Memories and Second Chances
by chipmouskin
Summary: Zack and co. must fight Shinra, to save the ones they love, as well as the Planet. A dangerous enemy returns, making that fight all the harder. Zack/Aerith, Cloud/Tifa. Summary Updated to fit story better
1. Memories

**It's been a couple of years (or perhaps longer) since I've written any fanfiction. Playing Crisis Core and reading a few decent fanfictions really inspired me to start writing some more; however, I'm probably a bit rusty, so give me a chance to warm up a bit. Haha. Anyway, the usual disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters or FFVII: Crisis Core...obviously. Enjoy, and please, give me feedback! :D --'s represent a change in POV, and #'s represent a flashback/memory.**

"_The price of freedom is high..._"

Zack supposed he should have expected that they would catch up to them eventually. It seemed so cruel, though, that they would come so far, only to be thwarted just outside of Midgar.

'_At least Cloud's safe for now..._' was Zack's consoling thought. With a grim smile, he adjusted the Buster sword on his back, scanning his opponents. His smile had a hint of smugness to it as he took it all in; of course, they would send the entire Shinra army to capture him – they knew who they were dealing with. The fact that it was the entire army probably explained the lateness of their arrival – moving such a large force would be quite the task...not to mention that the Shinra army lacked the finesse of SOLDIER, in Zack's personal opinion.

With a sigh only audible to himself, he hoisted the Buster sword off of his back and held it between two steady hands. If Shinra wanted a fight, he would give them a fight they would never forget – and by the looks of it, they definitely wanted a fight. With a loud battle cry, he rushed into a battle where he would be hopelessly outnumbered.

--

The air in Sector 5 was muggy – muggier than usual, that is. Since the slums were under the plates, the air generally had a sort of...suffocating feel to it, but this time it was definitely related to the weather. Though the sun was shining up above, the planet foretold of gloomier things.

_**The storm is gathering**__, _the planet whispered to the flower girl in the church. _**A storm is coming, as well as the thing you dread. His blood will soak the soil and his soul will feed the Lifestream.**_It spoke sadly, knowing the pain the flower girl would feel. Aerith's eyes widened at the planet's solemn words, and she stepped back from the flowers she was tending.

'_No..._' she thought to herself, shaking her head, tears forming in her green eyes. "No!" she exclaimed out loud, refusing to believe the planet, though it had never lied to her before. As the last Cetra, the last Ancient, she knew that the planet would not lie to her...but she also knew that if she accepted what it were saying as true, she could not bear the pain. "He's coming back to me," she told the planet firmly, as if it would make it true. "He wouldn't...he'll make it back," she said more to herself this time. '_It's been four years though..._' she thought silently. She wondered if he had ever gotten any of her letters...or if he even remembered her after all this time. Maybe he wasn't coming back.

--

As Zack grew weaker and more fatigued with every swing of his giant blade, his thoughts began to wander; his head became less clear, foggy, as though he were losing consciousness. He feebly attempted to dodge another bullet, but he was too slow, and it ripped through his shoulder, tearing muscle and crushing into bone. He staggered, his grip on his weapon limp; his breathing was heavy and uneven – every breath was an effort on his part.

'_Only three left...three soldiers to go...then I can take Cloud to Midgar...and finally see Aerith..._' Zack's thoughts wandered again, and he was left pondering what her letter had meant. Why was it her last letter to him? Had she moved on...had she forgotten about him?

'_No...she wrote me 88 letters...she surely hasn't forgotten me...but maybe...maybe she's mad. I-I was gone for four years according to her last letter. But it feels like just yesterday that Nibelheim..._' his thoughts trailed off as another bullet ripped into his chest, and he fell to one knee, cursing his unfocused mind. He coughed painfully, wincing and gritting his teeth; more shots, more bullets tearing through him. He fell backwards, his blue mako infused eyes suddenly gazing at the endless, cloudy sky. '_Aerith..._' Zack blinked – it even hurt him to blink! - and smiled softly. '_Aerith..._' A warmth spread through his body, though he can't tell if its from his burning wounds or because he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her...but the pain in his body seemed to be lessening, so he decided that thoughts of her were making it better. He closed his eyes and let memories wash over him.

#

_Zack didn't know what to expect that day; certainly not Angeal having wings – or rather, wing – or the metal grate beneath him collapsing and sending him falling into oblivion. He didn't know when he blacked out, but suddenly he saw white feathers and heard a voice._

_"Hello?"_

_"Mom?" he said groggily, trying to lift his arms but finding that they were like lead._

_"Tell me what's wrong..."_

_"I...I want to help a friend. But I don't know how."_

_"Helloooo?"_

_Zack realized that his eyes were closed; then he realized that he was able to open them, albeit slowly. As his vision came into focus, he was surprised at what he saw – or rather, who he saw. A vision so breathtaking, he wondered if he were still dreaming. Leaning over him, green eyes open expectantly, brown, soft hair falling down past her shoulders and framing her face, and a small, curious smile on her lips, was an angel. _

_"Hurray!" she exclaimed when she saw that his eyes were open, and she clapped her hands together, her smile broadening. To Zack, it made her even more stunning. _

_"Heaven?" he asked dazedly, unable to believe that he could be anywhere else, and that his fall had killed him. He wouldn't have minded being dead though, not if he got to spend heaven with her. _

_"Not quite," she giggled. "Church in the slums," she explained, wondering just how hard he might have hit his head – especially if he thought the slums were heaven! He sat up, hardly aware of his surroundings, only focused on this vision of beauty who was now watching him expectantly again, her white cotton dress swaying softly._

_"An angel?" he asked, still not totally convinced she couldn't be otherwise. She shook her head, still smiling._

_"No, I'm Aerith!" she turned and pointed up at a hole in the ceiling. "You fell from the sky." Aerith turned her head back toward him and said simply, "Scared me."_

#

Zack found he couldn't open his eyes. He could hear the rustle of the soldier's armor; the scuffle of worn boots on the gravel and dirt. He still had a smile on his face from the memory of their first meeting. Aerith had scolded him for nearly stepping on her flowers...amazing, yet he had never seen them anywhere else in Midgar. It was like life could thrive where she went. That was when he came up with "Operation Midgar Full of Flowers, Wallet Full Of Money."

She had told him that day, as she led him toward the market, that she was scared of the sky...afraid that it would swallow her. She was so innocent and pure...soft...everything he wasn't. He hadn't expected to fall through a church ceiling that day...but he definitely hadn't expected to fall in love, either.

#

_Zack strolled casually into the park, watching as two children chased each other around the swings and the slide, playing SOLDIER with one another. He cast a glance at Aerith and smiled approvingly at her, admiring the pink bow he had bought and put in her hair for her. Having his wallet stolen was worth spending the extra time with her – and besides, he had gotten his wallet back in the end, and impressed her, to boot. At least, he thought he had impressed her. _

_"So," she broke the silence, "ever meet any SOLDIER members?"_

_"Maybe." Zack replied vaguely, following behind her. _

_"Do you think that they're happy?" she replied curiously._

_"What do you mean?" Zack couldn't help sounding confused...it was a good question. Was he happy?_

_"Heroes to children, protectors of the peace. But, they're not normal. They get some kind of special surgery...don't they?" she asked, turning around to face him._

_"So they say..." Zack replied with a sinking feeling. _

_"Normal is best. I think so at least." Aerith said in a matter of fact way. "Those SOLDIER people are kind of...weird." she finished, frowning at the thought of them._

_"They're...weird, huh?" Zack said softly, crossing his arms and feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably._

_"And they're...scary," she added sadly, looking down toward the sand. "They fight...and the love it." She finally looked back up at him, expecting a reply. He turned away, his arms still crossed as his stomach churned. Zack didn't know how to feel now. Here was this girl he really liked and...she thought SOLDIERs were weird and scary. He was torn between saying nothing and lying or...telling the truth. 'Normal is best.' Well, Zack knew he wasn't normal...but he wouldn't lie. He had his honor, after all._

_"Actually...I'm in SOLDIER," he finally replied, turning back toward her. She gasped and looked down quickly, ashamed._

_"I'm sorry..." she said hurriedly, but all Zack could do was shrug, still feeling a little hurt by all the things she had said. Still, he hoped his first 'date' with her wouldn't become one long, awkward moment. He looked around, wondering what to do next when she broke the silence again._

_"So pretty..."_

_He grinned and turned back to her. "The face?" he asked cockily, smile growing wider. He felt his stomach flutter when she giggled once more and shook her head, smiling._

_"The eyes!" _

_"You like them?" He strolled over, stopping in front of her. "Then take a closer look. Eyes infused with mako energy." He spoke while leaning closer to her face, adding, "A SOLDIER trademark." They both stood for a moment, faces close together as they looked into each other's eyes. Zack thought for a moment about kissing her – he certainly wanted to, and the air seemed to be charged with energy. But then, suddenly, she broke out into an embarrassed smile, blushing slightly. _

_"Oh you!" she laughed, pushing him away softly. He broke into laughter too, the sound of hers music to his ears._

_"Color of the sky, right?"_

_She paused for a moment, then gave a small nod. "Mm-hmm. But not scary at all!" she exclaimed. Zack's stomach flipped in pleasure at her words. He turned around, embarrassed._

_"I'll admit, things sure haven't been normal lately. What about you Aerith, how's your life going?" Zack turned back toward her, his embarrassment gone. She laughed softly again, turning her back to him, arms limp at her side. _

_"I thought it was going to be a normal day...then suddenly, some guy fell out of the sky." she replied teasingly. _

_"That's not all that bad!" he teased back. She turned back to face him, her face serious again. _

_"Mm-hmm," she nodded in agreement, smiling at him again. The moment was interrupted by a phone call – Zack was reluctant to go, but he knew he had to go take care of Genesis. _

_"I'm sorry, but, duty calls," he explained, shrugging. Aerith smiled sadly, then quickly tried to play it cool. _

_"Well, I guess I should get going then." She tried to walk away nonchalantly, but then stopped, backing up to look at him again. "Will I...see you again?" she asked uncertainly, the sad look still on her face._

_"Of course!" Zack reassured her. How could he ever deny her something as simple as seeing him? He would make time for her, he knew._

_"I hope that your friend's okay." she said softly._

_"Huh?" Zack wondered, totally confused._

_"You...talk in your sleep." she spoke apologetically. _

_"Oh...yeah. Everything will be fine...I know that now."_

#

Zack was aware that the soldiers were still there. How long had they been standing there? Were they going to kill him, or were they taking him back to Hojo? His wounds were pouring blood, with every beat of his heart, though it grew more feeble with each minute. He knew he wasn't going to make it, either way. Each shuddering breath he drew was sharp and painful, and each exhale was ragged and harsh. He wished...that he could have said goodbye to her. He had been so close...he wanted to see her in pink, like he had asked. He wanted to see Midgar full of flowers. He had promised to make a better wagon for her, but then he had had to leave for Nibelheim. Was she still selling flowers, all these years later? He thought so...she wouldn't have given up on the flowers.

A movement distracted him from his thoughts. One of the soldiers was peering at him warily, in case Zack would have the strength to leap up and dismember him or perhaps decapitate him with a swing of his blade. If Zack had had the energy to laugh, he would have. When the soldier saw that Zack could hardly blink, he raised his gun, aimed, and fired. Zack's last thoughts before the bullet made contact were of Aerith.

--

It began to rain. Aerith had been trying to ignore what the planet had told her; she had been busy tending to her flowers. Suddenly, she felt droplets of rain, coming down from the hole in the church ceiling. She stood up cautiously, and looked up towards the gray sky.

_**He's gone. **_The planet's voice rang through her ears, and she gasped, clasping her hands together as she stared up at the sky. The planet was crying for her; it was crying for him. Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st class, was dead. Aerith couldn't deny it – she felt him in the lifestream, through the planet. That boy who had fallen through her church, like a blessing from above, with eyes the color of the sky; the man he became with the death of his friends and the battles he fought – he was gone.

--

**Well, folks, that's it for the first chapter. Took me about a year (or two hours) to write, and it feels like its as long as hell. But, whatev. This isn't a oneshot, by the way, and the next chapter will continue with Aerith. I've already got some of it planned, so it should be up soon. (: Sorry that a lot of this chapter was in the game, but, I really wanted to have Zack remember these scenes since they are so poignant. :3 Also, don't think I forgot about Cloud! Haha, bet you thought I did... okay, maybe just a little, but it's 4:30 a.m. I promise, Cloud will be around.**

**7.5.08, 2:11 p.m. - Okay, read through this again after sleeping. I fixed a few grammatical errors that I missed in my sleepy nature earlier. Thanks for the reviews guys, I plan to work on another chapter tonight (;**

**- Danielle**


	2. Retrospect

**Alright folks, chapter 2! By the way, while most of the story up to Zack's death stays true to Crisis Core, I have made some slight changes, as you will see. Artistic license! Yay. Once again, I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah...you know the deal. --'s indicate POV changes, #'s flashbacks. (: Same as chapter 1.**

**--**

"_You've left me with such a silent world,  
Where evenings are calm, but I'm restless  
And my breath has become as thin as the wind._

_Not even the mighty sky could fill the space you left behind  
Not even when it rains.  
No, nothing takes your place  
Your emptiness too great to fill.__" _

_--_

As Aerith stood in her tiny church in the slums, gazing at the sky, the rain that had been falling stopped and the clouds blew away to reveal the sun. It felt wrong to Aerith, who felt so torn inside, knowing that Zack was dead. She silently wished that she had told him she had loved him in one of her letters, even though she never knew if he received any of them. It would have made her feel better - at least she thought so - knowing that he may have known it. Or perhaps, just saying it after having kept it in for so long would make her heart hurt less.

"I love you..." she whispered, eyes brimming with unwanted tears again. No...it didn't make her feel any better. In fact, she was sure she felt worse now, having admitted the secret feelings out loud.

In retrospect, she realized that neither of them had ever really made their feelings clear out in the open. Of course, the feelings were all implied – just never spoken, never proven. Although Aerith knew that Zack thought her to be somewhat...well, lacking in subtlety in some things, she was never bold enough to just go out and say it to him. How silly that would have been, to tell him she loved him from the moment she met him!

'_Still...how could I have resisted him?_' she wondered, with his jet black hair falling over those sky blue eyes – and oh, how she had been flattered when he has asked her if she were an angel! She truly couldn't help but feel some sort of pull to him – it was apparent from the moment she met him. She had tried to play it cool, and just show him out the church doors...but as he was leaving, she had had to ask...

#

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm not really sure..." he shrugged, flashing her a boyish smile. She struggled to keep standing as her knees grew a little weak. She scolded herself inwardly for being so weak to his charms, especially since she had just met him!_

_"I'll take you there," she stated, then wondering what had possessed her to say that._

_"Take me where?" He looked confused at her question, and Aerith's cheeks burned under his gaze._

_"I'm not really sure..." she decided to steal his answer, feeling foolish and all at once exhilarated under his stare._

_He laughed, "Admit it, you just want to be with me more!" She knew that he was only joking, but she could not deny wanting to be with him. She nodded simply, laughing inwardly at his expression._

_"Wha-?" he spluttered, surprised at her honesty – or perhaps it was at her bluntness. She smiled to herself and walked out the church doors._

_#_

Aerith reflected back on the time at the market. He had been so patient with all of those people, even when they clearly didn't trust him. She could sense his frustration as the people pretended to help him, only to turn around and help the boy get away; but he didn't get mad, he just sighed and went to find help elsewhere. She had been impressed, even more so when he offered selflessly to buy the medicine for the boy when they had finally caught him.

She laughed to herself as she sat by the flowers in the church, remembering the dismayed look on Zack's face when the boy told him that he didn't have enough money. But Zack had just resolved to go out and get the wallet from the monsters who had eaten it.

'_He was...no...he had been so brave._' her thoughts turned sad again as she realized once again that he was gone, and no amount of happy memories would bring him back. Tears welled up in her eyes once more, unbidden, and she brushed them away hurriedly. Crying over him wouldn't bring him back, either. She glanced over to the small, somewhat derelict flower wagon that he had built for her. Suddenly, she couldn't hold back the tears and they came pouring down over her cheeks; the floodgates were open, and there was no stopping the tears now. He had promised to build her a new one...but now she felt so selfish in his selflessness. Guilt consumed her, making her sob harder.

'_It's a perfectly good wagon...and I had told him I didn't like it. Now, along with my bow, it's the only thing I have left from him..._' Suddenly, she wasn't sure that she could continue to sell flowers from her wagon. It would only remind her of him. The planet was quiet; not even a whisper of comfort came from the earth. Without knowing what to do, she sat slumped next to her flowers, crying in eerie silence.

--

Light. The rain was gone, and all Zack could feel was warmth. He opened his eyes, squinting at the sudden brightness of everything. There was something in the distance, coming closer – but he wasn't afraid. Everything here felt...good. Nothing hurt anymore, and there were no more worries. Except...

'_What about Aerith? Who will tell her what happened?_' he thought, his sudden euphoria shattered. Who would explain to her why he had been gone for _four_ years? He frowned, brows furrowed and lips tight. '_What about Cloud? Who will find him and get him help? He was about as lively as a sack of potatoes when I left him._'

All around him, his warm paradise was flickering in and out of focus; dark clouds were off in the distance, and the air smelled of rain and blood. Still, the object heading toward him got closer and closer, until it slid into focus.

"Angeal?" Zack groaned hoarsely; his body had the strange sensation of being in pain, and then being perfectly fine.

"What do you dream about?" Angeal replied, one eyebrow raised in a questioning, thoughtful look.

"Wha-?" Zack muttered, confused.

"To be a hero, you need to have dreams, and honor."

"I have honor...I-I have my dreams!" Zack assured eagerly.

"Have all your dreams come true?" Angeal asked, a small smirk playing about his lips.

"...not all of them."

"Then you aren't finished here."

"But I'm so tired..." Zack whispered softly, the thought of having to do anything more making his body ache and burn, all his previous worries forgotten.

"You have things to finish. Then you can rest." Angeal reassured Zack, patting his shoulder fondly. "All in due time."

"Hey..." Zack looked up, a strange burst of energy flowing through his body, electrifying his nerves and making his appendages tingle. Angeal gave him another questioning look. "Would you say I'm a hero?"

"Hmm...almost...but not quite." Angeal smiled, and then his figure began to fade, along with the warmth and the light. "See you again someday..." his voice faded, too, and then he was gone.

"Angeal!" Zack cried out, gasping as his body jerked and his eyes opened wide. '_Was it all a dream?_' he thought slowly, gazing once more at the sky above him. Sunlight streamed through breaks in the clouds, and it took Zack a moment to realize that he was drenched. It had been raining after all. He sat up cautiously, aware of every muscle in his sore body crying out in protest. Around him, the soil was soaked with a mixture of rain and blood. '_My blood._' Alarmed, Zack looked down at his body, feeling along his chest for the bullet wounds. His sweater vest was torn to bits, blood already drying in large stains – but there were no bullet wounds. His flesh was hot to the touch, and his skin looked and felt new. There were no more wounds, no more mementos of battle. Almost without thought, he raised a hand to his cheek, feeling for the scar left there so long ago.

'_It's still there...perhaps because I had no bullet wounds there...the skin only healed where I was shot._' The bigger question now was how he had been healed... "Angeal said...that I wasn't finished here. It wasn't my time. What do I have left to do?" he wondered aloud, his mind still unclear and foggy. Zack scratched his head as he tried to focus – but it was no use. Thoughts slipped through his mind, floating every which way, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not pin them down. It was like trying to find something in the dark.

He tried standing, but his body refused to comply, screaming out in protest; he promptly fell down, once again lying in the mud and blood. Unwillingly, his tired eyes closed heavily and his breathing deepened as he slipped into a deep sleep.

--

Aerith had fallen asleep on the hard wooden floor of the church, without meaning to. She had cried so long, that she had had no energy to pull herself up and drag herself back home. She opened her eyes, but didn't get up. She just stared at the yellow flowers in front of her, reaching up toward the sun that was let in through the hole in the ceiling. Seeing the flowers there, defying the odds and growing in the slums gave her a new resolve. She would keep selling the flowers...she would keep on living, too.

"I won't sell them in the wagon though," she said sadly to herself. "A basket will have to do." As for the wagon...it would just have to be put away, out of sight. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts, she was startled when she heard the planet.

_**-ger!**_

"Hmm?" Aerith blinked, sitting up slowly.

_**Danger! Trouble is coming your way soon...**_it explained, then continued, sounding more frantic. _**Trouble will come for you, and then we will be at risk...**_

"What? What's coming for me?" Aerith asked, trying to keep from sounding panicked. "Why will you be at risk?" she demanded. What could make the planet sound so agitated?

**Danger! **The planet repeated vaguely.

"From who? From what?" she questioned, leaning closer to the flowers, as though she would be able to make sense of the planet if she were closer to it.

_**He will help. He isn't finished here. He will get help, and they will save us. They will stop him...as soon as he remembers.**_

Aerith groaned in frustration; although she was used to the planet being so vague, never had she been so exasperated with it. In its apparent frenzy, it couldn't give her a straight answer! Suddenly, the church doors slammed open, and several people in black suits walked in. The one in the lead stopped a few feet away, watching her with somewhat sad brown eyes. But, just as quickly as she had seen it, the sadness disappeared to be replaced with a 'strictly business' look.

"Time to go, Aerith. The President wants to see you personally." he informed her, holding out a hand. She just stared at his hand, dumbfounded. She knew him – that is to say, she had seen this man before. Not the president, of course. The man standing in front of her. He had followed her for years...she had given her letters for Zack to him.

"Tseng..." she said softly, her eyes welling up again at the thought of Zack. "Did he get any of them?" she asked softly, so the others behind him couldn't hear. Tseng's eyes turned sad once more, and he shook his head. He bent down on one knee so he could speak to her; he wanted to try and make her understand.

"We...the Turks that is...we tried to get to him first...but..." he trailed off uncertainly, unsure if he should continue – unsure if he could face her when he told her the truth. "Shinra got there first," he finished lamely, looking away from her. She only nodded numbly, blinking back tears, as though she weren't surprised at all by the news.

"So he didn't read them..." she spoke more to herself than to him. Tseng frowned, standing up, and brushing dirt off his pants. Now was not the time to bring her to the President, even if he was desperate to get his hands on her. Tseng felt responsible for things; he had promised to get the letters to Zack and failed. In the end, though, he failed at saving his friend's life. For the moment, he couldn't give a damn about what Shinra wanted. He knew that he would have to do his job sooner or later...but for now, it would be the latter.

He turned and walked away from Aerith back to the group waiting patiently at the doors. "Let's go," he told them calmly.

"But Tseng -" Rude started, stopping as Tseng raised his hand and cut him off.

"Let's go," he said simply, glaring at Rude. "Now is not the time." Rude shook his head, but kept his mouth shut, then turned and followed Reno and Cissnei out. Tseng turned and gave Aerith one last look. His eyes met hers, and he paused, giving her a long, penetrating stare. He couldn't say it out loud – it would cost him his job, possibly his life - but he hoped that she understood.

'_Get away..._' he thought, trying to convey the message through his eyes. '_Go somewhere far away, where we can't find you._'

Aerith watched as he turned to leave. She wished Zack were here to protect her.

--

'_Angeal. Genesis. Sephiroth. All dead. Cissnei. Tseng. Enemies? Cloud. Aerith. Are they okay?_' Zacks thoughts were jumbled as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. The pain in his body seemed to have lessened some, but he found he was still very stiff as he tried to stretch.

"Mmmrph!" he grumbled as he tested all his muscles. Fit as a fiddle! Kind of. The moon was high above him, stars twinkling in the vast, ink black sky. The night breeze was soothing in contrast to the sun that had beat down on his sleeping body earlier.

"So nice," he spoke aloud, smiling. "Ha. Zack Fair, 1, Shinra, 0." he shouted triumphantly, the realization that he had somehow cheated death dancing around in his mind. He forced his stiff muscles to work as he got up, swinging his arms to get his circulation going. Once he had his blood going again, he began to squat to warm up his legs, grunting in pain as he did so.

"No pain, no gain!" He pushed himself harder, determined to be ready to travel when he was done. Travel...where? He stopped in mid-squat, glancing around. Off in the distance, he could see a city, all lit up, and peaceful.

"Midgar." That's where he was headed – of course. "Cloud!" Zack yelped, suddenly remembering his friend. He strapped his sword onto his back and began running, each step causing him to wince and grit his teeth. What did he expect though? To come back from the almost-dead and have no pain at all? Nothing was ever _that_ easy. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Cloud, sitting in the same spot he had left him. Apparently Shinra had been too weary from fighting him to look for Cloud.

"Hey buddy," Zack grinned, pulling Cloud up by the arm and taking on his weight once more. "We're almost home. Apparently, I have some things to finish." With that, Zack began to walk back to Midgar, bloodied sword on his back, best friend hanging limply at his side. It was good to have things back to normal.

--

"_I have been holding my breath,  
For too many nights in a row,  
And somewhere on coastlines unknown to me  
You paint your dreams,  
With reds and blues and greens.  
Yea you're painting daffodils growing by the sea,  
Without me._

_Last night I dreamt you were with me,  
Finally I could breathe." _

_--_

_**Chapter 2 is finito! Tried to make it a little longer than the last one, but it's probably about the same length. Ah. What will happen with Zack and Cloud? Who's Aerith in danger from, and why is the planet so worried? Will she leave before Zack can find her, or will whoever is after her find her first? Oh the suspense! :D Until next time. Oh, and please let me know if you spot any grammatical errors, such as changes in tense that aren't supposed to be there. I missed a few last time. Keep the reviews coming, and thanks for the praise guys!**_

_**Danielle**_

_**P.S., the lyrics at the beginning and end are by Daphne Loves Derby. The song is Pollen and Salt, and the lyrics seemed appropriate for the story...plus I was listening to it while writing this!**_


	3. On the Way

**Good news! I got myself a new car. :3 Bad news: I have to work my butt off to pay for it. So I don't know how often I'll be updating.../ I'll try my best! Anyway, here goes chapter 3...enjoy. :D**

--

"Come on buddy, don't you think you could wake up? You're such a dead weight!" Zack joked to a non responsive Cloud. The ex-SOLDIER could see all of Midgar clearly now, Shinra's building looming ominously over the plates. Zack bit his lip, coming to a stop and hoisting Cloud up into a more comfortable position. He knew that if he were to just stroll into Midgar, Cloud dragging limply alongside, without a care in the world, that Shinra would pounce on them like a giant, crazed cat onto two innocent, weak mice. There was only one solution – sneak into Midgar and bring the help to Cloud.

"You'll be okay, right Cloud?" he muttered, casting his mako blue eyes around for a decent hiding place. He knew he wouldn't be able to sneak very well with Cloud groaning and lolling about. Zack sighed in frustration – every hiding place he could see was too exposed; if a monster was anywhere around, Cloud would be found without a doubt. His 'only solution' seemed to be shattered. '_I'll just have to sneak in with Cloud at night...and I think I know just where to bring him._' He grinned, eyes glowing with renewed hope.

"Let's rest up, Cloud. Wouldn't want to tire ourselves out, would we?" he asked sarcastically, setting Cloud down gently and plopping down with a grunt beside him. "Now, we wait."

--

Tseng grimaced, rubbing his temples tiredly. He had just gotten a lecture from both the President and Hojo about failing to apprehend Aerith. Now, he was sitting in his office, trying vainly to come up with a way to grant Aerith more time to escape. His orders were to 'seize the damn girl immediately, and no dilly dallying', and Tseng knew that if the Turks didn't do it first, then the new Shinra SOLDIERs would, and they would be much less gentle about it. He exhaled loudly, brows furrowed in frustration. '_Damn it! This job isn't worth it anymore!_' With vehemence, he scattered the papers on his desk onto the floor, knocking a small box off in the process. He sighed once again, this time in a worn, tired sort of way and bent down to pick the box up.

"Zack's letters..." he said softly to himself, frowning. Of course, he was curious as to what was written on all of them – what could anyone have to say for eighty-eight letters? But, he would not pry. These letters were between Aerith and Zack – even if he could never read them now. Grief welled up in him again at the thought of his friend's death; he began to pick up his papers, and wracked his brain for a solution for Aerith. It was the least he could do for Zack.

--

_"Aerith!" a gasping Zack came bursting through the church doors, grinning wildly at the sight of her._

_"Z-zack?" Aerith could only blink, mouth open in wonder and amazement._

_"You bet! Here and in the flesh! I promised to remake that wagon, didn't I?" he laughed, raising a brow at her as thought she had forgotten._

_"But...you were...gone." she finished lamely, shaking her head._

_"Well, yeah, I was on a mission. But I'm back now, and that's all that matters. But, I'd better hurry before I get called away again!" he exclaimed._

_"Zack, you were gone for four years! Where were you?" she demanded, tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly, everything around her changed. They were no longer in the church, but in a field of flowers with the sky looming above her, dark clouds gathering. "Wh-where are we?" she whispered, feeling very vulnerable under the sky. The clouds seemed so...angry._

_"Check it out, Aerith! There are tons of flowers here. Plenty for your wagon!" he grinned cheerfully, then began plucking flowers up from the ground and putting them into a wagon she had never seen before. _

_"Zack!" she cried out suddenly, eyes wavering uncertainly between him and the sky. "I'm scared...the sky...it feels like it's going to swallow me."_

_"I'm kind of busy here," he stood up, waving a hand at the flowers impatiently. "We need to make a lot of money right? Just forget about the sky." He went back to the flowers, seemingly oblivious to her. Suddenly, the sky let out a deafening roar of thunder and lightning raked across the sky. Aerith screamed in terror as it opened up to swallow her. Zack waved cheerfully at her, then began to wheel the wagon away. A pair of glowing green eyes appeared in front of her, and a dark chuckle echoed eerily around her. _

_"Zack!" she cried, tears running down her face. "Help!"_

_"Zack is gone..." a cold voice replied. "There is no more help for you. Now DIE!" it roared, and Aerith screamed again._

"Aerith! Wake up!" a voice said in her ear. Aerith was aware now of her shoulders being shaken gently, and she opened her eyes. She was surprised to find her cheeks were wet with tears and her mother standing over her. "Aerith!" her mother cried gently, a concerned look on her face. "What were you dreaming? You were shouting dreadfully...it nearly scared me half to death."

"I...it was just a nightmare...nothing..." Aerith replied dazedly, her heart still pounding from the vivid dream. "Don't worry..." she added, feeling embarrassed now. Her mother didn't look convinced, but respected her daughter's wishes to keep it to herself.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" her mother asked, gazing out the window. It was dark, but then it was usually dark in Midgar. It took longer for the sun to find its way under the plates, it seemed.

Aerith shook her head, brown locks of hair flying in her face. "I think...I'll go to the church to think," she said softly, eyes already distant. "I'll be back later," she promised her mother, rising from her bed.

"No breakfast?" Aerith shook her head again, making her way blindly to the bathroom to scrub the sleep from her face. She couldn't make sense of her dream, but she shuddered at the memory of those dreadful, crazed eyes. She hoped that tending to her flowers would soothe her fears.

--

**I'm terribly sorry about how sucky and short this chapter is. My inspiration has sort of petered out here...aghh...but I promise, I will continue. I had my little Tidus/Yuna one-shot as well, so hopefully my feelings of fluff are up. I'll need to play some more Crisis Core to get me into the mood for this. Again, so sorry about the shortness, but, I just don't want to keep stalling on this chapter, so I guess this little thing will have to do.**

**Again, I'll probably be pretty busy for a while. I have work, a vacation coming up, and I often like to dilly dally and read new books or watch t.v. Or play one of my many video games. So, once more, SORRY. I'll try to update sooner. :x**


	4. AVALANCHE

**Chapter 4! Hopefully better than the last chapter. )x**

--

Despite her dream, she found condolence in her flowers. Everyday they grew, stretching their green necks toward the sun provided by the hole roof. The hole _he_ fell through. He would never ignore her like he had in her nightmare. She knew that he would have saved her from whatever was behind those glowing, green eyes – whatever they belonged to.

She pushed her thoughts roughly aside, concentrating on her flowers again. Flowers – they had no concerns, not really. They only needed water and sunlight to thrive; that much was apparent, seeing as they could even grow in Midgar, polluted and decrepit, all thanks to Shinra. Aerith allowed a small smile to form on her lips. It was early, but perhaps she should head out and sell her flowers. She plucked a few from the ground tenderly and placed them into the basket she had purchased with some of the gil she had earned. The small woven basket was her replacement for the wagon, for now. It would have to do.

Without warning, the doors to the church creaked open. Aerith blinked, squinting her eyes at the sudden light. A dark figure was standing in the light, and her mind went immediately to the nightmare she had. As her eyes adjusted, she sighed softly with relief when she realized that it was Tseng.

"Tseng...what are you doing here?" she asked softly, picking up her basket and dusting off her dress. He didn't answer immediately, but instead slowly moved forward, treading on the wooden floors softly as though at any moment they would break.

"I've just come to...return these." He finally replied, pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket and handing them to her.

"Wha-" she paused, realizing what the small box contained: her letters to Zack.

"I...since I couldn't get them to Zack, I just assumed that you would like them back."

"Did you read them?" she asked, gazing at the box sadly.

"No, no. I wouldn't think of intruding on your privacy." Tseng assured her, arm still outstretched, hand grasping the box. "So here...take them." Aerith moved as if in slow motion; her breath felt constricted, and the tightness in her lungs and throat only seemed to worsen when she finally took the box in her pale hands.

"Thanks..." she croaked, then cleared her throat, trying to loosen the pressure. "I appreciate you returning them to me."

"It was the least I could do..." Tseng answered, gazing at her sadly. "Aerith...perhaps it would be best if you got away from this place for a while. Clear your head."

Aerith smiled at his concern, shaking her head. "I don't think so...I need to stay here and take care of my flowers...besides, the little money I make selling them helps my mother pay the bills."

"Ah...yes, of course. I see." He seemed almost disappointed, but it lasted only a moment, and he was all business again. "Very well, I must be going. Lots of work to do." Tseng gave her a small nod, then turned and strode out of the church, seeming much more confident than when he had entered.

_Poor Tseng, _Aerith thought, frowning. Zack had been Tseng's friend too, after all. She sighed, then returned her gaze to the box. _89 letters...had I been that hopeful, really? _Aerith wondered, opening the box carefully. She sat down on the floor, setting her basket down, and began to rifle through all of the letters.

"There's one missing." Aerith blinked in surprise, and counted again. There were only 88 letters in the box. Does that mean that Zack had gotten one of her letters after all? By the looks of it, he had gotten the last one...maybe. Maybe he didn't get it at all; perhaps the letter had been misplaced, or had strayed away from the box. She would never know.

--

Tseng returned to his office shortly after visiting Aerith. Perhaps his attempt had been poorly executed, or just too flimsy to work in the first place. He had hoped that Aerith would agree to go on a vacation somewhere, to get away from the memories and Midgar, the dreadful place that it was. But she couldn't, of course. And he knew that the day he would have to turn her in was dangerously close. _If only there was some other person to help her..._

--

Zack and Cloud had made it into Midgar when night had fallen. Zack hadn't taken any chances though; he used the shadows to hide in, not completely trusting the darkness to conceal them. It was a long trip, with Cloud still unresponsive and unable to walk, but they were in Sector 7 by the time the sunlight had finally begun to creep through the gaps in the plates.

"Time to find a place to stay, Cloud." Zack grunted as he shifted Cloud's weight. His eyes scanned the dirty buildings surrounding him, searching for a hideout until night came again. A neon sign caught his eye immediately. "7th Heaven..." Zack grunted again, arching a brow curiously. "Sounds familiar." From what he could see, the building had another level, so though he could tell it was a bar, maybe they would have some place he could room. He started in the direction of the bar, Cloud's head lolling limply on his shoulder, feet dragging across the dirt.

Zack pushed open the bar door open slowly, thankful that the bar was actually open so early in the morning. That, or they just hadn't locked their door. He was hoping for the former.

"Freeze, punk!" a gruff voice shouted, and suddenly there was a large gun in his face.

"Hey, wait!" Zack cried out, raising his free hand in a gesture he hoped said, 'Don't shoot me, I'm innocent!' "I just wanted to see if you guys had a room, that's all! My buddy here is...uh...kinda out of it." He finished lamely, shrugging.

"There are no rooms in here, so get outta here, SOLDIER scum!"

"Scum? Come on, isn't that a bit harsh?!" Zack shouted, miffed. He could understand though, what with his recent dealings with Shinra...SOLDIER weren't exactly viewed as friendly either, and both he and Cloud had on SOLDIER uniforms. "Look," Zack began, stepping forward to get a closer look at the angry man.

"Stop! Don't come a step closer or I'll shoot you full of holes."

Zack sighed, hanging his head. "Actually, I've just gone through something similar, so could we skip it?" he pleaded, grimacing.

"Eh?" the man muttered unintelligibly. Suddenly a door opened, and a light flicked on. A man's voiced asked softly, "What's going on Barret?"

"This SOLDIER here was trying to come in and spy on us!" Barret barked gruffly. Zack got his first good look at the guy: dark skinned, short hair and beard...gun arm. Unusual, but not the strangest he'd seen.

"Why would I want to spy? This is only a bar, after all..." he trailed off, his curiosity intrigued by what Barret had said, but not stupid enough to ask about it and ruin his chances of getting a place to stay for the day.

"Hey!" the other man cried, eyes widening at the sight of Zack. "You're that guy! The one who bought my wood...didn't you build a wagon for Aerith?"

Zack almost dropped Cloud right there. "Is she okay?" he asked, suddenly fearing the worst.

"Yeah, it is you!" the guy exclaimed, grinning. "You gave me the name for this bar! Of course you can stay!"

"Yeah, but-" Zack's question was drowned out by Barret's snort of disapproval, followed by loud footsteps and a slamming door.

"Oh, don't mind Barret," explained the man gently. "He doesn't trust Shinra or SOLDIER...with good reason."

"I suppose nobody really does," Zack muttered absentmindedly, startled when yet another door opened.

"What's going on?" a young woman demanded, dark brown hair flying behind her as she burst through the door. "What's Barret going on..." she suddenly trailed off, eyes glued to the two intruders. Zack grinned, recognizing the young woman.

"Well, Tifa, I hardly expected to see you here. You've grown." But Tifa only nodded dumbly, her brain still trying to absorb everything. Zack was here...but that wasn't the shocking part. What held all of her attention was the young man next to him, head slumped forward lamely, spiky yellow hair flying in every direction.

"Cloud?!" she finally exclaimed, rushing forward to lift up his head and look at his face. His eyes were open, but dull and unclear. It was as if he couldn't see her. Cloud simply groaned and blinked dully. "What's happened to him?" Tifa demanded angrily, glaring up at Zack.

"...mako poisoning, as far as I can tell." Zack explained, setting Cloud easily onto an open chair. "Some people's bodies don't accept the mako...it's dangerous."

"But...who did this to him? Why?" she asked, looking confused. When Zack didn't answer, she knew the answer. "Shinra!" Tifa spat the word out, glaring and curling her fists until the leather gloves on her hands groaned in complaint.

"Yeah...Shinra. But I've brought him to Midgar for help...I'm just not sure where to go for help anymore...Shinra...Shinra betrayed us both." Zack finished, watching Tifa warily. She looked ready to punch somebody, and he certainly didn't want it to be him, not in his current state.

"We'll find help!" Tifa exclaimed passionately, then gazed softly at Cloud. _Apparently they have more than a friendship going on..._Zack mused, rubbing his head.

"We have business to attend to first," Barret's rough voice came from behind them. Zack almost jumped; he hadn't heard Barret return.

"I know...but-" she began, but was interrupted.

"We have to find the Ancient girl before Shinra gets her! They want her to find the Promise Land, but we can't let them!" he cried, grimacing in frustration. "They can't destroy the planet any more than they already have!" Barret proceeded to pound his fist on the bar.

"Ancient girl?" Zack asked, suddenly alarmed and alert. _Aerith!_

Barret nodded, glancing at Zack warily. "Shinra's President is hoping to get his greedy little hands on her; at least, that's what our sources say."

"Who are you guys?" Zack demanded. Barret and Tifa exchanged looks.

"I think he can be trusted," she told him, and he nodded.

"We're AVALANCHE." Barret finally said, looking Zack straight in the eye. "And who the hell are you?"

"...Zack Fair..._Ex_-SOLDIER 1st Class!"

After placing Cloud onto a bed, Zack had briefly explained how Shinra had betrayed them and tried to kill him – he didn't go into too many details though, preferring to keep those painful memories behind him, for now. In return, Tifa and Barret had explained about AVALANCHE and Shinra's current situation – not to mention about the "Ancient girl", who Zack was sure was Aerith. Hadn't Cissnei told him that Aerith was the last Ancient alive, and that the Turks were keeping an eye on her?

Zack wasn't comforted by the thought that the Turks had an eye out for Aerith though. The Turks worked for Shinra; the Turks worked for money.

"I'll help you find her...we can keep her out of danger." He told both Tifa and Barret firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"And maybe this girl will have a way to cure Cloud." Tifa put in, glancing over at the unmoving figure on the bed.

"Her name is Aerith." Zack corrected.

"The Ancient? You know her?" Barret questioned, a surprised look on his face.

"...We were friends." He replied vaguely. "And its high time I pay her another visit."

--

_**Help is close, Aerith. **_The planet chorused, rousing Aerith from her daze. She had been lost in thought, gazing unseeingly at her letters for Zack.

"What do you mean, Planet?" she asked softly, almost smiling.

_**We say what we mean. Help is on the way. You will be happy once again. We promise. But be wary.**_

"...I'll be happy? Who's coming?" she demanded, but the planet had become hushed once more. It held no answers for her today, only question upon question. "Very well then." Aerith said huffily, gathering her letters and her basket. "To work it is."

Aerith walked slowly through the park, smiling as she watched the children played. She had already sold a flower or two, but today seemed to be more dead than usual. Little did Aerith know, a few sectors away, Zack and co. were on their way to the church to find her; a few feet away stood a hesitant Turk, unsure if he could follow orders this time. She sold another flower, unaware of sad eyes watching her, unaware of the decision being formed behind them.

"Aerith!" Tseng called to her, stepping out of the shadows he had been lurking in.

"Hmm?" Aerith looked up, surprised to see Tseng again already. "Tseng, what are you doing here?" she asked, smiling softly at him. "Come to buy a flower?"

"No...I'm afraid not." he replied, one hand placed casually on his gun. "Actually...I'm here on business."

It appeared that help for Aerith had not come soon enough. Help was on the way...but so was the danger the planet had warned her about.

--

**Alright, chapter four complete! PLEASE review :D I'd appreciate it greatly, even though I'm sure I don't deserve any reviews on my last, very pathetic chapter. But this one is better! (At least, I think so...) Mwahaha, alright, the plot is developing. As you may be able to see, I'm kind of sticking to the FFVII plot right now, but, I'm trying to think of a nice way to diverge from that and make something unique happen. If you have any ideas, let me know!**

**And...sorry for the cliffhanger, but I've got to hook you all somehow! Mwhaahahaha...-cough- :3 **

**- Danielle**


	5. Deliveries, Planning, and Discoveries

**Chapter 5: Deliveries, Planning, and Discoveries**

--

"Business?" Aerith asked uncertainly, a feeling of uneasiness entering the atmosphere. It made her skin tingle and the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Come quietly..." Tseng spoke softly, staring at her with troubled eyes.

"No." Aerith replied firmly, taking two quick steps back from him.

"Be reasonable, Aerith. I don't want to do this by force!" he snapped, suddenly angry.

"Force is the only way you'll get me to go!" With that, Aerith turned and began to run, though she knew in her heart that it was a hopeless effort. Tseng was a Turk; he had a gun, and all she had were flowers; he was trained in the art of killing, and secret rendezvous where people disappeared without a sound. She knew that she didn't have a chance – but she had to try.

Tseng sighed, unwillingly forcing his arm up, holding the gun at eye level. There were no bullets in this gun, only tranquilizer darts. Still, he hadn't wanted it to come to this. It took him only a moment to aim at his target and pull the trigger. The dart found its mark, and Aerith staggered, hand flying to her arm, yanking the dart out. It was too late though; the tranquilizer had already entered her system and was at work. Her body began to feel like lead, and her steps became slow and labored. She fell unsteadily to her knees, her basket of flowers falling into a messy pile on the dirt.

Tseng slowly made his way over to Aerith, a false look of calm upon his face. He leaned down once he reached her, placing one knee on the ground as he placed one arm under her neck and the other in the crook of her knees. Aerith's eyes fluttered as she tried to fight the waves of sleepiness washing over her.

"Why...?" she croaked softly, struggling to stay awake, trying to keep her eyes focused on the man in front of her.

"...I'm sorry."

Those were the last words she heard as the tranquilizer took over and she fell into a deep sleep. Tseng lifted her limp body up a gentleness surprising of a man who had just shot a flower girl so carelessly. Inside, he felt remorseful, but his duty was to the Turks, and the Turks' duty was to Shinra. With no thoughts to console his troubled mind, he slowly made his way to his helicopter to finally deliver the last Ancient to the President.

--

Zack had wanted to leave for Aerith right away, but he knew that he couldn't very well go charging out into broad daylight where anyone could see him. He knew that no one down in the slums was loyal to Shinra, but he could never be sure that there weren't guards patrolling. Things had changed in the four years he had been gone, and it seemed like Shinra had concentrated its funds on placing guards down into the slums to stop uprising; however, they had done little to repair the state that the slums were in, and as far as Zack was concerned, pushed more people into uprising. The guards did little to bring peace down in Midgar. Instead, they brought fear, and with that fear, anger and frustration; the tension was palpable in the air. So, it was with these thoughts that Zack resigned to stay in the Seventh Heaven bar until night fell once again. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen though, and his bad feelings usually turned out to be right.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and began pacing again. "I can't take this!" he cried out in dismay, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Sit down, boy! Damn it, you're making me twitchy!" Barret shouted gruffly, glaring at Zack.

"Sorry..." Zack grumbled in reply, flopping onto the bed and looking sullen. "I just hate waiting."

"Well, get used to it. Where would we all be if we just rushed into Shinra and tried to blow the place up? We'd be dead, because Shinra would send out their precious SOLDIERS," Barret sneered, baring his teeth. "And they would rip us all a new one and _then_ kill us!"

"Actually..." Zack began to correct Barret, but paused. He decided against telling Barret that Shinra wouldn't bother sending SOLDIERs to deal with a few measly rebels; now was not the time to make more enemies. "Never mind." Zack sighed loudly, staring at the ceiling. In the bed next to him, Cloud still lay in the same condition he came in – listless and unresponsive. Tifa had been dabbing his forehead with a cool cloth periodically, but it hadn't appeared to do anything.

"I don't think dragging him around in the hot sun did any good for him." Tifa told Zack, the corners of her mouth turned down in a frown.

"I did what I could, given our situation."

"Yeah...well..." Finding that there was no argument to that, Tifa merely returned to Cloud's side, gazing at him with a worried expression. "He will get better, won't he?"

"...some people don't." Zack didn't want to lie to Tifa, or to get her hopes up. "Some people die from mako poisoning. That's why its so risky. That's why only the strong are given mako."

"Then why did they give it to Cloud?" Tifa cried, exasperated.

"...Hojo. He did it. He works for Shinra...but I think he did this for his own benefit...some...sick twisted desire to test on us. That's all he ever did...experimented." Zack's eyes glazed over as he remembered. "We were only subjects to him...and he'd push everyone to their limits. It didn't matter if we died. He only wanted his results." He sat up suddenly, violently punching the bed. "He was just a sick bastard!"

"So...he tested on you too?" Barret asked, interrupting the conversation.

"I...I don't really want to talk about it." With that, Zack flopped back on the bed, turning his back to the two of them. "I'm going to try and get some rest. I have a feeling I'm going to need my energy." Zack closed his eyes, trying to keep the memories of Hojo and his better-than-thou attitude out of his mind. Tifa and Barret exchanged worried expressions, wondering just what kind of experiments were really held on Zack and Cloud, but kept their mouths shut. They both rose from their positions, leaving the room to discuss their worries in private; Cloud continued to lie listlessly, and Zack fell into an uneasy sleep.

--

The air was different. It was cold, and smelled sterile and medicinal. It wasn't slum air, which was always stifling and smelly. Aerith briefly wondered if she were in a hospital. Had Tseng shot her? Was she dying? She blinked blearily, eyes coming into focus slowly. She squinted as the harsh lights reached her eyes, and she groaned. She couldn't hear the planet from here, where ever that was. Aerith tried to sit up, but found that she was being restrained. Any previous thought that the building was a hospital was dashed away. Why would the hospital restrain her? It had finally happened – Shinra had her.

The walls around her came into focus as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights, and she took it all in. Cold steel walls, gray, bland, with machines whirring and blinking all around.

"Ah, you're finally awake," a cruel voice invaded her ears, and a pale man came into view over her. His dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and calculating eyes peered out from behind his glasses. "Yes, you're quite the curious subject. Not quite human, but still I haven't discovered your secrets. Is it true that you can talk to the Planet? And the President...hmmm. Hehehe, he is quite eager to find the promise land..." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to her, so Aerith didn't reply. She knew that she shouldn't judge people without knowing them, but she instinctively didn't like this man.

"Hehehe, yes, you will make a fine subject indeed. And after the President gets the information he needs...well then, then we will see exactly how the Ancient boy reacts to some of my more...questionable experiments...hehehe." Aerith gulped, wishing fervently that Zack were alive. He would have saved her. Suddenly, a door off to the side opened with a whoosh, and two SOLDIERs walked in, one in black and the other in blue, mako infused eyes focused on Hojo. Aerith could only see glimpses of their expressions, but they didn't seem to want to be there. They both eyed Hojo with distaste, but they said nothing.

"Ah, finally, you two muscle heads have arrived. Yes...you in the blue. What's you're name again?" Hojo demanded, eyes never leaving his clipboard.

"Kunsel, sir!" Kunsel saluted, though grudgingly.

"Mhmm..." Hojo didn't really seem to be paying attention. "And who might this other lug be?"

"Luxiere, reporting for duty, Professor Hojo." Aerith shivered. Hadn't Zack mentioned a Professor Hojo once? What was it he had told her? Try as she might, she couldn't remember his words, and she silently cursed her forgetfulness.

"Right, well," Hojo finally glanced up with a superior air towards the two SOLDIERs. "Take the subject to her cell immediately. I have other experiments to conduct right now, and I don't need the subject taking up my precious space! Go, get on with you." Without waiting to see that his orders were carried out, he returned his thoughts and his shrewd eyes to his clipboard and all the graphs and results they had.

It was only when Luxiere and Kunsel turned toward the 'subject' that Kunsel realized the gravity of the situation. Kunsel had heard enough times from Zack about her, after all. The kid had been in love with Aerith. Luxiere didn't know, of course, and so he strode right on ahead, ready to fulfill his task at hand. Kunsel decided that he would have to do something, for Zack's sake...even though Shinra had said Zack was killed in action, he could hardly believe it. Still, Zack hadn't replied to any of the messages he or Luxiere had sent. But, Kunsel had confidence in Zack. Zack wouldn't be so easy to kill. He hoped.

Luxiere undid the straps restraining Aerith, who immediately struggled to get up and run away. However, Luxiere hadn't been promoted to 1st class for nothing, and he effortlessly restrained her once again, holding her arms firmly behind her back.

"Come now," Luxiere said soothingly, realizing that the girl in front of him was panicked. Who wouldn't be when faced with two of Shinra's SOLDIERs? "We're only taking you to your cell. Isn't that right, Kunsel?" Luxiere turned toward Kunsel and was surprised to see he looked a bit uneasy.

"What's up, Kunsel?"

"Let's go." Was all he replied, turning and exiting through the door. Luxiere shrugged and gently guided Aerith after him.

Aerith gave up struggling, realizing it was futile. The SOLDIERs were too strong – and unlike Zack, she found them scary. Still, she felt safer with them than with that Professor Hojo. The one in black – Luxiere, if she remembered right – seemed to want to talk to the one in blue – Kunsel. However, Kunsel didn't want to talk, or if he did, he didn't want to talk in front of her. So, they both led her to the cell in silence, exchanging glances. Aerith briefly wondered what her mother would do for money, then the idea was dismissed by a more worrying one. What would her mother do when she found out her adopted daughter was missing? Tears began to form in Aerith's eyes, but she shook her head fiercely to get rid of them. She didn't want to appear weak in front of her captors.

Luxiere and Kunsel finally stopped in front of cell 013, Aerith's new quarters. With a swipe of his access card, Luxiere opened the door and led her inside, letting her arms go free and quickly stepping backward to block the door. Aerith rubbed her sore wrists and glared at Luxiere, her eyes daring him to say something. He kept his mouth shut though, exiting the room, the door locking with a click behind him.

"So what's up, Kunsel?" Luxiere demanded. He and Kunsel had come to work together after Luxiere had been promoted to 1st Class after Zack had disappeared – mostly though, they were brought together because they had both known Zack. They had both been troubled to hear that Zack was killed in action, and they didn't want to believe it, but they had had no word from him in four years. Perhaps Shinra had been telling the truth for once. Kunsel waited until they had made some distance between them and the cell before replying.

"That girl..." Kunsel began, pausing and looking up uncertainly. "We've got to get her out of here."

"What? Why? You got a crush on her or something, buddy?" Luxiere laughed, elbowing him jokingly.

"No, not me. Zack. That's Zack's girl, Aerith!" Kunsel exclaimed, rubbing his head. "We've gotta get her out for Zack, even if he _is _dead."

"...Zack? As in Zack Fair. That's his girl?" Luxiere was lost, shocked at the news.

"What other Zack do you know?"

"Well, none." Luxiere shrugged sheepishly, then became serious again. "But, what does Shinra want with Aerith? Do you think...what if Zack's not really dead and like...they're using her as bait or something!"

"Hmm..." Kunsel rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But why would they need to use her as bait? Zack's not a bad guy." he pointed out, shaking his head. "Besides, it doesn't really matter why she's here. The only thing that matters is getting her out of here. We owe it to Zack...he was our friend, and a good SOLDIER."

"But how are we supposed to do that? We'd lose our jobs! Shinra obviously wants her for something...and Hojo would be furious. You know how he hates it when he loses his subjects before he gets to experiment on them."

"It doesn't matter. We'll have to come up with a plan. Or are you just going to let her face some unspeakable horrors because of our jobs?"

"...No." Luxiere finished meekly, feeling defeated. "I just...I just got promoted though!" he sighed, arms falling at his side.

"There are bigger things at stake here than your promotion." Kunsel repeated firmly. "I need to go think now. I'll see you later." With that, Kunsel took off down the hallway, his agitation clear in his posture.

"..." Luxiere watched Kunsel go, his heart down in his boots. He knew that if they freed Aerith, their jobs wouldn't be the only thing at stake. They both knew it. If they released her, their lives would be on the line; they just hadn't wanted to bring it up. "This if for you Zack." he muttered, eyes toward the ceiling. "I sure hope you appreciate it, wherever you are."

--

Night had fallen in Midgar, and Zack wide awake, pacing nervously once again. He felt that Barret and Tifa were taking far too long to prepare. All Zack needed was his materia and his Buster Sword, but the others had to prepare with potions and weapons.

"I have plenty of Potions, you know." Zack had told them. They refused to accept any of his potions though, preferring to waste time gathering their own. Tifa had also been torn between staying with Cloud and going on the mission. She finally decided that she would leave Cloud with Wedge and Biggs, who would also be watching Marlene, Barret's daughter. Zack didn't see the resemblance between them, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Alright, lets get moving!" Barret thundered.

"Like I haven't been ready for the past half hour," Zack grumbled to himself. Barret either didn't hear or decided to ignore him, because he walked out the door without a word. Tifa gave one last, almost longing glance at Cloud, and then proceeded to follow Barret.

"We'll be back soon, buddy." Zack said quietly to Cloud, patting him on the shoulder. "Hopefully, we'll have someone who can help you out too." He grinned, his face lighting up at the thought of Aerith.

"Are you coming or what, boy?" Barret called back loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Zack's heard a few well chosen expletives coming from Barret. Zack stepped out into the the night Midgar air, breathing in deeply – and then wishing that he hadn't. The air wasn't exactly...clean. He gagged, making a mental note to taking smaller breaths while he was down in the slums.

"It's Shinra's fault, you know." Tifa explained, gazing back at him.

"Hmm? What?" Zack quickly stood up straighter, trying to cover the fact that he had just been choking on air.

"The air. It's polluted because of Shinra. We get no fresh air down here either, because of the plates."

"...yeah. I know."

"They should be stopped."

Zack nodded sympathetically. "I know. And we will stop them."

"We?" Tifa raised an eyebrow, looking momentarily startled and confused.

"Yeah, we. I figure...I figure that since you guys are helping me find Aerith, the least I can do is help you guys. And you guys are trying to stop Shinra, so, I guess I am too." Zack shrugged, then grinned at her.

"I...well...thanks. I suppose we could use a SOLDIER's help. Aren't you super strong, and such?"

"Ex-SOLDIER," he corrected her. "And yeah, I'm a little stronger than normal." he said modestly, looking a little embarrassed.

"Would you two like to grab yourself a cup of coffee or something?" Barret interrupted rudely. "We're kind of doing something important here."

"Right!" Zack exclaimed, his mind refocusing on the mission.

"Well, where do we go SOLDIER boy?" Barret demanded, waving his gun arm in the air.

"To the church, in sector 5...that's where she took care of the flowers."

"Flowers in Midgar?" Tifa asked skeptically.

"Yes. Flowers in Midgar."

xxx

It only took them about forty-five minutes or so to reach the church. Zack's heart sank when he saw that the church was empty.

"She's not here." Zack sighed dejectedly.

"Well, it is night time and all," Tifa pointed out. "Maybe she's at home, sleeping."

"You know...you have a point there." Zack admitted, suddenly feeling a little better.

"Well...do you know where she lives?"

"Ah...actually, that's a problem. I've never actually been there." Barret made a noise of frustration.

"Well, what a lot of help you are!" Barret shouted, disgruntled.

"Look, we'll just check the slums marketplace and ask around. They all know Aerith there, and they know me too." Barret just glared at Zack.

"It's the only idea we have, Barret." Tifa said reasonably. "It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Let's just hope there are no guards patrolling this late." Barret grumbled, unwilling to be consoled by either of them. His plan wasn't going as he had planned it, which of course, defeated the purpose of a plan.

xxx

Zack felt defeated when he left the marketplace. Everyone had been unhelpful for the most part, thought generally quite surprised to see them. There were several comments made, mostly to do with his absence, and a few about how Aerith had fared. From what he had heard, she had continued to sell her flowers, though very recently she had stopped wheeling her wagon around and taken up a basket instead. He could only wonder why she had given up her wagon. Perhaps it had broken, or she didn't really like it. She had said it wasn't cute enough.

That was only the beginning of it. Although she had pretended to be fine, all of the market people could tell that she had been unhappy. Aerith had been unhappy, and it was his fault. His shoulders sagged and he sat glumly on a broken stair. He couldn't even make himself face Tifa or Barret; he didn't want them to see the desperation in his eyes.

"We ought to go, you know." Tifa said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be daylight soon, and they usually send out guards before the sun rises."

"Right..." Zack's throat felt tight, the guilt boiling in his stomach.

"There's a shortcut through the park," Barret explained gruffly, not waiting for the others to get up as he walked toward the park.

The park was the last place Zack wanted to go. It was the place where he and Aerith had shared their first...sort of date together...but he knew they didn't have time to waste, so with a dreadful feeling eating at his heart, he rose and trudged behind Tifa and Barret. He was so focused on being glum and depressed that he almost missed the basket on the ground in the park.

_A basket..._

"A BASKET!" Zack shouted, dropping to his knees next to it. He set it upright, gazing at the flowers as he picked them up gently. "Aerith's flowers..."

"What's that?" Barret grunted, nearly stepping on one of the flowers.

"Don't step on the flowers!" Zack shouted, waving his arms around. He was reminded of how Aerith had said the same thing to him the first time they met. "They're Aerith's flowers...but why would she leave them out here? It's not like her..."

"There's a tranquilizer dart here on the ground." Tifa said softly, holding it between two fingers. "Made by Shinra."

"The Turks must have finally gotten her." Zack said between gritted teeth, hands clenched into fists.

"Then they've taken her to Shinra." Barret replied in conclusion.

"We'll go back and make another plan, then." Tifa finally looked away from the dart, looking to Barret instead, waiting for his response.

"No," Zack shook his head fiercely, eyes glued to the flowers. "I've already got a plan. We break into Shinra and get her back."

"Break into Shinra!? Have you lost your damn mind, boy?" Barret shouted, an incredulous look on his face. "Shinra's got so much security, we couldn't even sneeze at Shinra without getting arrested!"

"I'm aware of the security!" Zack snapped tersely. "But we have no other choice. I have to save her! There's not telling what Hojo will do to her now that he has a new 'subject'. Especially since she's the last Ancient." he added bitterly.

"Well, what's your big plan, hotshot? How do you plan to break into Shinra? It's not like you work there anymore. They'll kill you in a heartbeat."

"Don't you worry about that," Zack replied smugly, pulling out his cell phone. "I've got some contacts inside who should be willing to help. You just get everyone ready..."

"Who are you to tell me wh-" Barret began to shout, but was stopped by Tifa.

"Barret! Just...let's do what he says. This will give us a chance to learn more about Shinra's plans...and who else knows better about Shinra's layout than an Ex-SOLDIER?" Barret thought about it for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Zack was busy scrolling through his contacts. "Kunsel...Luxiere...I hope you're ready to hear from the dead." he muttered to himself, busily typing his message to them:

_It's Zack. I need your help. Shinra has taken Aerith, and I need to get in to get her out. I can't let Hojo get his hands on her. I can't explain why. I can't explain where I was for the past four years...not yet. If you're willing to help, send me back a message. I'll be waiting._

_- Zack_

--

Up in Shinra, Luxiere and Kunsel got the same message at the same time. All they could do was stare at each other in amazement. Zack was back from the dead...and what he wanted was unbelievable.

"...Well, we're doing what we planned to anyway." Kunsel shrugged, looking at Luxiere uncertainly.

"Yeah, but before it didn't involve smuggling in Shinra's most wanted."

"Shinra told us that he was dead! Besides, I want to hear the full story from Zack, and that won't happen until we get him in and Aerith out."

"...I'll get to keep my uniform, you think?"

Kunsel groaned and smacked Luxiere on the head lightly. "Come on, let's come up with a plan. Zack's depending on us." With those last words, Kunsel and Luxiere messaged Zack back.

_We're in..._

--

**Alright. Chapter 5 is up! Sorry it took so long, but I've been working, babysitting, and going on vacation. (: So yeah, I decided on a whim to include Kunsel and Luxiere in the story as well. They'll be vital in getting Zack and co. into Shinra. (; So the long awaited moment is coming soon! Zack and Aerith will be reunited!! :DD But will she be able to help Cloud? Hahaha. I have my plans. Another well known character will be making an appearance soon. I bet you can guess who! I'll try to update soon. Please, review! Let me know what you think, if there are any errors or if you have any ideas for the story. It would be greatly appreciated!**

**- Danielle**


	6. Escape and Reunion

**Chapter 6: Escape and Reunion**

**--**

Aerith sat in her cell, slumped against the wall, the seat beneath her uncomfortable and hard. It could hardly qualify as a bed, although that was what it was intended to be. It had only been hours since Kunsel and Luxiere had left her in there, but to her, in the dank and dark, it felt like forever. Her dress had dirty smudges and wrinkles on it from when she had been tranquilized. She sighed, smoothing out the dress with her hand, but to no avail.

_At least, _she mused, _I wasn't wearing my white dress. Then I would really look dirty._ She was wearing pink...she had been trying to wear pink for a long time, it seemed. After Zack had mentioned that he wanted to see her in the color, the idea had stuck in her mind, and she couldn't let it go. It was her way of holding onto him.

It seemed almost silly to be worrying about dirt when she was locked up in Shinra, waiting to be experimented on, but she didn't want to worry about the latter. So, dirt was her main concern. Dirt was not a big deal, really. She had often gotten a bit of dirt on her while she cared for the flowers. But this dirt was different – Shinra dirt. She grimaced, trying to brush it away, then paused. She didn't want to rub the dirt into the pink dress and leave it stained there. Besides, she didn't know when she would be able to wash her clothes again. She almost laughed to herself, realizing how ridiculous her thoughts were again. She was here because of Tseng...he had pretended to be her friend, and then he had betrayed her. She hoped that she would never have to see him again. However, it seemed like it was her unlucky day.

The cell door suddenly swooshed open and she squinted, her eyes twinging painfully as bright light filtered in from behind a silhouetted figure. It was Tseng, she realized, as her eyes adjusted.

"What do you want?" she choked out. She couldn't make herself sound angry with him, even though she should have. She only sounded defeated, and she felt ashamed at how weak she appeared.

"I..." Tseng looked down, weighing his words carefully. "I'm sorry. I was only doing my job. I tried...I delayed for so long...you have to understand, they would have killed me and the Turks otherwise."

"...I understand why you had to do your job...for your other friends." Aerith paused, then brought her gaze sharply back to his face, eyebrows slanting downward into a glare. "You shouldn't have pretended to be my friend though. You betrayed me." she said accusingly.

"No, I...I wasn't pretending."

"Please, don't lie Tseng...please...just go." she turned away from him, willing him to leave without another word. Tseng was at a loss for words – he could find no words to make amends for himself. He left, without a word, but Aerith didn't feel relief that she finally had something go the way she wanted it. She only felt very lonely.

--

The plan was simple. Luxiere would accidentally lose his card key in sector 8, near the entrance to Shinra. He would also leave a trash bag with his old 2nd Class SOLDIER uniform and helmet in it for Zack to disguise himself in. There, Tifa would collect the items, because she was the least conspicuous of the group. The card would allow Zack to access two important floors – the 49th and the 51st. The 49th was SOLDIER training floor, while the 51st was the Director's Office. The 49th floor was what interested Zack the most, though. In his borrowed uniform, he would be able to enter the Mission room and gather supplies. He had a feeling he would need them.

That was the simple part, at least. The hard part would be getting Tifa and Barret past all of the guards, because Kunsel and Luxiere didn't have any other extra uniforms – and besides, Barret wouldn't fit in one, much to Zack's amusement and Barret's chagrin.

That was where Kunsel would come in. He was going to be waiting near one of the garbage exits, pretending that a vicious monster had escaped and was still lurking in the alley. Any non-personnel would stay away from the exit and take their garbage elsewhere. Kunsel would explain that Luxiere would be coming to take care of the monster, so the infantrymen would also leave the alley alone and let the 1st Class SOLDIER deal with it. Of course, the 'monster' was going to be Tifa and Barret. Luxiere would contain them – the unfortunate part was that they would both be rather cramped in one of the containing crates, but it was their only way in. The crate would be delivered to the 67th floor, Shinra's headquarters for their science department. This was where the 'specimen' cells were at, and it was where Aerith would be.

Kunsel would meet Zack on the 49th floor and escort him to the 68th floor on the pretense that Hojo was testing another SOLDIER. But, of course, they wouldn't really be going to the 68th floor – they'd be meeting the others on the 67th. That was the plan at least...and plans often had a way of going awry.

xxx

When everybody had been debriefed, they made their way uneasily toward Shinra. This plan had about a million things that could go wrong, and Zack knew that...he just couldn't give up. He _had_ to save Aerith! While Barret and Zack tried to look inconspicuous at the Midgar train station, Tifa had gone on ahead to collect the 'package'. To Zack, she had taken forever to get back, although in reality it had been only a few minutes.

"Finally!" he cried when Tifa arrived, a garbage bag slung over her shoulder.

"I didn't take that long," she rose a brow at Zack, tossing the sack to him. He shrugged, grinning slightly.

"It sure felt like a long time to me." he retorted, opening the bag and pulling out a navy blue uniform similar to the one he already had on, although thankfully without the blood, dirt, and bullet holes. It was only then that he realized he had no where to change. "I'm going to have to get dressed here." he stated plainly, staring at the two of them. They stared back questioningly, shrugging.

"So...?" Tifa asked, not seeing what the big deal was. Zack's cheeks flushed, turning a slight shade of pink. "Well, I don't generally like girls watching me change!"

"We'll turn around then, you big damn pansy." Barret snapped. "Just hurry it up, Shinra's goons could come barging in here any god damn minute!"

"Alright...just don't peek!" he teased Tifa, wagging a finger at her. Tifa rolled her eyes, laughing inwardly. "In your dreams, Fair." Zack only chuckled, then quickly changed out of his dirty clothes in exchange for the much cleaner ones. It was lucky for him that he and Luxiere were about the same size.

"Ah, it feels great to be in clean clothes!" he exclaimed once he had changed.

"You're not the only one relieved. Your clothes stink!" Barret said, then sniffed at Zack tentatively. He recoiled, his nose wrinkled in distaste. "On the other hand, maybe its just you."

"Hey, that's not fair! You try taking on Shinra's army singlehandedly and coming back from...er...you know. A big fight." he finished lamely. He had almost let it slip that he had come back from the dead somehow, which he didn't really have time – or want to – discuss.

"You took on the Shinra army?" Barret asked, sounding impressed.

"It wasn't a big deal," Zack shrugged, avoiding the subject. "Anyway, don't we have somewhere to be? I'll see you guys soon!" he waved, then pulled the helmet on over his head. Now he looked just like any other SOLDIER – perfect.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't keep us waiting." Barret replied sourly, frowning. He wasn't looking forward to being in some cramped crate, and he didn't exactly trust Shinra or SOLDIER, even if Zack did claim that they were his friends. But before Barret could complain more, Zack took off running toward the Shinra building.

"Just be thankful you're not stuck in that crate with stinky ol' me!" he laughed.

"...he has a point, Barret." Tifa laughed, shrugging. "Now I only have to deal with your stink!" With that, she quickly turned and ran toward the alley before Barret could realize what she had said.

xxx

Zack was delighted at how easy it had been to get into Shinra. Not that he should have had any problems – he looked like he belonged. When he reached the 49th floor, he took the opportunity to raid the equipment lockers while no one was around, then waited impatiently for Kunsel to show. After several long minutes, Kunsel finally came out of the elevator.

"Zack?" he asked quietly so he didn't arouse the suspicion of any other SOLDIER members.

He nodded in reply, then asked, "Did Tifa and Barret make it? Are they in?"

"Yes, everything went as planned. No one wanted to go near that old garbage alley when they thought there was a monster. Your big friends complained a bit about being squeezed in, but that was our only bump, so far."

Zack merely shrugged. "Oh well, Barret probably deserved it!" he chuckled to show that he was only kidding. "Now...back to business. We've made it this far without the alarms going off, but I want to hurry and get Aerith up outta here before something bad happens."

"Right. We'll have to watch out so we don't actually run into Hojo, you know? Because he might actually end up wanting to do experiments on you."

Zack growled in his throat. "No way. I'm never letting that bastard touch me again." he hissed to himself, shaking his head. "Let's go!" he exclaimed, rushing into the elevator.

"Right..." Kunsel followed him in, holding up his key card to gain access to the 67th floor. "By the way, Zack...it's good to have you back."

"Thanks...it's good to be back."

Zack began to feel more nervous about everything when they ran into Hojo as soon as they reached the 67th floor. Zack stiffened visibly, trying his best not to hit the man on the spot.

"Ah...Kunsel was it? And who's this?" Hojo asked in his oily voice. Zack gritted his teeth, keeping his mouth shut. "It doesn't matter, really." Hojo continued dismissively. "I need you to go to the Director's office – something about an escaped specimen in the garbage alley. Preposterous! Inform him that none of my specimens have escaped their cells. Luxiere is waiting there as well, seeing as he was the one who supposedly captured this monster." Kunsel just stood there, his blood rushing. Why hadn't they thought of this beforehand?

"Well, get going!" Hojo snapped, shooing Kunsel away. "And you, other muscle head, I assume you can handle a simple collecting job? Go to cell 013 and bring the subject to me." With that, Hojo walked into the elevator and swiped his card. "Bring her to floor 68. I have some tests to conduct." The doors closed before he could say anything more, leaving Zack standing there, fuming. He had the strong urge to punch a wall, but he kept the urge to himself. His plan wasn't turning our right. Now he had no choice but to bring Aerith to Hojo's lab – he would be expecting them, and if he didn't bring her back, the alarms would surely be set off. Not to mention, it seemed like Kunsel and Luxiere were in trouble.

"Dammit!" he muttered to himself, then made his way slowly toward cell 020, which was where Luxiere had put Barret and Tifa's crate. Using one of the access cards that Kunsel had given him, he opened up the cell doors; he almost started laughing. Luxiere hadn't bothered to open up the crate for them!

"Miss me guys?" he asked, lifting up his visor.

"Get us out of here, dammit!" Barret growled.

"Alright, alright – I don't know why Luxiere didn't do it himself."

"Probably because Barret told him that if he made one wrong move he'd shoot him full of holes." Tifa's voice came, muffled as though she were stuck underneath Barret. Zack hurried to open the crate – he certainly wouldn't want to be stuck underneath Barret!

"Finally!" Barret cried, squeezing himself out of the crate and stretching. Perspiration had lined his forehead, and he had the musky smell of sweat about him. "It was hot in there." he complained, wiping his head.

"At least you weren't halfway under someone," Tifa retorted, crawling out, stretching her stiff muscles. She looked flushed and irritated from being stuck in a hot, cramped crate.

"Bad news guys...Hojo sent Kunsel up to the Director's office and now I have to bring Aerith to him."

"Well, why not just grab Aerith and go?"

"Because, the alarms will go off if I don't bring her! Hojo will realize something's up. I'll just have to...improvise. I'll come up with something. But you guys should get out. I don't think you should be snooping around for top secret Shinra information now."

"Like hell we're leaving. This could be vital to bringing Shinra down! How many more opportunity's will we get to break into Shinra?"

"...None..." Zack said hesitantly. "Fine. Your best bet is to go to the Director's Office...Kunsel and Luxiere will be there, but probably so will the Director. But, most of the plans are in there. Be careful, and try not to set off the alarms." He handed over the SOLDIER key card, then paused. "And if the alarms go off, get out of here!" he reminded them firmly. "Don't try and take on any SOLDIER's, because they'll just kill you."

"We can take on the infantrymen, no problem, though." Tifa pointed out.

"I only said to avoid the SOLDIERs. If you want to take out a few guards, be my guest." Zack shrugged. "Now, I have to hurry and get Aerith. Hojo's waiting."

Zack watched briefly as Tifa and Barret made their way to the elevator, praying that they wouldn't do anything stupid. He was more worried about Barret doing something than Tifa, actually. He sighed once the elevator doors closed behind them, then he pulled his helmet visor down again. He didn't want to risk someone recognizing him now. He made his way nervously to cell 013 – suddenly, facing Aerith after four years of being gone was a lot more nerve wracking than seeing Hojo. He swiped his card and the door opened, and he sucked in his breath when he saw her. She had dirt on her dress and jacket – _that's new –_ and her hair looked a right mess, but he swore he never saw something so beautiful. And she was wearing pink. Just like he'd wanted.

"You're wearing pink." He said dumbly, standing in the doorway.

--

When Aerith heard the cell door open again, she prayed it wasn't Tseng coming to apologize again. It wasn't. It was a SOLDIER, dressed in navy blue, but he wasn't Kunsel from before. He had a helmet on this time, and he was just standing there, staring at her. It was unnerving. She was about to say something when he finally spoke up.

"You're wearing pink." he said, and she didn't know what to say to that. How observant of him. His voice was muffled behind the helmet visor.

"What do you want?" she finally asked, worried. "Have you come to take me to Hojo?" Aerith stood up defiantly, backing away from the SOLDIER until she was up against the wall. He took a hesitant step forward, his arm reaching for her, and she decided to try and fight back. She lurched forward and began to beat his chest with her fists, though to no avail. The SOLDIER seemed confused at first, but then he finally got his wits about him and he grabbed her wrists, ending her barrage of feeble punches.

"Aerith." the SOLDIER spoke softly, and she wondered how he knew her name.

"I won't go!" she said forcefully, shaking her head, eyes filling with unwanted tears. If only Zack were here! Suddenly, surprisingly, the SOLDIER let go of her wrists and took a step back. His hand rose, and Aerith flinched, thinking he was about to hit her. He paused, then continued, his hand rising for his helmet. With one swift motion, he pulled it off his head and the very air in the room seemed to disappear, leaving Aerith breathless.

Standing before her was Zack, hair as black and messy as ever, though slightly flat from his helmet, blue mako eyes vibrant; a small grin was on his face, but it was enough to make Aerith's knees go weak. She found herself sitting down on the hard, cell bed, at a loss for words.

"Is this...some sort of trick?" she finally whispered, not daring to look at him, but burning with desire to stare at his face forever.

And he was kneeling beside her in a moment, and she could smell him. Musky, and kind of sweaty, and like dirt and blood, but that was how Zack always smelled, and she knew it was him. But how could it be him? He was dead – the Planet had told her so. She had felt him in the lifestream.

"It's no trick..." he assured her, grinning at her, for all the world looking like a boy who had just found the hidden candy stash.

"But...you were dead. Gone for four years." she croaked, eyes finally looking up to meet his. _Eyes like the sky._

Zack shrugged. "I guess I'm too pretty to stay dead." he joked, and suddenly Aerith could take it no longer. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his hair, half laughing, half crying.

--

Zack held Aerith for a long moment, shocked at how frail she felt in his arms. She trembled slightly, and he wasn't sure if she was crying, or laughing, or both. When she finally pulled away, she gazed up at him, wonder in her eyes.

"How did you find me here?"

"I...I'll have to explain later." he sighed, reaching for his helmet. "Hojo doesn't know I'm..well...me. He thinks I'm just another SOLDIER, and he's ordered me to bring you to him." Aerith looked horrified at his words and she stepped back from him.

"I won't let him do anything to you, Aerith." he promised fervently. "But...this may be the only way to get you out of here." She looked uncertain for a long moment, but then she nodded.

"Okay. I trust you." Zack grinned at her again, then replaced the helmet on his head.

"Do you always go to such lengths to save your friends?" she asked, smiling softly at him, in spite of the situation. "It must have been difficult getting into Shinra."

Zack shrugged modestly. "I only go through all the trouble for my pretty friends." He turned and began to walk out the door, and Aerith was glad that he couldn't see her blushing.

"Let's go." Zack said, and Aerith followed.

--

"Finally. Are you that incompetent that you couldn't even find the right cell number?" Hojo sneered, his sharp gaze rising from his clipboard when the doors whooshed open. Zack said nothing, seething under his helmet.

"Bring her to the table and restrain her." Hojo ordered.

"No." Zack's muffled voice came out from behind the helmet.

"No...?" Hojo rose a brow, setting his clipboard down on the table. Suddenly, Zack had a stupid idea. He took off his helmet.

"Ahh." Hojo didn't seem surprised. "Mister Fair. They told me you were dead."

"I guess they just don't make the dead like they used to." Zack retorted sharply, glaring at Hojo, a mixture of hatred and disgust on his face.

"Just hand over the subject, Mister Fair, and I won't have to pull the alarm."

"I won't let you touch her." Zack growled, pulling his Buster Sword off his back in one swift motion.

"Trying to impress her with your performance of bravado?" Hojo chuckled, shaking his head. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Zack snarled and leaped forward, holding his sword to Hojo's throat. Behind him, Aerith gave a small gasp.

"Zack..." she whispered. He wanted to turn around and look at her, to try and make her understand this was necessary, but he couldn't afford to take his eyes of Hojo.

"Ah, Mister Fair if you kill me now, you'll never find out what I've injected you with..." Hojo chuckled again, clearly enjoying the situation. Zack didn't answer, just raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes...it was a good four years. I had plenty of time to inject you and subject S03C with some of Sephiroth's cells...of course, there is no degradation process. But now, you and S03C are the perfect killing machines."

"I am not like Sephiroth!" Zack shouted, shaking his head. "I am not a monster like him." he growled, pushing his sword into Hojo's neck.

"Ah, but aren't you?" Hojo wheezed, grinning. "If you kill me, you will only be proving my point."

Zack moaned in frustration, then pulled his blade away. Hojo was right. Besides, he couldn't kill Hojo in front of Aerith anyway. He didn't want her to see him that way. "If you pull the alarm, I _will_ come back and kill you." Zack promised, then grabbed Aerith's hand and began to run.

"I'll find you again..." Hojo laughed, grinning to himself.

--

Aerith struggled to keep up with Zack. She was a bit shocked at his behavior, but she was glad that he hadn't killed Hojo. Even though she didn't like the scientist, she didn't want to see Zack kill. She was still trembling from the thought.

"Zack!" she panted, about to beg him to slow down. He stopped, twisting around to face her, his eyes blazing. She hesitated, giving him an unsure blink.

"I...sorry." he said, looking down in shame. "I almost killed him...I wanted to. After everything he did...everything he almost did to you...he doesn't deserve to live." he explained, the words rushing out of his mouth before she could say anything more.

"But...you didn't kill him." she said simply, seeing the desperate look for forgiveness in his eyes. "You're not a monster." Zack continued to stare at his feet, rubbing his head uncertainly.

"We'd better go...we don't have a lot of time. And we have to go get Barret and Tifa."

"Who-" Aerith began, but Zack stopped her.

"I promise, I'll explain later." he gave her a small smile, pulling her hand again.

"I...I don't think I can keep up..." she spluttered, still weary from their run.

"Then I'll just have to carry you." Zack reasoned, and in one swift motion he picked her up and began to run. She marveled silently at his warmth and the ease with which he carried her. His breath was even and paced, and he didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. She assumed that it must be because of his SOLDIER training. His mako-fused eyes were focused on where he was going, but hers were glued to his face. He seemed so much more...serious than before. It made her wonder what had happened in those four years. There were traces of dirt and blood on his face, and up close he smelled even more strongly go musk and sweat, but she found that she didn't really mind. All that mattered was that he was here, in his arms – granted, they were escaping from a mad scientist.

_This must be what the planet had meant...he did come back. I will be happy again. _She mused thoughtfully, a small grin forming on her lips.

"I'm glad you're not dead." She whispered to him, and he glanced down, his own face lighting up and broadening into a grin.

"So am I. I still have to fix your wagon, remember?" She nodded, laughing.

"You won't go away after you fix it, will you?" she asked.

"Nah...I finally got around to reading your wish list...and...I decided I'd stick around." he shrugged while he ran, suddenly veering and making a sharp turn toward the stairs.

"I...I missed you." she blurted, her face turning pink. He laughed as he set her down for a moment, wrenching to stair doorway open.

"Who wouldn't?" he chuckled, and she pushed him lightly. "Oh, right...now's not the time to be flirting with me, Aerith!" he scolded jokingly. She turned an even darker shade of pink at his words, even though he had been joking. Had she been flirting? At a time like this? Zack, however, didn't seem to mind.

"We have an escape to make! Come on!" he swept her off her feet once more and began running down the stairs to the 49th floor, where Barret and Tifa would _hopefully _be.

--

Zack carried her easily in his arms as he hurtled down the stairs, nearly three at a time. The elevators wouldn't be safe, he knew. They could be shut down, and then they would be trapped. Still, despite all the danger, his heart couldn't have felt lighter. He knew he still had to explain everything to her, but she wasn't mad at him. She hadn't hit him or yelled; she had looked at him and smiled and told him that she had missed him.

Still, his mind was troubled. Had Hojo really injected him with Sephiroth's cells? And S03C could only be Cloud. Did they really have Sephiroth inside them...if there was Sephiroth, then there was Jenova too. Also, even though he had been running quite a ways down the expansive set of stairs, he wasn't even out of breath, which wouldn't have been the case otherwise. He had also healed exceptionally fast – he had been sore when had first awakened from the dead, and for the day after. But all of that had disappeared by the time he reached 7th Heaven, which seemed a bit unreasonable, even for a SOLDIER. Best not to worry Aerith with these things, though, so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"There!" he exclaimed to himself as he spotted a door marked with large black numbers. "Floor 51."

"And your...friends are there?" Aerith asked, gazing at him curiously.

"Well...let's just call them acquaintances for now." he said slowly. They had agreed to work with him, yes, but because they wanted to capture Aerith as well. Their reasons were less sinister, of course; they didn't want to experiment on her. And although they had been kind enough to let him rest at the bar, that didn't make them friends. He had a feeling that it wasn't so much for him as for Cloud, whom Tifa seemed to have a thing for. Zack wouldn't have been surprised to learn that Tifa may have resented him for what happened at Nibelheim. He hadn't burned the town to the ground, but, he certainly didn't stop Sephiroth beforehand. So no...they weren't really friends.

Zack set Aerith down as he dug in his pocket for the key card to the Director's room. He crept in carefully, in case the Director should actually be there. He wondered momentarily who the new Director was, since Lazard had long since degraded. But it was only Kunsel and Luxiere, shaking their heads at Tifa and Barret who were busily rummaging through filing cabinets. Kunsel was the first one to see Zack.

"Zack, watch out!" Aerith said, backing toward the door upon seeing the two SOLDIER's who had placed her in her cell earlier.

"Don't worry, Aerith." Zack assured her. "Kunsel and Luxiere are friends of mine. They helped me get in here to get you."

"Oh...then thank you." Aerith smiled at the two SOLDIERs, though she still kept her distance. She knew firsthand that people would often do whatever it was necessary for their job, and they could change their mind any moment. In turn, Kunsel and Luxiere grinned sheepishly, shrugging their shoulders.

"We were going to try and get you out of here anyway," Kunsel explained, glancing at Zack. "Even before we knew that Zack was alive. I recognized you from Zack's description, and since you're his girl and all...well, we couldn't let you stay, right Lux?" he asked, nudging Luxiere.

"Yeah. Of course. Hojo is kind of...creepy."

Zack was a little embarrassed that Kunsel had just blabbed to Aerith about how he had talked about her. Aerith seemed embarrassed as well, and Zack wondered if she was uncomfortable being called 'his girl'. Maybe she only wanted to be friends.

"Uh...anyway." Zack said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Tifa, Barret, I'm sorry to cut your little adventure short, but we've gotta go...Hojo kinda knows that I'm...uh...here."

"It doesn't matter," Tifa said briskly, shoving her cell phone into her pocket. "We've got pictures of most of the more important documents." Her eyes fell onto Aerith. _So this is the Ancient?_ She thought briefly, then smiled softly. "Good to see you're in one piece." She said kindly, holding out a gloved hand. Aerith reached out and shook it, smiling back.

"I heard you and Zack are...acquaintances. How did you meet?"

"It's...kind of a long story." Zack cut in. "But...when I explain things later, you'll find out."

"Right, and we ain't got any damn time to sit around here and get all mushy!" Barret proclaimed, heading for the door. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Zack paused before following Barret and Tifa out the doorway. He looked back at Kunsel and Luxiere, concern on his face. "You guys aren't in too much trouble, right?"

Luxiere shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah, we just told the Director that we had no idea what Hojo was talking about. There was no breakout, or any rumor of a breakout, as far as we were concerned." he grinned. "Things in Shinra have kind of gone to shit, and everyone here knows that Hojo is bonkers. I'm surprised he's still here, actually."

"Yeah...me too." Zack shrugged, scratching his head. "Well...I'll try and keep in touch. Stay alive." he said, then hurried toward the door, Aerith behind him.

"You should take your own advice!" Kunsel shouted after him, shaking his head in bewilderment. "There he goes, rushing off again without any real explanation."

Luxiere scratched his chin thoughtfully. "He'd better keep in touch!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Why's that?" Kunsel questioned, gazing at his friend.

"Zack never explained what happened to him for four years. Or why Shinra said he was dead. Or why he's the enemy."

"Oh yeah...Damn."

--

Aerith had fallen asleep sometime between leaving Shinra and entering the slums. She was exhausted...kidnappings must do that to people. When she finally awoke, she found herself behind settled down into a bed by Zack, who had what she could only call adoration on his face.

"Zack?" she mumbled, blinking blearily.

"Oh...sorry. Did I wake you?" he asked sheepishly, looking apologetic.

"No...it's fine. Where are we?"

"A bar called 7th Heaven in Sector 7 of the slums. Tifa works here. And this is where, uh, AVALANCHE works."

"AVALANCHE?"

"You know...the anti-Shinra group." he replied vaguely, shrugging. "So...how did you end up in Shinra anyway?" he asked, gazing at her intensely.

"...Tseng. After all these years, I really thought he was my friend, you know?" Zack only nodded, a frown darkening his features.

"I was afraid it was the Turks...they'll be sent after you again. I don't want to hurt them..." he added, more to himself than to her.

"I should tell my mother I'm okay." Aerith suddenly remembered, sitting up quickly.

"Yes...you probably should. I actually have a favor to ask, though." he said nervously, his eyes flicking over to the bed next to hers. Aerith glanced over in the direction Zack was looking and was startled to see a young man lying there with wild, yellow hair that resembled a chocobo. "Remember my friend Cloud? I told you about him when I got back from Modeoheim, didn't I?"

Aerith nodded, rising from her spot on the bed to go and look at him. "What's wrong with him?"

"Mako poisoning...from Hojo. I...I know you're an Ancient." he blurted, eyes trained on her once again. Aerith flushed, wondering who had told him. She remembered how she had once told him that 'normal was best'. But she wasn't even normal herself. She wondered if he thought she was a hypocrite.

"Cissnei told me," he explained. "She's a Turk...she told me when I was on vacation in Costa de Sol. Said that's why the Turks were always watching you."

"You don't think it's...strange?" she asked softly, gazing at the floor. It was a little dusty looking.

"Not any stranger than being experimented on and being super-strong." Aerith nodded. Perhaps he had a point.

"So...what favor do you need?" she asked shyly, hands behind her back.

"Do you know if you could...I don't know, heal Cloud or something?"

"I don't know...I've never tried to heal anyone before." she stated simply, glancing at Cloud curiously. His eyes were half open and unfocused.

"Hmm...okay. I just thought that maybe..."  
"I-I could try." She sat on the edge of the bed by Cloud, reaching hesitantly for his hand. Once she had it – she was surprised at how cold it seemed – she closed her eyes, reaching out to the Planet. She was thankful that she could hear it again – she had been very lonely in the Shinra building, without the murmurings of the Planet in her ears.

_Planet? _She asked with her mind.

_**Aerith, daughter. You were quiet for a long time. **_It sounded worried and concerned. Aerith smiled and replied back.

_I'm okay. Zack came for me. He came back, just like you said._

_**He had unfinished duty.**_

_I...I need help. For Zack's friend. He has been poisoned with mako...can he be healed? _The Planet was quiet for a long moment, and Aerith felt it searching Cloud, pinpointing his illness.

_**He is almost gone...very weak. But he can be healed. Just wish it, and it will be done.**_ The Planet said confidently.

Aerith gulped, unsure of herself. But the Planet had faith in her, and it urged her, encouraged her. _Heal..._she thought, and suddenly she felt a tingling rush through her body and into Cloud's. She opened her eyes, watching as Cloud's body jerked violently and he gasped, eyes opened wide. He coughed and spluttered, and then he fell back down again, his body drenched with sweat. His eyes closed once more, and he looked worse for the wear.

"I'm...sorry!" Aerith gasped, stepping back. "I...I didn't mean to..." she spluttered, gazing wildly between Zack and Cloud.

_**Be calm, daughter. The fever will help him sweat out the toxins in his body. You have helped him more than you can know.**_

Zack looked bewildered, placing a calm hand on Aerith's shoulder. "It's fine. I'm sure you tried your best." he said soothingly. Aerith tingled at his touch – perhaps that was just residual magic, though. "Maybe you can't heal without materia."

"The Planet told me..." she paused, not wanting to sound foolish, or crazy in front of Zack. But she realized she trusted him, and she didn't believe he would laugh at her for it. "The Planet said I should wish it, and it would be done...it also told me that the fever will sweat out the toxins...and he'll be fine."

Zack's frown widened into a grin and without warning he grabbed her and gave her a fierce hug. "That's great!" Aerith flushed with pleasure, glad that her face was buried in his chest so he couldn't see her blushing again. Up close, she could smell the faintest of cologne on him. Her body was pressed flush against his, and she tingled pleasantly again. It was different than the magic tingle. To her, it felt even better, and her heart was fluttering pleasurably. And then he let go, and she quickly covered the disappointment on her face with a smile. "You're the best!" he exclaimed, a broad, boyish grin lighting up his features.

"It was the least I could do for you." she replied modestly, unable to keep the blush out of her cheeks.

"I'd better tell Tifa." he cried, then rushed toward the door and yelled loudly down into the bar, "TIIIIIFAAAAA!" Within moments the pounding of boots on stairs reached their ears and Tifa burst in the door, a concerned look on her face.

"Has Cloud gotten worse?" she asked worriedly, glancing over at Cloud. To her dismay, he _did_ look worse.

"Actually, Aerith has cured him. He'll sweat out the toxins, and then he'll be as right as rain." Tifa was hardly paying attention though. She gave a small nod of thanks to Aerith, smiling, and then, very lovingly, took a cool washcloth that she had been using before out of the bucket of water, wrung it out, and dabbed it on Cloud's forehead.

Aerith and Zack stared for a moment before Zack placed his hand softly on her arm and began to lead her away.

"We should leave them alone. Cloud needs his rest." he said.

"How mature of you," Aerith teased, grinning. "The Zack I knew before would have been dancing around from foot to foot, waiting impatiently for him to get better."

"Hmm...I suppose you're right...but...a lot has changed." His face looked very sad as he looked down at her, and she frowned.

"What is it?"

"I got your last letter you know..." he replied, pulling a wrinkled sheet of paper out of his pocket. "I hadn't known that I was gone for four years, Aerith, you've got to believe that. When I woke up in that tube...it only felt like the next day to me." he shuddered visibly as he remembered that day. "And after I got your letter from the Angeal copy, I headed straight to Midgar to...apologize for being gone so long. I almost made it, you know." He stopped, the memory apparently too painful to allow him to continue.

"Maybe you should tell me from the beginning," Aerith spoke encouragingly. "That way, I'll understand everything. And I believe you...I always knew you wouldn't go away for years without an explanation." she smiled understandingly. Zack nodded, pulling her gently into an empty room and sat down on an unused bed.

"After that phone call from you...things started to go wrong..." he began. Zack slowly explained how Sephiroth had gone mad, and how he had spent days in the library in the Shinra Manor; how he had killed the citizens of Nibelheim and then burned it to the ground. Aerith learned that Nibelheim was where Zack had met Tifa, and that she had gone after Sephiroth for killing her father. Of course, Tifa had been no match for who was considered the greatest SOLDIER ever. Zack had gone after him and fought Sephiroth, but despite his strength, he had failed. Somehow, Cloud had succeeded where Zack hadn't, and stabbed Sephiroth, sending him into the Lifestream. When Zack had woken up again, he was in a tube, with Cloud next to him. He had escaped, and he had been bewildered to find that Nibelheim wasn't burned to the ground. Everything was the same again, with the exception of the Genesis copies after him and Cloud. And so, Zack had fought his way out of Nibelheim, dragging Cloud with him, making frequent stops to hide Cloud and then go ahead and clear the areas. Zack had almost been caught by Cissnei, but she had let him and Cloud escape after she saw his condition.

Aerith listened patiently as he told her about his hometown, Gongaga, and how he never got to visit his parents again because the Turks were looking for him. How he had finally beat Genesis and got her 89th letter. And how he had gotten right outside of Midgar, and nearly the whole army was there waiting for him. How he fought and fought, his only desire to make it back to Midgar to apologize. Aerith felt her eyes fill with unwanted tears as she heard him describe how painful it was, how exhausted he grew with each swing.

"Then...there were only three soldiers left...just three." he croaked hoarsely, eyes glazed with the memory of it. "I could barely lift my sword though. I was _so_ tired. They shot me, and I fell. I was sorry that I couldn't get back to you, but...I was relieved. Finally, I could rest – no more fighting. My..." he paused, finally looking into her eyes. His cheeks seemed a little flushed, but in the dark lighting, Aerith couldn't be sure. "My last thoughts were of you." he finished, and she could tell his cheeks _were _red.

"I felt it, you know. When you're soul entered the lifestream, I knew."

"Huh..part of being an Ancient, eh?" he asked, eyes glued to her face. She nodded, embarrassed by the scrutiny.

"I guess I was too sad to realize that you were alive again."

"Yeah...well. A guy like me can't stay dead. I'm too stubborn." he grinned meekly.

"Are you...sad that you couldn't stay dead? You said you were relieved you didn't have to fight anymore." she asked uncertainly, fearing the worst.

"Oh, no. Don't get the wrong idea, Aerith. I'm _glad_ I could come back to apologize and see you again...really, I am. I don't want to fight, but I will if it means protecting you." he proclaimed passionately, and then quickly glanced at the ground, red faced. A wave of relief washed over her at his reassurance. "I mean, you are my friend and everything," he muttered quickly, as though to assure her he didn't think of her as anything more.

"Yeah..." Aerith couldn't help the sinking feeling of disappointment in her gut. "We're good friends." she agreed, fervently wishing they were more.

"But...that's the story." he looked up again, eyes weary. "So, I've changed a little. I've had to change." Aerith nodded in agreement, thinking that he was probably right. Those kind of situations would make you more adult. Zack had seen things that people shouldn't have to see. He had been betrayed by a company that he had been nothing but loyal to. Aerith found herself feeling very sorry for him. On a whim, she leaned over, rising from her seat on the bed next to him and gave him a comforting hug.

"Things will get better now." she said, sounding more positive about it than she actually felt. Zack nodded, then yawned widely, his jaw aching at the size of it.

"I think for now, we should get some sleep." he started to rise from the bed to go and lie in the free one, but Aerith held onto him, shaking her head. "You can stay with me..." she said boldly, trying to ignore her once again reddening face. "I-I'd feel a lot better if you did." Zack blinked at her, then nodded, smiling lazily.

"Sure...whatever you want." He lied back down again, putting one arm around her shoulder protectively, closing his eyes. Aerith was both pleased and abashed at her boldness – but, she had gotten what she'd wanted, and for once, it was good. Her eyes shortly followed Zack's lead and she fell into pleasant dreams.

--

Professor Hojo had just finished speaking with the President, who in turn sent the Turks out to search for the Ancient and ex-SOLDIER, Zack Fair. If anyone had been surprised that he wasn't dead, they didn't show it. Tseng had merely nodded in acceptance of his mission, his brown eyes devoid of emotion; then he excused himself to brief the other Turks on their new mission.

Now, Hojo sat in his lab, chuckling gleefully to himself, thinking of the possibilities he would have once he once again had Zack Fair and the Ancient in his grasp. He was so absorbed in his daydreams that he didn't hear the pneumatic hiss of the doors, or the gentle swoosh of a jacket. It was too late by the time he turned around – he never got the chance to push the alarm button. When the other Shinra workers finally found Professor Hojo, he was dead with a long sword slash through his chest, and a classified specimen, important to Project Jenova, gone.

--

**That's it for Chapter 6. I updated quickly, so pleeeease, pleeeease review! I begin to feel very unmotivated without you readers's positive feedback. (: **

**So, Zack and Aerith are finally reunited. I realize, some of you may be disappointed that they aren't kissing and falling all over each other, but as far as I'm concerned, they weren't that serious (at least not openly) at the end of Crisis Core, and I want to take this opportunity to build the relationship more. :3 **

**Fear not, there will be some Cloud/Tifa to come, hopefully I can continue to develop all the character's personalities (although we all mostly know what they are, so, in that case, stay true to the personalities) and keep the plot going without rushing the story.**

**I bet you can all guess who the mysterious visitor to Shinra is too. ;)**

**- Danielle **


	7. Worrying Thoughts and Much Needed Rest

**Chapter 7: Worrying Thoughts and Much Needed Rest**

--

Tseng hadn't slept – he couldn't. Zack was alive...but how? Reno and Rude had seen Zack shot down by the Shinra army; watched as he fell and ceased to move. Could they have been wrong? Tseng didn't think so. Reno and Rude were experts, after all. They saw death all the time. He had to admit, he was curious as to how Zack had managed to stay alive – or, come back from the dead, as it so seemed. Who wouldn't be curious? Zack was somewhat of a legend, after all, though spoken only of in hushed voices; Shinra did its best to cease talk of the SOLDIERs it had ultimately killed: Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth, and Zack.

It would be perfectly logical to believe that Shinra would also do its best to stop rumors of Zack's return as well, and to do that, they would have to kill him.

_No...Shinra won't kill him – they'll send the Turks. _ Tseng thought bitterly, scowling. It didn't happen often, but sometimes he had a burning hatred for his job; loathing that built up in his stomach and throat like bile. Always, the Turks would be sent to capture or kill, or in someway ruin people's lives. This was one of those times where he hated his job.

_But that is why Shinra hires us – this way, their hands are free of blood, and they can continue to pretend that they are helping the planet. We handle all their dirty work. We always follow company policy...no matter the cost. _Tseng knew that someone had to do all of this. Though he didn't enjoy ruining lives, he also knew that there were much worse people out there who could easily replace him if he quit his job; those people would not be so merciful, and even more people would suffer.

"How do I get out of this one, though?" he mused thoughtfully to himself. The President had ordered that he and the Turks 'apprehend the Ancient and the ex-SOLDIER'. Normally, Tseng knew he would be able to stall, to find them both but allow them time to run away. Then, Hojo had been killed, by sword, and suspicion was immediately aroused – everyone thought that Zack Fair had come back and killed the Professor for revenge – it was common knowledge among the executives of Shinra and the Turks that Hojo had experimented on him. So, naturally, logically, Zack was the main suspect. Tseng honestly wouldn't have blamed Zack for it. Hojo had been a vile, twisted man.

"There would have been no honor in it," Tseng muttered, gaze turning to look out his window. _Zack wouldn't have killed Hojo out of spite. Zack didn't kill for fun, only because he believed it was his duty..._A small, sad smile graced Tseng's lips as his eyes took in the view of the city – the air was gray and polluted, though lights from the city tried their best to shine through the smog, and people below bustled busily. Tseng knew that Angeal had pounded the idea of honor and dreams into Zack's head, and Zack never let them go; if anything, this philosophy was strengthened and multiplied after Zack had been forced to end Angeal's life.

Tseng was torn out of his thoughts as the door to his office opened with a hiss. He turned in his chair, staring at the girl who walked in – a black, tidy suit, trademark of the Turks (with the exception of Reno, who enjoyed to look as tousled as possible); long, wavy red hair falling to her shoulders, and brown eyes that had seen too much.

"Cissnei." Tseng said simply, raising a brow in question. "What is it?"

"Is it true...that Zack is alive?" she asked, one hand under her chin, and the other held out as if weighing her thoughts.

"According to Hojo – of course, he's dead now." There was no sympathy in his voice – there was no love lost for the man. Cissnei nodded thoughtfully, then turned her sharp gaze to a document on Tseng's desk.

"Our briefing?" she asked, reading the words upside down. "As I guessed..." she muttered. "I knew they would send us after Zack."

"And Aerith." Tseng pointed out, leaning back in his chair, forehead creased with a frown.

"Upset that Zack saved her before you could?" Cissnei asked insightfully – there was no teasing in her voice, though. She was completely serious.

"No," he lied. "I was the one who turned her in, after all. What I'm really worried about is that we do have to go after them." he said, though with little conviction. Cissnei didn't seem convinced, but she said nothing more on the matter.

"We can stall then. One of us can warn them to get out, and then we lie to the President. It wouldn't be the first time."

"We can't, not this time. After the death of Hojo, the President decided to send out Shinra soldiers again – capturing Zack is no longer a priority for them – they're out to kill him now."

"So we have to get to Zack first? That didn't go so well last time."

"We won't let them kill Zack." Tseng snapped.

"I wasn't suggesting that we were going to." Cissnei said coolly, raising a brow. "How do you plan to find Zack first, though? And more importantly, I'm sure Aerith has told him that you were the one who turned her into Shinra. I don't think he will be happy to see us. Who's to say he won't hurt us?"

"He won't, not unless we give him a reason." Tseng said firmly.

"_You_ already have." With that, Cissnei turned and left the room, leaving Tseng with his thoughts once more.

"Things are never easy." he sighed, rubbing his throbbing temples. But Cissnei was right, of course. Zack did have a reason to hurt them.

--

Cissnei wasn't sure how to feel. Happy? Worried? Maybe a little of both. She had been upset when she had heard Zack had died – they hadn't been the closest of friends, she supposed, but she had enjoyed being around him. They had flirted a little, even though they both knew that he was infatuated with Aerith. When it had come down to it, Cissnei had let Zack go, even though it had been her job to capture him. She was supposed to be professional, but deep down, she knew she had a soft spot for Zack. He was charming and sweet, and although he had started off reminiscent to a puppy, and had matured nicely. Even though he was – no, had been – in SOLDIER, he was the kind of guy you wanted to bring home to Mom and Dad.

_And, he's in love with Aerith. _She reminded herself firmly, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She was happy for him though. He was alive, which was better than dead in most cases. The downside was that everyone was after him again since he went and rescued Aerith. She knew that there was no way that Tseng could approach him; neither could Reno or Rude – Reno was cocky and had a smart mouth that wouldn't sit well with an overprotective ex-SOLDIER. Rude was...well, he didn't talk much. Cissnei had realized long before she talked to Tseng that she would be the one to go talk to Zack – she hadn't done anything to offend him (yet) and she had let him off the hook more than once, so she would be the best candidate to approach him without being maimed/killed on sight.

The problem was, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be the one to do it. Seeing him would be nice...but at the same time, kind of painful, since he would be so happy with Aerith. But somebody had to do it, so it might as well be her.

--

He felt tired. It was an odd sensation to have, especially since he was waking up. It was a bit like oversleeping: sleep too long, and your body and mind still feel tired, and all you want to do is sleep more. This was how Cloud felt as he opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep and rubbing at them with clenched fists. His body felt sore too, like he had run a marathon or been given a good beating. He couldn't explain it. The last thing he remembered clearly was being at Nibelheim with Zack, doing his best to avoid Tifa. How could he have faced her, after all those years, and he still just an infantryman? He hadn't made it into SOLDIER.

Along with these last clear thoughts were fuzzier ones, bleary and foggy, like mist over a valley in the early morning. Cloud could vaguely recall Zack on a motorcycle, and again walking away from him into the sunlight. The more Cloud tried to remember, the more he strained his brain, the more tired he felt. Trying to hold onto the memories was like trying to hold water in cupped hands – try as he might, important facts trickled through his fingers and away from him. He finally resigned to giving up, and he sat up slowly, eyes taking in a strange room, one he was sure he'd never been in before.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud, to no one in particular – there was no one else in the room anyway. He was surprised when he glanced down and saw the black uniform of a 1st Class SOLDIER on his body. He couldn't fathom why he was wearing it.

"You're awake!" a familiar voice called from the doorway, startling him. Even more startling was the woman at the door.

"Tifa..." he croaked, his voice dry and hoarse as though he had not used it for a long time. She smiled brightly at him, a look of relief in her eyes. She made her way over to him, hips swaying with each step, long brown hair swishing behind her. Cloud gulped, his throat suddenly much drier than before. Tifa must have realized this, though, because there was a glass of water setting on the small dresser next to the bed.

"Here, you're probably dehydrated," she said softly, handing him the water and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're looking much better." Cloud could only assume that he had been sick and that someone had brought him here, though where that might be, he had no idea. The thought was irrelevant as soon as Tifa put a hand to his forehead. He flushed at the contact, heart pounding, much to his horror. He was sure she would hear it, loud as it was.

"Still a little warm," she said thoughtfully, apparently oblivious to the fact that his red face was due to _her_ and not to a fever. When she pulled away, he finally found his voice again.

"Hi..." _ Very eloquent, Cloud. _He thought to himself, scolding himself inwardly. She merely giggled, grinning.

"Hey...it looks like you finally made it into SOLDIER, even if all that mako made you sick." she said, pointing to his uniform. Cloud almost corrected her, ready to explain that he hadn't made it into SOLDIER, and that he wasn't sure _why_ he was in a SOLDIER uniform. He was also going to ask how she knew that it was mako that had made him sick. But he hesitated, thinking back to all those years ago...he had built up the courage to ask Tifa to the well that night. He had nearly been sick with nervousness. Still, she had met him, and he told her he would become SOLDIER and be like Sephiroth.

That desire, to be strong, to be a hero – to impress Tifa- it rose up in him again, burning like wildfire. So he lied. "Yeah...it was hard. But I did it." he tried to smile, but his lie seemed to weigh heavy on his lips, so his smile came out more like a grimace. "Where am I? Why do you seem...so different?" he asked, gazing at her. She looked much older than he remembered – dressed differently, too, though not badly, in his opinion.

"I'm not really sure where to start." she sighed, squinting at him thoughtfully. "A lot has happened."

"I don't...really remember much. The last thing I remember is being at...at..." he spluttered, remembering at the last minute that he had been avoiding Tifa in Nibelheim. If he had confessed to being there, she would have asked questions, and he would have to admit that he was only an infantryman, not a SOLDIER. "I just remember being at Shinra." he finished quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice his almost blunder.

"I'm not sure that I can explain things very well," she said uncertainly. "Zack would be able to explain it better than I – he was the one that brought you here."

"Zack? He's okay?" Cloud said, eyes open wide and his mind suddenly alert.

"For the most part. He seems like he's hiding something, but, it's not really my business." Tifa smiled at him again, and then she took his hand softly, giving it an affectionate squeeze. Cloud gulped, smiling weakly back at her. "I have to get back to the bar...work to do." she said, and Cloud could have sworn that she seemed to regret having to leave. Maybe he was daydreaming, like he used to do when he was a kid. Tifa had that effect on him.

"Yeah...okay. Do you know where Zack is, though? I'd like to talk to him."

"Most likely with Aerith in another room," she replied, already making her way back to the door. "You should rest some more first, you've had quite an ordeal. I'll see you later, Cloud." she gave him a little wave, and his heart fluttered, and then she left.

He started to get up, telling himself that he wasn't at all tired, but as soon as he tried to lift his legs, a wave of sleepiness washed over him, and he laid back down.

_I'll just rest my eyes..._he thought, his mind fighting to stay awake. But his body won in the end, and his mind followed – he fell into a deep sleep, pleasant thoughts of Tifa floating in and out of his dreams.

--

Tifa smiled to herself, her hand still warm from when she had held Cloud's hand. She was glad he was awake, although she was worried about his lack of memory. Perhaps it was from the mako poisoning? She would have to ask Zack or Aerith. She waited outside Cloud's door, hidden behind the wall, until she heard his deep breathing, assuring her that he was getting his much needed rest. She closed her eyes for a long moment, recalling Cloud's eyes. They were different now – bright blue, almost glowing. Tifa decided she liked it. Striding forward once more, she looked into Zack's room, smiling to herself at the sight. Zack was still asleep, with two arms wrapped around Aerith, who's head was resting on his chest, but whose eyes were clearly open, gazing up at him while he snoozed.

_How sweet..._ Tifa mused, suddenly wishing that she were in Aerith's position, with Cloud's arms wrapped around her protectively like that. It would have been nice...besides, if Zack and Aerith could still adore one another after all the years they were apart (despite Zack's claim that they were just good friends), then why couldn't she and Cloud be the same?

"TIFA! Are you coming or not?!" Tifa was shaken out of her reverie by Barret yelling up the stairs.

"Yeah!" she yelled back, rolling her eyes. Leave it to Barret to ruin a perfectly good moment for her. "Coming!" Before Tifa left, she met Aerith's gaze who had left Zack's face when she had heard the yelling. Aerith smiled shyly, as if embarrassed to be caught in that position with Zack. Tifa smiled back reassuringly, as though to say, "I won't tell anyone." With that, she pulled away from the doorway and ran down the stairs to meet an impatient Barret.

--

_Could I just stay like this forever?_ Aerith wondered, unable to keep herself from staring at Zack's face. He looked so peaceful when he slept – all the worries slipped away, and he looked...younger.

_**There will be more work to do. All is not well. Danger...still lurks. **_The planet whispered ominously. Aerith frowned, but didn't bother to ask the planet what it was about. She wanted to bask in the warmth that was Zack, not worry about the end of the world. She knew it couldn't last long, but she could have a moment, couldn't she? She waited for four years, after all.

Zack stirred, groaning in his sleep. "No...leave...alone." he muttered, a frown creasing his forehead. He looked like he was having a bad dream. Hesitantly, Aerith reached up and smoothed his hair back, marveling at how soft his hair was, despite the fact that it looked so spiky. Slowly, his face relaxed and his breathing became even again. Aerith smiled, stroking his hair a few more times, and then wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. Even though he smelled like dirt and grime, somehow, she hadn't ever liked any other fragrance better, with the exception of maybe her flowers.

She pulled away from him, somewhat reluctantly, gazing at his arms. There were small scars on his arms and wrists from battles he'd had. Almost unconsciously, her fingers traced over the old wounds, and she felt a tingle in her fingertips as she healed his skin. When she pulled her hand away, his skin was left smooth and flawless again. Still, he slept, and Aerith felt a bit foolish.

_I didn't mean to do that..._She glanced up at his face again, her attention caught by the scar on his cheek. She wouldn't heal that though...that scar, she knew, was given to him by Angeal. Somehow, she thought he would be unhappy if he lost that reminder. Her attention shifted again, this time to his lips. She decided that they looked very soft, and that they seemed kind of out of place compared to the rest of him, rough from battle. The longer she stared, the more she _wanted _those lips. A part of him that his hard endeavors had not changed, a part of him that she could claim before anyone else. Unexpectedly, her body felt too warm, and her cheeks were flushed at her thoughts – she had hardly been aware that she would _ever_ have such thoughts about anyone.

"Zack..." she whispered, shaking him gently. She needed to wake up him up; she needed a distraction from her thoughts.

"Nngh..." he groaned, his head flopping to the side.

"Zack! Wake up!" she insisted firmly, giving another shake.

"I wanna sleep in, Mom..." he mumbled, scrunching up his eyes in a fierce attempt to stay asleep.

"Zack!" Aerith cried, a little exasperated. He finally opened his eyes, pouting in an undeniably cute way. "What is it with you and always calling me Mom?" she asked when he opened his eyes, feigning anger and trying to ignore the look on his face.

"I dunno. I guess because I don't usually have many girls waking me up in the morning, besides my mom."

"Usually? How many other girls have woken you up?" she asked, trying not to let the hurt show in her voice.

"Uh...I...well-" Zack spluttered, turning a little red. "That is...no girls. I was always woken up by another SOLDIER in Shinra...not many girls there, unless you count the secretaries, and they didn't wake up SOLDIERS." he explained. "And before Shinra, well, I lived at home."

Aerith felt a little better at his words, and smiled. "Where did you live?" she asked curiously, shifting so that she was sitting up on the bed, facing him, rather than lying half on top of him.

"I'm a country boy," he grinned widely. "My hometown is Gongaga." Aerith giggled, both at the thought of Zack living in the country and the town's name.

"Yeah, yeah, it's real funny." he waved his hand in the air, still grinning.

"Will you fix my wagon today?" she asked abruptly, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I would...I just think we should probably lay low...Shinra has probably sent the Turks out after us."

"How do you know they'll send the Turks?"

"They always send the Turks to do the dirty work," he said with an air of weariness. "Trust me."

"...I do."

"But...maybe I can take you somewhere tonight." he said, giving her a hopeful look. "We can sneak away in the dark for our next date." he teased.

Aerith felt her face get hot and she quickly turned away from him, deeply embarrassed. After a moment, she finally found her voice again.

"Who said you get another date?" she said, trying to sound just as teasing, daring to look back at him.

"Wha?" Zack stammered. "I saved you from Shinra!" he said somewhat indignantly. "Doesn't that merit a date?"

"Hmm..." she pretended to think, twiddling her thumbs.

"Don't deny it," he said, his voice all sorts of charming. "You _want_ to go on another date with me."

_I do, I do, of course I do!_ Aerith thought fervently, but said instead, "You wish, Zack."

Without warning, Zack grew very serious and leaned his face closer to hers. A couple of inches more, and their lips would have touched. Once again, Aerith found it uncomfortably hot in the room.

"I _do_ wish." he replied, without the usual smirk or short burst of laughter to follow. Was he serious, or was he just pretending to be serious to fluster her? Either way, she _was_ flustered. He held her gaze for a long moment, and instinctively, her own eyes began to close and she started to lean in. At the same moment her eyes closed, though, his eyes flicked over to a nearby clock.

"Ack!" he yelped, pulling sharply away, leaving Aerith leaning towards him stupidly, lips almost puckered. She franticly tried to recover, sitting up unnaturally straight and looking – and feeling, once again – rather embarrassed. "It's already ten?" he asked in dismay, more to himself than to her. He leapt up from the bed, leaving Aerith with a bemused expression on her face. She watched him curiously, wondering just what he was up to now. He made his way quickly over to the center of the room, took a deep breath, and then began to bend down then just as quickly rise up again, swinging his arms as he went.

"Umm...what are you doing?" she asked, disappointed that he had interrupted such a nice moment to do...whatever it was that he was doing.

"Squats." he replied shortly, breathing in and out as he squatted. "Gotta. Stay. In. Shape." he gasped out in between squats.

"Oh..." she wasn't quite sure how to reply, but her disappointment soon turned into a fascinated interest as she watched his muscles flex nicely as he rose and fell. She briefly wondered how he looked without his shirt, seeing as he seemed so keen to exercise everyday.

He caught her staring, and raised an eyebrow in question. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

_He had to ask now?!_ She thought, flushing.

"I-I think that I'm going to see if they have anything to eat downstairs." she said quickly, rising from the bed in a hurried fashion and practically racing out the door.

_What has gotten into me?_ She thought, scolding herself for her naughty thoughts. The planet chuckled in reply.

_Oh shush..._ she berated the planet, rushing down the stairs.

--

Zack, of course, had totally missed the almost-kiss, because he was well...himself. He had been so wrapped up in thinking of somewhere to take her for the night that he had missed the signs, and then when he realized he had slept so late, he had hurried to get his daily exercise in.

"She's acting a little weird..." he said to himself as he finished his squats. "Maybe it's just weird having me back around though..." he mused – then his stomach rumbled loudly. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal.

_I'd better check on Cloud first. _With a quick leap, he was out the door, racing back towards Cloud's room. Downstairs, people in the bar were aware of a loud thumping on the wooden planks above them, and glanced up at the ceiling, alarmed.

"You got something up there, Tifa?" one of the customers asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, maybe a monster got in..." another said in a hushed tone.

"Actually, I think it's just one of our guests," Tifa explained sheepishly. "I'll just go check... Barret, keep an eye on things?"

"Do I look like a damn barkeep?" he muttered, shaking his head.

"Can I help you, Daddy?" a small girl asked, tugging at his pants. The frown on Barret's face melted away, to be replaced with a loving smile. "Sure Marlene, you can help." He lifted his daughter easily, setting her on the bar while she giggled delightedly. Tifa could only shake her head and chuckle to herself – for being such a gruff guy, he really loved his daughter. She turned and ran up the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

Zack was oblivious to all the ruckus he was making though, and he burst into Cloud's room expectantly.

"Still sleeping!?" he cried out, clearly dismayed. He strolled over to Cloud's bedside, grasping both of his shoulders firmly and began to shake. "Come on Cloud, wakey wakey!"

"Zack!" a stern voice came from the direction of the doorway. Zack turned quickly, dropping Cloud back onto the bed, grinning meekly. "He needs his rest. And all your running around up here is startling the customers." she scolded lightly, unable to keep her stern face as he pouted in disappointment.

"But...hasn't he slept long enough? He was pretty much sleeping the whole way here!" he exclaimed, his hands thrown up in the air. At that moment, he realized how childish he must have seemed. He couldn't help it though – he was in a good mood, and he supposed it was all because of Aerith. All the things that had happened just didn't seem _that important_ anymore.

"He's been very ill though," Tifa reminded him gently. Zack seemed a bit different to her, and she seemed slightly confused.

"Ah...well, lemme know if he wakes up." he said cheerfully, grinning at her. Then he paused, glancing at Cloud's sleeping form. He frowned, tugging absently at a lock of his hair. "I have some things to explain to him." he muttered seriously.

"Zack...?" Tifa asked questioningly.

"Hmm?" he looked up at her again, then gave her a small smile. "Ah, nevermind. Just thinking out loud. Oh, by the way, did you see Aerith?"

"While you were sleeping or when she went downstairs?" Tifa smirked, laughing softly as Zack's face turned a shade red.

"She is downstairs then?" he asked, ignoring the first comment. He knew he should have locked the door. Tifa nodded, looking rather amused.

"I'll lead the way," she offered, grinning.

"Yeah...thanks." Zack muttered, hurrying out of the room. Tifa gave Cloud a long look, then followed, laughing.

xxx

Zack was surprised when they didn't stop in the bar, but continued toward another set of stairs that led downward.

"This place has a basement?" he asked and was hushed sharply by Tifa.

"Don't announce it to everyone in the bar!" she hissed.

"Why, is it like, the secret meeting place for AVALANCHE?" he whispered back. From the look on her face, he knew he was right. "Man, I'm good..." he grinned, proud of himself. Tifa stopped at the top of the stairs, pointing down.

"Aerith's down there." she said, and Zack gave her a questioning look.

"Aren't you coming down?"

"I have to get back to work," she said, glancing at the bar where Barret was letting Marlene pour water into everyone's glasses. "I have a feeling that these people are going to want to more than just water."

"What, they're going to drink this early?" he asked. "It's not even after noon."

Tifa shrugged. "In Midgar, nowadays, drinking early is the only way to feel better about what's going on." Zack gave her a long, pensive look, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. We're planning something that will take care of Shinra."

"What is it?"

"Don't you have someone waiting for you down there?"

"But-"

"I gotta go Zack. Maybe I'll explain later." And before he could say another word, she hurried away to appease the customers. Zack merely shook his head in bewilderment.

_Do I even have time to be worrying about their plans? _He shook his head again at his own question. _Nah._

"Aaaaerith!" he called, racing down the stairs. No response. Was Tifa just messing with him? "Uh...Aerith?" he called again, peering into the basement as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The basement seemed a little messy, with a game machine shoved up against the wall and a T.V. in the corner. A table seemed to be crammed in at the last second, somewhat crookedly. Sitting at the crooked table, though, was Aerith, a spoon in hand as she stirred at soggy cereal in a bowl.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes, which were staring blankly at her bowl.

"What?" she asked, looking up in a startled sort of way. "Oh, sorry."

"I was calling you and you didn't say anything." he laughed.

"I...I just didn't hear you I guess." she smiled softly. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"  
"Hmm...just things." she said vaguely. Zack rose a brow at her, but just shook his head, deciding not to push it. He grabbed a nearby chair and straddled it backwards, giving her an intense stare.

"What?" she asked, looking a bit unnerved.

"Just thinking..." he laughed, winking at her playfully. "Whatcha eating?"

"I was eating cereal..." she said, scooping some up with her spoon. "Now it's kind of...wet."

"I. Am. Starving." Zack groaned, thumping his head on the table. "I haven't eaten in forever!" he complained, frowning sadly at Aerith. "Feed me..." he pouted, pleading with his eyes. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Why didn't you ask Tifa for food? She's very nice you know." Aerith said seriously, glancing at Zack. "You two seem like you would get along. Do you like her?" she asked bluntly. Zack felt that he was suddenly on precarious ground, and he chose his words carefully.

"Tifa is nice...as I said, she was our guide back in Nibelheim. And I think that Tifa and I would make good friends..._and_ I didn't ask her for breakfast because I was looking for _you._" He grinned, feeling pleased with his answer. Aerith seemed appeased as well, and whatever she was worrying about disappeared from her face as she smiled brightly back at him.

"Why do you ask, anyway?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Oh...I...I just..." she sputtered, her face taking on a slightly pink tinge.

"Don't worry," he said, waving in an offhand sort of way. "I like you a lot better than Tifa." With that, he leapt off the chair and hurried toward the stairs. "I'll get my own breakfast!" he called down, leaving a very flushed flower girl at the table.

_And I know just where to take Aerith tonight..._ Zack thought, grinning triumphantly to himself.

--

For Aerith, the day had been mostly uneventful. They weren't allowed to go outside, and Aerith worried about her flower garden in the church. Zack had reassured her it would be okay, and that he was going to take her somewhere that would make her feel better. Still, she felt bored and restless, and the day just seemed to drag on. Cloud stayed in bed, with Tifa checking up on him periodically, and Zack was forced to stay either upstairs or down in the basement – Barret and Tifa didn't want to alarm customers if they saw the ex-SOLDIER. Finally, the sun had fallen behind the horizon and night came.

"Here, let me put this on." Zack said, holding out a black cloth.

"What is it?" Aerith asked uncertainly, gazing at him curiously.

"A blindfold. So you can't see where we're going. I want it to be a surprise!" he said eagerly, face lit up in excitement.

"Okay..." she said, closing her eyes and turning around so Zack could tie it on. He was surprisingly gentle, for someone who fought most of their life. She smiled to herself, secretly pleased at their closeness. She could feel the heat from his body behind her and his arms hovering just behind her shoulder blades as he tied the blindfold on.

"There," he said with satisfaction noticeable in his voice. "Perfect." Aerith turned around, opening her eyes, but seeing nothing but blackness. She lifted up the cloth so she could see him out of one eye.

"No peeking!" he scolded lightly, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from the blindfold.

"How are we going to get there?" she wondered aloud.

"I'll carry you." he replied, and suddenly she felt herself being lifted, and she gave a squeak of surprise. She lifted the cloth again so she could see what he was doing. He had lifted her with ease, holding onto the back of her knees, his own bent as he hefted her up onto his back. Aerith swayed dangerously and leaned forward quickly, grabbing onto his shoulders to balance herself, her blindfold falling back into place.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, aware that he smelled much cleaner today. _He must have showered. He smells nice._

"I'm carrying you, of course." he retorted in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I know, but why on your back?"

"It's a piggy back ride!"

"What do pigs have to do with it?"

"Umm..." Zack's forehead creased and he gave a small frown, although she couldn't see it. "I'm not actually sure. That's just what it's called. Anyway...hold on tight, kay?"

"Mmhmm." she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as he readjusted, his hands now resting on the bottom of her thighs so that he wouldn't let her fall. The contact made her flush and her heart beat rapidly.

_I wonder if he can feel my heart beating? _She wondered, since she was pressed closely up to his back, clinging to him.

"Ready?" he asked, and she could feel his voice vibrate through his chest and back.

"Yeah." she whispered, her throat dry and nervousness fluttering about in her stomach. Zack started walking slowly, without any apparent effort. She heard a door creak open, and then the smell of Midgar hit her nose. It was the same as ever – stuffy, dirty. Home. Her grip on Zack relaxed as he walked, and she closed her eyes behind the blindfold – what point was there in keeping them open, really? - and was vaguely aware of Zack's own heart beating, steady and strong. Suddenly, Zack began to run, laughing as he felt her yelp in surprise and immediately tighten her grip again, clinging to him desperately.

"Zack! Why are you running?" she asked, suddenly afraid that they were being chased.

"Because we'll get there faster." he replied simply, and continued to run. As the adrenaline that had rushed through her body at her momentary fear began to fade, she relaxed once more, enjoying the feeling of the wind through her hair.

It wasn't long before Zack slowed down and finally stopped, setting her down easily. She stumbled for a moment, trying to regain feeling in her legs. He grabbed her shoulders, steadying her and chuckling.

"Easy there, Aerith."

"Sorry," she apologized, laughing with him. She started to lift her blindfold off, but he grabbed her hand, stopping her once again.

"Not yet. Soon." he promised. He didn't let go of her hand this time, though. He continued to hold it, leading her forward. Aerith was aware of a sweet smell in the air, one she didn't attribute to Midgar. She could only conclude that they were out of the city now. She felt something soft swishing across her legs, tickling them as they swept past. Zack stopped suddenly and she bumped into him, stumbling backwards.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly. "We're here." Aerith felt the cloth of the blindfold being tugged away from her eyes gently.

"Finally!" she teased, staring at him for a long moment once the blindfold was off.

"Well, take a look, we didn't come here so you could stare at me!" he grinned, backing away. Reluctantly, she pulled her eyes away from his and gasped softly when she did. The night sky above her was so vast, with sparkling lights twinkling as far as she could see. What caught her attention next was a large, silver orb, emitting a soft, pale glow onto the ground.

"The moon..." she whispered, grinning broadly.

"And the stars." Zack nodded, gazing up with her.

"There are so many..." she said in awe.

"I've heard there are billions and billions of them, all thousands of miles away...whole galaxies."

"They're all so bright, though, for being so far away."

Zack nodded, dropping his gaze to look over at her. "They say that the light takes so long to reach here, that by the time we see the star, it might actually be dead already."

"Dead?" Aerith asked sadly, frowning.

"Stars can only burn for so long," he said gently, taking her hand again.

"I...I suppose you're right."

"So...I kept another promise. I showed you the sky...and I'll show it to you in the daytime, too."  
"When?"

"Soon." he promised, letting go of her hand and flopping onto the ground into the long grass. Aerith plopped down next to him, content to just star gaze with Zack.

"This was a nice idea." she told him softly, pleased.

"I thought you might like it."

"I do." she replied fervently, rolling onto her side to look at him. "Where are we, exactly?"

"Oh, not too far out of Midgar...its too hard to see the stars in the city." he explained, mimicking her movements and rolling onto his side as well. After a long moment, he sighed, a small frown on his face.

"Aerith?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not...I'm not really sure what to do anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, frowning with him.

"It's just...my whole life I had something to do, to look forward to." he said softly, his frown deepening. "I was SOLDIER...I always knew what to do. To protect the people, to save the planet...and all along, Shinra was really killing the planet, and everything I did was...wrong. Still, even after I came back, I had something I had to do. 'Find Aerith.' And I did – I found you. But what now? What can I do so that I can...be a hero?" he finished softly, pushing himself up from the ground and sitting up. Aerith followed suit, sad to see Zack looking so serious. It was unlike him.

"But...everything you did was to help people. You...fought monsters, and kept people from getting hurt. You didn't do anything wrong." she told him. Zack sighed, shaking his head and standing up.

"Maybe..." he sounded unconvinced. Aerith rose slowly, biting her lip uncertainly.

"And...I think you're a hero, Zack." she said shyly, hands behind her back as she swayed nervously.

"Really?" he asked, eyes brightening slightly. She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Of course...You're _my _hero."

"Your hero, huh?" Zack beamed at her, and her stomach fluttered pleasantly. With a mixed _feeling_ of both shyness and boldness, she stepped closer to him, staring up at his face. He stared back down, at first, looking a little bewildered, but then his smile returned. "Your hero..." he repeated softly, not breaking the eye contact they had. "I like the sound of that." he admitted, leaning down closer to her, but stopping, inches away.

Her eyes dropped down to his lips again, and in the moonlight, they looked incredibly _inviting._

_Those lips of his again...I want them, all for myself._ All the previous shyness she had slipped away with that thought, and she stood on the tips of her toes, her lips meeting his own. _Finally..._she thought, a warmth she couldn't explain spreading through her body. _I was right...his lips are soft._

--

On the hillside looking down on Zack and Aerith, stood Cissnei, a small frown on her lips and a sad look in her eyes. It hadn't been hard to find them, or follow them – Zack didn't exactly leave subtly. She hadn't wanted to watch, but it was sort of like a train wreck – terrible, but you couldn't pull your eyes away. She felt deeply embarrassed to be witnessing such a private moment, and made her way slowly down the hill, away from the scene. Now was not the time to warn them to flee...they had time anyway. She pulled out her cell phone, flipping it open and pressing one on her speed dial.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end.

"Tseng, I've found them...they're staying at a bar in Sector 7...I'll go in tomorrow."

"Good job, Cissnei. And...good luck with Zack."

"Thanks..." she muttered, then closed the phone with a click.

_I never told you my real name..._she thought, and with a soft sigh, walked out into the shadows, the night swallowing her.

--

**A totally fluffy chapter with Zack and Aerith. X33 Okay, but, hopefully, more serious things in the chapter to come. Zack and Cloud with get to discuss things and Zack will finally make a decision about what to do now. Etc, etc...hope you guys liked it, I tried to make it long. Hopefully it's not too...I dunno. Senseless. x.x**

**Anyway, PLEASE review!! I couldn't make these wonderful chapters without you guys – seriously. **

**- Danielle**


	8. Explanations and Confusion

**Chapter 8: Explanations and Confusion**

**--**

Aerith had fallen asleep. Zack was awake, however, arms up over his head as he sprawled out in the grass, content. He had been surprised, though not unpleasantly, when Aerith had leaned up and kissed him. To say the least, it had been nice.

_Wonderful, more like it._ He mused, a ghost of a smile playing about his lips. It had been neither passionate nor bland; it was shy, and a little exploratory...short and sweet. _A good first kiss._ After they had pulled apart, Aerith had looked away shyly, apparently embarrassed by her boldness. Zack had loved it. He had smiled at her reassuringly at her and then gathered her up in his arms, pulling her close to his chest.

"For that, I'd gladly be your hero any day." he had told her, half teasing, half serious. He would have been her hero either way – but the kisses were a perk. They had both sat back down in the grass, star gazing, content to just be with each other. Eventually, despite Aerith's protests that she wasn't tired and that she wasn't yawning, just taking deep breaths of air, she fell asleep.

Zack was waiting up though. He had promised to show her what the sky looked like in the daytime, and what better than to show her the sun rise? So, he alternated his gaze between the sky and Aerith, finding it harder each time to pull his eyes away from her face, her brown locks of hair curled around her cheeks. A few stray hairs fell over her nose and lips, and without hesitation, Zack reached over and brushed them away, tucking them behind her ear. She stirred at the contact, but didn't wake.

Suddenly, Zack was overwhelmed with the urge to touch her cheeks – they certainly looked soft. He tugged his glove off his right hand and reached forward, his thumb stroking her skin softly. Her cheeks were smooth and cool, and unlike anything Zack had ever felt before; the coldness of a sword hilt or the warmth of blood splashed on his arms and hands...he was used to that. But, never something quite like this. A feeling rose up inside him that he couldn't explain, and as she stirred again, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her again. The desire to just be near her was overwhelming.

"Zack?" Aerith suddenly asked softly, stifling a yawn. "What are you doing?" she mumbled sleepily, tilting her head up to look at him.

He smiled down at her, both pleased and ashamed that he woke her. "I didn't mean to wake you...I was just...admiring." he explained.

"Admiring what?" she asked, and he laughed at her innocence.

"You, of course." They both stared at each other for a long moment, and then she laughed.

"Oh you!" she pushed him away with her delicate hands, and he was reminded of their first date, at the playground, so long ago. He glanced back toward the sky, surprised to see that it was already lightening.

"Well, at least you're awake now."

"Why's that?" she asked curiously, pulling away from his arms and sitting up. He frowned as she pulled away, leaving his arms feeling cold. He followed her lead and sat up as well, feeling guilty at his want for closeness.

"To see the sun rise." he explained simply, then pointed to the brightening sky. "I promised to show you the sky during the day, didn't I?" They sat in silence for a while, watching as the sun's rays reached like fingers over the hilltops, granting the sky a fiery glow, tinged with the lightest hints of pink and blue. Zack smiled as he watched Aerith's face for her reaction; she seemed in awe, at first. As the sun lit up the sky, her look of wonder fell, and she quailed.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as she began to sway a little.

"It's...a lot bigger than I thought." she said, her voice constricted. "I...I still feel like it's going to swallow me up."

"It won't." he promised, and he reached toward her hesitantly. Aerith saw his open arms and gratefully fell into them.

"Thanks..." she whispered, feeling much safer with Zack's strong arms around her.

"I got you..." he said, his breath warm on her neck, sending chills down her spine. She smiled, though she still felt stirrings of uneasiness as she watched the sun rise up into the sky; it grew more blue every minute.

"So..." she ventured after a long, silent moment, turning her head to look back at him. "We're not still just friends, right?" she asked uncertainly, and he shook his head.

"I'd say we were a little more."

"Just a little?"

"...Okay, a lot." he admitted shamelessly. Her face brightened, more vibrant than the sun that was rising higher each moment.

"Good." she replied simply, turning back to gaze at the sky.

--

Somehow, on the way back, Aerith was able to convince Zack to bring her to the church before returning to the bar.

"I need to check on the flowers," she said, her voice full of conviction. "What if they die? I have to go check on my mother, too!" Aerith cried, pleading with Zack, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Aww...how can I resist that face?" he groaned, bending over and sighing heavily. "Let's try and be quick though...I have a weird feeling we're being followed." he said, glancing over his shoulder uncertainly.

"You're just being paranoid." Aerith grinned up at him, pleased that he had given in. _Maybe...maybe I have more control over him than I thought. _ She giggled to herself, inducing a strange look from Zack.

"I'm not being paranoid...I can feel it!" he exclaimed. "And what are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," she replied innocently, giving him a broad grin. "I'm glad that I'm getting to spend more time with you." Aerith confessed, becoming more serious, though the grin was still plastered on her face.

"Are you ever going to tell me what each individual wish was?" he asked as they walked toward Midgar and the church.

"Hmmm...I'll think about it...I don't know if you'll remember them all."

"Hey, I have plenty of time now!" he assured her, spreading his arms out as if to show her exactly how much time he had. "I'll remember them." he promised. "All twenty-three."

"Okay. I'll tell you a different wish each day." she proposed.

"Alright...tell me one now." Aerith paused, giving him a serious look. Every wish had been about Zack, which was why she had made it into just one bigger wish. Still, even after all the years he had been absent, she remembered each smaller wish.

"My first wish was..." she hesitated, feeling that familiar shyness creep up into her. She remembered his words though. _We're more than just friends now. No need to be shy. _She told herself fiercely, her mouth set in a grim smile, determined to get the words out. "My first wish was to hold your hand..." she finally blurted out, and then almost laughed. It seemed silly that she had difficulty telling him something so simple; she had already kissed him, for goodness sakes!

Suddenly, Zack was rummaging in his pants pockets, a look of concentration on his face.

"Aha!" he cried, pulling out a slightly crumpled piece of paper and a stub of a pencil. "Wish one..." he muttered under his breath, his tongue poking out as he wrote. "Hold...hands..." When he finished, he grinned at her and shoved the paper and pencil back into his pocket, then held his hand out to her.

Aerith gazed at him, eyes flicking between his face and his hand before she finally reached out and took it, smiling warmly at him. His hand radiated warmth, despite the glove that covered it.

"Wish one granted." he told her, beaming proudly at his accomplishment.

"Take your gloves off." she demanded, wanting to feel the flesh of his hands.

"Uh...okay." Zack seemed a bit bewildered, but he obeyed her sudden command, pulling his gloves off and shoving them into his other pocket. "Better?" he asked her, waving his bare hands in front of her. She took his hand again, feeling small callouses under her own delicate fingers, and nodded.

"Much." Suddenly, Zack started to lift his hand, the one she was holding onto, and she stared at him, confused. _What is he doing? _He brought her hand up to his lips, pressing them softly against her skin, and she blushed with pleasure.

"I like to go above and beyond," he explained, chuckling at her expression. "I'm excited for wish two." he admitted, eyes gleaming with a boyish excitement. "Any chance you could spill the beans now?"

She shook her head, thoroughly enjoying the sad look he feigned. "No," she laughed. "You have to wait."

"I hate waiting..." he pouted, giving her his best puppy eyes. Aerith felt her knees weaken at the look, but she was determined not to give in..._well...I don't have to tell him at least. I can still give in other ways, right?_ She tugged on his hand, pulling him closer so she could lean up and kiss his lips softly. His pout disappeared, and he smiled his radiant smile once again as she pulled away.

"Do I get one of those every time I pout at you?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, not anymore!" she teased.

"Aw, admit it, you're just looking for excuses to kiss me," he teased back. She considered his words for a moment, and then nodded seriously.

"Yeah." Zack looked bewildered again, but then shook his head. "You're really one of a kind, Aerith."

"I guess I'm not normal." she said, mirroring what he had told her the first time they had met, when he had nearly trampled all her flowers.

"Hmm..." he made a noise in the back of his throat, eyes trained on her face, as though trying to read her thoughts. "Being normal is kind of overrated, in my opinion." he shrugged, eyes still focused on her, waiting for a reaction.

"If you say so." Aerith shrugged with him, grinning, pleased at his words. _He always seems to know the right thing to say. _They walked in silence as they entered the city, doing their best to 'stay low'. Actually, Zack was staying low: dodging behind fallen rubble, darting in and out of shadows, trying his best to look inconspicuous (although, all of his weaving and dodging probably made him more conspicuous when she thought about it), while she tried to mimic his actions, failing miserably. Aerith could only wonder how he could get his body to move so gracefully while she felt so clumsy. Weren't girls _supposed_ to be graceful?

They both made it to the church successfully, despite her failed attempts to copy Zack's movements. Forgetting that she was supposed to remain hidden, she hurried forward into the church, leaving a startled Zack behind.

"Aerith!" he hissed, hesitating only a moment before rushing after her. "I thought I said to wait for me!" he scolded lightly once he reached her, closing the church door as quietly as possible behind him. He put one hand on the hilt of his buster sword, as though to comfort himself.

"Oops..." Aerith replied sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry."

"It's fine...we weren't spotted." he assured.

"Don't be so sure." a voice interrupted, startling Zack. He hurriedly pulled Aerith toward him and stepped protectively out in front of her. "You're really predictable, you know?" the female voice continued. Aerith frowned, feeling anxiety rise up in her chest.

_If only I hadn't begged Zack to take me here..._Aerith watched in dismay as a girl in a neat blue suit stepped out of the shadows, gloved hands raised in a shrug. _A Turk._ She recognized the uniform.

"Cissnei." Zack said in surprise, hand dropping away from his sword. "...wait..." he frowned, squinting at her. "Did they send you to come take Aerith? I won't let you." he declared, stepping forward. Aerith realized who the girl was, now that Zack had spoken her name. Cissnei and Zack had worked together before – now it seemed, they were against each other.

"Those were the orders Shinra gave us. To capture the Ancient..." she spoke softly, pointing to Aerith lazily. "And to kill the ex-First Class SOLDIER." she finished, frowning. Aerith placed a hand on Zack's arm, feeling him go tense at Cissnei's words.

"I don't want to hurt you, Cissnei..." Zack replied in a low voice, reaching up for his sword once again. "But I'll do it, if you force me to."

"You didn't let me finish," she shot back, stepping closer. "Tseng doesn't want you killed. He ordered us to find you first."

"Tseng turned Aerith in to Shinra!" Zack spat back, eyes narrowed, gleaming with mistrust.

"He could only stall for so long – you should know Zack. But that's why I'm here: to warn you that the Shinra army is after you as well."

"What?" Zack faltered, glare fading from his face. "Why? Don't the Turks usually get the job done?" he asked, a slight edge of bitterness to his voice.

"Hojo was killed – they found him, with his chest slashed open." Cissnei said casually, and Aerith blanched. She certainly didn't like the scientist...but to here Cissnei speak so blatantly, so...nonchalantly about the man's murder made Aerith feel a bit sick.

"I see..." Zack said slowly, staring intensely at Cissnei. "So...they suspect me...and they sent the army to get rid of me." Zack concluded, waiting for the Turk's response. She nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Naturally. They must be scared you'll try and kill them all for betraying you. We know you didn't do it though...and so we were told to find you first, and allow you some time to get away."

To Aerith's amazement, Zack's face lit up and he smiled broadly at the Turk. "You know, you shouldn't get into the habit of letting people go all the time." he told her, his tone light. "You might lose your job."

"I never let anyone get away," Cissnei retorted.

"You've let me off the hook...what is it now, three times?" Cissnei merely shrugged, and Zack chuckled. "Always knew you had a soft spot for me, Cissnei." Aerith knew he was only joking, but she still felt a twinge of jealousy.

_Does Cissnei really have a thing for Zack? _She wondered, and impulsively linked arms with Zack, taking his hand in hers once again. Aerith watched Cissnei, who stared at the two of them for a long moment – the situation suddenly felt awkward.

"Uh...well...thanks for the warning, Cissnei." Zack finally broke the silence, stepping back toward the church doors.

"We've laid a few false trails for Shinra, by the way." Cissnei added, the nodded at Zack. "Good luck."

Zack began to turn, and Aerith continued holding onto his hand, feeling all too ready to leave. Zack stopped abruptly, twisting back to look at Cissnei again.

"I forgot to ask...how are my parents?" His voice was low, and his eyes cast downward, as though he were afraid of the answer he might receive.

"They're fine, Zack." Cissnei assured. "Wondering when you're going to settle down with a nice girl..." she added, and Aerith found her eyes locking with the female Turk's. Zack let out a sigh of relief, missing the brief look between the two.

"Thanks again...Maybe I'll see you around. Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try..." Cissnei said, a note of amusement in her voice. Without another word, Zack pulled Aerith with him out the church doors. He paused once they were outside again, seemingly lost in thought.

"I...I'm afraid we can't go to your house." he said, sounding sorry.

"I understand." Aerith assured him. "We need to get back."

"Yeah...we can get your mother when we leave." he promised. Aerith wondered where they would go, but didn't voice her concerns aloud. Zack had enough to worry about now. "Let's go..." he finally muttered, leading her back toward the bar.

--

_Knock, knock! _Cloud groaned, shifting in his bed.

"Whaaaat?" he moaned, cracking an eye open. He heard a soft giggle, and his eyes shot open. _Tifa._

"I just came to check up on you." Tifa came into view, standing over him with a kind smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhh..." Clouds mind was blanking. Somehow, in between seeing her before and falling asleep again, he had forgotten how different she looked...older. She wasn't the fifteen year old girl he remembered from his trip to Nibelheim. He stared blankly, unable to understand why she looked so much older.

"Cloud?" Tifa interrupted his confused thoughts, a concerned look on her face.

"Oh...I'm...feeling much better." he gave her a weak smile. "I...I think I need to talk to Zack." he muttered, missing the small look of disappointment on Tifa's face. He pulled the covers off of himself, sliding along the sheets until his legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. His head spun with sudden dizziness, and he shook his head fiercely in an attempt to make it go away. Tifa watched him carefully, concern still evident on her face. Cloud pushed himself up with weak arms, standing up unsteadily. He swayed, and Tifa quickly caught him as he started to fall forward.

The two of them stood there for a long moment, her hands place on his chest as she steadied him, their eyes locked. Cloud realized how close they were and his heart raced, words sticking in his throat.

"Thanks." he choked out, pulling away. Tifa watched him quizzically, then gave him a small smile.

"You should be careful. I'll help you downstairs." she offered, grabbing his arm and gently pulling him toward the stairs. They hadn't even made it to the doorway, though, as Zack bounded in through the door, a pensive look on his face.

"Zack!" Cloud cried, feeling a great sense of weight lift off his shoulders. Zack would explain everything to him – he would finally know what was going on. Upon hearing his name, Zack's face grew bright once again.

"You're awake! About time!" he crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. "I thought you might just keep on sleeping." Cloud was aware of a movement behind Zack – a girl, dressed in pink, with wide green eyes and curly brown hair. _That must be Aerith._ Cloud realized, giving her a tentative smile. Zack had talked about her enough times, Cloud almost felt as if he knew her already. Aerith stared at him for a long moment, blinked, then smiled back sweetly. He tore his attention away from the flower girl, looking back at Zack.

"I didn't mean to sleep so long," he replied apologetically, shrugging. Tifa was still holding onto his arm, supporting him. Cloud felt uncomfortable, suddenly, with Tifa holding him up, and Zack and Aerith watching. He was afraid that he just looked weak – which, truthfully, was how he felt – and he didn't like it. He pulled his arm away from Tifa gently, taking a few steps toward Zack.

"We should talk," Zack said, glancing over at Tifa, and then to Aerith. "Do you guys mind leaving?" The two girls shook their heads and turned to leave. Cloud met Tifa's eyes once again, but he couldn't read the look she was giving him.

"Take it easy." She finally said, then quickly followed Aerith out the door. When she left, Cloud let out a heavy sigh and realized he had to sit back down. He _was_ weak.

"You okay, buddy?" Zack asked uncertainly, giving him a long, questioning look.

"I'm still a little tired...what happened?" He turned his eyes to meet Zack's; they seemed troubled.

"A lot happened." Zack sighed, sitting down on the bed opposite of him. "What do you remember?"

"I remember Sephiroth..." Cloud replied, closing his eyes. He shuddered, a chill running down his spine as he remembered those eyes – unnaturally green, and full of anger. "I followed you to the reactor...I found you and Tifa lying on the floor. I thought you were both -" Cloud choked on his words, gritting his teeth angrily at the memory. "I thought you were both dead." he finished, glaring down at the floor. "I...I followed him into the other room, and I pulled your sword from the ground. I don't know how I even picked it up," he admitted, shrugging. "Adrenaline, I suppose. I was so angry...I came up behind Sephiroth. Luck was with me, too, I guess. He was so absorbed with that...thing. Jenova..."

Zack nodded, an intense look on his face. "Jenova is Sephiroth's mother." Cloud sat for a long moment, absorbing the information. That explained some things. Like, for instance, why Sephiroth had been speaking to Jenova before he had walked in.

"He was distracted," Cloud finally continued, meeting Zack's eyes once more. "I-I was a little scared. But I was angry too. I ran up to him and I stabbed him with your sword." Cloud shook his head, frowning. "I thought he was finished."

Zack nodded. "I remember...Sephiroth came limping out, with Jenova's head. I told you to finish him."

Cloud shuddered, eyes shut tightly. "I...I leapt at him. I don't know how I did it. It was like someone else had given me their strength. But I was no match for him. He parried my blow with ease. He threw me into the other room like I was nothing." Cloud suddenly brought a hand up to his chest, remembering the pain. "Sephiroth stabbed me – I thought I was done for. He said to me, 'Don't be overconfident.' It made me angry...why does everyone doubt me?" Cloud asked, shaking his head fiercely.

"What happened then?" Zack asked in a hushed tone. Cloud was surprised at how interested he seemed. "How did you escape Sephiroth? I saw you stumble out of the room – and then you fell down the stairs...we both passed out, I think."

"I grabbed the sword after he lifted me up, and I used what strength I had left to lift him up instead. I threw him, and the sword came out of me...he hit some sort of power box, and then he fell. He died." Cloud finished. Zack nodded thoughtfully.

"Is that all you can remember?"

"Yes. Everything is hazy after that."

Zack sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Truthfully, I don't remember what happened exactly after that either. I woke up in a tube filled with mako, and you next to me. I escaped, then broke you out too. I had to fight my way out...somehow, Nibelheim was rebuilt again, like the fire had never happened." Zack paused, staring at Cloud. "I didn't understand it at the time..."

Cloud sat in awe and wonder as Zack explained how he had protected him and escaped from the Genesis copies at Nibelheim; how he had learned that they both had been injected with Sephiroth's cells, which was why Genesis was after them. Cloud could hardly fathom it.

"I have Sephiroth cells in me?" he asked, dazed.

"Yeah. I guess that you were more valuable than me, though...I was tainted because I was in SOLDIER. You have the only pure Sephiroth cells left." Zack explained, scratching his head.

"How did we make it back to Midgar with so many people after us?"

"I killed Genesis," Zack replied softly, eyes down cast. He seemed truly troubled by that fact. Cloud remained silent, unsure of what to say. "I...afterwards..." Zack grimaced, as if the words were painful in his throat.

"What is it?" Cloud urged, heart speeding up as he began to dread what Zack might have to say.

"Aerith's letter...she said it had been...four years."

"...We were gone for four years?"

"Actually," Zack hesitated, staring at his hands. "It's almost been five now. It took me – no, us – so long to make it back to Midgar. I traveled by foot most of the way. And then Shinra's army showed up."

"The...whole army?"

"It looked like it. But I fought them. I had to protect you. I had to get to Midgar." he whispered, eyes closing as he remembered. Cloud thought it must be difficult for Zack to tell him about it, but was glad that he had decided to.

"You defeated them all?" Cloud asked after a long moment of silence, unable to keep the awe out of his voice. Who wouldn't be awed?

"It's not something I'm really proud of. I ended so many lives that day." Zack frowned deeply, a hand on his forehead. "But they gave me no choice. It was exhausting to say the least...and I – I didn't make it."

"What...do you mean?"

"I died. The last three – they killed me."

Cloud laughed nervously. Zack wasn't making any sense. "You're not dead. You're alive."

"I _was dead_." Zack insisted, gazing at Cloud seriously. "I couldn't move on though. Something kept me here. My duty wasn't finished." Cloud was silent. He wasn't entirely sure he believed Zack – but why would he lie? Maybe Zack was a little sick, too.

"I had to come back...for Aerith." Zack finished, rising from the bed suddenly and pacing around the room. "That's what happened. I don't...really want to talk about it anymore. It's in the past. The future is what matters now."

"I saw Aerith." Cloud said after a long moment. "She looks nice." Zack stopped pacing, giving Cloud a strange look.

"Don't get any ideas." Zack warned, a small smile hovering on his lips.

"Wh-what? I wasn't-!" Zack began to laugh at Cloud's protests, waving his hand.

"I was just kidding."

"Oh..." Cloud sighed in relief. It was just like Zack to try and lighten the mood, even if it was at Cloud's expense. "So, you came back from the...er...dead to see Aerith again?"

"I made a promise." Zack retorted seriously.

"Do you love her?" Cloud asked suddenly, and immediately felt that he had asked too much. Zack had a strange look on his face again.

"I suppose..." he muttered. "I mean...of course." Zack seemed rather flustered, and Cloud was unsure of what he was thinking. "She's...one of a kind." he finished, shrugging. His face lit up again, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"What about you and Tifa?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Cloud flushed, shaking his head.

"I – we – we're only friends!" he stuttered, deeply embarrassed.

Zack chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement. "Then you aren't seeing the same thing I am."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"What? You don't see the way she looks at you? You can't tell me you don't like her."

Cloud tried to hide the smile creeping up on his face. Tifa had been looking at him? His face twitched as he forced his smile down. "I...I made a promise to her a long time ago. To protect her if she ever needed help." He finally confessed, not ready to confess his crush on her.

"Hmm. Seems like a very hero-like thing to do." Zack said approvingly. Cloud smiled, feeling more pleased than before. Tifa had taken interest in him and Zack approved of his actions.

_He doesn't tease me like those boys from Nibelheim. He...he's a real friend._

"Why didn't you talk to her in Nibelheim, then?" Zack interrupted his thoughts, looking curious.

"I guess I was just ashamed." Cloud hung his head. "I was supposed to become SOLDIER. I didn't want to come back without having made it."

"Ah...so you wanted to impress her?" Zack observed, nodding again. "Well, who wouldn't? She's hot." Zack laughed and Cloud felt his face turn red again.

"Don't talk about her like that!" he said fiercely, shooting Zack a glare. Zack merely grinned.

"Aha! So you _do_ like her!" Cloud realized with a sinking feeling that Zack had been baiting him the whole time. Words failing him, he grabbed his pillow off the bed and threw it at Zack's head, who caught it deftly. He tossed the pillow back lightly, plopping back down on the other bed.

"No need for violence." he said, trying to be serious, but failing due to the large grin on his face. _How can Zack always be so upbeat?_

"Zack...do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what?" Zack asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"I...I kind of told Tifa I was in SOLDIER. I mean...she thought I was because of the uniform, and I just...agreed. I couldn't tell her I didn't make it."

"Mmhmm...so what do you need me to do?"

"Teach me to fight like you."

"Don't you think you should just tell her the truth?" Zack asked uneasily.

"Please!" Cloud pleaded. "I...I'll tell her the truth eventually...I just...I need this. I need to be able to protect her if I have to." he proclaimed, pounding the bed with a closed fist.

"Okay..." Zack agreed, sounding slightly weary. "But as long as you promise to tell her the truth."

"I will. I promise."

"We'll start soon. You can use one of the extra swords I nicked from Shinra." Zack said, then yawned. "I need some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Okay...I'm going to go get something to eat..." Cloud said, then realized that Zack had already passed out. "Good night, Zack." he whispered, then made his way unsteadily out of the room.

--

_I'm being foolish._ Aerith told herself, sipping dully at her water. She couldn't get the picture of Cissnei out of her head. Zack had been on lots of missions with her. Aerith could just imagine it – they probably flirted all the time.

_Lots of girls have probably flirted with him, _she reasoned. _He's quite the ladies man. _Her thoughts did little to cheer her up, though.

"So..." Tifa said, and Aerith snapped out of her contemplation. "Zack seems much happier now that you're around."

"Really?" Aerith asked, her jealous thoughts dashed aside at Tifa's words. She could almost swear that Tifa knew what she had been thinking.

"Mmhmm. He was very mopey and sullen before. Now he's like...a puppy." Tifa laughed. Aerith couldn't help laughing with her.

"His mentor used to call him Zack the Puppy."

"I can see why." Aerith smiled, surprised at how easily she found herself talking to Tifa, even though she hardly knew her.

"You must be very glad that Cloud is awake. Zack mentioned you two were childhood friends."

Tifa shrugged lightly, cleaning out a glass with a rag. "We...lived next door to each other a long time ago. I haven't seen him in seven years, though. Its good to see him back – I was worried that he might have gotten hurt."

Aerith's brow furrowed in confusion. Hadn't Zack told her that Cloud was with him at Nibelheim four or five years ago?

"You didn't see Cloud in Nibelheim?" Aerith asked cautiously. Tifa's brows shot up, then her face scrunched up in equal confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Zack said...I mean..." Aerith felt flustered, and like she had just said something she wasn't supposed to. "Maybe I'm wrong..." she said softly, biting her lip.

"What did Zack say?"

"From what he said, I thought Cloud was with Zack in Nibelheim all those years ago. And...I mean, that's how Cloud got sick, you know? From the mako he got in Nibelheim."

Tifa's eyes narrowed, but she hastily glanced down. "There were only two SOLDIERs in Nibelheim. Zack and Sephiroth..." she said in a low voice, her eyes refusing to meet Aerith's.

"Cloud was an infantryman...that's what Zack told me." Tifa shook her head, a disbelieving noise coming from the back of her throat. "Maybe I'm wrong though!" Aerith said hastily. "I might have heard him wrong."

"No," Tifa said kindly, finally looking at her. "I just...he was probably busy, that's all. That's why I didn't see him in Nibelheim." She tried to sound convincing, but Aerith could tell that Tifa didn't believe it herself. Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed down the stairs, and Aerith took the opportunity to excuse herself. Cloud had stepped in the doorway, and Tifa had shot him a strange look – there was a mixture of anger and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm just going to see how Zack is..." Aerith muttered, not sure if either person heard her, and she hurried up the stairs. At first, she couldn't find him; he wasn't in the room from the previous night. She ventured into the room Cloud had been in, and smiled as she saw Zack, sprawled out on the other bed, fast asleep. With light steps, she tread slowly over to the bed, doing her best not to wake him. Without hesitation, she crawled onto the bed, pausing when the springs creaked in protest. When Zack didn't stir, she eased herself next to him, draping one arm over his chest.

He suddenly inhaled deeply, and Aerith held her breath. A silly smile formed on his face, and his mouth opened.

"I was wondering when you'd come," he mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked, giggling.

"Well, I didn't think Cloud would crawl into bed with me..." he chuckled softly at his joke, and Aerith laughed with him. "And I could smell you. You always smell like flowers..." he yawned wearily, and she buried her face into his vest, grinning to herself.

"Goodnight, Zack."

"'Night, Aerith." She realized that it was really the middle of the day, but they both fell asleep anyway, exhausted from their earlier nighttime jaunt.

--

"Do you want something to eat?" Tifa asked softly, staring at Cloud. It was nice to see that he was up and out of bed, though he had an unhealthy, pale look to him. She bit her lip, thoughts wandering to what Aerith had said.

_He was there. And he didn't even want to see me...? An infantryman...so he didn't make it. Why is he wearing the uniform then? _ Tifa decided, though, that she wouldn't say anything about it. All that mattered was that he was okay, SOLDIER or not. She wouldn't bring it up, not until he did. He had been through enough already.

"Well, what do you say?" she asked, smiling at him. Cloud had been look at her, an unsure look on his face, but he relaxed when she smiled at him.

"Yeah, please. I can't remember the last time I ate."

"How'd your talk with Zack go?" Tifa asked politely, pulling out a loaf of bread, beginning to cut it into slices.

"It cleared up a lot of things." Cloud replied vaguely. "Like...why you look so...different." he explained.

"Is it a...bad different?" she asked, not daring to meet his eyes.

"No! You just look older...I mean, obviously. It's been five years."

"You look different too," she said, finally looking up at his face. His face had lost some of the boyishness – it was no longer as round; his jaw had defined more, and his hair had become longer, though it was still just as messy. "But...you're still the same." She realized that what she had said didn't make much sense.

"I know...I was asleep the whole time, Zack said. So...even though my body is twenty-one years old now, in my head...I still feel like I'm sixteen, y'know?" he mumbled, scratching at his head nervously. His eyes were darting back and forth between her face and the bar, as though he were determined not to let his eyes roam anywhere else.

_Poor Cloud. _She imagined what it would be like if she still felt like she was sixteen. Awkward, surely, and not to mention confused. His body had changed on him, and his mind was lagging behind. _He's probably a hormonal wreck, too._

_"_I'm glad you're okay." He blurted suddenly, blushing slightly when she looked at him curiously. "Zack told me about Nibelheim...and how Sephiroth attacked you." His head fell suddenly, and his body shook slightly. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you...that I wasn't strong enough." he whispered. Her previous anger at him for not revealing herself to him all those years ago evaporated.

_He didn't think he was adequate enough...he didn't think he was strong enough to protect me._ She realized, and felt strangely flattered.

"You remembered our promise," she stated softly, lifting his chin up to beam at him. At this, he seemed even more embarrassed.

"Of course I did..." he mumbled, grinning weakly. Tifa looked at him for a long moment – he really was the same; painfully shy, undeniably sweet. She had waited all those years for him to come back, and in that time, she had worried about him.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Cloud. You worried me," she told him, voicing her thoughts. He looked like he didn't know what to say, so he just smiled at her – not a shy smile like before, or an unsure smile, but a big, beaming grin, like he was truly pleased at her words. That smile, paired with those glowing blue eyes made her heart flutter and a tingly sensation run down her spine. Without meaning to, she found herself leaning toward his face. She realized what she was about to do – _I can't just kiss him after seven years of not seeing him! - _and she quickly changed her path, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Just an innocent, friendly kiss. Nothing serious about it. Still...she was reluctant to pull her lips away from his warm cheek – it was amazingly soft, too, something she didn't imagine a guy could achieve.

Tifa stayed there for a long moment, her lips on his cheek and his breath in her ear, and then Cloud pulled away, the smile gone from his face, replaced by a confused, startled look and a red face.

"Gotta go. To the bathroom." he stumbled over his words, then jumped out off the stool and hurried away. Tifa sighed loudly, frowning.

_That didn't go the way I'd planned it._

_--_

Zack woke up briefly, troubled thoughts tearing him from his dreams. All he wanted was stay somewhere with Aerith, without having to fight anymore. But Shinra had sent the Turks and the army after him. They would kill him, and take Aerith. They had to get away, but he had no idea where

_What about Cloud? Is he going to stay here with Tifa? And what are they planning to do about Shinra? Maybe...I should help them._

Zack tilted his chin down to glance at the sleeping form next to him.

_I can't put Aerith in danger though..._ he frowned, sighing softly. _Angeal... I wish you were here. I need help..._Zack closed his eyes again, leaning his head back onto the pillow, wishing fervently that some answer would come to him in his sleep.

--

Tseng paced in his office while Cissnei watched him.

"They haven't left?" Tseng asked impatiently.

"No...they went back to the bar."

"Doesn't Zack realize the urgency of this?" Tseng snapped, gritting his teeth. " How can I be expected to save Zack and Aerith when they insist on taking their sweet time getting away?"

"I laid several false trails," Cissnei said, eyes following him as he continued to pace. "That should buy them some time."

Tseng sighed in frustration. "I just thought that he would take this more seriously," Tseng said, referring to Zack.

"He did take it seriously. He won't let anyone hurt her," Cissnei added softly, fingering one of the buttons on her suit, the memory of Zack and Aerith's kiss crossing her mind. It made her decidedly uncomfortable, and she wished that she could forget it. "They'll get out," she promised. She watched as he finally stopped pacing, giving her an intense look.

"I really hope that you're right," he sighed again, sounding weary this time.

"Get some rest," she told him, heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." she replied simply. It was time to pay Zack another visit.

--

Cloud had made a point to stay in bed the rest of the day – he couldn't face Tifa right now. What had that kiss on the cheek meant? He could have sworn, a moment before it happened, that she was going to kiss him right on the lips. Part of him had wanted it, but the other half was scared to death. While he laid in his bed, unable to sleep, his thoughts wandered, recalling his conversation with Zack.

_I have Sephiroth's cells in me. He's...part of me. I don't want that monster in me._ Cloud frowned, a feeling of dread boiling in the pit of his stomach. He worried – what if the cells changed him? What if he became like Sephiroth. It was almost ironic...he had wanted for so long to be just like Sephiroth, and now, here he was, worried about it happening.

Cloud rose from his bed, feeling too restless to lie there any longer. He crept over to the bathroom, flicking on the light and staring in the mirror. He had been startled at first, to see how he had changed. His face was more defined than it had been, and his eyes had a strange gleam to them, almost glowing. It was unnerving to see how much he had changed in the span of five years.

Now he stared at his reflection again, feeling his jawline, and trying unsuccessfully to smooth back his spiky hair. It seemed more messy than usual. It was his eyes that he was most interested in, though. He had the trademark SOLDIER mako glow, even though he wasn't really SOLDIER. He leaned closer to the mirror, opening his eyes wide as he examined them. He suddenly fell backwards with a loud cry, covering his face with his hands and rubbing his eyes vigorously. He looked back into the mirror hesitantly, relieved when he saw that they were the same blue as before.

For a moment, he could have sworn he saw green eyes – eyes just like Sephiroth's.

--

**Yay. Long chapter. Sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter – again. I was feeling a little uninspired, so I spent a long time just piddling around. I'm kind of happy with the little interactions between Zack and Aerith, though. (: They're truly too cute.**

**Cloud isn't probably going to be as silent as in FFVII, but things are different in my story. LOL. Also, yes, things between him and Tifa are a little awkward...but they haven't seen each other for 7 years!**

**Also, as for the ages, I think they are accurate. From what I have read (and I spent a long time researching this stuff, which is also what took me so long on this chapter) is that when Crisis Core started the ages looked something like this:**

**Zack: 16**

**Aerith: 15**

**Cloud: 14**

**Tifa: 13**

**So, if we can assume that it took about two years during the game until Zack and Cloud reached Nibelheim, plus the four years they were being experimented on, and then allowing about another year to travel back to Midgar, it will have been the 7 years _before_ FFVII. The reason for the year on the way to Midgar, you may wonder? Many of the sources I've read have mentioned that the Nibelheim scene was 5 years earlier than the present FFVII time, so, that's what I concluded. -shrug-**

**Anyway, so in this story, all the characters are the age they were in FFVII. Zack 23, Aerith 22, Cloud 21, and Tifa 20. **

**  
Enough of my rambling! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try to stay motivated for my next chapter.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D I really enjoy hearing what you guys think of my story. Also, thanks to XxxVeiraxxX **** and ****Kaarina Helvete**** for giving me so good criticism, and catching a few of my blunders. (: **

**- Danielle**

**Aug. 8th - Fixed a few errors I found rereading, plus another a reader pointed out. Just to make it clear, Zack and Cissnei didn't kiss, I just worded something confusingly. Thanks SirFrozenPickle for pointing that out.**


	9. Stand and Fight

**Chapter 9: Stand and Fight**

--

Cloud shuddered, huddled on the bathroom floor, refusing to look into the mirror. He was too afraid of what he might see again...those haunting green eyes, filled with so much anger and hatred. It was disconcerting that Cloud had seen them, however briefly, as his own.

_What if I am becoming like Sephiroth? _He worried, hands clenching into tight fists. _If...If I am changing, then I shouldn't be here. I couldn't stand it if I hurt anyone..._Cloud felt the overwhelming desire to run away so he could protect everyone he cared about.

_What would Tifa think? _He wondered, his fists unclenching and relaxing into open palms. He stared at them, expecting that any moment they would change somehow; they remained the same though. Cloud sighed heavily, running his hands through his unruly hair. _If she found out...she could never be...who would love a monster like Sephiroth? Who could love me, with Sephiroth inside of me? No one..._

Cloud rose from the cold bathroom tile, bare feet numb, his arms heavy with foreboding. He knew he should just leave. No good would come from staying...and everyone would be much better off without him around.

_How can they help me when I can't even help myself? _He wondered, shaking his head. He paused as he stepped back into the bedroom, eyes falling on Zack and Aerith, sleeping peacefully. What would Zack think if he just left?

_He could have left me behind...but he didn't. He risked his life for me. _Cloud felt burned with shame, now, feelings of guilt welling up. How could Cloud just leave after everything Zack had done for him? It would be such a thankless way to repay his friend.

"I guess..." he whispered to himself, eyes tearing away from the sleeping pair. "I'll have to stay." Cloud resigned, gazing at his empty bed for a long time. He knew that sleep would not come to him, not now, so he shuffled out of the bedroom, making his way down he narrow hallway toward Tifa's room.

_I'm just checking on her,_ he reasoned with himself, though he knew it was a lie. He just wanted to see her. He crept into her room, hardly daring to breath in case he should wake her. Moonlight flitted through open shades, casting a pale light into her room. Cloud was hardly aware of how long he just stood there, looking at her. She looked so...peaceful. He couldn't help it – he smiled. Just the sight of Tifa was enough to relax him again, and quiet his mind. He made his way quietly over to a chair in the room, easing himself into it. _I feel much better here,_ he reasoned, _than in my own room...I'll just...stay and watch over her. In case anything happens._

His eyes roamed over her sleeping form, which lay twisted in a tangle of sheets and blanket. He smiled again, wondering how she could sleep comfortably like that. He watched as her chest fell and rose with each breath, then realized where he was staring and blushed. She was certainly more...well endowed than some of the other girls he'd seen.

_Stop staring, stupid._ He berated himself sharply. Damn him and his teenage mind! Then again, how could any guy, teenage or not, be blind enough not to notice how attractive she was? Determined not to ogle her like some night-time pervert, he brought his eyes up to her face, taking in her features, visible only thanks to his mako enhanced eyes. Yes, Tifa had grown...her face was different, but exactly the same as before. It was strange for him – it was as though she had matured over night, and he set his mind to the task of committing every curve of her face to memory. He found he never wanted to forget it.

He recalled staring into her eyes earlier that night...it had been a little awkward, he had to admit. Did she know how he felt about her? Out of everything that had changed about her, though, her eyes remained the same – still their strange, wonderful color, except maybe with a little more sadness than he remembered.

Cloud closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair, all thoughts of Sephiroth gone from his mind. He wondered if Tifa had ever known how he had felt about her. He wished they had been better friends, back in Nibelheim. Cloud yawned, unable to suppress the tiredness welling up in him. His mind felt hazy and heavy with sleep, and his thoughts began to wander.

#

_Cloud never rode the bus to school – not since he got sick that first day, resulting in relentless teasing from the other kids. Motion sickness; he had always had it, but he had wanted to fit in, so he told his mother that he wanted to ride the bus. It had been a stupid idea though – he would never fit in, and riding the bus had only made sure of that._

_He never rode the bus back home, either. That was okay, though. Even though the walk was long, it was worth it. Tifa and her group of friends would walk home too – apparently, they were too cool for the bus. Cloud would trail behind them every day, not close enough to be noticed, but not too far that he couldn't catch bits of their conversation. _

_She was usually seen in her blue dress, and Cloud often wondered how she kept it so clean. His green shirt was so grungy, it was amazing that he could get it clean at all. Tifa was surrounded by other boys and girls, who would squeal and laugh and chase after each other; Tifa would smile and laugh with them, and Cloud would watch, feeling very much left out._

_Sometimes, Tifa would turn and catch Cloud staring. He would blush nervously and quickly look down, and by the time he would look up again she would be laughing with her friends again. Other times, the other boys that played with Tifa would find out he was trailing behind them and tease him. Why did he always follow them? Why did he stare at Tifa all the time? They would laugh and taunt him when he only mumbled in reply – he wasn't sure himself. They were only eight and nine years old, surely too young for him to be liking anybody...still, he couldn't help wanting to be around her. So the boys would tease him some more and tell him he was stupid – boys couldn't like girls! Girls had cooties!_

_Cloud wanted to argue with them – if girls had cooties, then why did they all hang around with Tifa? He would have preferred it if they **did** stay away – at least then, he might have a chance to talk to Tifa. But he didn't argue, he just got angry. He would lock his jaw shut and glare at them defiantly until they finally left him alone._

_Tifa never joined in to pick on him like the other kids...but she never stopped it either._

_--_

_When they were older, some of the other boys did start to like Tifa. Girls didn't have cooties anymore. Suddenly, they had this unexplainable allure – they were prettier, and, much to the boys' amazement, they were getting breasts._

_Cloud was sure that breasts were the only reason half the boys liked Tifa anyway, and it made him furious. Because of this, he started getting into a lot of fights with other guys, especially the ones who would talk so disrespectfully about her. There were lots of things that set him off though – jibes about his dad, his clothing, how his hair looked just like a Chocobo's behind. Many of the adults started to glance nervously at him, or give him outright disapproving looks. This just made him angrier._

_After the incident at Mt. Nibel...she had been in a coma. Cloud realized how weak he was at that moment; the girl he had watched for so long from afar, who had been so lively and optimistic...it was frightening to see her lying so still afterwards. It was a relief to everyone when she woke up, but in those moments beforehand, Cloud knew he had to become stronger to protect her. Before he left, he had asked her to meet him on the well. He had been afraid she wouldn't come, and he sat there for a long time, cold. She finally showed up...they made a promise..._

#

"Cloud?" His head jerked up suddenly, startled out of his reverie. He realized with a start that Tifa was awake, and giving him a curious look. "What are you doing here?" she mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It was amazing that she somehow managed to look completely breathtaking even after waking up.

"I..." he mumbled, unsure of how to answer. How could he answer? He was sitting in her room in the middle of the night – he must seem like some sort of pervert.

"Is something wrong?" Tifa's brow furrowed as she began to rise, feet meeting the floor in once graceful motion. "Are you feeling sick again?"

Cloud shook his head dumbly as she walked over to him, concern in her eyes. "No..I'm fine...I was just making sure you were." She stared at him hard for a long moment, then her face relaxed and she laughed.

"No boogie men in here," she assured, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Well, no...of course not." Cloud mumbled, eyes falling. He found himself staring at her shapely legs and he flushed once again – did she always have to be dressed so...so...alluringly? He tore his eyes away and made himself meet her eyes again.

"So you're okay, then?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Cloud nodded again, biting his lip.

"Sorry if I startled you," he apologized, grinning meekly. "I just...couldn't sleep and wanted to – well, I just couldn't sleep."

"Did Zack and Aerith keep you up?" she asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

"What?! No, no, nothing like that!" he waved his hands, shaking his head vehemently.

"I was kidding," she giggled, grinning at him. "I didn't really think that they would do anything like that." He watched as her face turn pink, as if she realized how uncomfortable the topic was. "So..." she trailed off uncertainly, kicking the floor with her foot. "Tell me about SOLDIER." she finally said, a strange look in her eyes.

"Uh...like what?" Cloud asked, feeling a certain amount of discomfort at her scrutiny of him. It was like she could tell that he had lied to her about being in SOLDIER. She paused for a long moment, pursing her lips.

"Wasn't it hard to travel?" she asked.

"Traveling wasn't so bad..." Cloud answered warily, wondering exactly where she was going with this.

"I mean...don't you still have motion sickness? Or did that go away with the mako injections?"

Cloud stared at her in amazement. "How did you know I have motion sickness?" he wondered, his previous discomfort gone. She laughed softly, setting herself down on the floor, legs crossed.

"I remember how you got sick on the bus." she explained.

"I didn't think you'd noticed me." Cloud replied, feeling embarrassed that she'd seen him get sick, but at the same time pleased that she had noticed him at all.

"Of course I did – it's hard to miss when someone yaks all over the bus." she teased, shrugging.

"I..." he hesitated, unsure if he should continue. "I had just wanted to fit in, y'know?" he asked softly, a small frown forming on his lips. "Kind of stupid." _I just wanted to be near you..._ he thought, shifting his gaze from her face down to his hands.

"Being popular wasn't all it was cracked up to be," she assured him, reaching forward suddenly and giving his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"..." Cloud wasn't sure to say to this – all coherent thought had been stripped away when she had taken his hand. First that kiss on the cheek, now hand holding? What exactly did it mean? For a long moment, they both stayed like this, until it seemed to Cloud that the tension would kill him. She finally pulled away, looking meek. Cloud found his voice again.

"Mako didn't cure the motion sickness. I did get sick a lot when we traveled. Helicopters were the worse. One time, Zack and I had to go to Junon, and I got so sick that afterward I had to stay behind. The guys teased me for it." Cloud tried to laugh, but it came out strangled. The teasing reminded him of Nibelheim.

Tifa's laugh seemed genuine though, and she leaned back, her arms set out to support her. "Poor Cloud," she mused. "You think they'd be able to find a cure for motion sickness, with all the scientific research they do."

"You'd think," Cloud agreed, smiling broadly at her. It was amazing that he felt so open with her, despite all the years that had gone by. It was easy to talk to her, even if their proximity sent his heart racing. He could smell the slightest hint of perfume coming from her, mingled with the smell of alcoholic drinks and bedsheets.

_Strange, _he thought. _The mako must have enhanced my sense of smell. _

"Cloud," she broke the silence, giving him a long look. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier," she said hastily, her words spilling out.

"Earlier?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yeah...with the kiss on the cheek." she flushed, looking abashed.

"Oh...no, don't apologize. It's...fine." She looked up at him hesitantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I mean...just a friendly thing...right?" he muttered, brow furrowing.

"Hmm...yes, just a friend thing." Tifa sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I have to go back to sleep," she said abruptly, killing the nice moment they had been having. She sounded a little disappointed...and a little angry.

"Of course..yeah." Cloud mumbled, rising from the chair quickly, knocking heads with Tifa painfully as she stood up. He rubbed his head, wincing. "Sorry." He grimaced, peering at her through one eye. She mimicked him, rubbing the bump on her head as well.

"No, it's my fault...shouldn't have stood up so quickly," she gave a strained laugh, letting her hand fall away from her forehead. Cloud dropped his hand down to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. They were standing so close...he could feel the heat from her body; his heart raced again, and he felt uncomfortably hot.

"Good night." she whispered, but she didn't move away. She was staring up at him, her cheeks flushed with pink.

_Kiss her!_ His head screamed at him, and he started to lean toward her. Suddenly, the image of green eyes came unbidden into his thoughts, and he jerked backwards.

"Good night." he replied abruptly, shooting past her and out the door.

_She could never love you – you are weak and foolish. _A voice whispered, full of malice, in his head.

_I know..._ He thought back, creeping back into his room with a sinking heart. He crawled into his bed and forced his eyes closed, huddling under his comforter.

--

Zack felt his phone vibrate in his pant pocket. He kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore it. It kept buzzing though, becoming more insistent by the minute. He groaned softly, digging a hand into his pocket and retrieving his phone.

_Cissnei. What does she want at this hour? _Sighing, Zack eased himself out from Aerith's hold on him. He read his text message, yawning to himself.

_Meet me outside. _Meet her outside? What was going on now? He glanced at Aerith's sleeping form and smiled. She had a half smile on her face, her hair falling messily on the pillow. He was reluctant to leave, but he knew it was probably important if Cissnei was texting at this time of night. He suppressed another yawn made his way quietly down the stairs and out the front door.

"Cissnei?" he muttered, eyes darting around.

"About time," came her reply as she stepped out of the shadows. Zack shrugged, watching her dust imaginary dirt off her suit.

"What's so important that you had to wake me up?" he asked, though not unkindly.

"Tseng's pretty mad that you guys haven't left." she shrugged in return, giving him a critical look. Zack sighed again, shifting his weight to his other foot and crossing his arms.

"I've realized that I can't leave?"  
"Why's that?" she asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Because no matter where I run...they'll always be after me. Or at least, Shinra won't stop until they get their hands on Aerith." he explained, frowning. "I have to stand and fight."

Cissnei sighed loudly, bringing a hand up to her forehead. "Zack, do you always have to be so...noble?"

"I'm being noble?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "I just felt like I was doing the right thing."  
"I think that's the definition of noble."

"If you say so..." he paused, tapping his thigh with his fingers. "So you can tell Tseng that I won't be leaving. I wouldn't mind if you guys didn't try to kill me though," he laughed, thought halfheartedly. He knew the consequences of his decision. It was the only way though – the only way to end this.

"Of course we won't kill you," she retorted, an accusing look on her face. "Why would you think that?"

"I was only kidding," he sighed, frown deepening. "I'm sorry...I'm just a little stressed out."

"Understandably..." she gave him a small smile. "I'll let Tseng know you're staying." Zack watched as the young Turk started to turn, then hesitate. One hand rose to her hair, and she twisted it, biting her lip with an uncertain look on her face. It was strange – Cissnei always seemed so confident in _everything_ she did.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" she asked, displaying an unusual amount of compassion.

"Of course," Zack grinned, his gloomy face disappearing. "I'm always careful." Cissnei gave a strange half laugh, half snort of derision.

"You're probably one of the most reckless people I know."

"I've changed," he argued, shaking his head and shrugging.

"That's why you charged into battle with half the Shinra army?" she rose a brow, taking a step toward him.

"Well..." Zack faltered, realizing she was right. That had been foolhardy. "I had to do it. They gave me no other choice." he said firmly, crossing his arms again in a defiant manner.

"I suppose we should have reached you first," she relented, sighing.

"What, you guys were looking for me?" Zack asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Tseng had something to give you."

"What?" Now he was really intrigued. What could Tseng have wanted to give him, and why hadn't he gotten it yet?

"Letters." Zack's heart skipped a beat, and he realized what the letters were; Aerith's letters for him.

"Does...does he have them?" Zack spluttered, his stomach clenching anxiously. What had Aerith written to him for all those years? He realized he really wanted to know.

Cissnei shrugged again. "I don't think so. I think he returned them to Aerith after you died." So Aerith had them – he wondered why she hadn't mentioned them. Perhaps, now that he was back, there was no need to read them.

"I see..." Zack muttered, not really paying any attention anymore.

"Zack." Cissnei said sharply, catching his attention once again. He looked back into her eyes, a questioning look on his face. "I'm serious. Be careful. I would -" she faltered, looking uncomfortable. "I would miss you." she whispered, not meeting his gaze, red faced.

"Don't worry. I will." he assured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, her head rose up and her eyes met his again. She smiled sweetly at him, and leaned up, her lips meeting his. Zack stood there, frozen. His only thought was, _Aerith._

--

Cissnei hadn't been able to help herself. He stood there, so confident, beaming at her, blue mako eyes glowing in the dark. He was always so charming; he was always checking up on her, even when he was supposed to be focusing on a mission. Zack had broken down the barriers she had built up around herself, even if he hadn't meant to.

Cissnei had meant to stay professional with Zack. She certainly hadn't planned to kiss him tonight. But she had been about to leave, and she couldn't keep herself from asking him to be careful; she couldn't get the image of him kissing Aerith out of her head. She wanted to know how it felt...she wanted to experience something like that kiss she had seen, just once in her life.

So she leaned up and kissed him. She felt him stiffen as their lips met, but she still marveled at how warm and soft his lips were. He didn't respond...but he didn't pull away, either. He seemed too shocked to do either. She pulled away after a moment, and gazed at him, gaging a reaction. He rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Cissnei..." he began, eyes avoiding hers.

"Don't you have someone waiting for you inside?" she interrupted, realizing that they would never be – he was enamored with Aerith, and he had made that clear when he didn't kiss her back. He looked startled at her response, and he nodded slowly.

"I'll see you around, okay?" she said, waving, giving him a small smile to hide the sadness she felt. By the time he finally shouted a reply, she was already enveloped in shadows.

"You stay safe too, Cissnei!"

_Thanks, Zack. _She smiled somberly to herself, making her way back to HQ.

- xxxx -

"You're sure about this?" Tseng asked her, frowning.

"Yes...I can't work for Shinra anymore."

"You work for the Turks," Tseng argued, raising a brow.

"And what are the Turks, but Shinra's lapdogs? They give us orders, and we follow." Cissnei retorted, scowling. "I've made up my mind...I'm resigning." This was all true, and she knew that Tseng knew it. But, she was mostly quitting because of Zack – she couldn't fight on the same side that was trying to kill him. It would be too difficult for her, despite the fact that she knew nothing would ever happen between them. They were still friends, right?

"And what about Zack?" Tseng asked, as though he could tell she had been thinking about him. Her face remained impassive, though, betraying no emotion.

"He's staying. He plans on fighting." Tseng gave a small, dry laugh.

"I knew he would." Cissnei gave him a questioning look. "There is no honor in running," Tseng explained, leaving it at that.

"I'm going to help him fight." Cissnei informed him. Tseng nodded thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his desk.

"I would expect no less from you." Tseng told her approvingly. "We will not be able to interfere, of course. You understand?" She nodded hastily, feeling her eyes well up unexpectedly.

"Thank you...for everything." she whispered, then quickly strode out of the room before he could say anything else. It was painful to think that she was leaving – it almost felt like running away, but she knew it was for the best. It was a difficult choice, nonetheless. The Turks were her only family; they had taken her in, and taken care of her. Now she was leaving them.

Something Zack had said had struck a chord in her though. Shinra would never give up. They were destroying the planet with their relentless search for more mako, and they would destroy anyone who got in their way of that goal. Cissnei couldn't do that. It was time to stand and fight.

--

It took Zack a long time to get himself to move at all. Cissnei had kissed him, and then left without warning.

_Isn't someone waiting for you inside?_ She had asked him. Aerith, of course. Cissnei had kissed him, and his only thoughts had been of Aerith.

The old Zack, the Zack he had been before he had met Aerith, would have kissed Cissnei back without a second thought. Now he had been too dumbfounded to do anything at all.

_Maybe I really do love Aerith._ He scratched the back of his head and sighed loudly. He felt bad for Cissnei, though. Before he had met Aerith, he had led her on a bit. They had flirted – well, he knew that _he_ had been doing most of the flirting.

_What have I gotten myself into now? _He lamented as he made his way quietly back into the bar. Zack climbed the stairs, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. He certainly didn't want Aerith to find out about the incident, but he didn't want to lie to her either. He stopped outside the doorway, peering into the room almost guiltily. A small smile found a way to his lips, regardless of his guilty feelings. It wasn't hard to see how he had mistaken her for an angel the first time he had seen her – she looked so much like one now.

Zack started forward, intent on going back to sleep, but something stopped him. He grimaced inwardly as the memory of that kiss stabbed at him. His lips still tingled from their recent use. He could not, in good conscience, crawl back into that bed with her – she, with such innocence, that it put his own good deeds to shame.

_I didn't do anything wrong..._ he tried telling himself, but still the feeling would not go away. Zack sat down on the floor at the end of the bed, gritting his teeth. _You didn't pull away. You didn't prevent it._ He leaned back, resting his head on the edge of the bed, scowling to himself. He had a feeling that sleep would not come to him now; he wondered how long it was until morning – he needed something, anything, to distract him from his guilt.

He sat there, waiting, while his feelings ate away at him, churning in his stomach and clawing at his heart until he could take it no more. He rose swiftly, reaching for his sword. Now was as good a time as any to start training, right?

"Cloud!" he whispered urgently, nudging the younger man's shoulder. "Wake up."

"Uggnh. What Zack?" Cloud moaned loudly, and Zack winced, glancing back at Aerith. She remained sleeping, much to his relief.

"Shhh!" Zack hissed, shaking Cloud again. "Be quiet. Come on, we're going to train." Cloud rolled over, squinting sleepily at Zack, then at the clock on the bedside table. "It's four in the morning, Zack." Cloud complained, rolling back over and digging himself under the covers.

"So what? Come on, or do you want me to train you or not?" Cloud hesitated for a long moment, then a look of determination crossed over his face. He nodded, throwing the covers back and rising from the bed.

"Alright. Let's go." Cloud grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Zack said, handing him one of the extra swords that he had nicked from Shinra. Cloud took it and stumbled out of the room, murmuring to himself. Zack strapped his own sword onto his back and gazed longingly at Aerith.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, scooting forward and leaning down over her. The sweet smell of flowers that acted as her own perfume rose from her, and he inhaled softly, smiling. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, a silent promise to her – and himself – that he would never do anything to hurt her. As he pulled away, he saw a small smile on her lips, and he wondered momentarily if she had understood, even in her sleep.

"Sleep well, Aerith," he murmured, a rush of affection rushing through him. He couldn't linger though. Cloud was waiting for him, and probably grouchy that he was up at such an early hour.

- xxxx -

Cloud was leaning up against the outside of the bar, eyes closed. Zack wondered if he had fallen asleep standing like that.

"Wake up, Cloud!" Zack laughed softly, pushing his friend. Cloud stumbled, catching himself before he fell.

"What was that for?" he asked sourly, giving Zack a dirty look.

Zack shrugged, grinning. "Just checking your balance."

"I don't have any – I'm half asleep!" Cloud complained, following Zack as he began to walk away from the bar.

"A good SOLDIER must be alert. You aren't always going to be attacked when you're wide awake."

"I'm not being attacked," Cloud yawned, shaking his head.

"But you could be, any moment." Zack shot back, giving Cloud a serious look. "This'll do." Zack declared, stopping in a mostly abandoned area, filled with bits of junk and scrap metal. Zack reached back with a practiced arm, lifting his buster sword up over his head easily.

"Ready?" Zack grinned, watching as Cloud's face fell in dismay. "I'll go easy on you," he promised with a laugh. Cloud held his own, skinnier sword out in front of him hesitantly.

"Don't you think you should teach me the basics or something first?" Cloud asked uncertainly, frowning.

"I figured I'd see what you can do first..." Zack shrugged nonchalantly. _And I have a theory to test.._Zack subtly shifted his weight, spreading his legs apart in the dirt and bending his knees. Fingers clenched around his blade, leather gloves creaking quietly in protest. Without giving Cloud any warning, he lunged forward, sweeping his blade toward Cloud's legs – granted, he wasn't attacking with all his strength or speed, but he had to give Cloud a chance. Cloud yelped in response, bringing his sword down in a clumsy block. Cloud hissed with pain as the weight of Zack's sword caused his bones to jar unpleasantly.

"Relax your arms," Zack instructed, swiftly bringing his sword upward, aiming for Cloud's arms. Cloud stumbled backwards to avoid the blow, looking thoroughly bewildered.

"Won't I drop the sword if you hit it, then?" he asked, hastily blocking another one of Zack's swings, hissing in pain again.

"Relax until the last minute, then tighten your grip. Trust me." Zack's keen eyes watched Cloud's arms as he swung at him again. Cloud's arms were tight at first, but he let himself relax. Just as their swords were about to meet, Cloud tightened his grip on the sword so it wouldn't go flying away.

"Good!" Zack crowed, swiftly dodging Cloud's counter attack.

And so, they continued in this fashion, Zack correcting small mistakes as they went, with Cloud growing more confident each second. Zack soon found himself having to defend himself as often as he attacked – and Cloud's attacks weren't weak, either. They had as much power behind them as any SOLDIER had. However, Cloud couldn't keep up with the pace; he lacked the stamina, and soon he was weary, panting for breath, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Zack held up a hand to indicate the end of their sparring session. Cloud gratefully collapsed on the ground, groaning.

"You did well," Zack smiled, plopping down beside his friend, looking much better for the wear. "Nothing like a good morning spar to wake you up."

"I feel tired," Cloud complained, wiping sweat from his forehead with a dry part of his shirt.

"You haven't built up any stamina yet...but you're much better than you probably think."

"How was I so strong?" Cloud asked between lungfuls of breath.

"Mako. And probably from the Sephiroth cells you have." Cloud grew silent after this, a dark look on his face. Zack, sensing his friend's discomfort, smiled lightly and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're not the only one with Sephiroth's cells inside him," he told him, trying to sound cheerful. Cloud merely shrugged, frown still on his face. "Well...look at it this way. You won't have to train as hard; in fact, you're plenty strong enough to be in SOLDIER. You just need to be...fine tuned."

"I guess that's a good thing," Cloud replied hesitantly, sitting up slowly. "I just...I just don't want to be a monster, like him." Cloud said softly, looking down, ashamed.

"...As long as you have dreams and honor...you won't be a monster." Zack assured, sighing as he thought of his mentor. "At least, that's what I think. As long as we fight only to protect the innocent...I think we'll be okay."

They sat on the dirt for a long time, silent, as they both pondered over Zack's words.

"Thanks, Zack." Cloud finally broke the silence, looking seriously at Zack.

"No problem...I needed a distraction anyway. Just remember, you promised to tell Tifa."

"I know, I know," Cloud sighed, frowning again. "What did you need a distraction for?" he changed the subject abruptly, giving Zack a quizzical look.

"Oh...no reason." Zack replied vaguely, shrugging. "Well, come on. We should get back. Plus, you stink," he teased, laughing at Cloud's face.

"Yeah, cause you smell any better," came Cloud's snort of indignation.

"Better shower before Tifa smells you. It'll totally turn her off!" Zack continued to tease, chuckling. Cloud pushed Zack jokingly, failing to look angry at all.

"Whatever..." Cloud muttered, waving his sword in a vaguely threatening way. "You watch it."

"Puhlease." Zack rolled his eyes, grin still plastered on his face. "I wasn't even trying earlier, remember?" Zack stood, hands planted on his hips while his friend scowled good-naturedly. "Race you back!" Zack cried in a moment of irrepressible boyishness. Without waiting for an answer, he took off, legs pumping as he raced for the bar. Cloud's cry of protest never reached his ears.

--

Aerith shivered, hands groping sleepily at the sheets. Something seemed vaguely wrong, though she couldn't put her finger on it. As her delicate fingers finally found the blanket, she pulled it up over her shoulders, and she realized what it was: Zack was missing. Without the warmth of his body, she had grown cold. Her eyes shot open, confirming what she had suspected. He was gone. The empty spot next to her was cool, remaining warmth long gone; his sword, which had been set up against the bedside table, was missing as well.

_Where did Zack go that he needed his sword?_ She worried, a frown creasing her brow. After a moment, she relaxed. Going anywhere without his sword would probably be dangerous; Shinra and the Turks were on the lookout for him. She felt relieved that he wasn't weaponless.

Aerith jumped, slightly startled as she heard the bathroom door creak open. At first, all she saw was a mess of black, damp hair.

"Zack?" Aerith asked, smiling. So he had just been in the bathroom. Zack seemed startled as well, and he jumped, relaxing when he realized it was only her.

"Oh, jeez, Aerith. I didn't know you were awake." It was only then that Aerith realized _why_ Zack's hair was damp – he had just gotten out of the shower, and his only clothing was a towel tied precariously around his waist. She felt her face turn red hot, and realized that her face must look akin to a tomato. Zack seemed oblivious to her obvious embarrassment as he strolled over to gather his clothes, folded neatly on a chair.

"Cloud and I sparred a little this morning," he said conversationally, though his words echoed oddly in her ears, as if he were far away. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his toned torso – he wasn't bulky with muscle; rather, he was pleasantly lean, which only seemed natural after seeing the grace he had displayed. She watched with fascination as he leaned down to grab his clothes, one hand gripping his towel to keep it from slipping away – she had never seen Zack with so little clothing before, and as much as she wanted to turn away, it was like her eyes were glued to him.

"...I totally beat him here," Zack laughed, then noticed her glazed eyes and blank expression. "Aerith? You okay?" he leaned forward, waving a hand in front of her face with a worried expression on his own.

Aerith snapped out of her reverie, blushing to her roots. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" she asked, nearly choking on her words. She felt guilty about staring at him, but seeing him like that had stirred something within her, something she hadn't been aware of until that moment, though she couldn't explain it.

He laughed, a bright grin on his face. "Stare all you like," he teased, winking at her, only causing her to flush further.

"No, I wasn't..." she shook her head, trying to deny what they both know she had been doing.

"I'll go get changed," he interrupted, grin still plastered on his face. "Apparently you don't listen when I'm half dressed."

Aerith protested feebly, watching as he walked back into the bathroom with a smug look on his face. When he returned, fully dressed, moments later, Aerith couldn't look at him.

"Soo..." he began, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So what were you telling me?" she asked, finally meeting his gaze. His eyes seemed alive with laughter, though he kept it to himself.

"I was saying the Cloud and I trained some today. He kept up pretty well. I raced him back and totally won." Zack sounded proud of himself, but then the grin slipped off his face as he grew serious.

"I thought I should tell you...I've decided to stay. I told Cissnei as much too." he said, and a strange look passed over his face, as though he regretted what he had just said.

"When did you talk with Cissnei?" Aerith asked curiously, gazing down at her fingers, concentrating on the fabric in her hands rather than on him.

"...This morning. She wanted us to leave."

"She told us as much earlier..." Aerith pointed out, unable to get rid of the suspicion that she wanted to talk to him about more than just that. He seemed reluctant to continue though, and shrugged dubiously.

"Yeah...anyway. I realized that we can't run. Shinra will always be after us, you know? So I have to stay and fight." His hand crept over, finding her own. He gave it a squeeze, and he turned his head toward her, giving her an intense stare. She squirmed uncomfortably after a moment, unused to having someone look at her with such...desperation and passion.

"I understand..." she replied softly, realizing that whatever Zack was keeping to himself was for him. She didn't need to know to be happy with him.

"Aerith..." he whispered, and she smiled as he spoke her name. No one had ever managed to make her name sound so nice to her own ears before. "I won't let anyone hurt you." he promised.

"I know you won't. You're my hero, after all."

"Yeah. Your hero." He gazed at her, and she could have sworn that he looked guilty. The look disappeared before she could comment on it, and he pointed to the bathroom. "You probably need to freshen up, right?" She looked at him questionably and he backtracked, shaking his head.

"Not that you smell bad or anything. What I mean is...uh...jeez." he stumbled over his words, frantically trying to repair his mistake. Aerith giggled at his actions, shaking her head.

"I know what you mean." He sighed, looking relieved. It was almost foreign for her to see him looking so flustered – usually she was the embarrassed one, while he oozed confidence and charm. Something was off with him today, but she knew she couldn't push him.

"Hey, before you go," he interrupted his thoughts, grinning at her. "What's wish two?"

Aerith paused, biting her lip as she thought about his question. It seemed like he was making her wishes come true everyday, and that it would be a bit silly to tell him all of them.

"I think..." she began slowly, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger as she pondered. "...that I'll just let you know when they happen."

"What?" he groaned, flopping on the bed. "That's not fair."

"But you make my wishes come true everyday, Zack." she explained earnestly, taking a hold of his hand once again."And I think I'd rather let you figure out what they are, than tell you. Some of them have already been granted, anyway." she pointed out, pulling away to head for the bathroom.

"Which ones?" he asked, raising his head to look at her.

She shrugged, grinning sweetly. "That's for you to figure out." As she closed the bathroom door behind her, she distinctly heard him mumble, "Unfair!"

--

Tifa had gotten up early, and was already in the bar when a triumphant Zack had burst in and rushed up the stairs, followed by a much wearier looking Cloud. His hair was damp with sweat, yet it still managed to stick up oddly in places. He was panting heavily, but when he realized Tifa was staring at him, he stifled it, trying to stroll over casually.

"Long workout?" she asked him, raising a brow coolly. She was still a little miffed at him from earlier. He had looked like was going to kiss her – and then he just left.

"Uh..." he hesitated, catching her cool stare. "Yeah..." he responded hesitantly, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Tifa sighed nasally, realizing that he couldn't be expected to know why she was angry.

"Let me get you something to drink," she said, pointing to one of the empty stools. "Sit down."

"Just water," he said, taking a wary seat.

"Alright," Tifa shrugged, grabbing a glass and filling it with cold tap water. She handed him the glass, and for a brief moment their hands touched. She shivered at the contact and pulled away abruptly. He gave her a curious look before bringing the glass up to his lips, sipping at the water gratefully.

"Thanks..." he mumbled, setting the glass down. Tifa stared at his bright blue eyes, still unused to their mako glow, until he looked down uncomfortably. Sweat slipped down from his temple to his jaw, sliding down along his neck until it disappeared under his black vest, and her eyes followed, finally jerking away when she could follow no more.

"What were you and Zack up to?" she asked, trying to distract herself from his features. Even sweaty and tousled, there was just something about him that drew her toward him – it was like gravity: you couldn't see it or really explain it, but it was there.

"Sparring..." he waved his hand vaguely. "Then he decided to race me back."

"Ah..so that's why he was shouting, 'I won!' as he burst in the door." Tifa smiled in amusement.

"He didn't listen. I didn't really want to race." Cloud sighed, wiping sweat off his forehead. "It's really muggy in the slums." Tifa nodded, shrugging.

"It's the plates." she replied simply, and Cloud nodded as well.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have work soon," Tifa said, a bewildered look crossing her face.

"No, I know. I meant...here in Midgar."

Tifa hesitated, a frown replacing her bewilderment. She didn't really like to talk about Nibelheim...but Cloud would understand. He was her friend, after all. She could trust him. She _did_ trust him. "After everything that happened at Nibelheim," she began, hands clenching unnecessarily hard on the glass she was holding. "I didn't really have anywhere else to go...my father was dead, and my home was burned down." Just remembering brought a bitter taste to her mouth, and her frown deepened. "I came here to Midgar to...try and find you." she muttered, shaking her head. "It was kind of silly. You weren't even here...but, I didn't know where else to turn, and you were the only person I knew that was still- still alive." She quickly set the glass down, afraid that she might break it if she kept holding onto it while she spoke.

Suddenly, Cloud's hand reached forward, gently taking her hand in his own, and her heart began to race. The look in his eyes urged her to keep going, and she relaxed a little at the comfort he was trying to provide.

"I found Barret, and AVALANCHE," she continued, the sharp edge leaving her voice. "We're going to stop Shinra and save the planet...somehow." She fell silent, eyes locked with Cloud's. He stayed silent, too, for a long moment, before his mouth finally opened.

"I...I'm sorry I wasn't here, Tifa." She smiled sadly at him – he was always so sorry about things he couldn't control.

"Don't worry, Cloud. I'm fine. Besides, you're here now, right?" she flashed him a more cheerful smile, hoping to get one in return. Instead, he pulled his hand away, much to her despair.

"I guess." he muttered, rising from his seat. "I've got to shower."

"Oh...right." Her smile fell a few notches. _Why does it seem like he's always avoiding me?_ Tifa thought in frustration.

"Thanks for the water, Tifa." he said suddenly, giving her a small smile. _...Then again, maybe he's just shy._ Feeling slightly cheered again, she nodded and smiled.

"Hey, lovebirds!" A voice suddenly called, and Cloud jerked back, a blush on his face. Zack had arrived downstairs, and he had a suggestive look on his face as he gazed at the pair of them. He strolled over, sniffing gingerly at Cloud.

"You still haven't showered, buddy?" he asked, nose wrinkled. "Well, you'll have to wait, Aerith is upstairs."

"Cloud, you can use mine. You know where it is." Tifa said quickly, causing Zack to give her another one of his looks – raised eyebrow, smug grin. She flushed, realizing what he was implying. Cloud seemed to realize the implications of what she had said as well, and mumbled a hurried thanks before rushing up the stairs.

"Weeell," Zack said, grinning.

"Nothing happened, Zack." Tifa said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say," he replied in a tone that said he didn't believe her. "But, I have other things to worry about," he said quickly before she could argue.

"Like what?"

"Like...do you think you and Barret could help me?" Zack asked, suddenly all serious.

"With what...?" Tifa asked cautiously – Zack's ideas weren't always safe. Take for instance, breaking into Shinra.

"Well...just hear me out." he said hesitantly, as if he too realized that his idea wasn't one hundred percent safe. "I can't run away from Shinra. They'll just chase me for as long as it takes. So I have to stay and fight them. But the thing is, they've sent the Turks and the army after me." He paused, tapping his chin with his finger. "On the other hand, the Turks are really on my side – I have a few friends in there," he explained, seeing the confused look on Tifa's face.

"So...you're asking if Barret and I will help you fight the Shinra army?" It sounded even more incredulous coming from her mouth.

"The army isn't as big as it used to be." Zack shrugged, giving her a pleading look. "I just need back-up. That's all. Besides...if I leave and Shinra gets wind that you guys helped me, you'll be in danger. I can't just leave you guys and Cloud to get slaughtered by them."

"If we help you fight the army, then they'll _know_ that we helped you."

"But then you guys will be like heroes! Well, to some people at least," he added as an afterthought. Shinra wouldn't exactly see them as heroes, so much as people that needed to be dealt with.

"I guess...I'll have to talk to Barret." Tifa shrugged. She'd be willing to help, but she couldn't speak for Barret.

"Great! Thanks Tifa!" Zack leaped up from his chair, leaning over the counter and hugging her hastily before taking off back up the stairs.

"He is so strange," Tifa said to herself, though she couldn't help smiling. _He's certainly not shy, though. Maybe he'll rub off on Cloud._ Tifa could only hope so.

--

"I don't want to stay behind!" Cloud protested, crossing his arms angrily. "How can you ask me to? You need my help!" He insisted, glaring at Zack.

"Look...I swear, I wouldn't have any other person fight with me, trust me." Zack said, eyes wide. "But...you could still be weak from being so sick. And...I need someone to stay and look after Aerith."

"Have Tifa do it!" Cloud argued, refusing to budge on the issue. He wasn't going to just let Zack go out and fight all on his own again. He wanted to help. He wanted to prove himself!

"I don't trust Tifa to do it. I've seen you fight – I know you can protect her! You're strong enough to fight if Shinra sends someone here. I don't know that Tifa can do that."

"But you're letting her go out and fight with you!" Cloud swore angrily to himself, kicking the bed.

"I know...but she'll have Barret and me fighting with her, and that's just the point. I don't know how she can handle herself alone. She could be overwhelmed if someone came here to take Aerith. But I have faith in you, Cloud. You've got the heart of a true SOLDIER." Zack proclaimed passionately, placing firm hands on Cloud's shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. "Please...I couldn't bear it if Aerith was taken again..." he pleaded, eyes falling down to the ground.

Cloud felt his resolve weaken – how could he refuse his friend, who had already done so much for him?

"Alright...I'll stay and protect Aerith," he replied, trying to keep the glumness out of his voice. "Just...promise me that you'll look after Tifa though, kay? _I _couldn't bear it if _she_ got hurt."

"No problem!" Zack promised, grinning at Cloud gratefully. "Thanks Cloud. I really appreciate it. Next time, I promise, you can help me fight."

"I'll hold you to that," the younger man said, grinning at his friend.

--

"Mother told me to. Soon, I will rid the Planet of you traitors." The tall man spoke, green eyes gleaming unnaturally. The person in front of him did not respond, because he was dead. Blood pooled around his fat body, already beginning to congeal. The man slid his sword out of the President's body, wiping the bloodied blade on the dead man's suit; without another word, he slipped out the door, leaving no clue of his presence behind.

It wasn't until many hours later that the President's body was found.

"He's done it again," whispered one of the executives, horrified.

"Send orders to all available SOLDIERs...they are to locate and kill ex-SOLDIER, Zack Fair, murderer of Professor Hojo and the President of Shinra. It is top priority." said Rufus Shinra, the new President of Shinra. He gazed coolly at his father's dead body, seemingly unperturbed. "We can't let him get away with my father's death..." His voice, though, held no sadness.

--

**Okay. What I feel is a crappy chapter, and yet I post it. I have to get this out of the way so I can continue, I suppose. It's fairly long too. I was going to have even more, but this seemed as good a place as any to stop it.**

**Yes, perhaps it seems a little out of character for Aerith to be ogling Zack's body, but, I figure, she's a young woman now, with desires, even if she may not be fully aware of them. -shrug-**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter sucked, but if you like it, that's great. Also, I'll try and update Mercenary, if I get around to it. I promise, the next chapter will be better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**- Danielle**


	10. Confessions and Preparation

**Chapter 10: Confessions and Preparation**

**--**

His phone vibrated, the screen lighting up in his pocket. Zack dug into his pocket and pulled his phone out, flipping it open casually. As he read his e-mail, his face gradually lost its cheerful demeanor and darkened, his frown growing bigger every second.

_Zack,_

_President Shinra has been killed...his son, the Vice President, Rufus Shinra is the new President now. The worst part, though, is that they're placing the blame on you. Luxiere and I know you didn't do it, but we had to warn you...they're sending out as many available SOLDIER's to apprehend you. We're supposed to help the army find and dispose of you. _

_Lux and I are being sent out, obviously. Don't worry though, we're on your side. We'll help you with the battle, no matter what. Shinra is full of lies – we're ready to face the consequences of our actions. We're deploying as soon as possible; probably within the next couple of days. We'll try and stay in contact. _

_- Kunsel_

Zack snapped his phone shut loudly, cursing under his breath. Unable to control himself, he hit the wall hard with his fist, drawing blood from his knuckles.

"Damn you, Shinra..." he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to ignore the throbbing in his fist. They were sending SOLDIERS. It wasn't himself he was worried about thought – it was Tifa and Barret. He couldn't ask them to come along, not now. The SOLDIERs would slaughter them, and Zack couldn't look out for them; he would be far too busy watching his own back.

_Fine...I'll do it alone._ He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. They weren't going to be happy about this – but it wasn't like it was going to be a picnic for him either. Even more concerning than the news of SOLDIERS was the news that someone from Shinra had been killed again, and Zack was being blamed. He knew he didn't kill them, but if wasn't him, then who?

--

"What? Now we can't come?" Tifa asked, hands on her hips angrily.

"You weren't even sure you wanted to before," he said, looking confused at her anger.

_True...but still!_ Tifa scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't think that I can handle myself?" she demanded, giving a sideways glance to Barret. Had he put Zack up to this? Barret was always trying to protect her, but she wasn't a child anymore!

"I don't know if you can handle yourself," Zack informed them honestly, shrugging. "I've never fought with either of you before. I'm sure you can both fight, but...they're sending SOLDIER now. And more than just one. I couldn't ask you guys to go...okay?" he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, a worried expression on his face.

A movement of pink caught Tifa's eye, and suddenly Aerith was next to Zack, one hand rising to take his own subtly. She watched as Aerith's thumb made soothing, circular motions on Zack's hand, and the two shared an almost secret smile, had Tifa not been watching. She felt a twinge of envy watching them both.

_How long has it been since I've had someone like that to comfort me?_ She frowned for a moment, but shoved the thoughts away roughly – there were more important matters at hand, and she never liked to stand around and pity herself. Better to stay busy and productive than mope around all day.

"I don't want to put you guys in danger," Zack said, tearing his eyes away from Aerith. "So...please. Stay out of it. It's my fight anyway, okay? I shouldn't have asked in the first place."

Barret was watching Zack oddly; he shifted and then coughed, clearing his throat.

"Look, kid." Barret began, scratching the back of his head in a characteristic nervous way. "You...ya aren't so bad, y'know? As far as I can tell, anyways." He paused, his brow scrunched in concentration. Tifa knew that Barret had a difficult time showing his more sympathetic side. "So, I figure, we can help you outta this jam."

"But-!" Zack began to protest, but Barret interrupted.

"Jeez, kid. Do you think I'd miss a chance like this to take down some Shinra scum?" Barret asked gruffly, reverting back to his more abrasive manner, lest they think he was getting to be too soft or something.

Zack sighed. "Look, I'm telling you, I can't keep an eye out for you guys while I fight off other SOLDIERs...I have to do this alone."

"Zack..." Aerith finally spoke up, her voice soft and pleading, and Tifa could see that Zack's resolve was weakening already. "You don't have to do everything alone." Zack smiled weakly at her as she brushed his cheek softly. Suddenly, Tifa felt like someone was watching her; she twisted her head around, glancing over her shoulder. Cloud had appeared without a sound, and his gaze was flitting between her and Zack and Aerith.

_He looks so serious...I wonder what he's thinking...?_ Tifa mused to herself, also a bit perplexed as to how he had snuck up behind her so quietly. Barret coughed loudly beside her, startling her. He was clearly uncomfortable with the current situation. Tifa's eyes tore away from Cloud as her head whipped quickly back around, watching as Zack and Aerith parted reluctantly. Clearly, they had been in their own little world.

"Sorry," Zack muttered, shrugging sheepishly. He did a little throat clearing of his own, then looked firmly between Barret and herself. "Alright, you guys can help me fight. Just...be careful, okay? You guys'll have to watch each other's backs."

Barret grinned, crowing in triumph. "Awright! When do we start?"

"Soon," was all Zack said, a strange look flitting across his face. He seemed so weary. Tifa watched as Aerith tugged gently on Zack's hand, leading him away from the group. Barret was muttering to himself – probably planning on how to 'take down some Shinra bastards' – as he, too, walked away. Tifa was suddenly very aware that it was just her and Cloud again. She didn't know if this was fortunate for her or not.

She turned to face him, and he was staring at the ground pointedly. "So...are you going to fight, too?"

"No..." a frown flickered, then faded. "Zack needs me to stay and protect Aerith." Tifa gave him a small smile, though on the inside, she felt a strange spark of jealousy. It was stupid, but she almost wanted to be a damsel in distress so that Cloud could protect her.

"Will you be okay out there?" he asked, a small amount of concern creeping in his voice. His eyes pulled away from whatever was so interesting on the floor and met hers, sending a swift shudder down her spine.

"Yeah," she breathed, shrugging. "I can take care of myself."

"Good...most girls can't." Cloud smiled a little, chuckling to himself. She realized he was teasing her; her previous thoughts of wanting to be a damsel faded though. Cloud thought it was better for girls to be able to take care of themselves. It made her feel better.

"Do you think Zack could have taken them on alone?" She asked, knowing that Cloud had seen him in battle before.

"I don't know. Zack's really good, and everything...I mean, really, _really _good. He fought Sephiroth and survived."

_So did you._ Tifa's mind protested, but she kept her mouth shut. Cloud didn't know that she knew he had never made it into SOLDIER.

"Anyway...I mean, even with that, its still a lot of people to take on...the army and SOLDIERs? It's a lot for one guy."

"He fought the army before," she pointed out, eager to keep him talking. It seemed like he didn't talk very much lately, and it was nice to hear his voice. Then again, he never talked that much when they were little either.

_Maybe because I was always with my other 'friends'._

"Yeah...but apparently he died." Cloud gave her a look, as though he didn't quite believe it himself.

"He died?" Tifa asked, reeling with shock. Zack hadn't told them that. They weren't that great of friends, though.

"Oh...uh, he didn't tell you?" Cloud looked sheepish, and he scratched the back of his head. "Well, he says he did. I don't know if it really happened. Can people just die and come back? Maybe he just thought he died, y'know?" he explained hurriedly, trying to make up for his blunder.

"Hmm...maybe." Tifa didn't really know, either. She supposed it wasn't really her business though.

"What about you Cloud?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you remembered anything from when you were sick?"

A frown crossed his face again and he shook his head, falling quiet again, and Tifa realized that she had asked the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, stepping forward uncertainly. He flinched away from her, shaking his head again.

"Don't worry...I..." he trailed off, looking distressed.

"Cloud," Tifa sighed, frustration building up as he pulled away from her once again. "We're friends, right?"

"What? Of course, Tifa." he muttered, looking hurt that she would suggest otherwise.

"So you don't have to keep on...running away. You can talk to me about whatever is bothering you."

"Who said anything was bothering me?" he asked warily.

Tifa gave him a look. "Cloud, I can tell."

"Its nothing." he insisted. "Don't worry," he repeated.

"Fine...but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be around, kay?" she said softly, then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before she could stop herself. Embarrassed, she quickly walked past him, heading downstairs to the bar.

_What is with me? Why can't I control myself around him?_

Cloud stood there, a hand on his cheek, looking thoroughly befuddled.

--

"You seem really worried..." Aerith said, squeezing Zack's hand gently. He nodded, a serious look on his.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"They won't..." she said, although she had no idea if that could be true. She wanted it to be true, of course. She didn't want anyone getting hurt, either. "You'll be there to protect them."

"But I don't know if I can," he said, sounding more solemn than she had ever heard him before. "I don't know if I can bring myself to fight SOLDIERs...they're my comrades. Or at least, they were." Aerith gazed at him sadly, at a loss for words. Everything was always so difficult for him, and she wished that she could make it easier. She watched as he sighed heavily, shoulders sagging despondently. He shifted so that he was facing her, brilliant eyes looking haunted.

"I know I can't do this alone...but -" he broke off, shaking his head. "I guess I really have no choice. They're coming regardless."

"You have me, too." she reminded him shyly, reaching up with her free hand and stroking his cheek softly. The sad look on his face morphed into a bright grin, eyes full of adoration.

"I know, Aerith." he whispered, leaning toward her, resting his forehead against her own. She flushed, feeling all too warm, as he stared into her eyes. She wanted to pull away, but at the same time she was mesmerized.

"You have really pretty eyes, you know?" he told her softly, completely serious.

She gave a small shake of her head, laughing. "Not as pretty as yours." His only answer was a small chuckle as he started to lean forward, lips growing nearer. He stopped suddenly, his eyes half closed; they opened fully, and a guilty look appeared in his eyes, and he pulled away slowly, shaking his head.

Disappointed, Aerith frowned and asked, "What's wrong Zack?" _Maybe he doesn't like me anymore. _ The wicked thought crossed her mind, and she immediately felt worse for thinking it.

"I...I'm sorry Aerith," Zack mumbled, releasing her hands and taking a step back. "I can't kiss you."

"Why?" she whispered, dreading the answer. _Am I not pretty enough? Am I repulsive to him? Does he not find me attractive? Maybe he only wanted to be friends and was lying all this time... _Terrible thoughts bombarded her mind, and she grew closer and closer to tears with each one. It didn't matter that they didn't make any real sense.

"I ha-have a confession actually..." he choked, as though the words were stuck in his throat.

"Its okay," she whispered, blinking back tears furiously. "You don't have to be my b-boyfriend. We can just go back to being friends..." Each word was painful, like shards of glass in her throat. It made her heart hurt, too.

"What?" he spluttered, a look of bewilderment on his face. She tried to hide her face as a tear leaked down her cheek, but he saw. Suddenly, his strong arms were around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "No, no..." he whispered. "It's not like that at all...of course I want to be your boyfriend."

_Then what's the problem?_ She wondered, listening to his heartbeat through his chest. It seemed erratic, like he was very nervous. Despite his words, she didn't feel any better. He drew a shaky breath, pulling away and holding her at arm's length.

"It's nothing like that..." he repeated, shaking his head for her to see. "I...I can't kiss you because I feel so guilty."

_Guilty? For what?_ She thought, a confused expression taking place on her features. She couldn't ask him the words, though – her throat still felt stuck as warm tears continued to trickle down her cheeks.

"The other night, with Cissnei..." he started, and Aerith found it was suddenly very hard to hear him. Her heart was thudding with dread, and the roar of blood filled her ears. _Cissnei. What happened with Cissnei?_

_**Betrayed. Deceitful lips.**_The planet's voice came so suddenly in her ears that she shook, startled. Unable to stop herself, she gave a small gasp, then covered her mouth with her hand.

"You kissed her?" Aerith whispered, more tears leaking out of her ears. It was stupid to cry, she knew. But he had said they were only friends...she found that she wasn't angry. Just very sad.

Zack made an odd noise in his throat, a completely crestfallen look on his face. "Not exactly," he told her, his voice strangled. "She kissed me. I just...I was so shocked, I didn't even try to stop it."

"...Did you like it?"

"Aerith!" he cried, shaking his head. "She's my friend, I told you that before. I...I may have led her on before, but it was _before_ I met you! When she kissed me...I was surprised. But I realized that I didn't want to kiss her. I only wanted to kiss _you._" he finished with a sigh, looking upset.

Aerith realized that she had stopped crying, but her heart hadn't stopped pounding; blood was still rushing in her ears, and she couldn't get the image of Cissnei kissing Zack – _her Zack –_ under the stars, so much like the night that she had kissed him. It hurt...and she was jealous.

"Aerith?" Zack's voice came, soft and wary. "Please, say something. Anything."

"...So she kissed you, and not the other way around?"

"Yes!" he nodded vigorously, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I- I forgive you then." Aerith said, unable to stay upset with him. _How weak I am with him. But his eyes tell the truth. I can trust him. He told me the truth...he didn't hide it, when he could have, and I would have been none the wiser._ She realized, with a rush of appreciation, how lucky she was to find a guy who would do that.

"R-really?" he asked weakly, looking so unsure and bewildered that she would have laughed, had it been a lighter situation. Aerith nodded, trying to give him a small smile.

"It wasn't your fault." Suddenly he was hugging her again, pulling her so tightly against him she almost couldn't breathe. He was shaking lightly, and she wondered why. She felt sorry for him, despite what had happened – it wasn't his fault, really. What girl wouldn't want to kiss him? A feeling of possessiveness washed over her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest.

"Your lips are supposed to be mine," she told him, trying to sound joking and lighthearted, but it came out much firmer than she had meant. She felt embarrassed again at how bold she had been, but he merely made a content humming noise in his throat that vibrated deeply through his chest. Then he gave a weak chuckle, pulling away reluctantly.

"You're unlike any girl I've ever met, you know that?" he asked her, a small grin on his face.

"...That's why you like me, right?" she asked, smiling back uncertainly.

"Of course," he assured her.

_How did I just go from crying, to upset, to happy again that quickly? _Zack Fair certainly had a way with her.

--

Cloud and Zack had a few more training sessions, usually early in the morning or late at night, under the cover of darkness. Cloud could hardly believe how much better he was doing already; mako was an incredible thing. It heightened his senses – smell, sight, hearing. When he sparred with Zack, it was like every swing of the blade was in slow motion, giving Cloud time to react, block, and counter. It became easier to predict what Zack was going to do – but of course, Zack was injected with mako as well, and he had all the same abilities, but with years of practice behind them.

But those training sessions were halted all too abruptly. A couple of days after Zack got his first e-mail from Kunsel, he received another one from Cissnei saying that everyone was being mobilized. Apparently they had some vague knowledge that they were hiding in Sector 7, so Zack reasoned that he had to lead them away, out into the wastelands beyond Midgar.

Cloud wanted to go with Zack so badly, it was stupid. But he knew that he had promised to protect Aerith for him. Still, he wanted to help his friend! It wasn't going to be an easy battle. Not to mention, he found himself growing increasingly more worried about Tifa going out to fight too. The army _and_ SOLDIERs? The thought of Tifa lying dead out on the battlefield was enough to make his heart quail painfully and dread fill his insides.

So, it was with a heavy heart that Cloud watched as Zack, Tifa, and Barret all ready themselves for battle. He wanted to strap on his sword and follow them, but as he glanced at the flower girl beside him, he knew that was impossible.

"Bye guys," he muttered numbly, his throat thick with disappointment and apprehension.

"We'll be back soon, Cloud." Zack said, strapping his own sword onto his back and patting Cloud on the shoulder in a somewhat comforting way.

"Yeah...I know."

"Take care of Aerith, alright?" Zack told Cloud, but his gaze was directed to Aerith, who looked as worried as Cloud felt.

"Be careful," Aerith told Zack unnecessarily, and he nodded, then leaned down, kissing the top of her head. Cloud averted his eyes, falling instead on Tifa. He wished that he were going out into battle instead of her; that she was wishing him good luck, telling him to be careful, looking at him in such an adoring way. Instead, she was leaving and he was staying behind. She caught his gaze, and he blushed, looking away quickly.

_Why does she always have to catch me staring? _He realized that she was walking over to him, so he rose his head again, willing his blush to fade. She stopped a few feet in front of him, kicking the floor absently with her boots.

"Good luck out there, Tifa." he muttered, not knowing what else to say. "Be careful, okay?" _Because I couldn't bear it if you got hurt._

"Thanks, Cloud. I'll be okay."

_I should be out there to protect her. _His head shouted at him in protest. _What about my promise to her? How can I be her own personal hero if she's going off to fight and I'm stuck here?_ Without meaning to, he scowled. Wasn't Zack always telling him to have dreams and honor? To be a hero?

"Are you alright, Cloud?" Tifa interrupted his thoughts, her eyes filled with concern. His eyes locked with hers, and his brain froze. _God, those eyes. _They were hypnotizing.

"Let's go!" Zack crowed, jerking both Cloud and Tifa out of their stare.

"Bye, Cloud." Tifa mumbled, giving him a small way before she skipped away lightly on her feet, following Barret and Zack who were well on their way out, grim looks of determination on their faces. Cloud waved back, then stopped when he realized it was too late. They were gone. He heard the roar of a truck engine as it was turned on and revved. Cloud vaguely wondered how Zack had convinced the man to let him borrow his truck.

Beside him, Aerith gave a low sigh. He turned to her uncomfortably – he and Aerith hadn't talked much.

"Soo..." he scratched his head nervously. Again, he damned his teenage mind. It made him a blundering fool around pretty girls – Aerith, and especially Tifa. Yes, he had to admit, Aerith was quite pretty, and he could see why Zack liked her. She was so different from everything that Zack was used to.

_Opposites attract._ Cloud thought wryly. And opposites they were. Zack was outgoing and optimistic, despite all the hardships he'd faced. Aerith seemed so much more quiet and shy, though Cloud realized that she was cheerful too – just in a much quieter way. Where Zack was rough and calloused, she was soft and delicate.

"You're staring." Aerith said, and he was jerked roughly out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Oh!" he blushed, feeling ridiculous. "Sorry."

"We're not really going to stay here, are we?" she asked him, giving him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"We should go help him."

"Zack? He told me to keep you here and protect you!" Cloud protested, shaking his head.

"I'm not as defenseless as Zack thinks!" she retorted, an uncharacteristic glare on her face. "He needs help, Cloud. You're his best friend – you can't tell me that you want to stay here and wait for him to get hurt, do you?"

"But..." Cloud spluttered, rather alarmed. Zack hadn't warned Cloud about this.

"Fine. I'm going, with or without you!" she huffed, and suddenly took off out the door. It took Cloud a good ten seconds to realize what was happening.

"WAIT! Aerith! I'm coming!" he shouted, racing after the flower girl, grabbing his sword as went. He caught up with her easily, grabbing her arm.

"Don't try and stop me!" she yelled, yanking her arm away. What had happened to the soft, quiet flower girl he'd just been standing next to?

"I wasn't gonna!" he said, holding his hands up in the air warily. "I just don't want you getting hurt. We can go to help him, but I still have to protect you."

"...Alright." she nodded, then gave him a small grin.

"What?"

"Oh...nothing." she said innocently and began to walk forward. He followed, confused.

"What do you mean nothing? Why are you grinning?"

She suddenly giggled, which was strange, given the situation. "It's just...I bet you'd rather be protecting Tifa than me."

Cloud blushed furiously. Was he that obvious? "What makes you say that?"

"I see how you look at her. It's how Zack looks at me." she explained, a grin still on her face. Cloud groaned inwardly. He needed to stop staring all the time.

"Well..." he paused, fumbling for the words. "Maybe that's true." he admitted, then realized how bad that sounded – like he would just abandon Aerith for Tifa in a second! "What I mean is," he started hastily, grimacing at his poor choice of words. "I would still protect you of course. Zack would never forgive me if you got hurt. I just...I made this promise to Tifa that I'd protect her if she was in a jam." he admitted, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

"That's really sweet." Aerith gushed, looking positively thrilled at his confession.

"It was a long time ago," Cloud mumbled, feeling embarrassed. This only seemed to further fuel her girlish delight.

"And you still want to keep your promise. Even sweeter." Cloud shut his mouth, unable to bear any more embarrassment – although, he was a little pleased, too. Someone thought he was sweet, even if it was his best friend's girlfriend.

"You remind me of Zack, in a way." Aerith said, stepping lightly over some rubble and twisted metal.

"Really?" Cloud asked, shoving the same rubble over with his foot.

"Yes. Especially with the spiky hair," she teased, laughing.

"Ah..." Cloud tried to flatten his hair, unsuccessfully. "Is that the only reason?"

"No. You're both very brave. And you're eyes..." she paused, turning to look at him. "They both remind me of the sky. Two different skies."

He was about to ask her to elaborate – what did she mean by 'two different skies'? - when suddenly the sound of distant gunfire and the blades of a helicopter spinning met his heightened ears. His head whipped in the direction of the wastelands, his eyes wide.

"It's started." was all he said, and Aerith suddenly took off again, running toward the noises. Cloud followed, heart hammering in his chest.

_We're coming, Zack._

--

**Okay, sorry that this chapter is much shorter than the others. I've decided I probably won't make them all as long, because it takes me forever to write, and then I'm drained of ideas for a while. I already have ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully I can update much quicker. (; **

**I tried to expand Aerith's personality in this chapter, as well as introduce the blossoming friendship between her and Cloud. Poor Cloud and his 16 year old mind! Lol.**

**Also, I think that Aerith would be a very forgiving person, which explains the scene with her and Zack. I don't imagine that she could hold a grudge against him, especially when it wasn't his fault (and because he's so darned cute. xD)**

**The battle is about to begin, dun dun dun!! Please read and REVIEW! :D**

**- Danielle**


	11. Bitter Victory

**Chapter 11: Bitter Victory **

--

Cloud couldn't believe it. Impossibly, he had lost sight of Aerith as she had rushed into the battlefield. How had he lost sight of a girl dressed in pink? He had tried to grab her arm to stop her, but she had slipped through his grasp.

_Zack's going to kill me if she gets hurt._

Strangely enough, most of the soldiers around him were ignorant of his presence. Perhaps it was because of his SOLDIER uniform – as far as he knew, the Shinra army had been ordered to kill Zack and capture the Ancient – they wouldn't be looking for anyone else. No one knew that he was still alive, too, much to Cloud's advantage.

He made his way through the thousands of Shinra soldiers, head down so he wouldn't attract too much unwanted attention. He heard shouting and gunfire further up ahead, so he headed in that direction, hoping that he would find Zack – though, hopefully he'd find Aerith first. A few of the infantrymen around him gave him short salutes, while a few others glared, their guns cocked and ready for battle. Apparently, some of the Shinra army still had a grudge against SOLDIER. Cloud nodded back, hoping he looked confident and like he belonged. Squinting his eyes against the harsh sun, he scanned the massive, dry battlefield before him. No grass grew here, no plants of any kind. The only color to be seen in this deserted land was the navy blue uniforms of Shinra's army; in a few places, Cloud could see the familiar SOLDIER uniforms, blue, purple, and black standing out against the rest.

Cloud's stomach clenched with apprehension – there were more SOLDIERs here than he had expected. How would Zack, Barret, and Tifa hope to face them all?

_Not to mention me, too... _he reminded himself. He was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard a cry. Whipping his head in the direction of the yell, he saw a flash of pink.

_Aerith!_ Alarmed, Cloud darted forward, eager to reach her before she got hurt. The flower girl was surrounded by several infantrymen, their guns pointed at her.

"It's the Ancient!" Cloud heard one of them cry, spurring another one to lunge forward and grab her.

_Damn, I'm too late!_ He cursed himself despairingly. Suddenly, without any warning at all, there was a flash of metal and the man fell to the ground, holding his head and groaning. The other soldiers seemed just as confused as Cloud was. Realization slowly dawned on all of them – Aerith had hit the man! She was holding a long staff of sorts, chest heaving, eyes wide with fear.

Cloud was finally catapulted into action, his legs pumping as he pushed himself forward, sword sweeping across the soldiers in a wide arc. The wind whistled in his ears, and he barely registered the sound of metal meeting flesh with a sickening squelching noise, though Aerith paled visibly. When he finally yanked his sword free of the last soldier, they all fell around him, dead. He tried his best to ignore the blood dripping down his blade.

"Aerith," he hissed, grabbing her arm and dragging her away from the bodies – they were both fortunate that the other soldiers had been so focused on the upcoming battle that was progressively getting louder. "Are you alright?" he asked, then realized how stupid the question seemed. She was deathly pale and trembling slightly under his hand.

"I..." her words failed her and she wouldn't meet his gaze. The sight of blood had probably made her sick – truthfully, Cloud felt a little sick too, like the beginnings of motion sickness were upon him.

"Where did you learn to do that? I mean – I didn't know you could fight," he said, trying to distract her.

"Just self-defense..." she shrugged modestly. "You learn to defend yourself in the slums." It struck Cloud that she shouldn't have been fighting in the first place.

"What'd you go and run off for?" he demanded, tightening his grip on her arm. She frowned, pulling her arm away forcefully.

"You want to find Zack, right Cloud?" she retorted, and he blinked stupidly, opening his mouth to reply. She beat him to it. "Let's go!" Cloud only had a second to register that she was hurrying away again, and he dashed after her, intent on not losing her again.

--

Before the battle had started, Zack was reminded strongly of the battle he had faced not so long ago – the view was so similar, with all of Shinra's forces – though admittedly much smaller now – facing him, guns raised, apprehension on their faces. Only this time, he wasn't alone. Barret and Tifa stood beside him, looks of grim determination on their faces, and Zack found a surge of newfound respect for them. He had tried to say something, to tell them how grateful he was, but the words failed him.

Then things started. The dull _chop, chop, chop_ of a Shinra helicopter grew overhead, deafening everyone. Zack looked up, and all around him, so did the others. He grinned – he'd recognize that helicopter anywhere. With his sharp eyes, he could see Rude's stern, impassive face as he piloted the helicopter, and Cissnei standing by the open door. A ladder was lowered down as Rude expertly flew the helicopter downward, hovering as Cissnei began to climb down.

She landed with a small hop, and both sides watched her apprehensively, with the exception of Zack. Beside him, Barret raised his gun arm, tensing visibly.

"Relax," Zack told Barret, raising a hand. "She's a friend." Barret lowered his weapon, though only very slightly. Cissnei made her way toward him slowly, a mischievous look in her eye, one hand tight around her shuriken. Zack could hear the member's of Shinra murmuring, some shouting in alarm as they watched what was happening.

"What, the others aren't staying to help?" Zack asked Cissnei as she walked closer.

She shrugged in response, glancing up at the helicopter briefly as it took off. "I'm no longer with the Turks, technically. I just hitched a ride." She gave him a small grin, and Zack opened her mouth to ask her why she wasn't with the Turks anymore, but stopped. This wasn't the time or place. He could ask later.

"Ready?" she asked, shifting so that she was in fighting stance, cocking a brow in his direction. Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up the click of a gun.

"Let it begin." he replied confidently, then raised his sword and lunged into battle.

--

The truth of it was, they never expected traitors in their midst. Ironic, since they were being ordered to kill one of their own, when he wasn't even actually a traitor; not that they knew that. So Kunsel and Luxiere had it easy. They had planned it beforehand: they would enter the battle as though they fully planned to kill Zack, but when the battle started, they would eliminate their own comrades. They had agreed, they couldn't kill their fellow SOLDIERS – they were only doing their jobs after all – but they could certainly keep them from finding and killing Zack.

"I don't know if I can do this," Luxiere confessed to Kunsel before the battle started, his hand nervously tightening on his blade.

"I know its hard, but we have to do this for Zack. Besides, we're not going to kill them. We'll just...take them out of the battle for a while."

"...I still wish that we didn't have to fight them. It will be hard." Luxiere whispered back, an uncertain look haunting his eyes. Kunsel gazed at his comrade for a long moment, then nodded.

"I know."

--

With every man that he killed, Zack felt the heavy burden of guilt building greater and greater upon his shoulders. But freedom was a strong incentive – freedom for him, and Cloud, and more importantly, Aerith. So he grit his teeth and surged onward, every swipe of his blade bringing death to another life.

Mako was a strange thing in real life – sometimes it made it hard to concentrate. But in battle, it was a blessing. Everything was clearer, more apparent. Zack was aware of everything around him to a certain point; behind him, Tifa and Barret were doing their own damage, with Tifa kicking the crap out of any soldier who got in her way, and Barret taking a vindictive pleasure in shooting them full of holes. In front of him, Zack could see the bullets headed his way in a slow-motion kind of way, allowing him to easily bring up his massive sword to block them. In his peripheral vision, he could see the infantrymen flying toward him, faces contorted into grotesque yells, which quickly changed into cries of pain as his blade met their unprotected bodies.

The mako enhanced his sense of smell and hearing as well – every shout of pain was magnified tenfold in his ears, but he clenched his jaw and pushed it away. The metallic, bitter smell of shed blood rose in his nostrils and caused his stomach to churn unpleasantly – most men would heave from the sheer power of the stench. Death and horror surrounded him, but he fought on, taking down men mercilessly. This was Zack's element.

Zack realized that this seemed too easy – where were the SOLDIERs he'd been warned about? Then he saw why – Kunsel and Luxiere were working efficiently, knocking out their fellow SOLDIERs, whose unconscious bodies littering the battlefield, barely discernible from the carnage caused by Zack, Tifa, and Barret. A rush of gratitude rushed forth, relieving him of his guilty burden for a short moment – _Way to go, guys! _- and then his eyes caught a flash of pink, and his heart stopped.

Aerith was in the battlefield, a long staff in hand, blood on her hands and face; a scared, yet determined look was plastered on her face as she whipped her weapon around quickly, hitting a man with surprising force, her hair flying around her face. Aerith was in _his _battle, hitting trained army men with a _stick!_

_What is she doing here? Where is Cloud!?_ His thoughts were racing, and he was distracted so much that he didn't notice the SOLDIER racing toward him. Too late, he saw him – Luxiere and Kunsel must have missed this one – and he silently berated himself for losing focus.

"ZACK!" a hoarse voice cried, and suddenly Cloud was in front of him, blocking the attack that had been meant for him.

"Cloud! What are you doing here?!" he demanded, quickly sidestepping around Cloud and delivering an incapacitating blow to the SOLDIER.

"We uh...came to help." Cloud responded, looking sheepish, even with a bloodied sword in his hand.

"Zack!" another cry, and then he felt two delicate arms around his waist, a trembling form holding him from behind. "Zack..." Aerith murmured, sounding shaky.

"Aerith, what are you doing?" Zack asked her softly, twisting around to face her.

"I couldn't let you fight alone...I...was scared that I'd lose you." she confessed, and Zack wished that they weren't in the middle of a huge firefight so that he could comfort her.

"Aerith, I would have come back...and I really wish we could talk about this, but I'm kind of busy." he said apologetically, prying himself away from her. She gazed up at him for a long moment, but then nodded bravely.

"I'll help you." Zack gritted his teeth – he wanted to argue, but again, there just wasn't any time! He pushed Aerith behind him as he lunged at a soldier who was headed her way, slashing at the man's legs. The sound of angry cries suddenly reached his ears, and his head jerked in the direction of the commotion. His sharp eyes focused in, and to his dismay he saw that Kunsel and Luxiere were surrounded by angry infantrymen who had finally caught on. They needed help, and Aerith needed to get out of here before she got hurt.

"Guys..." he said, glancing back briefly at all of them. "Go back. Take Aerith with you."

"Who the hell do you think you are, punk? You can't tell us what to do!"

"No, we're going to stay!"

"Zack!"

Barret, Tifa, and Aerith all protested at once, but Cloud stood frozen, eyes locked with Zack's. A moment of understanding passed between them, and Cloud nodded.

"I'll protect them."

"Thanks, Cloud."

"I don't need no god damn protection. Shit!" Barret cursed, glaring angrily at Zack.

"BARRET! Listen! You need to go. Your work is done. Now LEAVE!" Zack's voice rose, his tone firm and angry. For once, Barret looked shocked and shut up. "All of you go. I promise," Zack paused, looking into Aerith's eyes. "I'll be back."

Without waiting to see them leave, as much as he wanted to make sure that they got out okay, Zack turned and ran toward Luxiere and Kunsel. He could count on Cloud, he knew – and his other friends needed his help.

The distance between himself and his SOLDIER comrades seemed unnaturally long – he could see the exhaustion in their bodies as they tried to defend themselves from an onslaught of bullets, and every so often one would find its mark, causing them to stagger forward.

"Need some help?" a soft female voice said beside him, and he glanced over to see Cissnei, keeping pace with him, weapon in hand.

"Why does everyone think I need help?" Zack panted, eyes returning to the scene in front of him.

"Maybe they just want to help, regardless," Cissnei shot back. "We're you're friends."

"I know...I don't want anyone to get hurt though."

"And vice versa."

They were almost there, and suddenly a missile flew out of nowhere. The mako was kicking in again, and for once, Zack hated how it made everything slow down before his eyes. His legs kept pumping, and his blood was thudding loudly in his ears, creating a dull roar – but it wasn't enough to cover the piercing whistle of the missile, or the triumphant cries of infantrymen as it hit Kunsel and Luxiere.

Zack knew that they were gone. He staggered and stopped, chest heaving, sorrow welling up in his chest. "NO!" he yelled, causing all the soldiers to look his way. Zack's eyes focused on the broken bodies of his comrades, a feeling of hatred swelling and exploding through his body.

He was only vaguely aware that he was running again; all he could see, hear, taste was _red. _Crimson blood, angry cries, blood lust. Zack wasn't even aware of his actions, but he ripped through those soldiers without mercy, without guilt. They _deserved _it. Why should they live when his friends were dead? He could see the terror on the men's faces as they shot at him, bullets making contact, but having no impact. Zack just kept coming, rending the infantrymen asunder.

"You've gotten better," a cold voice invaded his rage, snapping him out of his onslaught. He stood, heaving, shaking, every man around him dead. Zack was suddenly aware of how quiet everything was around him.

_That voice..._Zack turned slowly, dreading what he would see. It was worse than what he had expected. Around him, every soldier who may have survived, who may have made it, was dead. _How?_

Then he saw – that silver haired man who he had once looked up to so much, standing only feet away from him, sword held out in front of him, cold, cruel green eyes staring at him.

"Sephiroth..." Zack gasped, shock rippling through him. Then another movement – red hair, black suit. Cissnei was trying to sneak up on him.

"Noooo!" Zack cried, throwing himself forward, but again, he was too late. Sephiroth turned in one fluid motion and ran his sword through Cissnei's body as easily as cutting through butter. Shock registered on her face, and she looked down at the blade, as though confused.

"Zack..." she muttered weakly, then fell to the ground with a thump as Sephiroth pulled his blade away. It was worse, seeing Cissnei dying. She may have been a Turk, trained just as well to fight as a SOLDIER, but she didn't deserve to die like _this. _She deserved to live until she died of old age, not now when she was so young and vibrant.

"Why Sephiroth? WHY?" Zack cried, surprised to feel liquid running down his cheeks. He was crying. His losses were too great to keep them back any longer.

"Mother and I will rid this world of you traitors, you scum of the planet. I will find the Promised Land, and together Mother and I will be happy. We will free this world." Sephiroth replied, looking at Zack as though he were an inferior species.

"You're supposed to be dead." Zack shot back, unable to find an adequate response. How could he? Sephiroth was clearly nuts.

"Aren't you, too? We both had unfinished business here..." Sephiroth shrugged. Zack made a low growl in his throat and raised his sword, ready to fight, to strike Sephiroth down for good. Sephiroth seemed to find the gesture amusing, and he chuckled coldly.

"I'll let you live today," he told Zack, waving a casual hand toward the dead men Zack had just killed. "You've done me a favor in killing them. Now I have less work."

"What? No, stay and fight Sephiroth!" Zack demanded, lunging forward. But when his sword fell, it hit the ground – somehow, impossibly, Sephiroth had disappeared.

--

They had dragged her back against her will. She had kicked and punched uselessly, and when they got back to the bar, they blocked off the door and closed the place, so she couldn't leave, and no customers could enter. Now that Aerith was alone, her mind kept reliving the moments on that battlefield. It made her shudder with horror – she had hit those men, and she would never forget the way the metal rod had felt hitting heads, or the sound they made when they cracked horribly. The blood. Everyone else was still covered in it, some of it their own, most of it from others – but Aerith had had to shower when she got back. The sight of someone else's blood on her skin made her feel quite ill.

Finally, she went back to the bar, hoping that something could distract her – she didn't want to remember the terrible deeds that had been committed that day.

As she was sitting in the bar, sipping guiltily on water – those men she had struck, maybe they would never have water again – the door slammed open.

"Zack?" she cried, getting up so quickly that the stool she had been sitting on fell over noisily. Cloud and Tifa looked up at the doorway expectantly, too – Barret was somewhere else, probably with Marlene.

Aerith gasped loudly when she saw Zack. He looked _terrible._ She couldn't tell if he was bleeding, or if it was everyone else's blood on him, but he was wincing with pain. He stared at all of them for a long moment before turning, walking out the door again and bending over.

"Zack?" Aerith asked hesitantly, squinting to see what he was doing, but the shadows were obscuring his actions. He rose up again, slowly, wincing in pain, and he staggered back in, carrying something large in his arms. As he stepped into the light, she saw that it was Cissnei.

"What happened?" she whispered, startled to see the young woman so pale.

"Sephiroth." Zack's voice sounded numb, and as she looked into his glowing eyes, she flinched. They were hard, burning with anger; at the same time, Aerith had never seen Zack look so sad, except for when Angeal had died. There was only one word for it – he looked _haunted. _It was as if he were weighed down with the guilt of the things he had done and the things he had seen, and all of it had finally caught up with him.

Behind her, she heard both Cloud and Tifa gasp softly as they heard Sephiroth's name, and she could understand why. The man had razed their town, burned it to the ground, and killed their family. But they both had the sense to keep quiet – perhaps it was the quiet anger and sadness that practically radiated off of Zack's beaten body.

"Aerith," Zack whispered after a long moment, the anger fading and the sorrow taking over his eyes and face momentarily. His voice cracked slightly, and she saw that he was trembling. "Please, heal her."

"She's alive?" Aerith asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice – but when she looked closer, she could see the very slight rise and fall of Cissnei's chest, though it was weak.

"Please, Aerith. She doesn't deserve to die." This time his voice faltered, and he was shaking harder than ever, as though with barely constrained sorrow and anger.

Even though this was the woman who had kissed Zack, who she was secretly jealous of, she could not have denied Zack anything in the world. The look on his face was worse than anything she had seen on the battlefield, and she almost thought that her heart was breaking.

"I'll try." Aerith whispered, stepping forward hesitantly. "Bring her upstairs to a bed," she told him softly and he nodded, walking forward painfully, taking the stairs slowly. Aerith turned back, gazing sadly at Tifa and Cloud, who both looked shocked.

"...We should have stayed to help." she told them softly, then followed Zack up the stairs.

--

"She's right." Cloud said weakly, unable to look at Tifa. So many thoughts were rushing in his head, guilt and confusion overwhelming him. "We abandoned Zack."

"He told us to go," Tifa said gently, though he could tell she didn't sound very convinced.

"We should have stayed." he repeated, closing his eyes. "Sephiroth...how was he there?" he murmured, a wave of fear washing over him.

_He's supposed to be dead..._

"I thought you killed him." Tifa said softly, and his head jerked up, startled. How did she know that? If she knew that then she knew...he wasn't in SOLDIER.

"How'd you find out?" he asked glumly, hanging his head. He couldn't bear to look at that calculating look on her face, as though she were trying to decided to be angry or upset that he had lied.

"Aerith. She was telling me about it and let it slip. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, and still he couldn't look at her.

"I...I wanted to. When it came to it though, I was just too ashamed."

"Ashamed?"

"I wasn't going to come back until I was in SOLDIER. I didn't make it."

"So?"

"I was...my body rejected the mako. It was like I wasn't good enough. I couldn't face you in Nibelheim." Still, his eyes were glued to the floor, his body burning with shame.

"I wouldn't have cared." she said softly, suddenly in front of him, kneeling so she could look up in his face. "I...I missed you while you were gone."

"...really?" A strange sensation had gripped him – his heart was pounding, his stomach flipping, and he felt altogether too warm; he didn't mind it though.

"Of course," she smiled softly at him, eyes locked with his. The red in her eyes was so much more noticeable up close. "You kept your promise though. You saved me back then. And you came to help fight today. It was really brave of you."

He was blushing, he could feel it on his cheeks. How did she always do this to him? He felt just like the little boy back in Nibelheim, startled when he was caught staring at her.

"Anyone would have...I mean, I couldn't let you -" his words kept getting stuck in his throat, and his tongue kept tripping clumsily.

"Who cares if you weren't good enough for Shinra? You're good enough for me." she told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

_Oh god, she's getting closer._ His panicked heart was beating a tattoo in his chest as Tifa's face grew closer to his, her eyes half shut, a look he couldn't find the words for lying there. Before he could stop it – then again, why would he want to? - her lips were against his, soft and comforting, erasing every single coherent thought from his mind. The shame that he had held onto for so long melted away – who cared that he wasn't SOLDIER?

_'You're good enough for me.' _she had told him. That was all that mattered at the moment. But then she was pulling away all too soon, and the kiss was over. She was staring at him uncertainly, and he was aware that he should probably say something.

"Tifa, why is that spiky haired man so sad?" a small voice broke the awkward silence, and Cloud and Tifa jerked away from each other like they had been electrocuted.

"What do you mean, Marlene?" Tifa asked as she picked herself up, a small flush on her face.

"The spiky haired man..." Marlene looked at Cloud for a moment, then continued. "Not that one. The dark haired one."

Cloud's guilt came rushing back. He shouldn't have been enjoying a kiss when Zack was clearly so distressed; when men had been killed that day – some of them by his own hand.

_I shouldn't be enjoying myself...not when Sephiroth is back. Not after everything today.  
_

Tifa looked at Marlene, then at Cloud, clearly at a loss.

"His...his friend is hurt, sweetie." Tifa said slowly, biting her lip.

"Then you guys should go help. You should cheer him up!" the little girl insisted as Barret came into the room.

"Marlene, I told you not to wander off!" he said gruffly, though not unkindly.

"Sorry, Daddy." she smiled back at him mischievously, then hurried out of the room. Barret gave Tifa and Cloud a hard, curious look.

"You uh...should go see if everything's okay. Zack looks kinda – well, completely like shit. What the hell happened?"

Cloud sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Its a long story." With his guilty feelings building, Cloud walked out the room and up the stairs, following the path that Zack and Aerith had taken moments ago.

--

He found himself torn between wanting to get out and staying. Looking at Cissnei's pale body was torture – his friend was dying, and it was his fault. He should have sent her back with the rest of them.

_She would have never listened..._

And Kunsel and Luxiere...they were dead because of him. They didn't have to fight for him. They did, and they paid the consequences. He hadn't been fast enough to get to them.

_Sephiroth..._ Zack shuddered visibly as he remembered the ex-SOLDIER. The look in his eyes: crazed. Power hungry. Clearly off his rocker.

The guilt felt like it was swallowing him whole. He had only felt like this once before, when he had killed Angeal. Zack wished he could curl up and cry, but he couldn't. He had to see if Cissnei would be okay...there was still hope. She was still breathing, no matter how weak it was.

_Still breathing, that's all that matters._ Unable to look at Cissnei anymore, he shifted his gaze and stared at Aerith. The rush of relief he'd felt when she'd agreed to help. Had he really though she would say no? Truthfully, he had been a little worried she would. Now he felt bad about that too – Aerith was too good a person to ever say no, no matter the circumstances. Now she was bent over Cissnei, a frown of concentration on her face, eyes filled with concern.

It didn't matter that Cissnei had kissed him or that she was a Turk – now she was just a girl in need, Zack's dying friend, and Aerith was trying her best to save her.

_The best person I've ever known._

She must have felt him staring, because she turned away, her concerned eyes meeting his sad ones. She gave him a small smile, but he couldn't fathom what it could mean; that'd she be okay? Or was it that the prognosis wasn't good? Unable to stand in the room any longer, he returned her smile with a weak one of his own and turned, leaving the room.

He met Cloud outside, nearly running into him. He felt suddenly relieved to see his friend.

"Thank you for getting them out of there," Zack said, his voice cracked and dry. A guilty look flashed in his friend's eyes as he frowned.

"We should have stayed to help you – then maybe none of this would have happened."

"No...it would be worse if you had stayed."

"But-"

"Sephiroth would have killed all of you!" he snapped, his heart clenching painfully at the thought. "And then what? What would I have done if he killed Tifa and Barret? I dragged them into this. What if he killed you and Aerith? I-" his voice cracked again, and he looked down at his trembling hands, streaked with dirt and blood. "I wouldn't know what to do."

"Zack," Cloud reached out, placing a steady hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye steadily. "How is Sephiroth alive?" At this Zack shook his head weakly, remembering Sephiroth's words.

_'We have unfinished business here...'_

"I suppose the same way I'm still alive." Zack whispered, wishing fervently that he were dead, if only it meant that Sephiroth would stay dead too. "He said something about unfinished business."

"Wh-what happened?" Cloud asked uncertainly. Zack didn't want to talk about it, but Cloud deserved to know. Sighing heavily, Zack looked down at his bloodied arms, wishing he didn't have to remember. It was so painful.

"Kunsel and Luxiere are dead. Missile." If Zack didn't remember, then who would? Kunsel and Luxiere were good men – they deserved to be remembered.

"I didn't make it in time. After that something snapped in me. I went blind with rage, and I killed those bastards who killed them. I slaughtered them." Zack whispered, feeling ashamed. He knew it was wrong let his emotions get the better of him.

"And Sephiroth?" Cloud pressed, grip tightening on Zack's shoulder.

"I'm not ever sure what happened. Suddenly everything was quiet and he spoke to me. He had killed everyone else. He had Cissnei on his-" the words stuck in his throat again, and he swallowed painfully. "He's going to try and kill everyone. Something about the Promised Land. I didn't really understand."

"How did you survive?" Cloud asked, clearly confused. "If he was able to kill everyone else...I mean, did you fight him?"

Zack laughed bitterly. "Of course not." he pointed to his torso, which was riddled with bleeding wounds that he had ignored up until now; wounds he had acquired in his rage. "He let me live because he said I did him a _favor_." Zack spat, gritting his teeth.

"A favor?"

"I killed those men for him. Saved him the effort, I suppose. Hojo was right. I'm a monster just like Sephiroth." Zack pulled away from Cloud, scowling. "I gotta go get some fresh air."

"Zack!" Cloud cried after him, but Zack could barely hear him.

_Everyone around me always dies. I wonder if death and destruction are the only things I can bring to this world? _Zack ignored his bleeding wounds as he limped outside the bar, and sat desolately on the wooden stairs of the bar. He had never felt so low in all his life.

--

_Heal._ Aerith thought, hand pressed against Cissnei's wound. She had been trying to no avail for what felt like forever, but was really only minutes. Perspiration trickled down her temple, but she didn't bother to wipe it away.

_**You can't save everyone.**_ The planet told her plainly, and Aerith gritted her teeth and tried again anyway.

_Heal!_

_**She's too far gone...can't you feel her? **_Aerith could – already, her essence had begun to mingle with the lifestream.

_I have to try. I can't give up._

_**Because you love him.**_

_More than anything._ The thought didn't scare her like it used to. It only fueled her desire to help Cissnei. _Heal._

--

Zack wasn't sure how long he had sat outside. He was hardly aware that the sky had darkened, or that every part of his body cried out with pain, throbbing unpleasantly. It hardly mattered.

"Zack." A voice said behind him. He didn't turn around to look.

"What is it Tifa?" he asked wearily.

"Aerith says that Cissnei wants to see you."

"She's okay?" Zack cried, leaping up suddenly, ignoring the cries of protest from his aching, throbbing body. Hope surged through him anew.

Tifa bit her lip. "Aerith just said Cissnei wants to see you." Zack felt his hope falter momentarily.

"Yeah...thanks." He walked past her slowly, making his way up the stairs to the bedroom that Aerith and Cissnei were waiting. Aerith looked as tired as he felt, a sheen of sweat shining on her forehead. As he stepped into the light of the bedroom, an alarmed look crossed over her face.

"Zack! You're hurt. Let me -" he held up his hand interrupting her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He limped over to Cissnei, who was breathing shallowly.

"Cissnei?" Very slowly, brown eyes opened to look up at him. She still looked so pale; it was more apparent by how her red hair contrasted so sharply with her skin.

"Za...ck." her weak voice responded, and he felt shaky all over again. He sat down in the chair that Aerith had been using earlier, reaching out and taking Cissnei's hand. She felt so _cold._ It scared him.

"I'm so sorry." he breathed out, his feelings of guilt redoubled at the sight of her. She coughed weakly, shaking her head.

"Always...always so noble." she gasped out, the words coming out with apparent effort. Zack laughed weakly, the laughter sounding harsh in his ears. Why was he laughing?

"You'll be okay, right?" Cissnei's eyes had closed again, her breathing ragged. Her words had taken a lot out of her.

"...Thanks." she whispered.

"You'll be okay, right?" he repeated, more insistently. Her hand suddenly felt very limp in his own. Then another small hand slipped over his shoulder gently, and he turned his head to see Aerith, looking very sad.

"She's gone, Zack...I tried everything...she stayed just to see you before she left."

"She's dead?" Zack asked, numbness washing over him. She was supposed to be alive. Another friend gone.

Aerith nodded slowly. "I can feel her in the lifestream. She has...accepted her death."

"Why?" Zack was aware that he was trembling again, all over. "Why do they all have to die?"

"..." Aerith was biting her lip, like she didn't have an answer. He could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why do they all have to die for me?" he asked again, his voice shaky.

"They have no regrets. You were their hero, Zack." she told him, and she too looked on the verge of tears.

_I don't feel like a hero._

The tears spilled over, running down his cheeks, leaving visible trails on his dirt streaked face. His whole body shook with grief, and he felt that he couldn't breath properly. Two slender arms wrapped around his neck delicately as Aerith hugged him, and it felt like the day Angeal died all over again.

The only warmth he could find was from Aerith's body pressed against his as she tried to soothe his tortured soul, and still he trembled. Tonight, his grief felt too great to be subdued by even Aerith's love. Tonight, Zack felt like anything but a hero.

--

Cloud and Tifa were standing in the doorway, but Zack and Aerith didn't seem aware of their presence. Cloud felt strange watching Zack cry – his friend had never been anything but cheerful, even in the worst of times. He wanted to leave, uncomfortable watching such a personal moment. Beside him, Tifa looked pale, as though she might cry too. She slipped her hand into his, and he felt a small amount of comfort there.

Cloud knew that later, when this was over, they would have to go and stop Sephiroth. And Cloud knew that he could help – he could fight. But he also knew that fighting wasn't so great; it always sounded so much better in the stories. The good guys always won, and the bad guys were vanquished. Everything was more glorious in the tales of war, because everyone left out the pain and sorrow that came with it. No one had told him about the horrors of it all – who would ever want to remember it?

Today's battle may have been a victory for them, but it still felt like they had lost. Their enemies were dead, but Sephiroth was alive, and he was a worse enemy by far. Their 'victory' left a bitter taste in his mouth.

--

**Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days. I was trying really hard to get this chapter right – I'm not very good with battle scenes. In fact, I ended up rewriting this story, so that's also part of why it took so long.**

**If this chapter felt sad, then I did my job. It wasn't supposed to be happy. Cloud and Tifa's kiss may seem strange here, but it really was a comfort thing for the both of them, after seeing the horrors of the day.**

**Yes, I killed Luxiere, Kunsel, and Cissnei. It makes me really sad, too, but it was a necessary evil for my story.**

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, especially those of you who have reviewed every chapter. It really lets me know you like this story and that I'm not crazy for writing it. 3**

**As always, PLEASE review! Thanks a lot guys.**

**- Danielle**


	12. Aftermath

**Chapter 12: Aftermath**

**--**

_Stupid. So stupid! Why did I kiss him then? I have the worst timing ever._ Tifa sighed to herself, lamenting her bad timing. She hadn't _meant_ to kiss him then. She had only meant to comfort him – but then she looked into those eyes of his. That's where she went wrong. He had looked so miserable, and she had been sitting so close to him, and thinking of everything bad that had happened that day had just gotten to her. He needed comfort; she needed comfort. And then suddenly she was kissing him.

_And then we were almost caught by Marlene._ How embarrassing. What was it about Cloud that made her feel like some hormonal teenage girl again? What was it that made her act without thinking things through?

Part of her regretted kissing him – now things were more awkward than before, especially with everything that was going on. The other, more selfish part of her relished the kiss though. If it had been another time, with different circumstances...well, who knows where things would have gone?

Instead, she was sitting awkwardly on her bed, thinking of everything that had happened, while Cloud was with Zack and Aerith.

Zack...she felt really bad for him. It was strange to see a guy like him cry; she had felt guilty for standing in the doorway watching. She and Cloud had gone to check on him, and suddenly the poor guy was crying, and Aerith was comforting him. Tifa felt like she had walked in on something deeply personal, and felt a bit embarrassed by it.

She jumped when she heard the soft swishing of pants as Cloud walked in.

_How long was he standing there?_ She wondered, placing a hand over her racing heart. Hadn't she had enough stress today?

"...I think I'll wait to talk to him." Cloud murmured, a somewhat desolate look in his brilliant blue eyes. Tifa nodded in agreement, doing her best not to get lost in his eyes again. It probably wasn't the best idea to talk to Zack about Sephiroth after everything that had happened.

"How do you think he came back?" she asked him softly, though her insides squirmed unpleasantly. He shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe I never really killed him, you know? Maybe I just thought I did. I saw him fall, but...maybe he survived somehow. Or maybe it's like Zack said – that he had something keeping him here." Tifa watched as he shuffled over, sitting down awkwardly next to her on the bed.

"...Maybe." she responded, unsure which theory sounded more plausible. If Zack could come back from the dead, why couldn't Sephiroth?

_Sephiroth..._ Tifa thought, a bitter taste rising in her mouth. Thoughts of him only reminded her of Nibelheim, of her father...naturally, considering he was the reason they were both gone. Sighing nasally, she flopped back on her bed, and was surprised when Cloud mimicked her movements, lying down next to her. They both stared determinedly at the ceiling, though Tifa reached her hand over coyly, taking his own.

"We'll have to go find him." Cloud said slowly after a long moment, his own hand tightening around hers hesitantly.

"I know. I'll go too."

"What?" Cloud jerked, startled, and turned his head to look at her. "You should stay." he said quickly, then backtracked. "Not that you can't take care of yourself."

"Then why shouldn't I come with?" she asked, turning her head as well, staring at him defiantly; she focused on his nose, determined not to look into those glowing blue eyes of his. That only got her into awkward situations.

"Because...because..." Cloud trailed off, unable to find a good reason.

"That's what I thought," Tifa grinned a little smugly, turning her eyes back to the ceiling. "Of course I'll go with. There's no way I couldn't after all of this. Besides...I want to see Sephiroth get what he deserves." she added bitterly, scowling.

"...Alright." Cloud said, and she realized that he was still looking at her. She felt a flush creep up on her cheeks. _What is he looking at?_ She gave him a questioning look back, and he blushed, realizing he had been caught staring. She stifled back a giggle as he quickly turned away. He was too cute, sometimes.

"Hey," he said suddenly, staring fixedly at the ceiling. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" At this, Tifa _knew_ she was blushing – she could feel all the heat in her face and ears.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Oh...it's not anything l-like that." he spluttered, the realization of what he had just said hitting him. "I just...I mean. That is to say..." he babbled, and this time Tifa did laugh. He looked at her sharply when she laughed, and she couldn't help it – she laughed more. His wild, embarrassed look had set her off into a fit of giggles.

"What I'm trying to say is..." he said slowly, as though his tongue were having difficulty forming words. "Is that I think that Zack and Aerith would want to be alone...because of everything that has happened." he added, in case Tifa should get the wrong idea again. "I would feel weird sleeping there, anyway."

She considered his words, biting her lip. She only had one bed in here, though it was certainly big enough for two people. And clearly Cloud wasn't trying to...to get into her pants, or something equally ridiculous. Still...the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Cloud sent strange chills down her spine and made her skin tingle with goosebumps.

_It's just a platonic thing, he doesn't mean anything more by it. _She reassured herself, though perhaps a bit of her was disappointed that it wasn't more.

"Yeah. That's fine."

Cloud looked visibly relieved, like he had really dreaded staying in the same room as Zack and Aerith.

"Thanks. I'll go get my stuff."

_Stuff?_ He must have read her look, because he rose from his position and grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"I'll sleep on the floor," he explained.

"There's plenty of room in my bed." she protested, trying to fight back her ever deepening blush. "I mean, you don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Don't worry," he shrugged coolly, though his pinks were admittedly a bit pink. "I've slept in worse places." Cloud hurried out the door to get his things before she could argue any more. Her thoughts strayed back to the kiss from earlier that day...perhaps him sleeping on the floor _was_ for the best. If she couldn't control herself just because she looked looked at that adorably handsome face, then what would she do if he were sleeping in the same bed right next to her? It didn't bear to think about, she decided, and flopped backwards onto her bed with a loud sigh.

--

Zack didn't want to get up. He felt warm and sleepy, and he had the strong desire to just roll over and fall back asleep. Then he remembered. All his miserable feelings rushed back into him, and he knew he wouldn't fall back asleep so easily.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking sadly. He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but it was still dark out, and he was alone. Aerith had healed his wounds while he had slept, which was a plus, he supposed. It wouldn't have done anyone any good if he had bled to death in his sleep.

Zack tilted his head to the side, gazing at the bed that Cissnei's body had been lying on not so long ago. While he had cried and Aerith had held him, her body had slowly faded into the lifestream, like so many of the bodies he had seen before in battle. It was no surprise to him, though Aerith had seemed a little shocked. She hadn't said anything though, just continued to stroke his hair softly and make soothing noises in her throat.

Rising from his bed slowly, wincing as his stiff muscles complained with the effort, his thoughts drifted to Sephiroth. The sadness that Zack felt for his comrades' deaths was overwhelmed with anger – how could Sephiroth do that?

_The same way he burned down Nibelheim._ The man was a certified psychopath, clearly. And what the hell was the Promised Land? Zack knew that any hopes of a quiet life with Aerith were shattered now; he would have to chase Sephiroth and stop him before he ended up destroying the world. After everything that had happened, though, Zack wouldn't have had it any other way. He would use his anger to fuel him – he would avenge Luxiere, Kunsel, and Cissnei. He could not sit around complacently, waiting for his happy life to start – he would have to go out and find it somehow.

Already, his thoughts were making him restless. That was probably helped by the mako though, which had always given him a slight attention deficit disorder when he wasn't fighting. Without realizing it, he had ended up outside. He sighed, inhaling in the musty air deeply, then exhaling slowly to calm his nerves. He wished he could see the stars, but here under the plates, only dirt and rusting metal were visible.

The rustle of a dress behind him alerted him of her presence. He could even smell a bit of her flowery scent if he tried.

"Hey," she said softly, walking up next to him and taking his hand gently.

"Hi." he replied, unable to find the words to say anything more extensive. He tilted his head to look down at her, to take in the only thing worth looking at down in the slums. "Thanks for healing me." he mumbled, drawing her closer, burying his nose in her soft, brown hair. Her hair smelled vaguely like tulips and something fruity, a combination of her shampoo and garden; he liked it.

"Of course," Aerith replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I couldn't just leave you like that."

"Mmm." he hummed, kissing the top of her head very lightly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"...terrible. Sore and just like...everything has gone wrong."

"Do you want to go away for a while?" she asked, pulling away very slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I wish," he said wistfully, frowning. "I have to go after Sephiroth though."

"Not right away, do you?" she mimicked his facial expression, her brows meeting worriedly.

"I guess not," he relented at her expression. "Where did you want to go?"

"To see my mom."

_Her mom. Of course, we haven't gotten around to that...she must be worried out of her mind. _

"Tomorrow," Zack promised, trying to smile, but failing. Everything was still weighing too heavily on him. "Where's Cloud? I didn't see him in the room."

"I think he went to stay in Tifa's room." Aerith said, a small smile gracing her own features. Ordinarily, Zack would have laughed and planned a thousand ways to tease his friend. But now he just nodded, attempting another weak smile.

"Good for them. I wondered when they would..." he trailed off, losing himself in his own thoughts again.

"I think," Aerith started, biting her lip thoughtfully. "I think that everyone needed some comfort today."

"...I suppose you're right. When did you get so wise?" he asked, achieving a small grin this time. She smiled back up at him, shrugging.

"It happens when you grow up in the slums." Zack nodded, his face growing somber once more. He wondered vaguely when things would feel right again.

"Are you coming back to sleep?" she asked after a long moment of standing there, holding his hand.

"I can't sleep now," he confessed. "You can go back, if you're tired."

"I'll stay with you." she told him, squeezing his hand affectionately. Zack felt a small bit of warmth flare in his heart, and he gave her a grateful smile; he was glad that she had said she'd stay. He didn't want to be alone.

"Thanks." He took a seat on the steps, and she followed him, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Its hard to believe you fought out there," he said after a long moment, recalling how she had defended herself. Her shoulders lifted in a slight shrug in response.

"I'm not helpless." she said, her voice somewhat accusing.

"I suppose you had a plan to escape Shinra all along?" he asked, a small chuckle passing his lips.

"No, not really. I'm glad you came to save me, anyway."

"Me too..." he paused, then pushed on. "I just don't want you to get hurt out there. So be careful?" he pleaded softly. She pulled back to look him in the eye, a look of determination in her own.

"Only if you promise to be careful too," she told him, eyes locked with his own. It was almost strange how firm she was being with him; he was so used to her being shy, but then again, she had never been so shy that she wouldn't say what was on her mind.

"Okay. I promise. Now, you promise too." he said, and held out his pinky finger. "Pinky swear," he explained after he gave him a bemused look.

"Alright..." she glanced down at her own hand, then made a fist, save for her own slender pinky sticking out. He wrapped his pinky around hers and shook very slightly, a small grin escaping him again.

"What is a pinky swear anyway?" she asked as she pulled her hand away slowly. Zack shook his head, unable to smother his laughter.

"Haven't you ever made one before?" She shook her head, grinning sheepishly. "It means you _have _to keep the promise, no matter what. You can't take it back. If you break the promise, you have to cut off your pinky." he explained, laughing again when a horrified look crossed her face.

"That's terrible."

"Well, no one wants to cut off their finger, so they won't break the promise." Zack said, grinning.

"Then I guess we'll both have to be careful, that way we can keep our pinkies." Aerith laughed, returning the grin. It was amazing to Zack how he had just gone from upset and angry to laughing and smiling with Aerith. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep from cheering up around her, even with everything around him going badly.

_But then again, who would want to be surly and sullen all the time?_

--

Tifa's deep breathing was soothing in his ears; it helped to drown out the echoes of dying men. Realizing that she was so near that was both calming and exhilarating, like every nerve in his body was on fire. Cloud sighed softly, turning on his uncomfortable makeshift bed on the floor. He kind of wished that he had taken up Tifa's offer to sleep on the bed, but honestly he had slept in worse places.

He focused his eyes on the ceiling, recalling Zack's words from earlier that night. If Zack was worried that he was a monster like Sephiroth, who was to say that Cloud wouldn't be either? They had both been experimented on in that lab, so who knew?

_And I saw those eyes in the mirror..._Cloud shuddered slightly, then shook his head. _Just a figment of my imagination._ Or was it? What if he and Zack turned out to be just as bad as Sephiroth? What if they both just went nuts and started killing everyone?

_No, I couldn't. I couldn't kill anyone like that._

_You killed people today..._ a voice whispered in his head.

_But I felt bad...Sephiroth didn't. Sephiroth killed without mercy._ Cloud argued back, scowling.

_Admit it, you relished the power – how easily you took their lives, snuffed out the light in their eyes and stole their last breaths. You're stronger than you ever were, and no one can stop you..._

_No! I didn't...it was sickening..._

_Liar..._The voice hissed, with a hint of amusement. Cloud shook his head firmly again, denying the malicious thoughts in his head. Deep down though...he wondered. Maybe he had enjoyed the feeling of power for once. For once, he wasn't the weakling, he was the achiever. He had saved Aerith from those SOLDIERS, and they had fallen so easily under his blade...

_Told you..._the voice chuckled, and Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hands firmly over his ears. His heart hammering loudly in his chest, he rolled over, deciding that he had to talk to Zack as soon as morning came – he was the only one who would understand.

_You're so sure he's your friend, but look at how he pushed you away earlier today...look at how he rallied everyone to his cause without effort. He endangered Tifa without any regrets, and you let him. She could have been killed, but he let her fight._

_She wouldn't have stayed behind..._Cloud retorted to himself weakly.

_Zack's very charming, though, don't you think? Any girl would fall for him._

_He has Aerith..._

_Some people always want more...who's to say he doesn't want Tifa too? _Cloud gritted his teeth, jaw clenching painfully. Why couldn't he get this voice out of his head? Why did he feel like it was right?

_Zack doesn't care about you – he only wants to steal everything away from you. Your girl, any chance of glory; he didn't even want you to fight today, didn't want you to prove yourself. _

Cloud found he couldn't argue with the voice now. Zack hadn't wanted him to fight, and Cloud secretly agreed with the other voice in his head.

_See? I'm right..._

_Maybe you are._

--

Aerith and Zack had stayed outside until they saw streams of sunlight fight its way through the cracks in the plates above; then he rose stiffly, stretching and yawning loudly as he did.

"Ready to go?"

"Already?" she asked, slightly surprised, but pleased all the same. She didn't want to worry her mother any longer than necessary now.

"Yeah, why not? I kind of want to get away after all. It'll be nice; besides, I've never met your mother before, is she nice?"

"Of course she is," Aerith huffed in mock anger. "She's my mother!" Actually, Elmyra was her adoptive mother, but Aerith never went out of her way to point that out. Elmyra had raised her and as Aerith saw it, was her mother no matter what blood said.

"Alright!" Zack said, raising his hands up in a defensive posture, light dancing in his eyes. Aerith was glad to see him acting cheerfully again, though she could still see the hint of sadness and anger behind the mirth. He lowered his hands slowly, as though to make sure she wouldn't hit him or do something else crazy. "Where is your house anyway?" he asked, and she realized that it had never come up before.

"I live in Sector 5, not too far from the market slums."

"What's it like?" he asked conversationally, though his eyes were darting around, ready to alert him of any nearing danger.

"Well, I planted a bunch of flowers there from the church. I wanted to liven it up." she explained. "I used the wagon you built me to move the flowers," she added, and his face twitched curiously.

"I promised to fix that, didn't I?" he said, scratching the back of his head and sighing. "Apparently it wasn't _cute enough_!" Zack poked her side teasingly.

Aerith frowned guiltily, remembering that she had told him that; she remembered how badly she felt when she realized he was dead. With a firm shake of her head, she pushed the sad thoughts away. He was back now, and she could apologize for that.

"I'm sorry I said that," she confessed, wringing her hands. "You did the best you could with what you had and I was...selfish to want more."

"What? Aw, come on, Aerith." Zack shook his head, grinning lightly at her. "I just didn't have the proper time to build a really good one! I can make a better one, honestly."

"...we don't really have time now, though, do we?" she wondered sadly, thoughts of Sephiroth flitting across her mind.

"I..." Zack faltered, his smile slipping off his face. "I guess not. But, after everything is taken care of, I promise, I will."

"...Pinky swear?" Aerith asked mischievously, grinning slyly at him.

"Pinky swear!" Zack announced, linking pinkies with her once again.

"You'd better keep both of those promises or you'll be pinky-less!"

"Yes ma'am!" he curled both his pinkies into his palm as though to protect them.

"Could we go to the church after we visit my mother?" Aerith asked hopefully – she could hardly expect him to say yes after what happened last time.

"...Maybe." he said after a long moment. Apparently, he was remembering what had happened as well. "I suppose. I don't see why we couldn't." he said slowly, weighing his words carefully, as though he didn't want to make her a promise he couldn't keep. Probably a good thing, considering all the pinky promises he had already made; he wouldn't want to lose a pinky.

"Thanks," Aerith beamed at him, a warmth spreading through her at his words. She reached for his hand, grasping it firmly with her own, trying to convey all the affection she felt for him with that one gesture. He smiled down at her as though he understood.

"I hope my mother isn't too worried," she muttered after a long moment, almost as an after thought. She _had_ been gone a dreadfully long time, it seemed.

"...Me too. I don't want her to yell at me." Zack confessed, frowning. Aerith couldn't help it – she laughed.

"You can fight a whole army without fear and you're worried about meeting my mother?"

"Uh...yeah." Zack admitted, chuckling nervously. "I've learned that mothers are usually more scary than soldiers on a battlefield...at least soldiers are predictable...you never know with moms." Pausing, Zack took a deep breath, face contorting into a small grimace. "I hope she likes me."

"Of course she will," Aerith assured, patting his arm gently. "Who wouldn't?" She stopped as they made their way into the clearing where her house was. Zack's mouth dropped a little, then his previous grimace transformed into a bright, beaming smile.

"Look at this place! It looks great!" she smiled, unable to stop herself in his unconfined enthusiasm.

"It's not much..."

"I hope all of Midgar can look like this someday," he said, shaking his head at her feeble protest. Suddenly a sharp cry came from the peaceful scene, shattering the momentary bliss.

"AERITH!" An older women with hair pulled back messily was hurrying toward them, her eyes filled with worry. "You're okay!" the woman exclaimed, and Aerith hugged her mother eagerly. It wasn't until she saw her mom that she realized how much she had missed her.

"I'm alright," Aerith spoke softly, soothingly as her mother clung to her fiercely. "Zack saved me. I'm sorry, but we couldn't get here sooner." Aerith watched as Elmyra pulled away from her reluctantly, shooting a sharp look at Zack. Aerith knew that her mother was sizing Zack up; she also knew that her mother probably wasn't very happy with him. Aerith had been rather lonely without him around, and Aerith had never spoken too much about him, but she suspected that her mother had figured things out anyway.

"Come inside, the two of you." Elmyra said, pulling her eyes away slowly. "You can explain over some lunch."

Zack waited until Elmyra was out of earshot before leaning down to whisper in Aerith's ear, "Lunch! I'm starving!" Aerith giggled softly – of course, at the mention of food, he perked up. She had to admit though, she was rather hungry too, and no one cooked better than her mother, at least in her opinion.

"Come on, we'd better explain before she strangles you."

Zack paled, gulping slightly. "Yikes." Aerith heard him mutter as she took his hand and gently pulled him to the place she had grown up in.

--

Tifa was feeling considerably less cheerful than either Zack or Aerith, though she didn't know it. When she had woken up in the morning, much to her dismay, Cloud was gone. She wondered if he had left in the middle of the night, and felt slightly abandoned and stupid.

Almost grudgingly, she had dragged herself out of the bed and prepared for the day before her – she had to open the bar up again and pretend like everything that had just happened _hadn't happened._ Easier said than done. In fact, she wouldn't have minded having a few drinks herself, but she knew that she couldn't work while she was drunk.

As Tifa made her way down the stairs, sweeping her long hair behind her, she spotted Cloud sitting at the bar, a blank look in his eyes, lips curled in a contemptuous grimace. He had taken a bottle of alcohol from behind her bar and opened it – from the looks of it, most of it was gone. Cloud hadn't even bothered to get himself a glass.

"Cloud?" she asked uncertainly, making her way over to him. He made no noise to acknowledge her. "Cloud!" she said more sharply, and he looked over at her, his head moving sluggishly. "You can't just take the drinks from the bar. I actually use that for business, you know."

"...Sorry." he mumbled, his eyes glassy. "I don't have any money." Cloud scowled fiercely, apparently upset by that fact.

"It's okay, Cloud..." Tifa said, alarmed at his expression. _What's wrong with him?_ "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," he slurred slightly, glaring angrily at her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just drank nearly a whole bottle of alcohol." she said somewhat defensively at his glare.

"So? I'm old enough to drink, aren't I?" he demanded, then added bitterly, "Even if I don't remember growing up." Tifa blinked, taken back by his tone of voice.

"Look, Cloud..." she began, but he stood up hastily, swaying on the spot.

"I have to go...need some fresh air." muttered Cloud before clumsily making his way past her and out the bar door. Tifa made to go after him, but as Cloud left, waiting customers took the opening door as a sign to come in, and she had no choice but to stay and serve them.

_What the hell?_ Tifa wondered numbly, feeling confused. It was like Cloud had changed overnight.

--

Zack felt anxious as he made his way into Aerith's house to talk with her mother. He had to admit though, he never imagined that he would be meeting Aerith's mom, and it was a welcome distraction from his more depressing thoughts. An image of Cissnei's shocked expression as she was stabbed flickered across his thoughts, and he roughly pushed it away. He didn't want to deal with that right now.

"You okay?" Aerith asked, bringing him back to reality. He gave her a feeble grin, nodding.

"Just nervous." he said, which was mostly true. He was worried that Aerith's mom wouldn't like him or would get angry that he was gone for nearly five years – he realized that he had probably caused a lot of heartache for Aerith, and a flash of guilt went through him.

"Don't worry." Aerith beamed up at him, and it dawned on him that she had never shown him her house before; this was probably an exciting event for her.

"Kay. If you say so." he murmured, kissing her forehead softly. He hadn't kissed her on the lips since that night, under the stars. But now it just felt like the wrong time to be kissing her passionately. Especially in front of her mother.

Said person was bustling around a small table, placing plates and silverware down, then hustling back into the kitchen, for food. Aerith was chatting animatedly with her mother, though Zack was so nervous he couldn't really hear the words they were exchanging – it was more like a droning buzz in his ears. He watched their lips moving, feeling strangely out of it.

_So this is Aerith's house. Simple, small...but I like it._ It almost reminded him of his barracks back at Shinra. There, he had to make do with what little space he had. Aerith's house was similar, in the aspect that it was small. However, it was much more colorful than his barracks had ever been, as he had not been allowed to personalize it in anyway.

"So, young man, I think you'd ought to explain why you broke Aerith's heart after disappearing for over four years." Elmyra's voice suddenly broke through his thoughtful observations, and he gulped nervously. His eyes met with Aerith's briefly: she seemed embarrassed by her mother's words.

Taking a deep breath, Zack opened his mouth and told his story. Elmyra's expression, which has been hard and angry, softened as he told his story until she was looking at him with sympathetic eyes. When he was done, his throat was a little hoarse from talking for so long.

"Well...that was quite the story." Elmyra said slowly, shaking her head in a weary sort of way. "I can see why you were gone for so long...I suppose that if Aerith can forgive you," her eyes met her daughters and she smiled softly. "Then, I don't see why I can't either."

Zack felt relief well up in him, and he sighed, realizing that he had been holding his breath.

"Thanks...for understanding." Zack locked eyes with Aerith again, and she beamed at him, her eyes twinkling happily. Suddenly, she yawned widely, one hand rising to cover her mouth.

"You should rest," Elmyra told her daughter brusquely, rising from her chair with a small groan. "Go on up to bed, dear." Aerith looked like she would protest for a moment, but then she yawned again, and accepted her mother's advice reluctantly. Zack gave her a reassuring smile, urging her to get some sleep – he wasn't the least bit sleepy, but he supposed that was from all the stamina he'd built as a SOLDIER. His eyes followed her until she disappeared at the top of the stairs. With a start, he realized that it was just him and Elmyra in the kitchen now.

"...she seems much happier now that you're back." she told him, watching him carefully.

"I feel a lot better that I'm back with her, too." said Zack eagerly, but then he faltered. A sudden image of Sephiroth and Cissnei rose up in his mind's eye, unbidden. He would have to leave again, and soon. He had to fight Sephiroth.

"What is it young man?"

"Sephiroth," he whispered, remorse rising in his throat like bile. "I have to leave again to go and fight him."

"So you're just going to break her heart again?" Elmyra asked harshly, her words cutting him more deeply than any of the wounds he had received in battle.

"I don't want to...believe me, I don't. I have to do this though...she has to stay here, so she won't get hurt."

"Do you honestly think she'll be any safer here than with you?"

"What do you..." Zack trailed off, realizing she was right. "The Turks...no doubt they'll be looking for her again, and if word gets out that I'm gone, she'll be an easy target."

"Exactly."

"...Cloud."

"Excuse me?"

Zack grabbed onto his idea like a drowning man grabs onto a lifeline. "Cloud and the others at 7th Heaven. They can watch Aerith. You too!" he added, realizing that Elmyra may not like to be separated from her daughter again.

"How do you know that they won't want to fight with you? From what I've heard, they're your friends."

"They can't come...for the same reasons Aerith can't come. I wouldn't be able to deal with it if they got hurt – if...if Sephiroth killed them. I couldn't live with myself."

Elmyra sighed heavily, seating herself back down at the kitchen table. "You seem to think that Aerith and the others will just accept this without a fight...she's quite stubborn, you know." Zack bit his lip, uncertain of how to continue. What Elmyra said was true, and with this realization, he knew he'd have to leave without saying goodbye.

"So, you know she's the Ancient?" Elmyra asked after a long moment, sensing that Zack wasn't going to say more on her previous statement.

"Yes," Zack mumbled, feeling rather detached from the conversation. He must have spaced out, because suddenly Aerith's mom was waving her hand in front of her face. "What? Oh...sorry."

"Go get some sleep. There's an extra room upstairs," she said, a kinder expression on her face. "I'll be out for a while – I need to go to the market to get some things."

"Oh..yeah, thanks." Zack said, trying not to let the guilt of what he was going to do show on his face. He quickly backed away and made his way up the stairs, listening carefully to each creak in the wooden steps, committing them to memory. He didn't want to give himself away when he snuck away later.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he paused, peeking into the first room he came upon. Aerith was lying asleep peacefully, her comforter pulled up to her chin, rising and falling gently with each breath. His heart squeezed painfully as he thought of what he was going to do – he was leaving her, with no goodbyes.

_It's for her own safety. I'll have to tell Cloud to take care of her._

He stifled a sigh and tiptoed away into the empty room, lying onto the carefully made bed. He had no intentions of sleeping, though.

--

**Ack. I know, I know, its been about a gazillion years since I updated. D; I'm really sorry. I started school on the 2nd and its been just crazy. I've been really busy working and doing schoolwork and sleeping when I can. Dx Don't kill me!**

**I'm not all that pleased with this chapter, and I wanted to make it longer, but I found my motivation waning and I really wanted to get a chapter up before I forgot about this. I'm trying to work on Mercenary as well...but we'll see. **

**I'm also currently obsessed with Harry/Ginny fanfictions, so I'm wondering if I should write one of those. I hate to start up something new without finishing these though. Blah. So conflicted.**

**Anyway, please enjoy, PLEASE review even though I've been horrible about updating. I promise to try harder!**


	13. A Little Talk

**Chapter 13: Unexpected Changes**

**--**

"Where do you think you're going?"

Zack winced, hanging his head shamefully. Busted. He turned around slowly, eyes hardly daring to meet hers. When he saw the angry, betrayed look in her eyes, he flinched.

"Well..." Zack said slowly, mind frantically searching for a plausible excuse as to _why_ he was leaving without a word – he was clearly sneaking off.

"You were going to leave?" Aerith asked softly, accusingly. The words felt like knives being stabbed through his heart. He bit his lip guiltily.

"Aerith...I'm really sorry, but...I have to."

"To fight Sephiroth?" she asked after a long moment, her fingers picking absently at the edge of her jacket.

Zack sighed heavily. "Yes."

"You weren't even going to say goodbye?" Her eyes were cast down, refusing to look at him. His shame grew again.

"Please, you've got to understand – you have to stay here, so that you're safe."

"The Turks are after me. Surely, I'd be safer with you?" He detected a hint of hope in her voice, though she still refused to meet his eyes.

"I was going to send Cloud to take care of you."

"Why are you always leaving it up to Cloud to protect me?" she frowned, finally looking up and glaring at him; it was a look he'd rarely seen on her face, and it was a bit unnerving. He felt terrible for trying to sneak away, especially after how she had comforted him earlier. But it couldn't be helped.

"Because, I know I can trust him. I know he's strong enough."

"I'm strong enough to protect myself, Zack Fair!" she huffed, her hands clenched into fists at her side. He had to admit to himself, she was rather pretty, even though she was angry with him. Her curly brown hair tumbled erratically around her chin, a few stray locks falling over her eyes, which were glinting beautifully and dangerously at the same time. Her lips were thin, her jaw clenched defiantly, and her cheeks were lightly flushed in her anger. He had the sudden urge to hold her, to kiss her, to have a taste of the _passion_ she was displaying...

"Zack!" she said sharply, startling him out of his reverie. He realized he had been staring.

"Sorry," he mumbled quickly, a slight flush of embarrassment rushing to his own cheeks. For a moment, he thought he saw a hint of amusement in her eyes, but it was gone before he could tell.

"I can take care of myself, Zack. Why can't I go with you?"

"Because..." he sighed, exasperated. None of this was going how he planned. He took a hesitant step toward her, hand rising to touch her arm lightly. "Because, it'll be dangerous."

"But-"

"I couldn't bear it if you got hurt, Aerith," he continued, ignoring her protests. "I lo- I care about you. I want to keep you safe." He caught himself, heart racing. He had nearly told her that he loved her. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her...it was the fact that he knew he'd stay if she told him she loved him back. He would forget all about Sephiroth, about everyone, if she told him those three words.

Her angry look faded, and she shook her head. "Fine," she said, sounding peeved, and not at all like she accepted the situation. "The least you can do is take me to 7th Heaven."

"What about your mom?" he asked warily.

"I left her a note," Aerith said slowly, glancing back at her house. "I thought...I thought I was leaving with you," she finished, her voice barely a whisper. Zack felt his heart squeeze painfully again, realizing she would have left with him..._for _them, so they could be together. He pushed the feelings away, masking his face.

_I'm leaving for her safety._ He reminded himself, then slipped his hand into hers. To his disappointment, she pulled away. Clearly she was angry with him.

"Alright, I'll take you to the bar. I need to talk to Cloud anyway." With a heavy heart, Zack strode forward, aware that Aerith was behind him, resolutely keeping her distance.  
_Everything has to go wrong, doesn't it? _Zack wondered, unable to keep the bitter taste out of his mouth. _Kunsel and Luxiere die...Cissnei dies..._ A hard lump formed in his throat; he had difficulty swallowing. _Now Aerith's mad at me. Could it get any worse?_

oOoOo

Apparently it _could_ get worse. The walk to the bar had been painfully uncomfortable and silent. Aerith hadn't said a word to him, but he could hear her sighing with frustration. When they had finally gotten to the bar, he was surprised to see Cloud already outside, apparently waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Cloud asked, an edge there that Zack hadn't heard before.

"Well...Aerith and I had to go check on her mom..." Unbidden, an image of flowers filled his head, and he realized with another guilty pang that he hadn't taken her to see her flowers. Just another reason for her to be miffed with him.

"I needed to talk with you this morning." Cloud replied sharply, eyes narrowed in anger.

_Great, another person angry with me._

"It figures, though," the blond continued loudly, his words slightly slurred. "I bet you didn't even think of me,"

"Cloud," Zack began defensively, confused as to why his friend was so angry. _Is he drunk?_

"No! Of course you didn't. You only think of yourself and your _precious_ Aerith. Heck, I'm surprised you didn't take Tifa too!" Cloud was ranting now, his hands moving as he spoke, jabbing at the air violently as he pointed at Zack.

"What are you going on about?" Zack asked, thoroughly bewildered.

"I think you know!"

"Cloud-"

"Whatever," Cloud interrupted, shaking his head. "Why should what I'm going through even matter?" he asked sullenly, and now Zack could see that his eyes were bloodshot. A trickle of doubt wormed its way into Zack's mind. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Aerith with Cloud – clearly, something was bothering him.

"Cloud! You're back!" Tifa's voice interrupted as she burst through the bar doors, apparently drawn outside by Cloud's rather loud rambling.

"Oh good," Cloud replied coolly, giving Tifa a cold stare. "Now you and Zack and Aerith can all run away on some adventure," he mumbled bitterly. A hurt and confused look flashed across Tifa's face, and Zack had the overwhelming urge to punch Cloud. Why was he being such a jerk?

"Cloud!" Zack shouted loudly, and the other man jumped, startled. "I don't know what's wrong, but you'd better shut your trap before you say something you regret." Out of the corner of his eye, Zack saw Aerith looking nervously at Cloud. Clearly, she was just as worried about his strange behavior as he himself was.

Cloud's scowled furiously, eyes glinting dangerously, and Zack thought, for a second, that Cloud was going to attack him. Then his angry look crumpled, and his face became a mask of sorrow and self-loathing.

"I'm sorry," he mourned in a low voice. "You're right...I'll just go now." Cloud made to hurry away, but Zack leaped forward and grabbed his arm firmly, stopping him.

"We need to talk," Zack stated, making eye contact with his friend. "Tifa, could you take Aerith inside?"

"Of course," Tifa replied, sounding bewildered. He heard Aerith huff angrily, and he was sure that she didn't like being escorted indoors.

OooOo

Cloud watched glumly as Tifa escorted a rather disgruntled looking Aerith into the bar; the regret for his angry words were eating him up already. Zack was gazing at him with a hard look, and Cloud found he couldn't meet Zack's eyes.

"What's going on?" Zack demanded firmly, though not unkindly.

"I...I don't know what's going on!" Cloud confessed hurriedly, wanting to get rid of the horrible feeling in his chest. "I keep having these thoughts...at night...when I try to sleep."

"What do you mean?" Zack's brow rose sharply, a contemplative look in his eyes.

"Bad thoughts...thoughts that don't even make sense...but part of me believes them..." he trailed off uncertainly, wondering if he should continue. What if Zack laughed at him, and didn't take him seriously? Or worse, what if Zack agreed, and sent Cloud away to keep the others safe?

"What kind of thoughts?"

"...That...things like..." Cloud fumbled with his words, feeling ashamed as he remembered the dark whispers in his head. "Things like you're not really my friend and you're just using me...and that you want Tifa _and_ Aerith." Cloud blushed now – the words sounded ridiculous out loud, not to mention the incredulous look on Zack's face made it clear these things weren't true.

"Of course I'm your friend!" Zack exclaimed, the corners of his mouth turned down in a small frown. "And trust me...Aerith's enough girl for me." He made a sort of grimaced smile, and Cloud wondered if something was wrong between the two. Then again, it probably wasn't his business.

"I...I was thinking that – what if...what if I turn into Sephiroth? I mean..there are his cells inside of me and you...I guess, what I mean to say is...do you hear voices in your head too?" Cloud hesitated, scared to look Zack in the face. He could feel Zack's eyes on him as the silence grew longer.

"Honestly, Cloud, no...I don't hear any voices in my head besides my own. My guilt." Cloud's eyes rose, widening in surprise. Zack's head was hung down in shame now, his raven hair obscuring his face. "All those people died because of me...and I wondered for a while if I would turn into Sephiroth too, after what he said to me...but-" he paused, head rising up again, and Cloud almost flinched at the intensity he saw burning in Zack's eyes.

"But I know that I would never kill people like that. Without caring. Sephiroth doesn't care who he kills, and he shows no mercy. I did what I had to, to save the people I care about." Zack finished fiercely, face flushed. "And I know you're not going to turn into Sephiroth either, Cloud. You're a _good_ person." he insisted.

Cloud turned away, embarrassed. How could he have ever doubted Zack's friendship?

"I-I...Zack...I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Cloud. I know you didn't mean it...but you should really apologize to Tifa. Meanwhile..." Zack hesitated again, looking guilty. "Do you think that you could watch after Aerith?"

"What? Why?" Cloud asked, alarmed.

"Because. I have to go after Sephiroth."

"No! I'm going with you then."

"Cloud, I need you to stay behind."

"You said that last time, but you needed us!" Cloud argued, his fist clenching in anger and frustration.

"You can't -"

"You can't tell me what to do, Zack!" Cloud insisted. "You need my help. I _want_ to help! If I stay here...my thoughts will drive me crazy! He's in my head, Zack! Fighting him...killing him will help me, I can feel it. Maybe it'll finally clear my head and I can just be..._normal_!"

Zack's teeth were gritted, and he was obviously struggling to come up with a reason that Cloud couldn't go. Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them and both turned to see Tifa and Aerith standing in the doorway. Aerith had a triumphant smile on her face as she gazed at Zack.

"It looks like Cloud's not staying here to protect me. So, I guess that means I'll be going with you." She seemed rather happy about the fact, and said it in a matter of fact way, somehow retaining that innocent tone of voice she usually had.

Zack didn't look happy about the turn of events. Tifa had her arms crossed over her chest, and she was regarding Cloud warily. He flushed, embarrassed once more.

"Tifa, I'm sorry about earlier..." he muttered, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming. Probably the beginnings of a hangover, truthfully.

"You can explain on the road, Cloud." Tifa said shortly, not even flashing him a smile. "I guess we'd better get packing...come on, Aerith."

Cloud and Zack both sighed heavily as the girls reentered the bar, and turned, giving each other a similar look.

_Why do girls have to be so difficult?_

Cloud shrugged in response to this silent query, rubbing his temples slowly. Despite his pleasure at going to help Zack fight Sephiroth, somehow, he didn't think the nightly visits in his head were going to end here. In fact, he rather thought they'd continue to bother him for a while down the road.

--

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry about the super long delay in this chapter. I've been so so so so busy with school and work, that it's not even funny.**

**  
I've just managed to churn out this weak, short chapter in some spare time, even though I should be either a) sleeping or b) doing more homework. But, I wanted to finish something up, because I felt rather guilty. ):**

**Fall quarter will be ending for me on Nov. 18th, though, so hopefully I'll have more time to work on my stories soon!**

**Please read and REVIEW! :DD And once again, sorry about the wait!**


	14. On the Road Again

**Chapter 14: On The Road Again**

--

Aerith gave the two a surreptitious glance as they chatted amiably up ahead, then gave Tifa a look that clearly said, _Boys._

She couldn't deny that she was still upset with Zack – why was he so eager to leave after he had gone through so much to come back? Why didn't he want to say goodbye? The thought made her heart ache uncomfortably, and she she pushed the thoughts aside. It didn't matter. He wasn't leaving without her, because she was coming with for once. She wasn't going to be left behind.

Tifa seemed to understand her pain, at least, and Aerith was glad to have a friend who was a girl. Granted, Aerith didn't know Tifa all that well, but they were both in similar situations...sort of. They were both trailing after the men they loved, for whatever reason.

Aerith slowed her pace to let Zack and Cloud get further ahead of them; next to her, Tifa slowed her steps as well, and Aerith spoke in a lowered voice.

"Cloud will come around soon," she said reassuringly.

"Yeah...maybe. I don't know what's up with him lately. He's been acting...really different, you know? But he's looking more...normal again, now that Zack's back." Tifa sounded a bit dejected, and Aerith's small smile faltered.

"Well, being normal is good, right?"

"Yes, I know..." Tifa hesitated. "I just...nevermind, it's kind of stupid."

"No, you can tell me!" Aerith's voice rose a bit, and Zack and Cloud glanced back with questioning looks. Aerith nearly smiled at Zack, but then she remembered she was angry with him, so she sent him a blank look. She saw Zack and Cloud exchanged looks, and they both shrugged before continuing onward, packs strapped to their backs.

Aerith lowered her voice again, looking eagerly at Tifa. She'd never had a friend like Tifa to share her secrets with and for some unexplainable reason, she realized she really wanted that. Zack was great, but she couldn't talk about all those girly things with him. After all, Zack was all about battle, fighting, protecting her and everyone around him. It was sweet, albeit, a bit annoying when Aerith was perfectly capable of taking care of herself...sort of.

"Go on," Aerith continued in a hushed tone of voice again. "You can tell me, I won't say anything, or laugh at you."

"Its just that...why is it that Cloud can act normal around Zack, and not me? Is there something _wrong_ with me?"

"Of course not!" Aerith objected, shaking her head vigorously. "Cloud's just...a boy." she explained, as if that cleared everything up.

Tifa nodded in agreement.

"And besides...Cloud and Zack went through some terrible stuff before. They're like...brothers, right? I mean, we can tell something's bothering Cloud. Perhaps he just wants to work it out, and he knows Zack can help."

"I could help too," Tifa protested, but then shrugged. "You don't think its because Cloud can't trust me?"

"Cloud trusts you – I can see it in his eyes. I think he just doesn't want to get you involved...like it would get you hurt somehow." Aerith finished, feeling a bit bitter again. It was exactly what Zack was trying to do to her.

"Does everyone else realize you're so wise?" Tifa asked, he face brightening a bit.

"I've been forced to grow up, that's all." Aerith shrugged.

"I think we all have," Tifa agreed. "Let's catch up before they try and leave us behind."

Aerith nodded in agreement as Tifa grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward eagerly.

_It's nice to have someone to talk to like this,_ Aerith mused, smiling serenely.

--

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cloud asked Zack, and Zack shrugged in response.

"I don't know...girl stuff probably." Cloud grunted, as though agreeing.

"I can't believe that Barret just let Tifa go. I thought they had big plans to take down Shinra, or something?" Cloud wondered aloud, scratching at his yellow head.

"Shinra's more concerned with the news of Sephiroth, I'm sure. Just like we are. So, we're going to have to be doubly careful. There are a bunch of maniacs out there that would gladly kill us all," Zack added darkly. He wasn't in a good mood. Aerith had somehow managed to get her way, and was now trailing behind him and Cloud, Tifa by her side.

_How did this happen again? Oh right, my plan went to shambles the moment I found Cloud drunk and yelling..._Zack made a face as he thought this, then cleared it before Cloud saw.

As though reading his trouble thoughts, Cloud placed a firm hand on his shoulder and gave him a friendly shake. "Don't worry, we'll keep the girls safe."

"Yeah, I suppose. I just don't want anyone else getting hurt. Sephiroth is crazy, and he won't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way..." Zack paused, tilting his head as he heard a rustling.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, but Zack held up his hand to shush him. He waited a long moment, then shook his head wearily.

"I must be hearing things...paranoid or something." Zack tried to chuckle it off, but he had the slight suspicion that somebody was watching them – following them. And his hunches were usually right.

"No, you can tell me!" Aerith's shrill voice reached their ears, and both Zack and Cloud stopped to look back. Aerith gave Zack a blank stare, while Tifa flushed next to her. Zack shrugged, trying to ignore the painful feeling in his stomach at Aerith's look.

"She's still really upset with me," Zack muttered as he started forward again, trying to listen for both the rustling noises he'd been hearing and whatever the girls were talking about. He was only successful at hearing the scuffing of boots on gravel and hushed whispers.

"She'll get over it...er...eventually," Cloud offered, though Zack didn't find his words very helpful or reassuring.

"Yeah, but when?" Zack grumbled. "Honestly, a guy just tries to protect the people he cares about, and everyone gets all huffy."

"That's the price you pay for being a hero, I guess..." Cloud said, deadpan. It took Zack a moment to realize that Cloud was only jesting, and a grin spread across his face.

"I can't believe it, sullen, grumpy Cloud, making a joke. I didn't think it were possible anymore!"

Cloud shrugged, flushing in embarrassment. "I just haven't felt...the same lately."

Zack gave Cloud a long, hard look. "There's no reason you should," he said seriously. "What Hojo did to us...it wasn't right. I wish I had been the one to kill him...I know he said I would have been just like Sephiroth, a monster...a killing machine. I don't believe that anymore though. Hojo was the monster. It would have been the right thing to do, getting rid of him." Zack finished fiercely, a blazing look on his face.

"In any case...he's dead now."

"I suppose." Zack shrugged, rubbing his shoulder uncomfortably, casting his eyes around in all directions. "I swear, someone is following us..." he told Cloud in a hushed voice, glancing back at the girls to make sure they were still safe. Zack tensed suddenly, eyes darting over to the left. Without uttering a word, he slung his sword off of his back, holding it out in front of him. He was aware of Cloud next to him drawing his own sword uncertainly, and the girls behind them pausing.

"Come out and show yourself!" Zack demanded loudly, glaring off in the direction of the noise he had heard.

The group waited, three of the four looking rather confused. And then Tseng appeared. Zack swore inwardly.

"What do you want Tseng?" Zack asked gruffly, lowering his weapon only marginally. _Is he here for Aerith? _"Get the girls, Cloud." he hissed, determined to keep everyone safe, even if they did get mad at him for being protective.

It didn't take any effort for Cloud to coax the girls over; Aerith placed a hand on Zack's arm, looking uncertainly at Tseng.

"Where's Cissnei?" Tseng asked softly, looking at the group, confused. Zack dropped his gaze, the memory of her death invading his mind with sudden alacrity. Around him, it seemed as though everyone else had stopped breathing.

"She went to help you. Where is she?" Tseng asked more firmly. Zack swallowed thickly, trying to clear his throat.

"Cissnei...she's-" Zack stopped, his guilt building up and overwhelming him again. He couldn't say it.

"She's dead." Aerith finished softly for Zack. He gave her a grateful look. Tseng was staring at them, strangely silent. His face was blank.

"Who did it?" he finally managed to ask, his mouth drawn tight.

"Sephiroth." Zack croaked as he was assaulted by his memories of Cissnei. _It wasn't fair. I'll kill him for what he's done. _

"Sephiroth." Tseng spat his name like a curse word. He grit his teeth, visibly trying to take control of his emotions. "I'm assuming..." he started off slowly, his voice noticeably calmer. "I'm assuming that you are going after him?"

Zack nodded, still a bit wary. "So you came to look for Cissnei? Not to take Aerith to Shinra?" Next to him, Aerith stiffened, her grip on his arm tightening. Tseng gave Aerith a strange look, one that vaguely bothered Zack.

"No, I would never do that again. It was bad enough to have to do it the first time. I think that now...my loyalties no longer lie with Shinra. Cissnei's death needs to be avenged, don't you agree?"

The whole group looked shocked. Zack was probably the most shocked of all – was Tseng really throwing away Shinra, the company he had been so loyal to for years?

"Zack," Tseng said, seeing the look on his face. "We tried to find you when they sent Shinra after you. We wanted to save you. I didn't want to take Aerith to Shinra, but I thought I had no choice. I know I was wrong now. I've always had a choice. I just...didn't realize it. Zack, let me help you. All the Turks can help you."

"You kidnapped Aerith...I don't know if I can forgive you for that. I don't know if she can forgive you for that. You can help us, but you can't travel with us. Form your own group, whatever. We can...keep in contact with our cell phones. But when the final showdown comes...Sephiroth is mine. Not yours, got it?"

Tseng considered this for a moment, a frown on his face. Finally, he nodded in agreement. "Okay, Sephiroth is yours Zack. Understood. I'll keep in touch."

Zack waited until Tseng was out of sight before he finally relaxed and strapped his buster sword onto his back again. He looked down at Aerith, who was still gripping his arm.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked, grinning slightly. She flushed, frowning at him.

"Not entirely Zackary Fair!" she huffed angrily, withdrawing her hand like it had burned and making her way back to Tifa, muttering darkly under her breath. Cloud laid a sympathetic hand on Zack's shoulder, shrugging unhelpfully.

"Nice try, Zack." Cloud said, and Zack snorted, rolling Cloud's hand off his shoulder.

"My name isn't even Zackary."

--

By the time night had fallen, the group had stopped and made a camp in a sheltered area, surrounded by the sound of crickets and the wind blowing. Aerith was rather nervous, though she wouldn't allow herself to go take comfort by Zack. It was only her second time out of Midgar, and the wide open space made her nervous. The air was clean, though, and Aerith was pleased to see flowers in the fields. Cloud and Zack sat in front of the fire, bickering as they cooked dinner. Tifa rose up from the fire, making her way to Aerith.

"Quite the pair, aren't they?" she asked, laughing lightly.

"Yes," Aerith agreed. "They really are like brothers. They even have similar hair."

"It's strange. I would never have imagined _anyone_ having hair like Cloud."  
"Do you think it's natural?" Aerith asked, giggling. Somehow, she couldn't imagine Zack spending hours gelling his hair everyday. He was always so busy. Without meaning to, she found herself staring at him again. It was really hard to stay angry with him.

Tifa caught the look, and smiled weakly.

"You know, at least Zack pays attention to you. At least you know he cares, right? Ever since I..." she trailed off, blushing. Aerith looked at Tifa, her curiosity piqued.

"What is it?"

"Well...ever since I kissed Cloud...honestly, though, it was a bad time. Right after the battle...it was so stupid. And he hasn't said anything about it since. I have no idea what is going on in his head. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're lucky that Zack lets you know."

"He wasn't going to let me know that he was going to leave," she muttered bitterly, unwilling to be coaxed out of her anger with him.

"Because he was trying to protect you. Don't you think that's sweet?"

"No," Aerith huffed, shaking her head firmly. "Everyone's _always _trying to protect me. Its so aggravating sometimes. I'm not always a damsel in distress. I did learn how to take care of myself. Zack wasn't always around, after all."

Tifa nodded thoughtfully, and they both fell silent for a moment. Aerith glanced up at the night sky, and she was suddenly reminded of the first time she had been out of Midgar. Zack had carried her all the way there, out into the cool grass and clean air. He had taken her blindfold off and she'd seen the night sky for the first time in her life. It had been a little scary, but Zack had been there, and it had been okay. He'd shared his worries with her, and they had kissed. The memory of it brought a blush to her face, and she felt extremely bad about being angry with him. Zack was only being Zack, after all...

"What're you thinking about?" Tifa asked, obviously noticing her blush.

"Oh...just feeling bad I guess. About being mad with Zack...you're right, he really is awfully sweet."

"Sooo...how far have to two of you gotten?" Tifa drawled, a sly look on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, completely lost. At this, Tifa began to laugh.

"You know...have you guys done anything more than kissing?" Comprehension finally dawned on the flower girl, and she felt her face growing hot again. She was grateful for the dark.

"Er, no...nothing like that," she stuttered, feeling uncomfortable.

"Aerith, I'm only teasing. I didn't really think so."

"Oh..." Aerith chuckled weakly, trying to get the image of Zack, shirtless, with dripping wet hair, out of her head. "I should go apologize to Zack," she blurted hurriedly, eager to get away before the conversation went any further. Tifa waved her away, still smirking.

Aerith walked slowly over to Zack and Cloud, willing her blush away before she got into the light of the fire. Cloud looked up, spotting her and giving her a small smile before nudging Zack, who was immersed in cooking their dinner. Zack glanced up, looking a bit apprehensive.

_He thinks I'm still mad at him._ Aerith couldn't help smiling.

"Is dinner almost ready?" she asked, gesturing toward the fire and the meal cooking. It certainly smelled like it was almost done, and her stomach grumbled in response. At this, Zack chuckled slightly, his apprehension disappearing.

"Yeah, it's nearly done now."

"Zack...I'm sorry for being angry with you earlier. Do you forgive me?" she asked uneasily, afraid he wouldn't accept her apology.

"Of course," he said, flashing her a genuine smile. "And it's fine...I really should have told you I was going to leave. And I know from now on I can't stop you from doing whatever you want." He laughed again as he said this, and Aerith laughed too.

"That's right, mister!" Zack held his hand out for her, and she slid hers into his, feeling comforted once more. With a loud bark of a laugh, Zack pulled her down beside him, slinging one arm across her shoulders, the other hand tending to the fire. She leaned against him, sighing contently, oblivious to the looks Cloud and Tifa were giving the pair.

"I'm glad you've forgiven me," Zack said seriously, tilting his head in her direction.

"I know you are," she teased, grinning.

_**And when you think all is well, that is when the danger begins. Are you ready for the journey, daughter? **_ Aerith frowned at the planet's words. It had been so long since she had heard anything from it, and she felt guilty, realizing she hadn't been making much of an effort to speak to the planet either.

_What do you mean?_

_**You will see, in due time. Stay safe.**_

"Are you okay, Aerith?" Zack asked, giving her a concerned look.

"I..." she snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head slowly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she assured him, trying to smile, but failing.

Was she ready for the journey?

--

**A/N: Alright, well, here's the next chapter! Again, I apologize for the delay. I'm sorry its not that long, either, but I've really just wanted to post this and get it out of the way. Sorry. :/ I hope you all like it though, and that it was worth the wait.**

**Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts. :D**

**- Danielle **


	15. The Sky and the Earth

**Chapter 15: The Sky and the Earth**

**--**

The fire crackled and popped quietly. Zack watched the flames flicker and waver, aware of Cloud and Tifa breathing deeply as they slept, and Aerith walking up quietly behind him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands, turning his head to look at her.

"How did you know I was coming?" she asked, sounding both impressed and disappointed that she couldn't sneak up on him.

"I'm an Ex-SOLDIER!" he grinned, then shook his head, laughing quietly. "I only heard Cloud and Tifa sleeping, so I knew you had to be awake."

"You _heard_ them sleeping?"

"Their breathing," he explained, noting her confused look. "It deepens when they sleep, y'know?"

"They gave you super hearing at Shinra?" she teased, sitting down next to him and smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her dress.

"I guess you could say that," he nodded, then fell quiet, not wanting to dwell on Shinra. After a long moment of comfortable silence, he spoke again. "What's keeping you up?"

"It's loud out here."

"Loud? There's nothing out here."

"The Planet is louder...It was muffled in the city, but out here I can hear it all...feel it all."

"...Huh?" Zack muttered, completely lost. How could the planet be loud?

"Since I'm an Ancient..." she explained softly, focusing on the ground. "The Planet speaks to me. Out here everything is so free. I can hear the grass and the flowers whisper, and the trees stretch and groan...so many noises, its so much louder than I'm used to."

"Wow," he said, feeling stupider for having said it. "I mean, I didn't realize you could hear all that..."

"Yeah," she muttered, appearing embarrassed. "The only thing I don't hear is the sky. It's like a separate thing from the Planet."

"Hmm...did you ever hear the story about the sky and the earth?"

"No," she whispered, gazing at him curiously with bright green eyes.

"It was said," Zack began, smiling back at her softly, "that at the beginning of time, the sky and the earth fell in love, although they were very different.

The sky was a free spirit, always on the move, never content to be in one place. The sky was fast and reckless. The earth, on the other hand, took its time, and was content to stay in one place as long as it took. The earth was very patient, while the sky was the complete opposite.

Regardless, they both fell in love, and they longed for one another. The sky knew that if it embraced the earth, though, it would crush all the creatures below, and so they had to remain separate. The earth grew trees that stretched high into the sky in an effort to be closer, and the sky would caress the leaves with the wind, pretending they were the earth. The earth pushed mountains upward, higher than even the tallest of trees, and the sky draped the mountains in clouds.

It wasn't long, though, before the earth began to die. The trees lost their leaves, and the green grass began to turn brown. They said the earth was dying without the sky, because they had to be separated. The sky, unable to do anything but watch helplessly as the earth died, began to cry. And so it rained." Zack paused for breath, almost grinning at the amazed look on Aerith's face.

"What happened next?" she asked quietly.

"It rained," Zack started again, a small smile escaping. "And the rain was what the earth needed. The rain, the sky's tears, were the one way the earth and the sky could really touch. The tears were warm and comforting, like millions of tiny kisses, and they nourished the earth. The browns faded away and became vibrant greens once more; the trees grew their leaves, and the earth was happy. The sky had cried so much that its tears filled the cracks in the earth until they became rivers, and soon the rivers became oceans. The earth had a part of the sky, now. Sometimes, the sky still cries, because they both long for one another, but know they are unable to be together. But the sky loves the earth, whether it's storming and raging, or the clearest of blues you'll ever seen, and the earth loves the sky, and still pushes its mountains higher and wills its trees to stretch their limbs to the limits, in an ever continuing effort to touch the sky." Zack finished his story, flopping back onto the ground to look up at the night sky.

"That's a very romantic story, although it's kind of sad," Aerith said after a long moment.

"You know, I think we're kind of like the sky and the earth, Aerith," Zack told her, glancing over in her direction.

"Why's that?" Aerith asked, a small smile curving her lips upward.

"Because we're both really different, y'know? You're like the earth, and I'm like the sky. We're both completely different, but...we still get along." Aerith was silent, and Zack wondered if he'd said the wrong thing.

"It rained the day you died, you know?" Aerith finally said, giving him and intense look. "Maybe...maybe the sky doesn't only cry for the earth." She paused, then continued. "If we're like the sky and the earth...does that mean that you....love me?" she asked shyly, and even in the firelight, he could see her blushing. Aerith didn't look away though, despite the red in her cheeks.

"Well, we aren't totally like the sky and the earth," he amended, and her face fell. "What I mean is that we're allowed to be together, right?" he asked, taking her hands in his. "And...Aerith," he faltered, feeling a nervousness rise up in his chest. "I do."

"You do what?" she asked uncertainly, squeezing his hands. Zack stared into her bright green eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. He wondered if Aerith could feel how sweaty his hands were getting.

"Love you. I do love you, Aerith." At his words, her face grew even redder, and she ducked her head quickly to hide her face. Releasing one of her hands, he raised his right hand up to her chin and lifted until their eyes met again. "I love you," he told her again, this time with more conviction. Having said it once made it easier, he thought, and there was a lightness in his heart that hadn't been there before.

Aerith suddenly beamed at him, then she threw her arms around him. "I love you, too, Zack," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear.

–

Cloud woke with a jerk, drenched in sweat, his muscles clenched. He had dreamed of those awful green eyes again..._Sephiroth's eyes..._ and whispered words had slunk into his head, poisoning his thoughts.

_Look at them...they don't care about you...kill them, it will be easy. They're distracted..._

Clenching his jaw, Cloud shook his head furiously. _**No. Just forget it. **_Cloud sat up slowly, staring into the small fire in front of him. He felt cold and clammy, despite the heat rising from the flames. Across the fire, he spied Aerith and Zack talking softly, their heads close together.

_How sweet...lovers...but you're all alone, aren't you?_ The words whispered maliciously in his head, and Cloud closed his eyes quickly, scrunching his face up until his head hurt. He rose suddenly, quietly, shooting a glance at Zack and Aerith. He hadn't disturbed them. Cloud tip toed over to where Tifa lay sleeping, kneeling down next to her and shaking her shoulder gently.

"Tifa," he said in a hushed tone. "Tifa, wake up..." She shifted, grumbling in her sleep. She blinked blearily, a look of confusion crossing her features.

"Cloud? What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked, her voice rising, and then falling back to a whisper as Cloud held a finger to his lips.

"Could we, uh...talk?" he asked, feeling sheepish now that he had woken her. It looked like it took Tifa a moment to process what he had said, but then she nodded slowly, propping herself up onto her elbows.

"What is it?" she whispered, but Cloud shook his head to indicate he didn't want to talk here. He didn't want to disturb Zack and Aerith. He grabbed her hand, hoisting her up and jerking his head in the couple's direction.

"Let's talk over here, okay?" he asked, pointing in the opposite direction, further from the fire. She nodded, tucking her long hair behind her ear. He didn't let go of her hand as he led her away from the campsite, enjoying the feeling and warmth of her hand in his.

_I'm not alone._ _I've got Tifa._

Once Cloud felt they had reached an appropriate distance from Zack and Aerith (who had, he didn't realize, seen the two of them leave) he sat down on the ground, inadvertently pulling Tifa down with him.

"Oh, sorry," he said, brushing some dirt off her arm. He paused when he felt Tifa's eyes on him, and suddenly he was blushing furiously. He discontinued his actions, pulling his hands away. "Right...er, sorry about waking you up so late, I just really needed to talk...and well, Zack looked kind of busy...not that I wouldn't want to talk to you anyway," he said quickly as he saw Tifa's face drop.

"What did you need to talk about?" she asked, still looking a bit glum.

"I had another nightmare," he muttered, shuddering even as he thought about it. Those green eyes were...haunting...and insane.

"What about" Tifa asked him consolingly, her previously hurt look replaced with a concerned one.

"I think...Sephiroth. I always see his eyes...and he whispers things to me in my dreams. I'm afraid that he's trying to make me into something like him...like a crazy, psychotic killer, y'know?" Cloud found he couldn't look Tifa in the face as he admitted this – it was too embarrassing, to compare himself to someone so despicable as Sephiroth.

"I see," Tifa said quietly, though he wasn't sure how she could see at all unless she was having similar nightmares. "Well, what kind of things does he say to you?"

"He tells me how alone I am...he wants me to kill you all, to be like him...I'm some sort of pawn in his sick game, even though I don't know what that game is," Cloud hissed, his face contorted into an ugly grimace.

"Cloud, you're not like him. You're thoughtful, and sweet, and you don't want to kill people...you save them. And he's wrong...you're not alone. You have me...and Zack and Aerith," she added, a faint flush rising in her cheeks.

"I-thanks, Tifa...I know I have you." Cloud smiled softly, unable to believe she had cheered him up so quickly.

"Anytime, Cloud. You can always talk to me, about anything." Tifa leaned in closer to him, a look in her eye that he couldn't decipher. Feeling slightly awkward, and beginning to feel rather warm, he took her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"I'll let you go back to sleep, okay?" he said, and he could have sworn he saw disappointment in her eyes.

"Yes, right...thanks Cloud." Tifa got up quickly, dusting dirt off her pants and walking away quickly. Cloud wondered if he had said something wrong.

–

"Think they did anything?" Zack asked, grinning wickedly at Aerith as Tifa made her way back to the camp and laid herself back on the ground. Aerith giggled lightly, hitting Zack's arm.

"I don't think so, she doesn't seem very happy."

"Cloud's clueless, isn't he?"

"I think so..." Aerith agreed, feeling sympathy for the pair. "You should talk to him."

"And say what?" Zack asked, looking at her incredulously. "'Hey Cloud, Tifa's real hot, you should make out with her.'"

"Why not?" Aerith laughed, tilting her head. "Hey, you think Tifa's really hot?" Aerith asked, trying to glare at him but failing.

"Well, obviously she's a very attractive woman," Zack explained, "But she pales in comparison to you, love." Aerith felt her face warm once again, and she smiled sweetly at him. A rush of affection for him washed through her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her smiled widening as she saw his surprised look.

"You're just saying that to stay on my good side,"

"No, really. Don't you remember?" he asked, he own hand coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I thought you were an angel the first day I saw you."

"You also thought that the church in the slums was heaven," she pointed out, laughing softly.

"Only because you were there," he said seriously, the laughter gone from his eyes, replaced by an intense look that sent shivers down her spine. She watched his brilliant blue eyes travel down to her lips, and her heart began to speed up in her chest. He cupped her cheek gently and leaned in the rest of the way, kissing her softly. A small sigh of contentment escaped her lips and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, feeling rather uninhibited with the knowledge that he _loved her_ and that she loved him back.

She longed for him like the earth longed for the sky.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, amazed that he could have such soft hair when it looked so spiky. Aerith shuddered as she felt his fingers travel lightly up the side of her ribcage, her breath hitching in her throat. Aerith realized that she felt entirely too warm, and it wasn't because of the fire. She pulled away, her face flushed, and grinned lightly at Zack, slightly out of breath.

"Wow," he muttered, his lips swollen and his hair messier than usual. "That was some kiss."

"It's because I long for you like the earth longs for the sky," she whispered in his ear, smiling as she heard the sharp intake of breath from him. Then, he laughed softly in her ear, hugging her so their bodies were flush against each other.

"And I long for you like the sky longs for the earth, Aerith."

Aerith smiled, even as a wave of sleepiness began to take over, her eyelids drooping.

She and Zack were like the sky and the earth: they loved each other, and they always would.

–

**I apologize for the delay. I know I promised to try and update more frequently, but I did say _try_ right? Unfortunately, about a month ago I sliced the tip of my middle finger, right through the fingernail and right over the top of my index finger, while cutting some mat board for my illustration class. I had to get stitches (three) and for a while I couldn't hardly use my finger. I wasn't allowed to grip or grasp anything firmly for two weeks (which made my job really suck) and I certainly couldn't type with it. **

**Even now, I can't really use it like normal, as it's still a bit tender, but I've adapted and can type nearly as quickly as before. So, here's chapter 15 (albeit a short chapter), and I know, it's mostly fluff, but I've been reading a lot of romantic fan fiction lately, and I really was just in the mood. So sue me. :P Also, the sky and earth thing was really inspired by the old greek mythology, though I deviated. **

**Filler chapter, but whatever. I'm trying to work out the kinks in my plot, and figure out what's going to happen next. I just kind of wing this stuff. I've been working on chapter 8 for Mercenaries, although I only really have the first paragraph, so I'll try and get that updated soon. I only have four days left of winter quarter at school, so I'll have about 5 days to work on anything I like before spring quarter starts (I know, what a lame break...:/) **

**I've also been working on a Harry Potter story, so if any of you are interested in Harry Potter fan fiction, there's that too. I haven't posted it as of yet, because I'd like to make the first chapter a little longer, but it should be up (hopefully) soon. **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, read, enjoy, and please feel free to review. (:**


	16. A Couple of Plans

Chapter 16: A Couple of Plans

For once, Cloud had fallen asleep and stayed asleep. After he had his talk with Tifa, it had calmed him and he was able to drift easily back into sleep. In fact, he found his dreams filled with a different face, and a feeling of longing. When he woke up, he was quite embarrassed to see exactly how _much_ longing there had been.

"Have a nice dream?" Zack asked him smugly, smirking in his direction. Cloud covered himself, glaring furiously. He couldn't come up with a witty comeback, so he kept his mouth shut. Did it have to be so obvious for guys when they were aroused? He groaned and threw himself down in his sleeping bag, images from his dream flashing through his mind.

"Hey, now, I don't want to hear any of that unless you're actually getting lucky, and not just in your dreams," Zack said, prodding him with his foot. Cloud glared at Zack again, huffing.

"Shut up," he finally said.

"Nice comeback," Zack laughed. Cloud realized that Zack was in a much better mood than he had been the last couple of days, and when Aerith came up and slipped her hand into his, Cloud knew why. He vaguely recalled the two of them being huddled together by the fire the night before.

"So, I have a feeling your dreams were better last night," Zack teased, and Cloud proceeded to throw his boot at him forcefully. Zack merely laughed and ducked, the boot bouncing away. Cloud shot Zack a warning glare at Zack as Tifa walked over, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Zack crowed, beaming at Tifa. She gave him a disgruntled look.

"Someone's in a good mood," she mumbled.

"Just good to be alive," Zack replied, squeezing Aerith's hand, his smile widening.

"Cloud, what is your boot doing over there?" Tifa asked, spying his boot lying next to the dying fire.

"Animal must have tried to take it last night," Cloud said quickly, his eyes fixed firmly on Zack who looked like he was about to say something. Aerith smiled sympathetically at Cloud and led Zack away, despite his protests. Cloud silently thanked Aerith for her tact.

"So, did you get back to sleep alright?" Tifa asked him, holding his boot out for him, having gone and retrieved whilst Aerith was pulling Zack away.

"Yeah, much better," he said, pulling his boot back on. "Talking with you helped," he added, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"I'm glad," she said, a smile tugging at her lips. "Do you know where we're headed?" she asked, twisting the fabric of her shirt between her fingers.

"Not really. I guess it's all up to Zack," he said, and as if on cue, Zack came walking back with Aerith in tow. "Hey, where are we headed, Zack?" Cloud asked, still spread out on his sleeping bag.

"I guess we're heading in the direction of Nibelhem. I don't know if Sephiroth is headed in that direction, but...I think we need some answers, don't you? I didn't understand at the time why the town was perfectly normal when I had remembered it being burned to the ground..." he trailed off at the angry looks on Tifa and Cloud's faces. "But I think maybe somebody there will have some answers for us, so that's where we're headed," he finished firmly. "Is that okay with everyone here?"

Cloud didn't really have any alternative ideas, so he shrugged, shooting a glance at Tifa, who seemed hesitant.

"I guess..." she said at length, sighing. "It's been a long time..." she mused aloud, and Cloud rose from his seat on the ground, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She gave him a weak smile in return.

"But first, we'll head to Junon. All we need to do is follow the coastline once we reach it. Once we're there, we'll need to get some sort of transportation to get across the waters." Cloud and Tifa nodded, aware that Nibelheim was in another land, several days away by boat. Cloud was more familiar with the speed of helicopter, having made trips up north to Modeoheim and other cities during his old missions.

Aerith however, looked apprehensive. "How far away is it?" she asked, and Cloud watched as Zack squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"By boat...several days away. Perhaps a week. And that's just to get to the other landmass...after that, it may take a month or so to reach Nibelheim. There are plenty of places to visit afterward though. Its the same land my hometown is in, though it's rather far away from Nibelheim. There's also Costa de Sol...and best of all, I don't think that we'll have any trouble with Shinra out there. They don't own any of the land around there. Further west is Wutai, and all the land they still control. I don't know though...it's ben four years. Things may have changed. But, the most important thing is that we find out what Sephiroth is up to and stop him."

"So where do we head first?" Cloud asked, referring to their stop after the boat trip.

"I guess Costa de Sol. It's the closest city to the coast line that's also in close proximity with Nibelheim...it's going to be a long trip, and it won't be easy," Zack sighed, ruffling his hair. "Are you all in?" he asked, throwing a hesitant look at Aerith. Cloud thought Zack seemed to be struggling with the idea of letting her go and letting her come along.

"I'll go where you go," she replied, squeezing his hand again, and Cloud felt a pang. She gave him this look – it was hard to describe but it was like...like she knew she'd never find anybody like Zack again, and she never wanted to be with anyone else.

Cloud wanted that, too. But he knew in his heart that he couldn't have it until Sephiroth was finished for good and out of his head.

–

Tifa wasn't sure that she was ready to return to Nibelheim. She knew she didn't actually have a choice, of course, and she felt a bit better knowing that she would at least be with Cloud and Zack.

_I suppose I'll have lots of time to get used to the idea,_ she mused, as Zack explained the long journey they would be embarking on. Tifa glanced uneasily at Aerith, wondering how the flower girl was going to hold up on the trip – they would no doubt be running into dangerous beasts along the way. Then again, the flower girl had shown surprising courage when she'd run into battle after Zack, wielding a staff. And besides, Zack wouldn't ever let her get hurt. Tifa realized she had no reason to worry.

She watched Cloud subtly out of the corner of her eye, watching for his reactions. She watched his face became pensive as he listened to the plan, but nodded affirmatively when Zack was finished. The action seemed so...soldier-like, she guessed, and it made sense. She wondered if he regretted trying to become a SOLDIER now, but she didn't feel comfortable asking. Being around Cloud again...it was throwing her out of wack. Things had been stable, at least, and suddenly he was thrown back into her life again, and old feelings had come drudging up. When she tried to get close to him, he'd push her away, or act out of character. She supposed this was Sephiroth messing with his head. A part of her ached – she wanted to _help_ him, if he'd only let her. She could see behind his guarded eyes how vulnerable he felt, and she'd been there, too. Sephiroth had ruined both their lives, and she wasn't going to let him ruin it again.

Tifa sighed inwardly, frowning in concentration. She had Cloud back, but she was tired of waiting for him to come to his senses. She was tired of feeling so lonely, and of watching the way Zack and Aerith looked at each other and wishing that Cloud would look at her that way. It was time to take matters into her own, very capable, hands. A long trip would be just the time she needed to persuade Cloud to her way of thinking.

Tifa smiled to herself, holding back a laugh. It sounded so devious in her head, but honestly, she was just going to be giving him the push he needed, right? And Aerith seemed to think Cloud felt the same way for her...

Cloud gave her a strange look, and Tifa realized that she'd been staring at him for the past several minutes, and everyone else was looking at her, wondering why she was staring. She smiled broadly at him, determined not to be embarrassed by being caught. He looked taken aback, but then he smiled back hesitantly.

She'd have him in no time.

–

Tifa started her efforts later that night, even though she was so tired she wanted to collapse. The day had been long, and even though they'd walked a long time, they weren't even close to reaching Junon. They still hadn't made it as far at the coast, much to Tifa's disappointment. Strangely enough, they hadn't run into any creatures either, which was somewhat eerie and ominous.

_Sitting around in that bar has really left me out of shape,_ she thought, rubbing a cramp in her leg absentmindedly as she watched Cloud from across the campfire they had built. Although the days were warm enough, it became rather chilly at night – the fire also had the added bonus of keeping creatures away, although it had the possibility of attracting unwanted attention. It was a risk they were willing to take.

Cloud was talking cheerily to Zack, though she didn't catch their words. It was strange to see him I such a good mood. The Cloud she knew had always been very surly and quiet, but it was nice to see his face light up. Aerith interrupted their conversation as she slipped her hand into Zack's, and the two lovers exchanged glances. Tifa watched as Cloud's laughter faltered, and his smile slipped a little. He looked awkward next to the couple. She was surprised when Cloud turned to look at her over the fire, the intensity of the look in his eyes making her heart race. She licked her lips nervously, shooting a look at Zack and Aerith, who were lost in their own world again, talking quietly.

_Here it goes..._

Tifa beckoned Cloud over, smiling softly at him. His eyes widened a little, but a moment later he relaxed and headed her way. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him, his eyes glowing strangely in the firelight, his movements more loping and graceful than she remembered, and she thought he was getting used to being in his body again. He had still moved somewhat awkwardly when he had come back, still in the mindset of a teenager, but any traces of gangly, teenage awkwardness were gone.

"Hey," he said, seating himself next to her, casting a look in the direction of Zack and Aerith, and chuckling. "One look from her and he's off in another world."

"It's sweet," Tifa sighed, venturing a smile. Now that Cloud was next to her, she wasn't sure what to say.

_So much for my plan..._she thought wryly.

"You alright?" he asked, looking over at the leg she was rubbing.

"Yeah, just a cramp," she admitted, laughing lightly. "This journey may be the death of me, yet." Cloud frowned and looked up at the night sky, and she realized what she said.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said quickly.

"I know," Cloud finally said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Here," he said, holding out his hands.

Tifa looked at him curiously, wondering what he wanted. "What?"

"Your leg," he said, flushing slightly in the firelight.

"Er...okay..." she scooted around so she could hold out her leg for him, all the while feeling rather foolish. What was he doing?

His warm hands took her leg gently, and he shot her a nervous look, smiling hesitantly. They sat like that for long moment, and Tifa was about to take her leg back when Cloud's hands finally began to move, kneading at the muscles in her calf firmly. She bit back a gasp, finally realizing that he intended to massage away the cramp for her. Her face grew rather warm, but she kept quiet. His hands were slightly calloused, but pleasantly so, and his brow furrowed in concentration as he kneaded away. His ministrations continued for several minutes, and Tifa sighed in appreciation.

"Is that better?" he asked as his hands finally stopped, much to Tifa's regret.  
"Yes, very," she admitted, pulling her leg away slowly. His fingertips brushed against her skin lightly as she slid her leg out of his hands, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Is, er, your other leg okay?"

Tifa was tempted to lie and say no, but she nodded instead, licking her lips nervously again. Remembering that she was supposed to be seducing _him_ and not the other way around, she smiled softly at him.

"Thanks, Cloud." She watched him swallow visibly, nodding slightly in response.

"KISS HER CLO-!" Zack's voice suddenly cried out, only to be stifled by Aerith's hand clamping over his mouth. Tifa felt mortified that the two had been watching Cloud and her.

"Zack!" she heard Aerith hiss reprovingly.

"Sorry!" Tifa heard him reply back, but he didn't sound very sorry at all. In fact, she was sure he was laughing.

"I'd uh...better get to bed," Cloud said gruffly, his face very red. "You're okay now, right?" he asked as he stood up, brushing dirt off his pants. Tifa mimicked his actions, silently promising herself to pummel Zack later.

"Yes, thanks again, Cloud," she said, leaning forward before Cloud could walk away, and planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight," she said, smiling at him again.

"Night, Tifa," he replied, sounding a bit out of breath, and he smiled back at her before stumbling over to his sleeping bag. She watched him until he flopped down, then turned to glare at Zack.

"Zack Fair," she growled, clenching her fists. "I'm going to kick your ass!" she muttered, hurrying in his direction.

"Uh-oh!" Zack said, darting away and laughing all the while.

–

**A/N: Another short chapter, I know. A look at Cloud and Tifa though, since it's been mostly Aerith/Zack lately. And we have a plan or two, of sorts. (; Read and Review people! :D**


	17. Junon

**Chapter 18: Junon**

-

Junon looked like a smaller version of Midgar, Aerith thought. Zack told her that was because Junon used to be an old fishing village, before Shinra had come and built a miniature Midgar over top of it. The thought saddened Aerith. Now, this once peaceful village was Shinra's secondary headquarters.

"Rufus Shinra might be here," Zack said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "He used to be in charge here, before his father's death."

Aerith watched Zack as he stared down at the city of Junon, a frown on his face. She reached up and gently caressed his face, effectively distracting him. He tore his gaze away from the city and stared into her eyes, causing her heart to quicken. She would never get over how _blue_ his eyes were. She ran her small fingers over the scar on his face, and he smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Distracting you," she replied, smiling lightly.

"I see that," he laughed quietly, then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her lips. Aerith sighed with content.

"We'll be fine." Zack assured her, his other hand finding her hand and squeezing it.

"I know. I'm with you."

–

If Cloud weren't so envious of them, he might think their actions were nauseating. But they weren't. They were just...in love. And they weren't over the top about it. He never heard them making love at night (he wasn't really sure if they ever had, not that it was any of his business) and they never kissed blatantly in front of him or Tifa. They were affectionate in more subtle ways – a secret glance, a gentle squeeze of the hand, a knowing smile, a stolen kiss when they thought no one was looking.

Cloud wanted that.

He was starting to think he wanted that with Tifa.

Cloud tilted his head in her direction, watching her as she stretched. Ever since they had left Midgar, she'd been determined to get back into shape. Cloud thought her shape was perfect already, if he had to be honest. But that didn't stop him from watching her. Sometimes, Zack or Aerith caught Cloud staring. Zack would give a thumbs up, and Aerith would smile encouragingly. Cloud wasn't sure if Aerith knew any other way to smile. She was always cheerful, unless Zack was down, and then she was too busy cheering him up to look sad herself. She didn't complain about the long journey, even though Cloud watched Zack rub her feet at the end of a long day and pull her close to him, rubbing his hand up and down her arms.

Cloud wanted that.

But Tifa wasn't sore at the end of the day anymore. Ever since Zack had rudely interrupted their moment (and Tifa had pounded on him mercilessly, but Zack had just laughed and teased her since), Cloud hadn't seen another opportunity to touch her or talk to her about more...personal things.

So he watched her. He was beginning to feel a bit like a stalker, but when he watched Tifa, his mind felt clearer. He didn't have as many nightmares if he watched her. He had better dreams.

"You like watching her?" Aerith's soft voice suddenly interrupted his train of thought, and Cloud jumped.

"Uh," he stammered, feeling warmth spread across his cheeks.

"Why don't you say anything to her?"

"I just- I don't know. She looks busy."

"She watches you too," Aerith told him with a knowing smile. Cloud felt himself flush more.

"No she doesn't," he said gruffly, looking down at the ground.

"I've seen her," Aerith insisted. "Maybe you're both taking turns watching each other, and you keep missing one another," she teased, laughing that light laugh of hers.

"You're making fun of me," Cloud said sulkily.

"A little," she agreed, then placed a small hand on his shoulder. "You should talk to her."

"About what?"

"That's up to you." Aerith left his side, returning to Zack, who was once again staring down at the city of Junon.

_I should talk to her._

Cloud fidgeted for a moment, running his hands through his hair, which refused to lie flat. He took a deep breath and strode nervously over to Tifa, who was inhaling deeply through her nose as she stretched out her legs. Cloud tried his best not to stare at her lovely shape, and concentrate on looking at her face.

"So, we finally got here," he said lamely, and she opened her eyes, her eyes meeting his own immediately. She smiled at him, nodding at his obvious point.

"Yes, finally. I can't wait to sleep in a comfy bed again. Don't get me wrong, but rocks aren't the most comfortable bedding."

"No," Cloud laughed weakly. "I uh, don't actually know if we'll be staying anywhere nice. The Vice President of Shinra might be in town...I don't know if Zack will want to risk it."

"Oh, we'll risk it or Zack will be friends with my fist again." Cloud glanced over at Zack and Aerith, grinning at the memory of Tifa pummeling Zack.

"Or maybe the easier way is to convince Aerith to persuade Zack," he said with a wry grin.

"Yes, maybe," Tifa laughed easily, tossing her hair back. She finished her stretches and rose from the ground, brushing dirt off of her shorts. Cloud's eyes seemed to travel to her behind involuntarily as she wiped the dirt away. He swallowed thickly.

"Okay there, Cloud?" Tifa asked, causing him to jerk his eyes away quickly.

"What? Yeah, of course."

"You were staring at my butt."

"I-I, well, uh. I mean, I didn't mean to."

"I see," she said, in a voice that clearly indicated she didn't believe him for a second. Then, much to Cloud's horror (and pleasure) she stretched languorously, her arms reaching high above her head, her shirt rising up dangerously high and exposing the soft skin of her stomach, not to mention accentuating her already rather accentuated bosom. And Cloud watched, mouth hanging open slightly, all coherent thoughts long gone.

"Just as I thought," Tifa said, letting her arms drop, and Cloud was disappointed to see her shirt fall back over her stomach. He flushed brightly. Didn't he have _any _control over his eyes?

"Hey you two, stop flirting and come over here!" Zack called, and this time Cloud was grateful for the interruption. Tifa threw him a wicked smile, one that left his heart racing, and then she hurried toward Zack and Aerith.

She hadn't done that on purpose, had she? Had she been tempting him to look?

_She's torturing me, _Cloud decided, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Well, he knew how one part of his anatomy felt about it, but that was beside the point.

"Cloud!" Zack called, and he snapped out of his reverie and hurried over.

"Honestly, the time you were taking, we should have just had Tifa carry you over."

"What?" Cloud spluttered. "I don't need Tifa to carry me."

"She's certainly strong enough to," Zack laughed, dodging Tifa's good natured kick.

"And don't you forget it!" she threatened, but there was still a smile on her face as she stole a glance at Cloud. "Besides, Cloud wouldn't know how to flirt if he were given the handbook."

"Oh really?" Cloud retorted, leaning toward her, a challenging look in his eyes.

"I dare you," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper now. Now all Cloud could do was stare at her beautifully crimson eyes, letting his eyes slide down the bridge of her nose and to her perfectly pink lips...

Suddenly Zack leaned in really close, grinning foolishly. "Kiss..." he whispered, earning him a hard smack from Aerith and an extremely painful punch from Tifa.

"Sorry!" he cried, and Cloud rubbed the back of his hair, his cheeks heated. "I was just trying to see if they were going to get on with it already. The tension's killing _me_!" Zack complained, rubbing his arm while Aerith scowled at him.

"Leave them alone," Aerith scolded him as she dragged him away from Cloud and Tifa. Cloud exchanged an embarrassed look with Tifa. He didn't know what to say, but it didn't seem to matter, because his throat was apparently stuck.

"We'd better catch up with them," Tifa said after a small moment, watching the two head down toward Junon. "Who knows what trouble they'll get into without us." Cloud thought she looked a bit disappointed, but he was grateful for the new topic.

"Yeah. Right," he nodded stupidly and hurried after them, Tifa trailing forlornly behind.

-

Junon ended up being rather uneventful, in the ways of sneaking and creeping, and potential town alarms going off. As for other things...well, things were a bit more interesting. Aerith had coerced Zack into staying at an inn – she didn't want to sleep on the cold ground if they had the option of sleeping in a warm bed. Truthfully, a large part of his decision had been made when he imagined Aerith cuddled up next to him in bed...with Cloud and Tifa elsewhere, unable to see what they were doing.

"Are you alright, Zack?" Aerith asked, rubbing his arm with concern. His face had flushed as he had let his thoughts get away with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, clearing his throat. "Two rooms, please," he told the inn keeper, who smiled pleasantly when Zack brought out his gil.

"Certainly sir," the inn keeper agreed, and soon the group was headed up to their rooms.

"Tifa and I will take the other room," Aerith said, and Zack dropped the key.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"What?" Aerith asked innocently, genuinely confused by Zack's confusion.

"I just...I thought...right," he mumbled, leaning down to pick up the keys. "You two are sharing a room. Guy room and a girl room. Got it." He felt stupid, and admittedly, largely embarrassed. He had just _assumed_ that she'd wanted to spend the night in the same room with him. Was that too much pressure? Did she feel like he was rushing her? Because he wasn't. He had certainly thought about...things...but he'd never force her...

"Oh!" Aerith let out a startled noise, and blushed brilliantly as she finally caught onto Zack's train of thought, Cloud and Tifa standing uncomfortably off to the side. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her cheeks burning.

"It's fine," Zack assured her, though his grin felt forced. He felt strangely rejected. He handed her the keys and hurriedly turned away, focusing on the lock to his own bedroom. That he'd be sharing with...Cloud. Hurray.

As Zack opened the bedroom door, he held back a groan of dismay. There was one double bed in the center of the room. There were no twin beds around. He hurried out of the room to look into Aerith's and Tifa's room to see if they were better off. But their situation was the same – one double bed, in the middle of the room. Apparently, the inn keeper had assumed what Zack had – that the guys would be sharing a room with one of the girls. That, or she'd thought that Zack and Cloud were gay. Or brothers. Or gay brothers. Zack shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, well, you don't mind sharing a bed, do you Tifa?" Aerith asked suddenly, gazing at the bed.

"No, of course not..." Tifa trailed off, giving the guys a sympathetic look.

"Great," Aerith enthused. "I'm sure Cloud won't mind either."

"Er, no, I guess not," Cloud mumbled, glancing at Zack, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Wonderful, you two have a great time," Aerith said suddenly, and Zack felt himself growing confused again. What, him and Cloud have a great time in bed? But then, Aerith winked, and he caught on.

"Right!" he said quickly, and shoved Cloud into the room. "A grand ol' time," he cheered, winking heartily at Tifa and Cloud. "Stay safe, kiddies."

And then, with Aerith grinning with success, Zack grabbed her arm and exited the room before the two had any time to respond.

–

"I'm glad you caught on," Aerith said to Zack as he closed the door to their room.

"I was so confused," Zack admitted. "Good plan."

"It was better than you interrupting all of the time," she scolded softly, smiling.

"Admit it, you just wanted me all to yourself," he replied cockily, his signature grin plastered on his face.

"Of course," she nodded, laughter escaping her. He could be so ridiculous sometimes. She thought it was adorable.

"Yeah?" he asked, seating himself closely to her on the bed.

"Always."

He leaned in, and she caught a whiff of the smell that was so _Zack. _It always made her feel relaxed and her mind hazy. She smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose, and then caught her mouth with his, his hand caressing the side of her face.

"You're amazing," he breathed, and she could only blink lazily back at him. His other hand danced along her ribcage, making her squirm and giggle. It tickled.

"What?" he asked, pulling back with a grin.

"It tickles."  
"Does it?" he asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He suddenly lunged forward, his fingers attacking her sides and stomach, and she cried out with laughter.

"Stop!" she panted, trying to wriggle away, but he was too fast. "Zack!" She fell backward onto the bed as he continued his assault, wheezing for breath. "Please!" she managed to breathe out, and he finally stopped, positioned over her with a grin.

"Sorry," he said, though he didn't sound the least bit contrite. Aerith was more aware of how his legs and lower body were pressed against her in a tangled sort of fashion. It should have been uncomfortable, but she found that it wasn't. Something within her stirred, and she began to feel warmer. Zack seemed to become aware of their situation, but appeared to be in no hurry to remedy it. His eyes traveled back up to hers, and her heart quickened at the sight. His pupils dilated, ad the blue in his eyes had seemingly darkened, and now they were almost a purple in color. What she saw there had always used to make her shiver with fear. She'd seen it in the eyes of men watching her as she walked down the streets of the slums. But Zack's eyes were also filled with love, and it made her feel lightheaded and pleasant. Her entire body seemed to tingle in anticipation.

"Zack?" Aerith whispered, shivering slightly as he slid one hand across her arm gently, goosebumps rising in its wake.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice sounding huskier than usual.

"I love you." She smiled at him, taking his hand gently. He smiled sweetly in return, letting her lead his hand to her lips as she kissed the palm.

"I love you, too, Aerith," he assured her, pulling his hand away easily and rolling onto his side, lying next to her on the bed. Her brow furrowed as he pulled away.

"Where are you going? I wasn't finished with you, yet," she teased, laughter escaping through her nose as she exhaled.

"Oh. Sorry!" Zack chortled, and leaned back in again. She held his face between her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips, letting herself get swept up in her escalating emotions. As they continued to get wrapped up in one another, Zack's hands began to travel over her again, this time in a firm, exploratory way, and she found it didn't tickle. It only fueled the sudden fire that was raging in her. She sighed contentedly in his mouth and he pulled her closer, continuing to let his hands roam where they hadn't dared go in the company of Cloud and Tifa...but she didn't mind his boldness. It felt like it had been a long time coming, and she was eager to finally be moving forward.

Zack pulled away again, a questioning look in his eyes. As he paused, it allowed her mind to catch up with everything that was happening, and nervousness shot through her.

"Aerith?" he asked, his voice low. She bit her lip uncertainly. She knew _what _he was asking her. Now that she was faced with it though, she felt incredibly nervous. Then again...she'd waited for years for him to return. He was back, and now they were all on some crazy trip to bring down a madman. The Planet had warned her of things to come. Maybe they'd never get another chance like this. She took a deep, steadying breath. She _loved him._ She'd loved him for years, before he even knew it. She could do this. She wanted to.

She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes for a long, calming moment, and then looked him in the eye again.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay what?" Zack asked, his face turned down in concern. She realized she'd been quiet for several long minutes, and her reply was rather out of place.

"I mean," she started, laughing nervously as she took his hands again. "I mean okay. And...yes. I want you to..." she trailed off, her cheeks burning with alarming shyness.

"Oh..." he whispered as he caught on. "You want me to..." he paused as well, holding her gaze steadily.

"Yes," she nodded again, her hair tumbling around her face. "Make...make love to me, Zack," she finally managed to get out in a hurried whisper. She kept her eyes locked onto his though. She was afraid that if she looked away, she'd lose her nerve. She _wanted _this with him. Aerith couldn't explain her sudden need to share, well, _everything_ with him, but it just seemed...important that she did. Who better to give herself to?

Zack's cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink, but his lips curved up and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Okay," he agreed, his voice still soft. "If you want to."

"I do," Aerith confirmed, and he brushed her hair out of her face lightly, his fingertips caressing the side of her cheek.

"We'll take it slow," he promised, but she lost her voice as Zack kissed the spot under her ear, slowly trailing kisses down her neck. As he kissed her, his lips leaving a fiery heat in their wake, she began to grow calmer, and she tangled her fingers in his hair on the nape of his neck. As he pushed away her out jacket, slipping it gently down her arms, Aerith was sincerely glad that she had tricked Cloud and Tifa into sharing a room. She tugged lightly at his tucked in shirt until it slipped free of his pants, allowing her hands to snake underneath and trail along his stomach. He sighed against her skin as she hesitantly pushed his shirt away...yes, she was _definitely _glad that neither Cloud or Tifa were around.

–

"I didn't realize that Aerith was that sneaky," Tifa commented lightly, watching Cloud out of the corner of her eye carefully to see his reaction. He seemed slightly surprised, but he didn't look like he objected, thankfully.

"I think Zack has become a bad influence for her," Cloud said seriously, but a smile was tugging at his mouth.

"Probably. At least Aerith isn't interrupting though..."

"Yeah. There's that," Cloud agreed, his eyes meeting hers. A thrill rushed through her as she stared back at him. He looked so serious, much like the boy she remembered from Nibelheim. There was something else in his look though...something much more...grown up.

"So I guess we're sharing a room...unless you want to go fight Aerith to share with Zack?" Tifa asked, clearing her throat and grinning.

"No, it's fine," Cloud assured her, and her heart seemed to skip a beat. "Besides, it seems like they wanted to be..er...alone." At this, Cloud flushed slightly, and Tifa smiled knowingly.

"Of course they did. They're in love. They _always _want to be alone." Cloud fell silent, like he was searching for something to say, and Tifa looked around the room awkwardly. _Now what?_

Suddenly, Tifa heard what sounded like...sighing.

"Did you hear that?" Tifa asked Cloud, who was staring at the wall with wide eyes.

"Er...sounds like -" he was interrupted by a low moan coming through the wall. It was coming from Zack and Aerith's room. Cloud's previous blushed returned with a vengeance, and he averted his eyes from the wall, as though by looking at it he was somehow _watching _Zack and Aerith. He cleared his throat loudly to cover the noises.

"Thin walls," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck. Tifa was torn between laughter and embarrassment. She slid up next to Cloud, taking his limp hand in her own.

"I guess so," she agreed. He seemed uncomfortable with the sounds, and her mind was spinning as she tried to come up with a way to distract him. Privately, Tifa wasn't very surprised about Zack and Aerith – not with the smoldering looks they'd been giving each other lately.

Cloud looked down at their clasped hands, then slowly looked back up at her. He swallowed, but he didn't say anything. A wave of frustration rolled through Tifa. Did she have to make every move? She was fidgeting with the idea of doing something or letting go of his hand and calling it a day when he suddenly leaned forward (pausing momentarily when another groan penetrated the thin barriers of their walls), nearing her face. She froze, her eyes widening in anticipation, but now Cloud had stopped, too. His eyes met hers again, and then slowly traveled down, and she swore she could feel his eyes like they were a physical force. His eyes stopped. He was staring at her mouth.

"Cloud," she whispered, licking her lips uncertainly. Her heart was racing as it was, but it positively jumped when he raised his hand to her cheek, cupping it softly. His eyes darted back up to her eyes again, and his face visibly softened.

"Tifa," he said, though it was more like a sigh than anything else. He leaned in the rest of the way, his lips parting and meeting hers. All other thoughts left her mind. She didn't hear the sounds coming through the wall any longer; she wasn't worried about being found out in Junon. She could only concentrate on the feel of Cloud's slightly chapped lips brushing against hers in a slow, methodical manner, and the way his thumb swept across her cheek and along her jaw, until both of his hands trailed back and threaded into her hair, his fingers curling around the thick strands. Her only thought was:

_Finally._

–

"Four outsiders checked in?" the man asked, his fingers steepled under this chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, President Shinra," the nervous inn keeper agreed.

"And you're positive two of them had the signs of ex-SOLDIERS?"

"Yes, yes. They had glowing eyes."

"Very well. They may be the men we've been searching for. I hope one of the two girls is the Ancient my father ad been looking for before his...unfortunate death."

"Are you sending the guards for them tonight?" the inn keeper asked, twitching.

"No," Rufus drawled, smiling to himself. "Let's let them rest. They'll have an interesting day tomorrow, no doubt. Best to keep them unaware and lull them into a false sense of security, for now." He chuckled to himself, waving away the inn keeper nonchalantly. "Off you go."

–

Zack sighed contentedly and drew Aerith closer to him, reveling at the feel of her smooth skin grazing against his own. He kissed the top of her shoulder, then continued to trail them down toward her neck and toward her ear.

"Zack," she murmured sleepily, pulling away slightly and laughing.

"What?" he asked innocently, burying his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. The scent of flowers invaded his senses. She smelled wonderful. She _was _wonderful. She made a noise in the back of her throat and squirmed in his grasp, turning on her side to face him. He felt lightheaded just looking into her beautifully green eyes. Now, they were dark and playful, and they seemed to glow slightly. He wondered if that was part of his imagination, or if they really were glowing.

"Hi," she said, and then she smiled and laughed again.

"Hey," he replied, grinning goofily. He felt supremely relaxed, and he stretched his legs out lazily before drawing them back in, tangling them once more with Aerith's. "How are you?"

"Great," she said. "Sore. But...great."

"Good. Not about the soreness. I'm sorry about that. But...good that you're great," he rambled, and she placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "Sorry," he laughed, his apology muffled behind her finger. She pulled her hand away and placed it on his arms, her fingers tracing light patterns.

"Was that your...first?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes not meeting his any longer. She seemed afraid of the answer.

"What?" he murmured, his brow creasing. "Of course it was."

"Really?" she asked lightly, clearly trying to sound nonchalant. He raised her chin so he could look her in the eye again.

"Really," he assured her. "I didn't have time for girls when I was in Shinra. And when I met you...well, I was breaking rules just going to see you," he said with a smirk, and at this, she grinned again.

"You just seemed so confident," she explained.

"I was scared out of my wits," he confessed. "Trust me."

"I do...I love you."

Zack beamed at her, his heart swelling in his chest. "I love you, too. You're perfect. All of you."

"Am not," she muttered, blushing.

"Mhmm," Zack hummed, capturing her lips in another kiss.

"Are you going to let me sleep?" she asked in between kisses.

"Maybe later," he chuckled throatily and pulled her closer to him again so they were flesh to flesh, and he could feel her warmth envelop him.

–

**A/N: I'm a terrible author. I never update when I should. But here's chapter 17, short, and again, filler. But, things should pick up in the next chapter. Whenever that may happen...I make no promises for a quick update.**

**Enough fluff in this chapter to kill a kitten. Please review! **

**Also, I've been reading back on some of my first chapters and I've come to realize how this story has been evolving and changing from how I originally imagined it. Strange, how that happens sometimes. **

**Oh, and I don't _think_ I need to change the rating of this story to M, but if I do, someone tell me. I think it's okay, though, as I didn't get super specific. **


	18. A Second, Second Chance

**Chapter 18: A Second, Second Chance**

–

Zack woke suddenly, and he wasn't sure why immediately. It took him several long moments to realize that Aerith was curled up next to him, her hair splayed out on the pillow, her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed in and out as she slept. A small smile tugged at his lips as he stared at her. He rose slowly onto one elbow, staring hard into the dark room. Behind the curtain, he could see the early morning light trying to peek through the cracks. Morning had already come. Soon, they would have to leave the comfort of their hotel and be on their way. Staying in Junon for too long made him nervous, and brought memories of his time chasing down Dr. Hollander back to the surface of his mind.

"Aerith," Zack whispered, shaking her gently. She made a small moaning sound, and he felt a small twinge of guilt for waking her. They'd stayed up awfully late...but his SOLDIER instincts persisted, and he shook her again, causing her to groan unintelligibly. "Come on, Aerith," he crooned. "You need to wake up. It's morning."

At his words, she blinked sleepily at him, her lower lip pushing out in small pout.

"Can't I sleep in?" she asked sweetly, her fingers rubbing the sleep from her eyes pathetically.

"No, I'm sorry," Zack said, and he was sorry. He wished they had the luxury to sleep in. He slipped out from underneath the covers, stepping lightly on the floor as his eyes searched for his strewn clothes. As he did this, he could feel Aerith watching him. He ceased his search, gazing back at her. She looked much less sleepy now as her eyes traveled up and down him, her cheeks darkening. She was wearing a look that seemed so out of place for Aerith – her eyes looked a bit glazed, and she was biting her lip as though she were contemplating something. Zack realized with a start that she looked extremely sexy, even though her hair was disheveled from sleep. She had one arm raised above her head, twirling her hair absentmindedly, the other resting on the pillow next to her, and she was just _staring_ at him with this smoldering look. It was a side Zack had never really seen from Aerith before. It was lust.

"What?" he croaked, clearing his throat with embarrassment. She just smiled at him, and it made her look even more appealing. He suddenly felt a bit self conscience. "Like what you see?" he asked, trying to shake it off. Her smile broadened, and her eyes were no longer traveling up and down him, but had stopped to look him in the eye.

"Can't we have just a few more minutes?" she asked, her eyebrow raising seductively. His mouth went dry and his heart jumped.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he spluttered.

"Great," Aerith sighed and rolled over, closing her eyes again.

"Hey!" Zack protested, prodding her side as he crawled back into the bed. She had tricked him! But then she laughed and rolled back to face him, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Got you," she whispered, her fingers dancing up his chest.

"You just can't resist me," he teased back, and she shook her head in agreement. She leaned forward and kissed him soundly, and with surprising strength pulled him closer to her.

"I've created a monster," he murmured against her lips, and she giggled, her eyes flashing open to look at him.

"It's hardly my fault. I can't resist you, after all. But if you'd rather get dressed," she said slowly, pulling away from him and moving as though to slip out from under the covers.

"It can wait," Zack said hurriedly, grabbing her waist and pulling her back. "We've got a little while before it's really morning," he insisted. A lazy smile spread over her features as she snaked her hands around to the back of his neck, fingers twisting into his hair.

"I thought so," she said, a hint of smugness in her voice. Before he could retort, she was kissing him again, her curves pressing against him wonderfully. Her previous shyness seemed to have fled her, though he wasn't complaining. It felt completely normal; completely natural. He felt completely at ease with Aerith, and it was reassuring that she appeared to feel the same way with him. He moaned a little. He couldn't help it.

Suddenly, a loud thump came from the wall, followed by a distressed groan.

"Not again!" the voice said, and Zack laughed, while Aerith blushed furiously.

"Guess the walls are thin," Zack muttered, feeling embarrassment creep up his cheeks as well.

"Oh gosh," Aerith mumbled, covering her face with her hands. "They _heard _us." She sounded mortified.

Zack pounded back onto the wall. "Mind your own business, Cloud!" A grunt was all Zack got as a reply. Grinning, he pulled away reluctantly from Aerith. "I guess we'd better get dressed after all. It seems we've woken up the other two."

"I wonder how it went for them," Aerith said, her face still red as she wrapped the sheets around herself, searching the floor for her discarded clothing.

"Maybe what they heard encouraged them," Zack joked, his eyebrows waggling. "If you know what I mean."

"Zack!" Aerith admonished, but she was grinning. He was embarrassed they'd been heard, but certainly not that they'd done it, and he didn't want Aerith to feel bad about it either. The two continued to dress in silence, Zack watching as Aerith slipped back into her clothes, brushing back her hair. Watching her made his own dressing slow and clumsy, and ultimately he had to tear his eyes away so he could finish dressing.

"Should we go see if they're ready?" Aerith asked once they were both done, her hair fixed once again, curling neatly around her face. He wondered how she'd done that.

"I guess so," Zack smiled. He pounded on the wall. "HEY! We're coming over! Make sure you're dressed!" he called teasingly through the walls, Aerith sighing and shaking her head.

"You're no help to them at all, Zack," she said, hitting him lightly. Zack shrugged.

"I try."

–

Aerith smiled as Cloud and Tifa exited their room. Cloud had his hand in Tifa's, their fingers interlocked and curling around each other. She raised a brow in question to Tifa, who shrugged slightly, then smiled knowingly back, causing Aerith to flush again at the implications. Zack displayed his approval by punching Cloud jovially on the shoulder. Cloud just laughed. Aerith was grateful that Zack didn't make any comments about Cloud and Tifa's hand holding, but she was more relieved that they didn't have anything to say about her and Zack.

"I guess we should get going. We'll have to take breakfast to go," Zack informed them, stretching his arms above his head. Aerith felt exhausted and sore, and she silently wondered how far she'd be able to travel today. Maybe she could get another piggy back ride from Zack.

"Going somewhere?" a cold voice interrupted. Zack's sword was out before he spun all the way around, Cloud mimicking his actions closely.

"Rufus Shinra," Zack said evenly, glaring at the man dressed in white before them.

"We've been looking all over for you," Rufus continued, ignoring the obvious threat Zack and Cloud were sending. "I suppose I should thank you, though, for disposing of my father. Now, I'm afraid, Shinra cannot allow two dangerous experiments to run amok, much less with our key to the Promised Land," he added, his gaze falling onto Aerith. She stepped back, shivering at the look in his eyes.

"Trust me, we didn't do anything to your father. We're after the man who did it, actually."

"Oh really? And who is this 'so called ' murder?"

"Sephiroth," Zack said plainly, and for a brief moment, shock registered on Rufus' face. Then he began to laugh.

"Do you really think I'd fall for that? Sephiroth disappeared a long time ago...or don't you remember? You were one of the last people to see him alive."

"You're half right," Zack conceded. "I thought he'd been killed, too. But I've seen him. We all have. He's back, and he's insane. We have to stop him."

"Please, stop making up fairy tales, Mr. Fair. By all rights, you should be dead as well. You are a traitor of Shinra, and you are hereby under arrest, under the charges of denying the Shinra Army, breaking and entering Shinra HQ, and thievery of Shinra property."

"Aerith is not anyone's property," Zack snarled, looking angry for the first time in the conversation. "She's a person!"

"That is where you are wrong. She is merely another creature, just like any of the several hundreds of monsters I'm sure you have killed," Rufus said smoothly, causing Aerith to gasp angrily.

"I am not!" she protested vehemently, narrowing her eyes at the man. She didn't like him, not one bit.

"Poor thing," Rufus crooned at her, causing her to frown. "You believe you are human, but we know you are not. Don't worry – once you are back with us, it won't matter."

"You're not taking Aerith," Zack said, stepping in front of her protectively.

"You think to stop me?" Rufus chuckled. "You and Mr. Strife here? An Ex-SOLDIER and a failed experiment, against the power of Shinra."

"It never stopped me before," Zack retorted calmly, his eyes glowing, their color pulsating with energy. "And I'm afraid you underestimate the abilities of my female companions."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rufus chuckled, wiping at his eyes and clutching at his stomach. "I forgot to include a poor flower girl and a bar wench from the slums."

Aerith watched in horror as Cloud roared and lunged forward. Zack may have been able to appear calm, for the most part, but Rufus' comment about Tifa had been the last straw for Cloud. Rufus stepped back abruptly, all the laughter gone, and he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, they were surrounded by Shinra infantrymen, guns pointed at all of their heads. They had clearly been hiding in the other rooms, waiting for their signal. There were maybe thirty men – Aerith didn't think any more could fit in the cramped Inn, but she wondered if there were more outside, waiting. She watched as Zack's eyes darted around, calculating the odds.

"Forgive me if I don't buy your stories," Rufus said coldly. He turned to the nearest soldier. "Grab the girl," he commanded.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, either," another voice proclaimed, and to Aerith's horror, Sephiroth himself slipped from the shadows. Rufus's mouth fell open in shock. "You see, she's coming with me."

"She's not going with anyone!" Zack said loudly, and he made to pull Aerith closer behind him, but at the movement, the soldiers surrounding them fired. It was like slow motion as Aerith watched Zack's body jerk from the impact of several bullets biting through his flesh and embedding into his muscles.

"Zack!" she cried out as her mind finally caught up with what was happening. He looked down at his torso, one hand clutching at his stomach, and he laughed weakly.

"Not again," he muttered, and then his knees buckled, and he fell clumsily to the ground. Aerith threw herself down, expecting to feel the sting of bullets as she rushed to his aid, but none came. She cradled his head in her lap, tears making her vision blurry.

She distantly heard two outraged cries – she assumed they were from Cloud and Tifa – but she was focusing all she had on Zack. _Heal, _she thought fervently, her fingers already tracing his wounds. He smiled up at her, his eyes strangely unfocused.

"Why do I always get shot?" he mumbled, his tongue clumsy, slurring his words. "Caught off guard," he slurred as an afterthought.

"It'll be okay," she whispered back, smoothing back his hair with her free hand. Suddenly, a vice-like hand gripped her arm, and she lurched to her feet as she was pulled upward. "No!" she cried out, flailing in protest. "Zack!" But Zack couldn't move. His breathing was shallow, and blood was beginning to pool on the floor. Aerith looked up at her assailant. She shivered as her eyes met cold green ones.

"So, you're the so called Ancient," Sephiroth said, more to himself than to her. "While your friends are busy with Shinra, you and I are going to take a little trip," he told her, smiling cruelly. Aerith tried to wrench her arm away, but his grip was too strong.

"Let me go!" she shouted, causing Rufus to look up from the small skirmish in the Inn hallway.

"Hey!" Rufus shouted. "You can't take her!" Sephiroth's eyes darted up, staring at the man without compassion, as he drew his blade. With one, swift swipe, Rufus crumpled to the ground, his dead eyes staring up, his expression frozen in horror. Aerith glanced over to where Cloud and Tifa were, struggling to get to her through the mass of Shinra's soldiers. Aerith didn't understand why Shinra's men weren't attacking Sephiroth – he'd just killed their leader.

"Men are so easily controlled – and even more easily fooled," Sephiroth chuckled as one of the soldier's helmets popped off as Cloud knocked him to the ground. The man was still alive, but his eyes were blank, and something about him looked eerily similar to Sephiroth. "If you struggle or make anymore noise, I'll kill Zack Fair and your friends here on the spot. If you come quietly, I will spare their lives...for now," he added, his face calm and stoic. Aerith chanced a glance at Zack, her heart pounding in her chest. He looked _so pale._ If she struggled, he'd be killed on the spot...but if she left with Sephiroth, maybe Cloud and Tifa could save him.

"Okay," she whispered, her eyes glued to Zack's prone form. It killed her to leave him, but she had to trust that they would heal Zack, and that he would come looking for her.

"Aerith," Zack groaned, his head rolling limply on the ground. "No," he ground out, hissing as he tried to rise from his position on the floor.

"I love you, Zack," Aerith replied as she felt Sephiroth tug her away.

"No!" Zack said more forcefully, trying to stand. She and Sephiroth were almost out the door, though. She had to admire his willpower, even in the dire situation. Using one hand to support himself, he was hurrying toward her as fast he could, though the blood was weeping from his wounds, leaving a wet trail on the floor. Before she was given a chance to look away, she was tugged outside, her arm bruising from Sephiroth's intense grip. He was muttering to himself.

"Ancient...lies. Mother told me..."

Aerith didn't know what he was talking about, but she was terrified. Scared of what would happen to her, but more frightened that Zack would die. She didn't know what she would do if Zack died.

"Please live," she whispered in a small prayer. She hoped the Planet was listening.

–

Cloud looked up in alarm as Zack cried out, only to catch a glimpse of pink exiting the door.

"Aerith?" he asked aloud, only to have to duck suddenly as another soldier lunged at him. Cloud bopped the guy soundly on the head with his fist, causing his eyes to cross and the man to crumple to the ground, muttering deliriously. To his side, Cloud could see Tifa punching another man squarely in the solar plexus, who also fell the ground, groaning. All around them were men, lying in heaps on the ground, and for a moment, Cloud felt an absurd sense of pleasure in having fought them all without Zack's help. _He _had done it, albeit with Tifa's help...but still.

Then, he came to his senses again.

"Tifa!" he called out, gesturing to the trail of blood leading out the door. "Where's Zack? Aerith?"

"Did they go outside? Sephiroth?" she asked breathlessly, and without much ado, they hurried forward, jumping nimbly over limp bodies, following the glistening trail of blood out the door. They eventually came across Zack, who was lying in the street, one hand clutching at a wound on his stomach, his other outstretched.

"Aerith," he groaned, and Cloud thought he had never heard a more piteous sound. "He took her...bastard," Zack wheezed, clenching his teeth in pain. He finally seemed to realize Cloud and Tifa were there. "Save her..." he gasped out. "He took her..."

"We have to help you first," Cloud insisted, kneeling down by his friend, heart pounding in his chest. Zack _couldn't _die...not know, not after everything. He eased Zack up as gently as he could, sickened by the amount of blood his friend was losing. He'd already lost so much...an ordinary man wouldn't be alive.

"Tifa, we have to get him to a hospital. Help me." Tifa obliged, taking Zack's legs and lifting simultaneously with Cloud. Zack was heavy – a dead weight. _Not dead, _Cloud's mind reprimanded automatically. Zack wasn't dead. He was glad he had Tifa to help carry Zack, though, otherwise he didn't know if he could carry his friend all the way by himself.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Tifa asked, and Cloud realized that she wasn't familiar with Junon. Cloud thanked his lucky stars that he'd been here once before, even if it was only as backup.

"This way," Cloud said, and he began leading Tifa at a painstakingly slow rate toward the hospital.

_You can make it, Zack...just hang in there._

-

Tifa hated waiting rooms. Rooms filled with people crying in frustration, because they didn't know what was going on with their loved ones...people crying with joy, people crying in sorrow. Waiting rooms...they were really more like crying rooms, at least in hospitals. Tifa hated it. Sometimes, the crying just brought her back to that day in Nibelheim, when everything was burning...

She shook her head firmly, sending the memories away. She and Cloud had brought Zack to the nearest hospital, and almost as they arrived, he was taken away, wheeled away, beyond doors they weren't allowed to go through. One doctor had informed them that Zack was undergoing serious surgery as they tried to remove all the bullets. He had lost a lot of blood...they weren't sure if he would survive, but they would keep her and Cloud updated.

Cloud hadn't been able to wait, though. He spent several minutes pacing the waiting room, running his hand through his hair so often that Tifa thought she might rub it all away. She had taken his hand gently, stopping him, and he looked at her with such a desperate, hopeless look, she felt tears sting in her eyes.

"I have to go get his sword," he'd said abruptly. She offered to go with, but he convinced her to stay behind. "Zack will want his sword when he wakes up," he'd assured her. "But someone should stay behind in case the doctors have more news." She'd reluctantly agreed, and Cloud had left.

Now, she was waiting for Zack and Cloud, left only with her worries. It was driving her crazy. She sighed loudly and hit the arm of her chair firmly.

"Is everything okay?" Cloud's voice came from behind her, and she spun around quickly. He had two swords slung over his shoulder, Zack's blade looking comically huge next to Cloud's smaller one.

"You're okay," she said, grasping his hand.  
"They were all gone when I got back. Except for the few...bodies. No authorities seemed to have been called. I think the inn keeper is dead, too," he said miserably. "How's Zack, though?"

"No news," she shook her head regretfully. Zack had been in surgery an awfully long time...

"He'll be okay, right?" Cloud asked, worry lining his face. "I mean...he can't die. He can't die after he's come all this way. He has to save Aerith, and we have to help him."

"Of course. He's Zack. He'll make it through," Tifa assured him, rubbing her thumb over his hand. He smiled feebly in response.

"Aerith too." Cloud insisted. "Zack...if he survives this, but Aerith doesn't...he won't be able to live with himself." Cloud visibly crumpled as he sat exhausted in the chair next to her. "I feel so...tired. Before, I felt too young for my body...but now I feel far too old. I don't want to fight. I just want a normal life."

"I know," Tifa whispered soothingly, rubbing his shoulder as he leaned over, his swords clanking awkwardly.

"Sephiroth...he's the cause...the problem. The only way to end it is to kill him." Cloud looked up, turning to face Tifa, a determined look in his eyes. "Zack and I...we're going to end this. I will do whatever it takes to help Zack – he got me all the way back to Midgar...he fought an entire army, and survived...somehow...he saved me. And...he brought me back to you." Tifa felt herself blush lightly. Cloud wasn't generally so forward, or talkative. "When this is over...I..." he paused, scratching at his head, like he wasn't sure what to say. "You and me..."

"Excuse me, Mr. Strife?" A doctor interrupted, causing Cloud's head to jerk upward.

"Is it Zack? Is he okay? Did everything go alright with the surgery?"

The doctor smiled genially, nodding. "Yes, everything went well. He's in his room now."

"Is he awake?"

"No, not yet. The surgery was very extensive, and we had to repair some organ damage. Truthfully, it's lucky your friend is even alive at all. He should have died." Cloud sagged in relief, sighing gratefully. "He'll be asleep for a while – we've got him on some pain killers, and they're going to make him very drowsy for a while."

"Can we go see him?"

"Of course, right this way." Cloud stood and rubbed the back of his neck, laughing shakily. Tifa realized just how worried Cloud had been. She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. To her surprise, she felt his arms encircle her, and warmth flooded through her.

"Thanks," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending involuntary shivers along her spine.

"No problem," she assured him. "Let's go see Zack. He'll be wanting company when he wakes up."

-

Zack opened his eyes slowly. Everything was very bright. He closed his eyes again quickly, taking in a deep breath. It was also...warm. Blissful. He felt like he'd been here before.

"I've been here before," he murmured, and to his surprise, someone answered.

"We didn't expect you back so soon."

Zack opened his eyes, sitting up slowly as the figure in front of him came into view, her red hair tumbling around her shoulders, her face beaming.

"Cissnei?" he asked, bewildered.

"Who else?" she asked. "Angeal will be here soon."

"Am I dead?" Zack asked, and Cissnei shrugged.

"That depends on what you think is dead," she replied. Zack looked down at his hands, frowning. Something was missing in the space between his fingers. Something was off.

"Well, Zack, back again, I see," Angeal's deep voice reached Zack's ears, and Zack smiled at his old mentor.

"Hello, Angeal."

"What are you doing back so soon?" he asked, and Zack shrugged, stretching his arms above his head. "I think I got shot," he said conversationally.

"Zack!" two voices cried out, and Zack beamed as Luxiere and Kunsel came into view. "It's good to see you," he said earnestly. He felt so happy, surrounded by the people he thought he'd lost. He turned his attention away from his old friends, taking in the view. He was in a field of flowers.

_Aerith would love this._ He thought. A moment later, it hit him.

"Aerith!" he cried out, standing up abruptly. "Sephiroth, he's got her! I can't stay here!"

"You can't leave," Kunsel said slowly, and as he looked at his friends' faces, he realized that although they were smiling, they all looked a little sad, as well.

"What do you mean? I really am dead?"

"You don't get another second chance, you know," Cissnei said, her mouth twisting into a half frown.

"That would just be a third chance, after all. You only get one second chance." Luxiere added. "I'm sorry, Zack."

"What? No...Aerith..." he sat down, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't go back? Zack's hand suddenly felt warm, like someone was gripping it, but when he looked down, he couldn't see anything, just his empty hand. He wiggled his fingers experimentally. Strange. With a pang, he knew he would never feel Aerith's hand in his own again. His throat felt like it was closing on him – he couldn't breathe. _I can't go back._

–

"Zack?" Cloud asked gently, taking his friend's hand in his own. Of course, Zack didn't answer. He was fast asleep, machines beeping around him.

"He looks so peaceful," Tifa observed. "He only looks like that when he's with Aerith, you know." But as soon as Tifa had said those words, the machines around them started beeping rapidly. A nurse hurried in, ushering Cloud out of the way, who had a stunned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked, taking Cloud's hand for support.

"He's flat lining!" The nurse cried out as more nurses and doctors poured in while Tifa and Cloud backed against the wall.

-

"I have to go back," Zack gasped out.  
"There's no way, Zack...we can't break the rules. You're dead. Or mostly dead, anyway. They'll probably put you on life support for a while..." Angeal said.

Mostly dead? "If I'm mostly dead, I'm somewhat alive," he interrupted. "I...I'll make a bargain."

"Well...maybe a bargain could work," Cissnei said, leaning forward with interest.

"Let me go back...to save Aerith. Let me save her...and then I'll come back. I just...I can't let Sephiroth do anything to her. I have to save her. Please."

"Hmm...okay." Angeal conceded.

"Really?" Zack asked, surprised they had actually gone for it.

"Yeah...oh, and Zack?"  
"Yeah?"

"If you can stop Sephiroth..."

"Right, I'll take care of it if I can," Zack assured.

"You won't have a lot of time after you save her," Angeal warned. "So I recommend stopping Sephiroth beforehand. He's not in his right mind, you know?"

"I...I know. Jenova."

"Good. I'll see you when you get back then."

Zack gazed sadly at all of his friends. For a moment, he was torn between living, and staying there, with them. But the image of Aerith's smiling face emerged in his mind's eye, and he drew in a deep breath.

"When do I go?"

Angeal and Cissnei both placed a hand on his shoulders, looking him squarely in the eyes. "Good luck," the chorused, and suddenly, Zack felt like he was falling, and everything grew dark.

-

Cloud watched in horror as Zack's heart monitor stopped beeping – one continuous tone emitted from it, and the green line on the screen was flat. Around Zack's still body, the nurses were still trying to revive him, pushing down on his chest rhythmically, and oxygen mask placed over his mouth.

"He's dying," Cloud mumbled, his mind unable to grasp what was going on. Tifa squeezed his hand tightly. The nurses continued to try to save him, but after several long minutes, they pulled away sadly.

"Time of death, 2:26 P.M." The nurse who announced his death turn regrettably to Cloud and Tifa. "I'm really sorry. We'll give you some time with him."

Cloud moaned and stumbled over to Zack's bedside, hanging his head. "No..." He heard Tifa sniffling next to him, and his heart plummeted. What was he supposed to do?

Zack's chest rose sharply without warning, and his eyes popped open as he frantically pulled at the oxygen mask at his face, gasping for breath. Tifa yelled out in surprise, but all Cloud could do was stare in amazement, a smile forming slowly on his lips. He started to laugh. He should have known that even death couldn't have stopped Zack Fair.

A nurse came hurrying back in at Tifa's yell, the blood draining from her face as she saw Zack beginning to clamber out of bed. Cloud had to hand it to her – she regained her professional air quickly, swiftly moving over to him and placing a firm hand on Zack's bandaged chest.

"Mr. Fair, sir, please, you have to lie down, you've just had extensive surgery," she insisted, failing to push him back down.

"I'm fine," Zack argued, pulling tubes and I.V.'s from his arms. "I have things to do – I don't have time to lie around."

"I assure you, you are in no condition to walk around," the nurse tried again, but Zack studiously ignored her protests, pulling at his bandages.

"Uh, Zack," Cloud interrupted, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Maybe you should listen to the nurse...they just removed several bullets from you..."

"Trust me, Cloud," Zack paused, looking his friend in the eyes, smiling gently. "I'm fine." Zack then continued to rip away his bandages, and the nurse stammered almost noiselessly. Zack's flesh looked perfect – no scars, no wounds to speak of.

"See?" Zack said, already pulling his shirt back on. "So I'll be leaving now." The nurse fainted. "Ah," Zack scratched at his head, then lifted the poor nurse from the floor, placing her in his place on the bed. "I suppose it's better this way. We have to go save Aerith. Do either of you know where Sephiroth took her?" Zack asked, all business.

Suddenly, Tifa flung herself into his arms, her body shaking partly with laughter and partly with crying. "How?" she asked, as she pulled away from her hug, her smile watery. Zack smiled back, patting her arms gently.

"That's a story for another time. It's good to see you both. It's good to be back...again. But we really should be going. I doubt Sephiroth's one to dally around, and we've wasted enough time as it is."

Cloud smiled at his friend. Of course the first thing on Zack's mind would be Aerith's well being instead of his own. "We don't know where he took her, but we'll find out. I promise, I'll help you however I can," Cloud promised, reaching onto his back for Zack's sword. He had refused to remove it when the doctors had tried to take it, and they wisely decided to let the man with two very sharp swords do what he wanted. "Here – I grabbed this for you."

"Thanks, Cloud," Zack said gratefully, taking his sword gently, then pressing the flat, cool side to his forehead, inhaling deeply through his nose. He whispered something that Cloud didn't catch. Then he strapped his sword onto his back, folding his arms across his chest. "Let's get searching."

With a scuff of his shoe, a visitor made his presence known. "I hear you're looking for someone," the voice intoned calmly, and Cloud saw hope flicker across Zack's features. The man stepped out from the shadows, and his deep brown eyes became visible, followed by his fine features, his hair pulled back smoothly on his head.

"Tseng," Zack said formally, holding out one hand toward the ex-Turk. "What do you know?"

"I've got some men following Sephiroth – at a discreet distance, of course. We've been in contact this entire time. I've been following him for a while, but when I saw that he had Aerith, we knew something must have happened to you. I sent the others ahead, and I stayed to find out where you ended up. Some civilians gratefully pointed the way. You look fine to me, though," Tseng finished, looking at Zack curiously as he shook his hand.

"Where is she?" Zack asked, ignoring Tseng's implied question.

"They're headed north."

"North? It's just ice up there...there's nothing."

"It's been a while since you've been there, Zack. There's a village or two...but also, it was discovered that there's an abandoned city. The Forgotten Capital, they call it. I think it must be where they are headed. That city is rumored to be connected to the Ancients...and not long ago, we tracked Sephiroth down in the south, on a heavily wooded island, where Shinra also believes the Temple of the Ancients to be. Of course, when we got there, there wasn't any sign of any temple...just a strangely vacant area, surrounded by lush jungle. Whatever Sephiroth is planning, he's going to use Aerith."

"Then we're going to the north."

-

**A/N: Ah, I love it when I'm hit with sudden inspiration. The rest of this story has all fallen into place in my head, and I know how I want it to end. Hurray! How many chapters that will take, I can't say, because I haven't written out all the details. Heck, I'm just glad that I finally got motivated to write another chapter for this.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and that you all review (because, let's face it, who isn't a review whore?). But mostly, I hope you enjoy. (; Asta llama laka. **

****10/25/09** I went back and added a few things during the confrontation with the soldiers and co because of some unanswered questions. Thanks to my reviewers for catching that. I also changed the time of death, because I realized that the battle had happened in the morning and I'd had Zack die at night – so I made it after noon, allowing for a long surgery time. (; I hope the changes, however small, will make more sense. **


	19. The Forgotten Capital

**Chapter 19: The Forgotten Capital**

-

Zack had forgotten how convenient helicopters were. It had only taken a quick call from Tseng, and now they were all flying north bound.

He had been avoiding the conversation of how he'd come back to life – again. He wasn't sure they'd understand his experience...not to mention he didn't want them to know he'd be going back. He just hoped he could take Sephiroth down with him. He shifted restlessly in his seat, gazing out the window and down at the blue sea they were traveling over. They had flown out of Junon several hours ago – Zack wondered how long it would take to reach the northern continent. He was feeling understandably impatient.

Several doctors had attempted to stop him from leaving the hospital – attempted being the key word – but had eventually escorted him out of the building after a few unveiled threats from Tseng. Of course, Tseng no longer had the backup from Shinra, and technically they were in a stolen Shinra helicopter...but those were just minor details anyway. It had worked, hadn't it?

Zack shifted his eyes from the window to Cloud, who groaned lowly. A smile tugged at his lips, despite the situation. Apparently, Cloud hadn't overcome his motion sickness. As a result, Tifa was rubbing his back comfortingly, murmuring in his ear. This time, Zack let himself smile. He was happy Cloud had finally come to his senses.

"Finally figure things out, did he?" Zack asked, gesturing at Cloud, who's eyes were shut tightly as he rubbed his temples. Tifa smiled in response, smiling back.

"It took some time, but yes." Cloud groaned at Tifa, and she chuckled, leaning over and kissing his forehead. His fingers fumbled as he reached for her hand and slipped them between hers.

"Glad Aerith and I could help," Zack winked, even though his heart clenched painfully. What if she was already dead? What did Sephiroth want with her?

"We'll save her," Cloud croaked, recognizing the forlorn expression on Zack's face.

"Yeah," Zack swallowed heavily, running both of his hands through his hair. His eyes stung and watered suddenly. "I'm feeling tired," he sighed. "I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me when we get there."

-

"How are you feeling?" Tifa asked Cloud quietly as Zack slept.

"A little better," Cloud said, though he looked a bit green still. "I think I've gotten used to the motion," he said as he blanched. Tifa laughed quietly.

"Maybe not," she answered, running a hand through his hair. It amused her how soft it felt, despite it's appearance. He turned to face her, his blue eyes glowing dully in the darkness of the helicopter. The further north they flew, the darker it seemed to grow. His mouth turned up in a smile, and he cupped her chin gently, the rough callouses rubbing against her cheek.

"Thanks for making me feel better," he sighed huskily. Tifa felt her heart quicken, and her smile widened.

"Of course," she answered nonchalantly. He removed his hand, but he didn't pull away.

"When we get to the Forgotten Capital...just promise me you'll stay safe."

Tifa opened her mouth to protest, but he hurriedly continued.

"I _know_ you can take care of yourself, I know...but Sephiroth – he's not someone you mess with. I think it's going to take both me and Zack to defeat him...the point is, I just...I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. I'm not strong like Zack is."

"Of course you are," she repudiated fiercely, grasping his other hand as she shifted her body to face him better. "When Zack got shot not 24 hours ago, you fought Shinra soldiers and won! Then you found Zack and took him to the hospital. And _then_ you made sure Zack knew he had your support when he came back alive again!"

Cloud scratched the back of his neck sheepishly – Tifa had let go of his hands as she had talked, gesturing wildly as she did so. "That's just it though," he began. "I didn't do it alone. If you hadn't been there, Tifa, I don't know if I would have kept it together. I...I needed you. I'm not ashamed of it. That's my entire point. I need you, Tifa, and if you get hurt or something happens to you, I won't be able to concentrate enough to help Zack do what needs to be done. You keep me grounded, Tifa, and I'm afraid of what will happen if you're not there."

"Oh...Cloud," she sighed softly, her eyes watery with tears.

"I'm afraid," Cloud whispered, hanging his head. "For everyone – for Zack, for Aerith, me and you. I'm afraid of myself. Sephiroth, he's in my head somehow..."

"Cloud, I'll stay safe the best I can. But I won't stay out of the fight, not if I'm needed, okay?"

"Agreed," he acquiesced, resigned, and she couldn't help but smile again.

"Thanks for being concerned for me, though."

"I've always been concerned about you," he mumbled, his cheeks darkening. Tifa giggled, then stopped, wondering when she'd become the giggling type. Cloud began to pull away from her, but she seized the chance (and his face) and kissed him soundly on the lips. He made a muffled sound of surprise, but then he relaxed and began to kiss her back.

Cloud had a silly look on his face when she finally pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked dazedly.

"For always caring about me," she said simply.

"Ahem," Zack cleared his throat, smiling broadly at them both.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Tifa demanded shrilly, blushing in spite of herself.

"No – I heard some, er, interesting noises that woke me up."

"Pay-back," Cloud retorted, and Zack laughed shortly, before falling silent again. It was clear his thoughts were on Aerith. "Sorry," Cloud apologized regretfully.

"You look better," Zack said instead, obviously avoiding the topic of Aerith right then.

"Er, yeah," Cloud agreed, the surprise evident in his voice. "I do feel better."

"It's amazing, the curing properties of a proper kiss," he replied, a bit of his teasing self shining through his somber disposition.

"We're over the northern continent," Tseng interrupted from the pilot's seat, and Zack became all business again.

"Good. How long until we reach the Forgotten Capital?"

"Half an hour, give or take."

"Good," Zack nodded seriously, his brows drawn together in concentration as he returned to staring out the window. Tifa leaned over Cloud to take her own peek at the landscape. She wasn't very impressed. Everything looked sort of white, though it was hard to discern through the dark and the blowing snow. She didn't know how Zack could see anything at all.

"Remember Modeoheim, Zack?" Cloud asked, also peering out the window. "That's where we first met."

"Of course," he answered distractedly. "You were the only one who could keep up. Tseng and the other guy were far behind...advantage of being a country boy, I suppose."

"The only reason we had to walk was because the helicopter crashed," Cloud pointed out. "Of course, if it hadn't, we might not have become friends."

"Er, yeah. We're not going to crash again, are we, Tseng?" Zack asked, a note of concern in his voice. Tifa could see why. The weather was growing worse, the howling wind just discernible over the helicopter blades.

"Don't worry, Zack. I'll get us there safe and soundly."

-

"So, you are the Ancient," Sephiroth drawled, a touch of amusement in his voice. Aerith kept her mouth shut tight. She wasn't sure where they were, or how he had gotten her there. She'd blacked out shortly – or maybe for a much longer time than shortly. She couldn't be sure. Wherever she was, she felt a certain connection to the place. She seemed especially attuned to the Planet here.

"Quiet, I see," he said. "You must be wondering where we are?"

She didn't answer again. She didn't want to show how scared she was. Then again, maybe by staying quiet did just that. She gazed sadly at her surroundings. Wherever they were, the place was abandoned, ad she could tell it had been for quite some time.

"Very well, then," Sephiroth said, and he sounded a bit disgruntled. Aerith felt a small amount of pleasure that she was annoying him, even though the rational side of her knew that annoying Sephiroth – someone who was clearly unstable – wasn't necessarily a good thing. But she knew it was something Zack would think was amusing. She let out a small sigh as her thoughts returned to Zack for about the thousandth time. She _so_ hoped he was okay.

Sephiroth must have taken her sigh as a question, because he answered his earlier inquiry.

"We are someplace you should feel...connected to," he said smugly. "We are in the Forgotten Capital, also known as the Forgotten City. It is believed to have been the home of the Ancients, once upon a time."

Aerith gasped in surprise, taking in the old city with new wonder. The city of her ancestors. "How do you know?" she asked timidly.

"I've done a lot of reading," he said evasively.

The path they walked on was made of some sort of white stone, and the few trees planted were bare. Strange, shell-like houses were scattered alongside the paths. Sephiroth paid no attention to the spiraling houses, tugging her along the stone road.

Aerith couldn't help it – she gasped again as she caught sight of what was clearly the center of the city. A large structure stood before her, with jagged rocks for a foundation, and strange appendages that appeared to be crystal jutting upward, reaching for the sky. Apparently, this was the place Sephiroth was looking for, because he turned and pulled her up the path to the ominous looking building.

She hoped that the building – if that's what it was – was stable. But as she was yanked through, she realized that the structure must have been some sort of protection, because a tunnel stretched before her, with the tops of bare trees stretching up along the sides of the rocky pathway, and beams of light filtered down through cracks in the rocks. Ahead of her, a bright, narrow opening beckoned to her. She found her feet moving forward of their own volition. She _wanted _to see what was through that tunnel.

Upon reaching the light, her eyes adjusted and she came across what looked like another large home, a forest of dead trees surrounding it. The house looked part shell, part tree, with root-like spears jabbing out of the home, upward and to the sides. She found herself feeling disappointed at the sight – she had been expecting something...grander. Sephiroth noticed her expression and chuckled darkly.

"Don't fret, there is more, inside," he assured her, leading her up into the house along the pathway. He didn't waste time letting Aerith look around the home – he led her around to another, blue stairway that trailed downward.

"Go," he commanded roughly with a little shove. She stumbled, but caught herself, and then her heart quickened. _This_ was what she had been waiting to see. For a brief, fleeting moment, she longed for Zack to be with her so he could share the breathtaking sight with her.

An innumerable amount of stairs spiraled down before her, with clear towers reaching high into the watery blue surroundings. With Sephiroth urging her onward, she descended the stairs quickly. The further she sent, the clearer the great castle underneath her became. Aerith had never seen anything like it, but the castle felt unnervingly familiar to her.

She paused without meaning to, gaping at the sight. Sephiroth didn't like this – he grabbed her forcefully, lifting her off her feet with ease, dragging her down to the castle. Aerith bit back tears, wriggling futilely in his grasp, trying desperately to plant her feet on the stairs again. He took her down another flight of steps, nearing a set of stones, rising up out of the water. He picked her up completely, and Aerith shivered in revulsion. His body was far too cold to be natural, but he paid her no mind, leaping deftly across the stones and to the bright pedestal on the other side.

"Now," he announced, finally releasing her. She rubbed her arm vigorously, biting her lip painfully. "Now," he repeated, "you will help me summon."

"Su-summon?" Aerith stuttered, backing away from him slowly.

"You know what materia is, yes?" he demanded, his icy green eyes locked onto her. "If you are truly an Ancient, you will be able to summon it, even without the help of Mako. I can, in fact, summon Meteor with the Black Materia myself – but I know you have the only thing that can stop me."

Aerith swallowed quietly. She knew what he spoke of – White Materia, capable of summoning Holy. Her mother had given her the small, crystal-like ball before she'd died. She knew all about _that_ materia.

"Why would I help you summon Meteor?" she asked haughtily. "It will kill everyone."

"Exactly!" Sephiroth spat, glaring hatefully. "It will kill those traitorous humans. They wiped out all the Cetra, they ruined a perfect race! It is my mission to wipe out every last one o those traitorous scum. If you help me, it will ensure you live – you will not attempt to summon Holy. I know you have it, I can feel it," he hissed, his head twisting strangely before returning to its previous position. "When Meteor is cast, it will destroy this filthy Planet and all the humans with it," he rambled on, Aerith listening in horror. "But you and I – the last two Ancients left – will survive, and we will secure the survival of the Cetra as a species. Mother, she came up with the perfect plan, you see?" Sephiroth spread his hands out before him, his eyes entreating her. "But if you should choose to refuse me – well, I'll just kill you and remove the White Materia from your possession. You can't stop me, either way. So choose your fate."

He was mad; completely crazy. Aerith's heart was racing, her skin crawling with repulsion for the man – no, the monster – before her.

"I-I can't summon Meteor," she whispered. "Not here...it is a sacred place, can't you feel it?" she asked. She did not believe for a second that he was an Ancient. He radiated an evil that the Cetra could never have contained. Even so, best to play along, for now. She prayed Zack would come and save her – if not, she would do her best to escape and stop Sephiroth. She could never help him.

"I know," Sephiroth replied waspishly. "I brought you here to show you the glory of the Cetra, left her nearly two millenniums ago. We could rebuild it, you and I..."

Aerith felt sick. She held her stomach, closing her mouth tightly.

"You must decide," Sephiroth insisted.

_What do I do? _Aerith asked the Planet. A response came to her, clearer than she had ever heard it before.

**Wait. Your hero comes.**

"I need a little time to think," she lied, her voice low. She needed to buy a little time. Sephiroth appeared displeased, but he acquiesced.

"Very well. I will grant you some time. Do not think me an impatient man. I will wait."

_Hurry, Zack._

–

Any other time, Zack would have been fascinated with the strange, unique homes that littered the desolate city. He wasn't here to sight see, though. Tseng had landed as close to the ancient city as possible, and from there they had followed twisting, white paths. The decrepit place was eerily devoid of any monsters, and Zack knew it must have been the work of Sephiroth, who could wipe out any threat in this wooded area with little effort.

He strode forward purposefully, Cloud and Tifa hurrying behind him to keep up. Tseng was staying with the helicopter.

"How do you know where to go?" Tifa asked.

"I just do," Zack insisted, changing direction again. "I can feel it. Call it SOLDIER instincts." It didn't take long before all three of them were in front of a large, deformed building.

"In there," Zack said decisively, without hesitation. He was hardly aware of Cloud and Tifa trailing behind. Even though his chest was tight with anxiety – what if something terrible had happened to Aerith? - he took deep, calming breaths, all the while, adrenaline pumping through him. He was focused solely on rescuing Aerith. When he came upon the house inside the structure, he ran inside without a second thought – he was close. He paused only momentarily at the sight, and behind him, Tifa and Cloud made noises of awe. Zack let his eyes follow the tall, crystalline towers down. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a splash of pink color, demanding his immediate attention.

"Aerith," he breathed, his eyes focusing on her small form far below, with a tall man towering above her. Sephiroth's head turned, peering upward. Zack's eyes met his, and even from so far up, he could see Sephiroth's cruel smile.

"Come on," Zack barked, and began running down the stairs.

-

Sephiroth had been staring at her, the only sounds between them the whoosh of their breath leaving and entering their lungs. Below them, the tranquil water made only soft, gurgling sounds.

Without warning, Sephiroth's head jerked skyward, and he chuckled softly.

"Look who's arrived. I'm surprise he's even alive – then again, Zack Fair was always a fighter."

_Zack!_ Aerith felt hope blossom in her chest until she felt fit to burst. There he was, running down the spiraling stairs at top speed. Sephiroth turned back to her, his smile gone.

"Time's up. Make your choice."

"I won't help you," she declared defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Very well," he sighed. "Then you shall have to die." He withdrew his long, slender blade, testing the weight in his hand, then gripping the hilt tightly. He glanced up at the stairs again, shaking his head.

"Your hero won't make it. He's too far away," Sephiroth noted, and Aerith saw, with a sinking feeling, that he was right. Zack was several flights away. She closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek unwillingly. Maybe it would be quick. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. Sephiroth raised his sword.

-

Zack felt his world slow to nearly a standstill, shuddering violently as he watched Sephiroth lift his weapon. He was too late. He wasn't going to make it in time.

_No!_ As the fear of losing Aerith shot thorough him, so did the energy he needed to put on a burst of speed. He reached one of the lower levels of the stairway and made a spur of the moment decision – he wouldn't make it in time unless he jumped. So he leaped fearlessly, with one terrific jump, propelling himself off of the staircase and into the air, his sword raised over his head.

"Aaagh!" he shouted, wondering if he'd break his legs when he landed. It would be worth it if he saved Aerith. Sephiroth's head jerked up in surprise at the warlike cry, and Zack swung precisely, his blade giving only for a split second before slicing through Sephiroth's wrist.

With a strangled cry, Sephiroth's hand fell from his body, his sword still in the severed hand's grasp. But Sephiroth didn't have time to do more, because Zack landed ungracefully on top of him, and they both crumpled to the ground. Zack knew he had caught Sephiroth by surprise, and that was the only reason he'd been able to literally get the jump on him and cut his sword hand off. After all, who would have jumped from that height? Certainly, no one who valued their life highly. But Zack wasn't concerned with dying – no, he was afraid of losing Aerith.

He rolled off Sephiroth and hopped back onto his feet in one fluid motion, sword at the ready. He knew Sephiroth wouldn't make another mistake this time. His foe was just as quick to get back up, even with his stump bleeding profusely. He pried his sword from his dead hand – he could fight just as proficiently with his left hand. Zack took a steady breath, focused completely on his foe this time.

Maybe fortune was smiling down on Zack, because the scuffle had provided enough time for Cloud and Tifa to scramble down the stairs and reach them at the pedestal. Cloud took a spot next to Zack, breathing heavily. The space was becoming quite crowded. Out of the corner of his eye, Zack saw Tifa rush to Aerith's side.

Sephiroth laughed. It wasn't very reassuring.

"Zack fair to the rescue with his little side kicks," he mocked. Cloud glared angrily, but kept his position. "No matter. You can't stop me. This Planet will die, and all of you with it. Farewell," he spoke quietly, calmly, even with the _drip drip_ of his blood on the ground. And then he jumped, his body lifting unnaturally high, and wings sprouted from his back. Zack watched as his enemy escaped up and away, cursing under his breath. He'd rescued Aerith, but Sephiroth was getting away, and Zack had no idea where to. And he knew he didn't have much time left, now.

"Zack! You're okay!" Aerith's soft form was flung into his side as she threw herself at him, her arms encircling his waist. Setting his sword down awkwardly, then turned and embraced her tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes scanning over her, checking for injuries. She had a large bruise on her arm, but otherwise she looked fine.

"I'm okay," she whispered, burying her head into his chest. "I was so scared."

"Me too," Zack swallowed heavily, tightening his arms around her. He so wanted to stay with her, to spend his last moments with her, but already he could feel his skin tingling uncomfortably, minute signals of pain shooting to his brain.

"What's wrong?" Aerith asked, pulling away, her eyes filled with concern. How could she read him so easily?

"Just-" he hesitated. He couldn't tell her...so he went for a half-truth. "Sephiroth. I have to stop him."

"He's going to use Black Materia," she said quietly, her fingers nervously fumbling with the fabric of his shirt. "He's going to summon Meteor."

"Midgar. Sephiroth's going to Midgar," Cloud said lowly.

"How do you know?" Zack demanded, his heart leaping up into his throat, hope filling his chest.

"He's been in my head, hasn't he?" Cloud asked sadly. "And...if I were him, that's where I'd go. Shinra ruined his life, in a way."

"Yes," Zack agreed. "Midgar. Then let's go. Tseng's waiting with the helicopter."

"I have to stay," Aerith blurted.

"What? No, you have to come with us."

"I have the only thing that can stop Meteor," she said, reaching up and carefully removing a small, white orb from her ribbon. "It's -"

"White Materia," Zack whispered, plucking the materia from Aerith's small palm. "It's really real?"

"My mother gave me this before she died. My real mother, that is. With it, I can summon Holy. I can help you stop Sephiroth. But I need to do it here. I feel it."

Zack knew all about sacrifice. It felt to him that he'd spent his whole life sacrificing. The last thing he wanted to do was waste the last of his time alive without Aerith. But he knew the importance of what she had to do. So he nodded, even while his heart was breaking beneath his ribs.

"Alright – you...you do what you have to do, Aerith. And I'll go do what I have to do. We'll...we'll come back for you," he said, even though he wasn't sure he'd be alive long enough to see her. The reality of the situation hit him, and he clenched his jaw. No crying. Heroes didn't cry.

He crushed his lips to hers, a sudden desperation coursing through his veins. He wanted to remember how she tasted, how her warm body felt pressed up against him, the smell of her hair, her delicate fingers curling into his hair like she was sifting aside dirt back in her church, planting another flower. He pulled away, brushing her hair behind her ear with a sweep of his fingers. She was beautiful, her green eyes glowing in the soft light, her cheeks flushed from the intensity of their kiss, though her facial expression was one of slight confusion.

"I love you," he breathed, unable to keep the tinge of sadness out of his voice.

"I love you, too," she said, clearly bewildered. "Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?"

He smiled weakly in response, kissing her lightly on the lips instead. He could feel himself tearing up again, so he whispered, "I'll see you," and hugged her tightly again, letting her warmth fill him up to the brim. When he pulled apart, he pressed the white materia back into her hands.

"Tifa, could you stay with Aerith?"

Tifa hesitated, looking to Cloud first, who was looking nervous, but nodded.

"It's okay, Tifa. I'll be with Zack. We'll be fine."

"Okay," Tifa agreed. "Watch after him," Tifa told Zack sternly, and he laughed lightly.

"Of course," Zack promised. "You watch after Aerith."

She stepped forward and hugged him genially. "Don't be so morose – it's not like you won't see us soon," she teased, not knowing she had spoken less true words.

"Right," Zack replied, busying himself with picking up his sword while Tifa and Cloud said goodbye. Cloud kissed her lightly, without the pathetic desperation that Zack had had – then again, Cloud wasn't going to die at any given moment. He'd see Tifa again. Tifa clung to Cloud's neck, whispering something in his ear; Cloud nodded solemnly, planting one last kiss onto her cheek.

As Zack and Cloud turned to leave, Aerith hurried forward, grabbing Zack's arm.

"Something's wrong with you," she accused. "What is it?"

"Aerith," Zack pleaded. "Please...there's not much time. Sephiroth..."

"Promise me you'll come back."

"...I'll try." Zack wrenched his arm away, almost running to the stairs after he leaped across the raised stones form the pedestal. Cloud raced after him, his sword rustling loudly on his back. Zack hastily swiped away a tear, hoping no one would notice, while trying to ignore the increasing pain in his abdomen.

–

Aerith watched Zack and Cloud leave, and she felt like crying. He had just saved her – he was _alive_! - and now he was leaving to fight a madman, and she had to help. She looked down at the small white orb, and briefly wondered how it could be helpful at all. Could this fragile looking crystal summon something so powerful?

Above her, she could hear Zack and Cloud's footsteps growing dimmer, drawing further and further away, echoing oddly all around her.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Aerith confessed truthfully. She knew something was wrong with Zack. She didn't need his obviously secretiveness to see that. She could feel it. It was a strange sensation, as though some force were tugging at Zack, taking him away somewhere. His very being seemed to flicker in and out of existence. But she didn't have time to ponder this. Zack was right – they had little time. So she moved to the center of the pedestal and took a deep breath. She knelt, as though she were going to tend to her flowers in the Church in Midgar; that life felt so far away from her, now. She missed her flowers, she realized with a pang.

_Focus._ Taking another deep breath, she closed her hand around the materia. It was warm and comforting, and a wave of relaxation washed over her. She could do this.

"I'll just stand over...here," Tifa announced lamely. Aerith hummed in response. Time to start asking the Planet for a favor.

–

"What was that back there?" Cloud asked Zack as they hurried back to the helicopter.

"What do you mean?" Zack replied evasively.

"Oh, you know, the dramatic kiss, the whispers, the running out...that."

"Just...glad Aerith's okay."

"Huh," Cloud grunted in disbelief.

"Cloud," Zack sighed. "I'll tell you once we finish Sephiroth. I promise."

"Good. You're acting really weird."

"Yeah? Well what was with the secret looks and whispers between you and Tifa?"

"Oh," Cloud mumbled. "Just...Sephiroth doesn't get in my head so much when I'm with her...I – she was worried that -"

"Oh," Zack interrupted. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I need to do this. We need to do this. We'll stop him – and then you'll tell me what's going on."

Zack laughed, shaking his head weakly. Everyone was reassuring each other – heck, assuring themselves – that everything was going to be fine. Zack wondered if things would even turn out remotely okay. They both sped along in silence until they reached Tseng and the helicopter.

"Where are Tifa and Aerith?" Tseng asked, shielding his eyes from the bright snow that lay outside the ancient city.

"They have things to do – we need to go to Midgar. We're after Sephiroth."

Zack hissed as another sharp pain shot through him, this time in his chest. Luckily, the noise of the helicopter blades building speed muffled his noise. He crawled into the helicopter gingerly, leaning back heavily. He hoped he would make it.

-

We've got a problem," Tseng announced. Zack jerked awake.

"What?" he asked, holding his side gently. It felt like he had several bullets inside his flesh – and he knew the feeling.

"The Shinra building is on fire. The helicopter pad, it's gone."

Zack peered out the window, squinting down at the burning Shinra building. He could just make out the figure of Sephiroth on the rooftop.

"He's got a thing for burning down things, doesn't he?" Cloud muttered sarcastically.

"If we've got nowhere to land the helicopter, then we'll just have to parachute out," Zack declared, rising carefully, searching for the parachute packs.

"I'll hover over," Tseng said as Zack spotted them, tossing one pack at Cloud, then pulling the other one onto his back. They both had to remove their swords from their backs to put the packs on, but Zack assumed they'd be fighting almost immediately anyway, so it didn't matter much. In fact, this way they might be more at an advantage. After they were both strapped up, Zack yanked open the side door, peering down to the rooftop.

"We're low, so pull your chute as soon as possible!" he shouted to Cloud, who gave a thumbs up. Without further ado, Zack jumped, the cool air tugging at him as he plummeted toward the Shinra roof. He glanced up to see Cloud not far behind him, already pulling at his chute. Zack followed suit, and was jerked upward as the parachute released and the billowing cloth caught the wind. Zack and Cloud floated down, maneuvering themselves carefully over the rooftop. Still, they hit the roof with more force than desired. Zack made sure to bend his knees as he landed so his bones wouldn't shatter, but the impact was still bone jarring.

"So you followed," Sephiroth called tauntingly from the other side of the building, while the flames continued to grow steadily higher, creeping up the side of the building. Zack doubted the stability of the structure they were standing on, but they had no choice.

"What's with you and fire, Sephiroth?" Zack asked, dropping the chute from his back. He winced at the motion, feeling at his stomach tenderly- it was warm, and his hand was wet with dark liquid. Blood. He ignored it.

"You're too late – again," Sephiroth gloated. "Shinra – well, Shinra is done for. They had to die first. I've already summoned Meteor while you were wasting time back in the Forgotten City. It draws ever closer as we speak. Now, the rest of this pathetic planet will die, too."

"Too bad for you we're summoning Holy as we speak. You won't succeed," Zack shot back. Sephiroth's face twisted angrily.

"No matter," he snarled. "You will die here and now. That will give me some satisfaction, and then I'll deal with the Ancient."

Zack heard a whistle of air behind him, and he threw his sword up instinctively, blocking his attacker.

"Cloud! What are you doing?" Zack demanded, grunting as Cloud applied more pressure, drawing back, and then striking once more with jolting force. "Cloud!"

But Cloud didn't respond. His eyes were blank, and his mouth opened slightly, looking completely unaware of his surroundings. Zack realized that Sephiroth was controlling Cloud somehow.

"Cloud!" Zack shouted again. "Cloud, think of Tifa! Tifa!" Cloud shuddered visibly, faltering. "That's right!" Zack continued, coaxing his possessed friend. "Tifa Lockhart. The girl you love. You remember? She's got long brown hair, and ruby eyes...kicks really hard..."

Cloud shuddered again. "Tifa..." he groaned, his sword rising above his head, his arms shaking from the effort of holding himself back. Clearly, it was a battle of wills now.

"Tifa, Cloud. She's waiting for you. Don't let Sephiroth win! I can't watch out for you when you're trying to kill me!" he shouted, blocking another, jerky swipe. "She loves you, Cloud! So snap out of it so you can go back to her!" Zack yelled, and finally Cloud's eyes cleared, their muddy color fading to the normal, brilliant blue.

"Zack! I-," Cloud stuttered, gasping for air, his sword dragging on the ground.

"I know. It's okay. That was Sephiroth, not you. Now come on! Fight back!" Zack turned back to Sephiroth.

"Is that all you've got, Sephiroth? Surely you can take us both down with one strike? Or is your lack of hand inhibiting you?" Zack didn't know why he was taunting – he felt fearless though. Maybe it was because he knew he would soon be dying, either way. It made him feel almost reckless.

"Sephiroth isn't here anymore," he rasped, his voice sounding rough and alien. "Mother is out to play."

"Shit," Zack cursed.

"What? What is he talking about?" Cloud asked.

"Not him. Her. Jenova. I don't think Sephiroth is alive anymore...I don't think his mind is there anymore. Jenova has been in control all this time..."

And Sephiroth began to change.

–

**A/N: I updated quickly. Aren't you proud of me? I'm proud. An update in FOUR days. Although, when I wrote it out, it seemed like it was a lot longer than it really is...**

**A few more chapters to go until the end folks. They should be coming quickly now, as I have most of it planned out. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I hate to even bring it up, but out of the 103 people who viewed the last chapter, only SIX reviewed. I was a little disappointed, honestly. I was hoping for more feedback. **

**In any case, I hope that this action filled chapter will spur some of you quiet readers to come out and review! I honestly love them. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, fav'd, or even watched this story, and thanks for sticking it out with me. We're nearing the end.**


	20. The Sacrifice

**Chapter 20: The Sacrifice**

-

Sephiroth's features flickered and shifted unnaturally, his skin changing to a pale blue color, his eyes glowing a vivid red. Cloud watched in sick fascination as Sephiroth's hand seemed to grow back, but his new hand was grotesque and deformed. Sephiroth laughed lightly, an odd, female echo ringing through the air. Cloud shivered, gripping his sword more tightly for security, bracing himself for another mental attack. Any minute now, he could lose control of himself, and Zack would be fighting alone. He saw a flash of green next to him, and he jerked his head in Zack's direction. His friend had a calm, serene look on his face, and the pale green glow of Curaga was fading away. What was Zack doing, casting Curaga already? Cloud was suddenly worried he'd injured Zack when Sephiroth – no, Jenova, had taken control of his mind.

"Zack?" Cloud asked urgently, eyes shifting between his comrade and his enemy. "What's wrong? Did I -"

"Don't worry, Cloud," Zack said gruffly, grinning bravely. "You just stay focused on staying alive, okay?"

"Okay. You too."

"This building won't last much longer," Zack said, his eyes flicking downward. "We need to end this quickly." And Zack lunged forward, his legs pumping as he launched himself across the fiery rooftop toward Jenova, a harsh battle cry tearing from his throat. Not to be outdone, or to let his friend fight alone, Cloud jumped after him, determined to catch up and give as much as he got.

Despite the fact that Sephiroth was really Jenova, she still retained all of Sephiroth's unnatural speed and strength, and perhaps was even further enhanced by her own alien powers. So even though Zack swung his Buster Sword precisely, Jenova brought up Sephiroth's sword without flinching, and the sound of metal on metal grated against Cloud's ears. Luckily, he and Zack had the advantage of being two on one. Cloud swung at Jenova's unguarded side, hoping to get in a shot, but Jenova dodged his swing with apparent ease.

Cloud barely had time to register what was happening when a flame shot at his face, and he rolled to the side in the nick of time, the heat roaring past him, his skin blistering from the intensity of it. "Shit," he panted, gritting his teeth. "Get a handle on it, Cloud," he said to himself, and got back up again, sweeping his blade back toward the unnatural creature in front of him.

Zack looked like an unstoppable force, coming back time and time again, even as Jenova sent a slew of spells his way, mixed with a flurry of sword attacks – the two were locked in an intricate dance, their moves graceful and fluid, even with the jarring force their blows created. Their faces, however contorted in rage and madness, seemed almost ethereal, lit up in the sickly glow of spells. Jenova was totally focused on Zack, intent on killing him. Cloud realized that, to her, he was only a distraction, and Zack was the real threat.

He clenched his jaw angrily. He was just as dangerous as Zack, and it was time to prove it.

-

Tifa was beginning to regret staying behind. There was nothing for her to do. Aerith had fallen into some sort of trance, her lips moving silently, her hands clutching the small orb of materia, but nothing appeared to be happening. Tifa had passed the time staring at her amazing surroundings, and she marveled, unable to believe that the city was still so grand after all the time that had passed. Despite it's grandeur, though, she was beginning to grow bored. Then Aerith gasped.

"What?" Tifa asked, tensing as a shock of adrenaline surged through her.

Aerith blinked slowly, shaking her head. "I thought I felt...nevermind. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath, wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead. Tifa sighed inwardly, letting herself relax again, listening to the water gurgle softly. She'd almost been hoping or something to happen. _Anything_. Just as long as she didn't have to sit around feeling so...useless.

A moment later, Tifa remembered that people always had to be careful what they wished for. She heard a scrabbling noise, then watched as a small rock fell from above. She glanced up at a strange, lizard-like creature, hissing angrily down at her, with several more like it following it down on the steps.

"Aerith, we've got company," Tifa said urgently to the flower girl, to no avail. Aerith was deep in her trance now, and she wasn't responding.

"Well, I got what I asked for," Tifa muttered to herself, pulling herself upright as he strange creatures clambered down the stairways, climbing over each other and hissing in their eagerness to get to ground level. As the first ones neared her, Tifa crouched, her feet slipping easily into her fighting stance; her hands tightened into fists, her leather gloves groaning in response. She took a deep breath and let her mind clear, to not let herself grow panicked at the alarming number of monsters heading her way.

_Deal with them one at a time,_ she told herself, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. As the first creature lunged at her, she ducked to her left, pulled her arm back, and then let her fist fly into the creature's stomach. The soft flesh gave way beneath her punch, and with a winded gasp, the lizard flew back in the air, colliding into two others in the process.

Tifa's worries slipped away as she fell smoothly into the fight, relishing the feeling of her body, tense, alert, rushing with adrenaline. _Crack!_ She let her foot connect solidly with a skull that bounced painfully off the stone. Another met a flurry of stout punches, and yet another was kicked away from her.

She hissed as one of the creatures managed to get past her defenses, clawing at her arm painfully. She shook it off, pummeling it's face with her closed fist until it dropped to the ground, limp. Although there were several lying motionless or twitching on the ground, more kept crawling down the stairs to her level.

"Damn," she cursed. "Where are they all coming from?" What was even more disconcerting was the lack of emotion in their eyes – they were blank, mindless, as though something were controlling them, urging them onward. Her body was beginning to protest, but she had no choice but to push on through – she had to protect Aerith.

The minutes dragged by, her muscles burning more with each passing second. Tifa didn't consider herself unfit by any means, but the endless fighting was wearing her down – there were simply too many to keep up with.

"Aerith!" she gasped out as one of the lizards slipped past her, teeth bared, heading straight for the trance-like flower girl. Suddenly, though, the monster stopped, hissing in pain, and Tifa had to squint as she watched Aerith's body steadily grow brighter with white light. The monster backpedaled furiously, clambering over several more of it's own as the light continued to spread out, bathing the stone and water around them in fantastic light, and Tifa felt a rush of serenity wash over her. In fact, she felt wonderful – her wounds no longer throbbed, and her muscles felt more relaxed then she could ever remembered. She felt at peace.

Aerith's eyes opened abruptly, and she stood, chanting under her breath. Seemingly without reason, all of the lizards began to flee from them, scrambling up the stairs, hurrying for the exit.

"What-?" Tifa asked, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. "I don't understand."

Aerith didn't answer for a long time; she merely continued to chant, until ever last lizard had fled, even the ones that had been wounded.

"Care to explain?" Tifa asked as the last tail disappeared out of sight.

"It was just a feeling," Aerith said, sounding close to exhaustion. She opened her mouth as though to continue explaining, but she closed it again, swaying on the spot. "Thank you," she said instead, steadying herself. "For protecting me."

"Of course. Thank you, too." At this, Aerith's brow furrowed in confusion. "You protected me just as much as I protected you," Tifa pointed out, and Aerith nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized after a moment, gesturing downward. "I have to continue...the meteor is headed our way..."

Aerith sounded so weary that Tifa wished she could take on the burden of saving the Planet for her. But there was nothing she could do to help, but stand by and wait.

"I'll be here when you're done," Tifa promised, and Aerith smiled at her, eyes shining with sincere gratitude.

–

Aerith wanted nothing more than to sleep, it seemed. The effort of calling upon Holy was undeniably draining, as as much as her mind and body cried out for rest, she knew the Planet was depending on her. Zack was depending on her. She smiled softly as she thought of Zack. When this was over they could finally go back home – no more running, or fighting. They could just live. The idea filled her with warmth, and she felt stronger than she had before. She closed her eyes and let her connection with the Planet surge outward. She felt connected to everything, it seemed, but with that connection, she could also feel the imminent danger looming above.

If she reached out, she could almost feel people – like Tifa in front of her, her life force bright, but small compared to the life surrounding her. Aerith couldn't focus long enough to find Zack or Cloud though, not for a lack of trying. She had almost felt Zack for a moment, earlier, she thought, but...

_Don't think about it._

She drew in another steadying breath and closed her fingers into her palms, her lips moving silently. With everything she had, she expelled energy outward, envisioning it swallowing the meteor whole and disintegrating, safely above the Planet's atmosphere. She felt the drain a moment later, and for one panicky moment, she thought the effort might kill her. Her mind strayed to Zack, and she could see his face clearly, his blue eyes glowing happily, his lips pulled up into that grin she loved, his arms held open wide, as if beckoning her, and she knew she couldn't die, because she had to stay for him. And then everything went dark as the last of her energy flowed out of her, and she collapsed gratefully onto the ground, into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-

Zack hoped Aerith was doing okay. He knew how much summoning could take out of a person – some of the rarer pieces of materia had always done that to him. He brought his sword up to block Jenova again, gritting his teeth as a flash of pain tore through his abdomen. He could feel himself growing weaker, and clumsier as he fought of the alien creature in front of him. Jenova had already gotten a few lucky shots in, and Zack was bleeding from his arm, though he barely felt the burn compared to the almost disabling pain in his stomach.

Zack strafed to the side, dodging another magic attack, and felt his heart freeze as the floor beneath him rumbled ominously. The building wasn't going to hold up for much longer...the fire was steadily eating away the foundation. Next to him, Cloud was fighting furiously, and Zack felt a swell of pride rise up in him. He was immensely glad he was able to witness Cloud fighting, like a true SOLDIER, without fear, without hesitation.

Despite their combined effort, though, Jenova had barely been scratched, and any hits that did manage to escape her defense sent her into a rage that only appeared to fuel her strength. They needed some sort of distraction, anything, to end this before the entire Shinra building crumbled to the ground. Zack could feel the heat beneath the soles of his shoes and knew the fire must be very close to the top now.

Zack swore as Jenova landed another hit on him, slicing deep into his leg. Zack retaliated, even as his leg screamed in protest, jumping upward and slicing down furiously, only to miss. Zack cursed his slowing reflexes, and his wandering mind. The pain was making his head fuzzy and unclear.

Zack's missed attempt, however, provided an opening for Cloud, how lunged forward smoothly, driving his sword deep into Jenova's abdomen, who, in turn, screamed in an unearthly pitch, making all the hair's on Zack's neck and arms stand. Jenova shot off several wild fire balls, one that collided right into Cloud, sending him flying backward.

"Cloud!" Zack shouted, diving low to the ground to dodge one headed his way, then hurrying as fast as he could with his injured leg to his friend. Cloud groaned as Zack neared him, shaking his slightly burnt head and trying to sit up.

"Easy, now," Zack said lowly, reaching for his green materia. "Hang in there, buddy," he encouraged, casting Curaga on his friend. Zack felt a little more energy leave him, and knew he didn't have it in him to cast another Curaga if he needed it later.

"This building's going to fall," Cloud said seriously, accepting Zack's waiting hand, who pulled him up shakily.

"We need a distraction," Zack replied, watching as Jenova, still in the strange, mutated form of Sephiroth, clutching at her wounded belly. Zack peered skyward as he heard the chop-chop of a helicopter above him, and he remembered quite suddenly that Tseng was still waiting for them. He dug into his pocket, his fingers closing around his old cell phone. He tugged it out, flipping the top open and dialing Tseng's number rapidly.

"Got any missiles on that thing?" Zack demanded as Tseng answered the phone.

"A few. What do you have in mind?"

"Shoot the damn thing!" Zack answered, exasperated. Jenova was recovering already, and she looked pissed.

"The building will fall if I shoot, Zack. I can't -"

"Shit!" Zack cursed as the building lurched beneath his feet, and he dropped his phone, watching as it skittered across the rooftop. "Cloud, we have to end this, or we're all going to die!" Zack shouted.

"Pincer move!" Cloud didn't wait for a response before he ran toward Jenova, legs pumping across the unstable roof. Zack followed, the weight of his sword heavy in his hand, his body feeling utterly exhausted. He just needed to end this. Then it would all be over. Zack just wanted to be able to see Aerith one last time, if he could. His heart ached, along with the rest of him, but he couldn't focus on the pain or else he'd never make it. So he pushed it aside, and focused on one singular thing: killing Jenova.

He attacked like a wild thing, with no regard for his life. It didn't matter – he was dying anyway. And so Zack swung viciously left and right, thrusting and parrying, putting all his strength into all of his blows, driving the alien back into Cloud's waiting sword. Zack was attacking so swiftly that Jenova didn't have time to block Cloud's waiting attack – Jenova didn't see it coming. But Zack saw it happen almost before it did: Cloud's blade came thrusting, glinting beautifully in the firelight, whistling through the air, like the very molecules there were being split by the sharpened metal, aimed straight at her heart.

Zack made sure Jenova wouldn't have an opportunity to block, and lashed out, grabbing firmly onto her hand, wrenching the wrist viciously so that she screamed, the long sword in her hand clattering to the ground. Zack saw the tip of Cloud's sword protruding from her chest, thick with blood, and the screaming stopped abruptly, the only sound left the surrounding crackle of fire. Cloud put one foot on her back and shoved, pulling his sword out of her chest, and Jenova slumped onto the ground, Sephiroth's hair pooling around her dying body. A low groan came from the body, and Zack watched as the feature changed back slowly, taking the form of Sephiroth once more.

"I...where...?" No longer was it the voice of the alien, Jenova. Zack recognized that Sephiroth was once again in control of his own body, his own mind, only now, he was dying.

"I'm sorry, Sephiroth," Zack said, kneeling down next to the Ex-1st Class SOLDIER, the best there had ever been.

"My mind...she's gone," Sephiroth said slowly, his hand fumbling at his chest, steadily pouring blood as his heart wrenched out its last beats.

"Jenova is dead," Zack assured him. "You can rest now."

"Yes – for...the best," Sephiroth choked out, head twitching convulsively. Zack felt a twinge of sadness as he watched Sephiroth die, green eyes wide open, blood soaking his silver hair. And then he felt another, much more painful twinge, and was brought rushing back to reality.

"Time to go," he said roughly as Cloud helped him back up, unable to hide a wince.

"Zack?" Cloud paused uncertainly, concerned.

"Later," Zack dismissed. "The building -" but he was cut off as a low rumbling started, and he felt the rooftop beneath him beginning to crumble as the fire at away at the last of the supports. "Go!" he shouted wildly at Cloud, gesturing to the waiting helicopter hovering by the building. "GO!"

Cloud hesitated only momentarily, then he strapped his sword haphazardly to his back and grasped Zack's arm firmly, tugging him along as he tried to keep his balance on the uneven rooftop. Zack staggered, and he felt the warmth of blood soaking into his clothes.

_This is it._ He didn't know how much longer he'd be alive for. But he and Cloud had finished it. They had saved the Planet. Saved Aerith and Tifa. The bargain had been fulfilled.

"Come on!" Cloud yelled urgently, yanking roughly as Zack stumbled yet again.

"Just go," Zack urged, trying to release his arm from Cloud's grip. "I won't make it -"  
"You will!" Cloud interrupted wildly. "You have to! You promised Aerith!"

"I promised I'd try!" Zack choked out, his heart squeezing guiltily.

"Then stop giving up!" Cloud ordered, heaving Zack upward again. Cloud was right, Zack realized. He was giving up. The least he could do was try. So he pushed away the pain once again, even though he could hardly focus, and he tried to concentrate on running. He could feel the heat grabbing at his legs as the fire tried to devour him and Cloud, but he ran, and ran, his blurry eyes locked onto the sight of Tseng in the helicopter. Ahead of him, Cloud gave an almighty lurch as the building tipped severely, but regained his balance, scrabbling upward. Zack followed vainly behind him, and he wondered where all his grace had gone. If he hadn't been injured, if he hadn't been dying right now, he could do this effortlessly.

Cloud gave a cry and leaped out to the helicopter, landing clumsily on the floor, his feet dangling out the door. He pulled himself upright and held out his arm, the other wrapped firmly around the handle of the helicopter door.

"Jump, Zack!" Cloud demanded, his arm outstretched to it's limit. Zack summoned the last of his remaining strength and gave an almighty push off the rooftop, even as it fell away beneath him. His fingers slipped from Cloud's grasp, but he instinctively grasped for the next best thing – the rails underneath the helicopter. Above him, Cloud laid himself on his stomach and reached down, and Zack reached up, hand grasping blindly until he felt Cloud's hand. Cloud pulled up with a grunt, and Zack flinched as his stomach ran over the cold metal of the helicopter as he was pulled in.

"Zack, are you okay?" Cloud asked, but his voice sounded so far and distant.

"I..." Zack tried to answer, but all of the pain finally registered, unable to be pushed aside any longer, and he blacked out.

–

"Are we taking him to the hospital?" Tseng asked Cloud as he expertly maneuvered the helicopter away from the crashing building. Cloud stared out the window, fatigue running through his very bones, watching as all that remained of Shinra tumble to the ground, fiery ashes in its wake.

"No," Cloud finally answered, turning to face Tseng. "We have to go back to the Forgotten City."

"Zack needs medical attention," Tseng insisted, but Cloud shook his head fiercely.

"Take us back. This isn't over yet. We don't know for sure that Aerith's stopped the meteor...and...she'd want to see him," he added, his throat tightening painfully. Zack had passed out, blood spilling out onto the floor until Cloud had found some gauze and wrapped it around his friend's wounds tightly to stop the bleeding. He had a horrible feeling that Zack was dying. "Aerith will heal him," he added as an afterthought.

"Can she do that?" Tseng asked incredulously.

"She's tried before," Cloud answered dismissively. "She tried with Cissnei..."

"Cissnei died!" Tseng interjected sharply.

"Zack's different!" Cloud barked back, his every nerve on edge. He sighed as Tseng eyed him warily, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he apologized, running his hand through his sooty hair. "Just...trust me on this."

"If you say so," the Turk finally acquiesced, pulling the helicopter around sharply and heading back in the direction they had come from.

Cloud leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, and letting his mind go over everything that had happened. He had done it. He had killed Jenova – Sephiroth – whoever it was. He, _Cloud_, had done it, fought like a real SOLDIER...and he had never felt more exhausted in his life. Was this the life he'd really wanted all along? Looking back on it, he couldn't fathom why he'd wanted such a violent life to begin with.

_To impress Tifa, _he thought with a snort, shaking his head to himself. Now...he had Tifa, didn't he? He didn't need to fight anymore. As long as the meteor was destroyed, none of them would need to fight anymore. He could just live a normal life.

Cloud gazed down at his friend, face covered in dirt and sweat, his breath harsh and rattling in his rib cage. _Live, Zack. You can't die, not after all of this._ Zack deserved normalcy and happiness as much as anyone did, maybe more. It seemed so unfair that it could all be taken away in a moment, by someone who hadn't the right to take lives anyway.

"You should rest," Tseng broke the silence, interrupting Cloud's internal musings.

"I know...I'm just worried."

"I'll wake you if something happens," Tseng promised. "You need your sleep, or you'll black out just like Zack did. He pushed himself too hard. You shouldn't do the same."

Cloud gave in reluctantly, letting his head fall back against the seat. Sleep wouldn't come to him, though. His mind was too busy reliving everything that had happened. It was all so surreal.

_I'll never be able to fall asleep,_ he thought sullenly, focusing his eyes downward, peering at the scenery as it flew by. He was too worried about Zack, about Tifa, about whether the entire world was going to end...

"Cloud, wake up," Tseng said suddenly, and Cloud blinked slowly.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"We're here," Tseng said, and Cloud swore he heard a hint of humor in his voice.

"Wha-? When did I fall asleep?" he mumbled, rubbing a crick out of his neck. He remembered Zack and felt a jolt run through him, thoroughly awakening him. His friend was pale, and his bandages mostly soaked through, but he was still breathing.

"He's still alive," Cloud whispered, his voice trembling slightly with relief. "Help me get him down there to Aerith," he told Tseng, kneeling down next to his friend and scooping his arms under Zack's neck and knees. Tseng helped lift Zack, who was mostly dead weight, and for a brief second, Cloud wondered if this was how Zack felt lugging him around all that time ago, carrying him across the country. They eased him out of the helicopter, then stood on either side of him, each supporting Zack's sides.

"Hurry, but be gentle," Cloud commanded. "We don't need to bang him up anymore than he's already been."

–

_**The lives of heroes are never fair, and always so fleeting.**_

_What?_ Aerith thought, confused, disoriented.

"Aerith, wake up," a voice said from above.

_**Wake up, **_the Planet encouraged her.

"Aerith, are you okay?" the other voice repeated urgently, and she felt a pair of hands shaking her lightly.

"Stop," Aerith mumbled, blinking blearily. "I'm okay. I'm awake," she assured, and Tifa's face came into view above her.

"You passed out," Tifa explained, helping Aerith sit up slowly.

"We're safe," Aerith said, smiling softly. "I stopped it...it just took a lot out of me. I'm okay now, though, I promise."

Tifa looked relieved. "You did it," she laughed shakily. "Now we just have to hope Cloud and Zack stopped Sephiroth, too."

_**They're coming.**_

"They're coming," Aerith repeated the Planet's words aloud, standing up quickly, only to have to stop as dizziness swept over her.

"Whoa, easy there," Tifa urged, grabbing her by the shoulders to steady her.

"Thanks," Aerith muttered, embarrassed at her hastiness. "But they're here. They're coming!" Aerith couldn't explain her feeling of urgency, but she felt as though something were...off...something wasn't right.

"Let's go meet them up there, then," Tifa said, and she helped Aerith safely get across the stone steps, and then to climb upward. With every step, Aerith felt stronger, and she felt the pull of urgency even greater.

"Come on," Aerith insisted, and began to run up the stairs, Tifa hot on her heels. Aerith's legs burned as she climbed the steps, but she ignored the burning, pushing through until she was at the top of the steps and heading out the door, Tifa breathing heavily behind her. Aerith herself was panting, a sharp cramp stinging in her side.

She let out a squeak of surprise as she almost ran headfirst into Cloud and Tseng, holding Zack up between them.

"Zack!" she cried out, paling as she saw his condition. He was covered in so much blood, and his face looked so...lifeless. His body was limp, and his head was lolling on his chest. "What happened?" she asked, hurrying forward.

Cloud looked severely shaken, but he and Tseng eased Zack onto the ground before he started to explain.

"I don't understand why he's bleeding so much...Sephiroth...Jenova...agh," he stopped, clearly frustrated. Tifa walked up softly next to him, her own face pale and lined with worry. She took Cloud's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Just heal him, Aerith," Cloud begged. "He's dying. He can't die."

Aerith knelt on the ground, her hands shaking as she placed them on Zack's body.

"He's cold," she whispered, gritting her teeth. "Zack..."

"He's alive, Aerith! Save him!" Cloud repeated desperately, his glowing eyes shining brightly. Aerith felt a tear slip down her cheek, and she ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand running over his features.

"Zack," she repeated, closing her eyes. Another tear escaped. She couldn't heal him. She could feel him already, being pulled into the lifestream.

_It's not fair._

Zack coughed suddenly, weakly, groaning in pain as he did so. His eye opened clumsily, unfocused.

"Cloud?" he spoke, his lips dry, his voice raspy. "Where's Aerith?"

"Zack, I'm right here," Aerith said, her heart leaping as he spoke. Maybe he could still pull through...

"Aerith?" he repeated, his head moving jerkily as he looked for her. She leaned down over him, her face right above his.

"Right here, Zack," she whispered, a tear drop landing on his face. He finally seemed to focus on her, and he smiled weakly, that brave, wonderful smile she loved so much. It made her heart ache to see it. What if it was the last one she ever saw?

"Hey," he breathed, the pain etched in his face gradually slipping away as he looked at her. His hand fumbled around until he managed to reach up and touch her cheek. A strangled sob fought its way out of her throat. "Why are you crying?" he asked her softly.

"You're dying," she gasped out, the tears falling faster now. "I can feel it."

"I know...they...they let me come back...so I could-" he stopped, coughing again and wincing. "To save you," he finished, his voice barely discernible. "I made a deal," he chuckled, smiling again. "Cloud stopped Seph- we – did you stop...?" he trailed off, apparently unable to continue.

She nodded, her lower lip trembling and her hands shaking uncontrollably as she smoothed his hair back again. "Yes, I stopped it. The Planet is safe."

A look of relief spread over his face, and he looked, for a moment, at peace. "You did great," he whispered.

"This is what you wouldn't tell me about, isn't it?" Aerith asked, hiccuping.

"I didn't...didn't want you to...worry," he replied, his eyes locked on hers. "Forgive me."

Aerith shook her head and sniffled greatly, then leaned down and kissed him softly. "Of course," she said, and she felt him wipe away a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Why aren't you healing him?" Cloud's voice broke through, and Zack's head rolled in his direction.

"It's too...too late, Cloud," Zack wheezed out. "No more chances...for me."

Cloud's face contorted into grief and anger, and he shook his head with disbelief.

"I don't believe it," he argued. Aerith watched Zack, who sighed, looking paler than before. He didn't have much time, but she could see he had accepted it already – just like Cissnei had, all that time ago. No, healing wouldn't do anything but drain her. It would be too cruel to try...only to fail.

"Take my sword, Cloud," Zack said, his voice stronger than before. "It's my honor...my dreams...take it...take care of Aerith...and-" he coughed again, then continued, "and Tifa...and...you did good. Great..."

Cloud shook his head and covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly. Tifa wrapped her arms around him, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to comfort him.

"Aerith," Zack said her name again, his voice weak once more. "It's okay...if you move on..."

"I won't," she whispered fiercely, shaking her head over his. She found his hand with hers, and squeezed it tightly. "You're my sky," she managed, but the words brought about a fresh wave of tears. She blinked rapidly, and with a start, she saw his eyes were rather wet, too.

"You're...my earth..." he rasped in reply, breathing in shakily. "I..." Zack trailed off suddenly.

"Zack?" Aerith asked shakily, watching in horror as his eyes dulled before her. The mako glow faded away, and she could feel it deep inside as his essence seeped into the Lifestream, as he reunited with the life force of the Planet. But his eyes were still open, and his hand was still in hers, his lips partially open, his last words left unsaid. Aerith felt like ice water had filled her lungs, because she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes tightly, tears spilling out, and she clung to the feeling of him, and briefly, she felt all of him coursing through her and around her, enveloping her...then he was gone.

She had lost him once before, but it had been so different then. She had loved him, yes, but not in the same way she loved him now. She hadn't known...she didn't know how she was going to make it through the days without him.

"Zack," she cried out miserably, falling onto him, curling her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. It didn't feel right though. He didn't wrap his arms around her, and he lacked all the warmth she had come to know so well. He didn't rest his chin on top of her head, or smell her hair, or murmur comforting words and sounds in her ear. Aerith swallowed heavily and shook, unaware that she was sobbing, oblivious to everything around her.

_What did the earth do without the sky?_ She wondered. _It started to die, didn't it?_ That's how she felt now. Like a part of her was dying, withering up inside her as it curled up, dry and brown. She didn't know how long she laid there, on Zack's cold body, his blood seeped into her dress. Eventually, a pair of arms lifted her up – Tseng, she thought, but she could barely recognize him – and Cloud, she watched as he lifted Zack's body from the ground, gently, his own face a mask of pain. Tifa came up to her and pulled her close, murmuring apologies, but Aerith couldn't focus on them.

_It isn't fair._

_**It never is.**_

–

The funeral for Zack was small. They buried him in the Church. Aerith knew he'd always been fascinated with the flowers she grew there, and so she'd asked that he be placed right there, in the soil they grew in. Cloud dug carefully with Tifa's help, making sure they didn't damage the flowers, and then they lowered Zack's body into the ground. Nobody had cleaned him up, but Aerith had closed his eyes.

"He wouldn't have wanted to be cleaned up, like he had died naturally," Cloud had said stiffly. "He was a SOLDIER – he died fighting...we should leave him in his uniform."

And so they had. Cloud had Zack's Buster Sword strapped onto his back, even as he shoveled, too reluctant to set it on the ground, lest it be damaged.

"We should say something," Tifa said quietly as they all stared down at Zack's body. His face looked so peaceful, Aerith thought. Like he was asleep. She kept waiting for him to wake up and smile at her. But he didn't.

"Zack Fair was...a great fighter," Cloud said, his voice constricted. "He was a great mentor...my best friend...like my brother. He fought for what he believed in, for what was right...for the people he loved," he added lowly, and Aerith saw him glance at her. She kept her eyes on Zack's face.

"No one will know Zack Fair for what he's done. They will never know how close they all came to dying, and how they get the chance to keep living because of this man. They will never realize...the sacrifice he made..." Cloud stopped, his teeth gritted, his hands clenched together.

"We'll know," Tifa said soothingly, her face drawn out and sad. She wrapped her arm around Cloud's and ran her hand along it slowly, and he relaxed one fist. She slid her fingers into his, and smiled softly at him, and Aerith had to look away. They had each other for support, and she felt like she had no one...she wanted to be happy for Cloud and Tifa, but she couldn't...not right now.

"Do you...do you want to say something, Aerith?" Cloud asked her gently. Aerith met his eyes briefly, and then shifted her gaze back to Zack's face. What could she say? All of her words seemed so inadequate to describe what Zack was to her...he was her best friend, the boy she had fallen in love with, the man she trusted with her life...

"Zack Fair..." she began slowly, her voice barely a whisper. "Zack was a hero. My hero." That was it. That was all she could say, but it felt right, because for the longest time, all Zack had ever wanted was to be a hero. In the end, he had been.

She watched as Cloud shoveled the dirt over top of Zack's body, trying her hardest to control her shaking. When the last of the soil was over him, the flowers arranged neatly over top once again, the three of them sat in one of the wooden pews, watching quietly as motes of dust swirled lazily through the sunbeams, the blue sky clear and bright above them.

–

**A/N: Well, folks, I hadn't planned on this being the last chapter, and I had originally envisioned it being much different, but this ending came out instead, and I couldn't force it to be anything else. I feel like I've come a far way, and it seems ironic that I wrote a Zack survival story, only to have him die again in the end. **

**In any case, I think there's going to be a sequel, most of it from Aerith's POV and well...I can't say much about it, except that I have most of the first chapter planned out; if I say anything else, I'll give everything away, won't I?**

**Thank you everyone who has read this, reviewed this, fav'd this, etc. It's been a journey, a surprising one at times, and definitely a long one...I'm afraid I'll always be horribly slow at updating. I hope this was worth the wait for all of you though, and I hope you all won't kill me for this ending. Haha. I want to especially thank those of you who gave me words of encouragement, or even little reminders to update, because sometimes it was just what I needed to write again. I'll see you all again soon, hopefully. (:**


End file.
